Slice of life
by The Silver Arrow
Summary: ***DISCONTINUED***If you wanted to read about a story of four friends living together in peace, then this isn't your kind of story. If you wanted a story involving a loveable alcoholic, dysfunctional twins, and a love-blind matchmaker, then this is the story for you!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a remake of a old story called Make it Work. I hope that this is a lot better than the older one.**

**The characters are the main characters from ToT and AP. Molly (Lily) and Kevin (Ian) are twins. Angela and Kasey are older brother and little sister.  
**

**It's always in Lily's point of view, but it switches every now and again  
**

**I don't own anything nor will I ever**

* * *

What had we done? We didn't belong here on this island. I glanced around, seeing all of the stuff we packed around the house in front of us. It wasn't much, but our father can do some miracles. I sighed, trying to think of how to make the situation better.

"GAH!" A voice cried out, a hand popping out from the boxes. I started laughing and pulled the hand up. My twin brother came out, his hair and glasses out of place. "I got lost in there. Dad packed too much."

"I didn't think it was that much really."

Ian furrowed his brow, but shrugged. It took a while to get all the boxes inside, and soon we were only left with two boxes. They were over packed, the edges sticking out and it was open at the top. Packing peanuts were slipping out of the spree. "Wow." I said, giving a swift kick to the side of the most heaviest looking one.

"Ow! Dammit, the box says fragile!"

I screamed just out of shock. I wasn't expecting the box to talk back! Ian whipped out a pocket knife and sliced the tape off. Then he dove his hand in the box, pulling out one of the last people I expected to see by the back of his shirt. "Kasey! What the hell!" I yelled, balling my hands up.

Kasey was on of my friends from the city. He was a alcoholic and a major one at that. He drinks so much he has become immune to it, and hardly ever gets hangovers. It's not good for his health and he knows that, but his parents just didn't really care what he did. They never did. The old companion tripped while trying to get out and face planted into the box right beside it. The sudden pressure made the contents of the other overflowing box spill out, revealing another body.

Ian chuckled, helping the young girl who came out. "Having a fun ride, Angela?"

Angela was Kasey's little sister and my closest friend. She was such a sweet and shy girl, but she had her random moments too. With packaging peanuts in her hair, she stood up. "Boy it was stuffy in there." She coughed. When she locked eyes with me she squealed happily, 'glomping' me. "Lily! Oh my god don't you ever leave me again! Kasey is too stupid to just take another boat ride here!"

"Oi!" Kasey yelled from the ground.

I laughed with Angela as her brother mumbled while standing up, dusting off dirt. "Come on let's check out the house."

"Might as well, since we'll be living here." Kasey snorted.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Who said you were living with us."

"Lily..." Ian sighed.

I glared at Kasey who just gave me a smirk while crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you expect us to sleep in the barn?"

"Might as well. I'll be miserable if you live inside with me. Besides I don't even think four people can live here. It's such a quaint house for two."

Angela puckered her bottom lip out. "You don't want me living with you guys?"

Ian patted her head. "Of course we do. Don't we Lily. They are our FRIENDS and FRIENDS help other FRIENDS out. Let's just check the house already." With that my twin brother opened the door and we all crowded inside, gazing around.

It was pretty small, probably only meant for two people. The walls were a nice brown shade and the hardwood floors were a little dusty, but a little sweeping would fix that. A lone bed and a table beside it was in the upper right corner and a small kitchen parallel it. Other then that it was pretty bare.

"Well...damn." Kasey sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's really boring in here."

"At least the last person to live here spared the bed for us, which by the way I'll be sleeping on." I noted. "Angela and I can share. We brought some blankets for you guys to build a nest on the ground or something."

Angela hopped over to the bed and bounced on it a couple of times before a loud squeal made everyone jump. The support beams holding the mattress up gave away and the bed plummeted to the ground. She sat there, shaken, but okay. "I have the sudden need to go on a diet now." She mumbled, pulling her legs up to her chest. I patted her head like Ian did a while ago.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides you're skinny enough as it is. Going on a diet would make you disappear."

The rest of the day we spent putting the boxes away and cleaning up the dirty house. After that we settled on a dinner consisting of what snacks Angela had brought on her bow ride and some wild berries we found outside. We all went to bed still hungry.

Kasey was really restless. I watched from the bed as he wiggled around in every which way trying to get comfortable on the floor, but to avail. After that he just stood up and quietly walked outside. Being the concerned person I was, I slipped out from the bed and followed him, seeing him sitting in front of the house staring at the moon.

"Did I wake you? Sorry." He said numbly. I waved a hand.

"Nah I was already awake anyway. Angela was moving around just like you so I couldn't fall asleep either."

He nodded and continue to stare at the rock shining in the sky. "Why...why move? I mean, the city isn't the safest place in the world, but this place just seems a little boring."

"I was sick of the spoiled life Kasey. You would feel the same way if you lived with our mother. I like this place anyway, no one asked you to come."

Kasey chuckled, giving me a hug despite how I constantly gave him a hard time about being here. "You would have missed me and you know it."

"Well maybe a little bit."

"By the way," He said as he released me from the hug. "I saw that there is a Carpenter place just ahead. Up that path actually." He said, pointing forward past the small pond. If you looked hard enough you could see the waterfall and bridge going into a new part of the island. "Maybe we have enough money to spring for a couch and maybe some chairs and tables?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Depends on how nice they are."

"Well I'm feeling more sleepy. Let's try to get some sleep."

"Alright...night."

()()()()

The very next morning Angela and I set out to the bridge me and Kasey were talking about yesterday. We had bribed Ian into lending us all the money he had to help pay for the furniture. After we crossed the bridge we both gasped at the same time. This area was huge! Not to mention there were house built into the mountain.

The first building to the right of us must have been the carpenters. It had work benches, axes, and wood surrounding it so we only figured. As I knocked on the door, I heard a large dog barking. We flinched back, thinking it would bust through the door at any moment.

"Bo, hold Boss down so he doesn't trample whoever is at the door." A deep voice said.

"Yes master I got him."

The door opened and a rather hefty man stood there looking down at us. "Sorry about that. Boss gets excited when new people come. Please, come inside."

We nodded and walked into the store, the smell of freshly chopped wood almost soothing in a weird way. Holding back a large white dog by the collar was a kid about 15. He had blond hair and the cutest freckles I've ever seen. "Hello. I'm Bo, and this is Boss. He's a friendly dog honest." He chuckled. Angela cooed, going over to pet the big doggy who quickly melted by her touch and rolled onto his back, whining for a belly rub.

"Uh hi! I'm Lily and that's my friend Angela. We just moved here yesterday and we were kinda hoping for some furniture?"

The man nodded and I found myself staring at his blue mustache. I must admit it was pretty cool looking. "Well you came to the right place. What are you looking for?"

"Oh uh a couch, a table, and maybe some chairs?"

"You don't really sound so sure."

"I'm just scared about the price."

He chuckled heartily. "Don't worry. As a welcoming gift it will be free of charge."

My eyes lightened up. "R-Really? Thank you so much...uh...oh I don't know you're name."

"Name's Dale. I own this place. That's Bo as you know and I also have a son who seems to be sleeping in again. Bo, can you wake him up please? He needs to meet these ladies."

Bo stood up and nodded, heading into the back room to fetch this son of Dale's. Angela was talking weirdly to Boss and I just giggled. Dale even laughed a little at the sight of his big dog acting like a puppy. "He is very affectionate despite his size. He seems to be taking quite a liking to you, Angela."

She smiled, stroking his fur with care. "Boss is sooooo cute! I think I wanna take him home!"

"He isn't our dog Ange." I said.

"You can visit him as much as you like if you want. He sure would enjoy the company."

The door suddenly flew open and Bo returned, looking pissed off. "Luke is a jerk." He huffed, storming into the kitchen area. Dale sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Be right back." He said before going into the back where Bo once was. After a few seconds we heard yelling.

"Ow ow ow! D-Dad quit pulling my ear! I'm awake already!"

Angela giggled again. I just rolled my eyes. "I bet this guy is like Kasey, Angela."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well he is probably ignorant. He sleeps in till 12 so he must be lazy or something. I don't think I'm going to like-"

My words will quickly stopped when I saw a guy around our age step out, rubbing his ear. He looked like Dale, same blue hair and all, but it was hidden under a flame bandana. He wore a red vest and a black tank top under it. Ripped jeans and brown boots on the bottom half and a shark shark tooth necklace around his neck. He was...cute.

My heart started pounding when he locked eyes with me. "Oh hey sorry. I didn't know new people were here. No one new comes around very often. I'm Luke by the way! The most epic person you'll ever meet on the island." He winked. A blush settled over my face and I looked down at my feet to keep him from seeing it. Why was it so hard to talk right now?

"I'm Angela and this is Lily. It's very nice to meet you."

"Luke." Dale started. "Will you show these nice young ladies around town. I'm sure they would appreciate a tour."

He nodded. "Sure thing pop! I'll be back whenever." He looked at me and then Angela before opening the door for us. We shuffled away and followed Luke towards a mine cart. "Hop in."

Angela visibly swallowed. "I-I'm going to pass. I need to do some things back home anyway." She muttered. I glared at her, kinda peeved she was leaving me alone with this guy. I couldn't even speak and she had to go? Ugh... "I'll catch up with you guys later. I promise." She gave me a smile before walking back in the direction we came, leaving me and Luke by the cart.

I ran excuses through my head to get out of doing this, but he had lifted me by the waist and placed me into the cart. "H-Hey!" I yelled, my face redder then ever. "I can get in by myself."

"You looked kinda frozen so I helped ya!" He sat behind me, pulling the lever down to start the ride. Once it was going as fast as it could he started whooping. I couldn't help but laugh a little and soon I felt his hands on my arms. he lifted them in the air like he had his. The cool wind didn't even douse the warmth I felt from his touch.

Things were going to get interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

"Last stop! Ocarina Inn!" Luke said proudly, guiding me around Harmonica town like Dale had instructed him to do. He was doing a little too well at his job; showing me every single inch of land the town had to offer. He even showed me all the stray animals living around. I knew that I'd still get lost, but at least I knew were the large dog lived. "You wanna stop inside and get a bite to eat?" He asked.

I nodded my head and followed him inside.

"Luke! It's good to see you!" A woman greeted, smiling at him. She had orange hair and a long green dress on. She also had brilliant purple eyes. "Oh? Who is this pretty young lady?"

"This is Lily. She is new to the island."

The woman gasped, but went to shake my hand. "It's very nice to meet you. Did you come here all by yourself? If so you can always stay here at the Inn."

"N-No I'm living with my twin brother and my two friends at that old farm."

She nodded slowly, looking disappointed that she didn't get a new resident to stay. "That sounds exciting, coming to a humble town like Castanet with your closest companions. Ah to be young again." She sighed. "Oh don't listen to this old lady ramble on. My name is Colleen. That's my mother in the kitchen and my daughter Maya beside her."

Colleen moved to the back and whispered something to the girl in a fluffy pink dress. She made a loud 'oh!' sound and shuffled over towards us. "Sorry I should have greeted you. I'm Maya! This way please!" She skipped over to a empty table for us to sit at. "So what can I get you two?"

"Spinach curry!" Luke said, licking his lips. I watched and felt my face heat up.

"Uh I'll have three rice balls please." I replied to her shyly.

She scribbled the order on the notepad she carried and went off to deliver the order.

I giggled at her happy go lucky attitude. Luke and I started talking about random stuff till our food came. Once we were done I was already stuffed. Maya bounced back to us while picking up our empty plates. "Dessert?" She questioned.

"Oh lord I can't even think about moving, let alone more fo-"

"One ice cream sundae stat!" Luke commanded. The waitress giggled and went back. "I hope you're ready for the best ice cream you've ever tasted."

I laughed a little. "I dunno. I've had some good ice cream before."

"Sweet tooth I see."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I like that."

I averted my eyes from his to laugh again. Gosh he was such a flirt and he wasn't even trying. I think I was starting to really like this island. When Maya returned with the frozen dessert in her hands I almost forgot how stuffed I was.

With spoons in hand, I was about to dig in when a gloved hand wrapped around my wrist. I looked up at Luke. "Wanna have a eating contest?"

I gave him a smirk. "You're on."

"First one to the bottom wins."

"3...2...1!"

We instantly started shoveling the ice cream into our mouths as if we had never had it before. After a few spoon fulls I couldn't take the pain from my stomach and my head. I dropped my spoon, groaning. Luke on the other hand continued to finish till he reached the bottom.

"Hell yeah!" He hollered, ice cream forming a ring around his lips. "Gah!" The triumphant look he had one second ago quickly vanished as it was replaced by pain. He slammed his head onto the table with a loud bang. I couldn't help but start laughing. "Ow my head is freezing. Can you tell?"

Luke took my hand and placed it under his soft locks of blue hair. It felt so soft and silky to the touch and I clammed up fast, not being able to tell if his forehead was cold or not. "Y-Yea it's cold alright."

Colleen insisted that the meal would be free seeing as I was new and all. I thanked her repeatedly. As we walked out together, heading for the church grounds we heard a familiar voice behind us.

"Lily!" Angela giggled, coming up to give me a hug. "I thought I saw you two in there."

"Hey, we were just about to head to the church. You wanna come?" I offered, not taking my eyes off Luke as he chased one of the local dogs around. He was so childish.

Angela hooked arms with me and Luke got my other one once he was done playing around. We walked upwards toward a big blue building. The church I assumed. It had a giant bell in the front that began to ring as we arrived. In the corner a white dog and a black cat were napping together under a tree. "Oh! It's so pretty here!" Angela gazed around and took notice that there was someone on the balcony.

"Oh that's Chase." Luke said as he followed her gaze to the man with his back to us. From what I could see he had peach colored hair and a blue colored outfit.

I was surprised to see that Angela was going over to the guy to say hi. She was so shy some times I was a little taken back by her sudden boldness. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He sighed.

"Maya, how many times have I told you to leave me alone."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Maya." He jumped and turned around to face her. She smiled softly, waving a hand. "Hello! I'm Angela."

He coughed into his fist and went from shock to a uninterested look. I stifled a laugh, obviously seeing how he tried to hide it. "Sorry. I'm Chase. I take it you're the new people who moved here?"

"Yeah. That's my friend Lily over there."

I waved along with Luke who just did it for the heck of it. "Okay then, I'll be going."

"You're leaving?" She said in a sweet inocent tone. "Well it was very nice meeting you Chase! I hope I'll see you around."

He nodded at her and walked away back down where we came from. She still had that smile when she came back over. "He's cute."

I laughed. "Don't get in over your head Ange. He looked rough arounf the edges."

From behind us Luke chuckled. "Yeah he can be a little mean at times, but I think he can be a good friend."

"You think?"

"He hates me so I wouldn't know. Anyway!" He looped with our arms again. "We have more places to see!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Please note that i'm not going to say where the four main guys come from. It's just called 'The City' because it's called that in Harvest Moon DS I think. They just say the city so eh, why not. I'm not saying like...L.A or something cuz that'd make it AU (Alternate Universe)**

**enjoy the revised version! ^^**

* * *

Wheezing and out of breath, I placed my hands on my knees and doubled over. I was completely exhausted and it was all Luke's fault. He wanted to get to Flute Fields as fast as possible and he never gave me a choice, seeing as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me the entire way. My legs were aching so much, I couldn't help but fall to the soft ground. "I...I need rest." I coughed. The river was looking so good right now since my throat was so parched.

Luke, who had been jogging ahead, stopped and turned back around to reach me. "Aww come on Lily. It's only a few feet away."

"I just...can't." I said, gasping.

He bent down and he lifted my chin up. I took the chance to look more at his features. He had golden colored eyes that mesmerized you. They were wide, but childish. It seemed like anyone could stare into them forever. With a laugh he added...

"You're unfit. Maybe you should do a few sit ups every morning."

Well that killed the mood.

With a grunt I pushed him away from me, trudging towards the last building even though I was worn out and my body was screaming in agony and pain. Opening the door slowly I was greeted by the stench of fresh cut fodder and livestock. I wrinkled my nose just the slightest, but headed toward the counter where a hefty woman smiled. "Welcome!" She greeted, bowing in front of me. "This is the Horn Ranch. Are you here to buy or sell livestock?"

I chuckled. "No, I'm just here to meet everyone. My name is Lily."

"Oh yes I've heard of you from that young lad. I believe his name is Kasey."

With raised eyebrows I questioned, "You've met Kasey?"

"He's in the coop talking with my daughter Renee. Why don't you go in there and introduce yourself to her as well? She doesn't have many friends other then Kathy and the animals. Of course there is that nice fishermen that stops by." While she rambled on I headed outside and saw Luke running from a big boar and the baby trotting behind. Rolling my eyes I walked towards a small building I could only assume to be the coop.

"Back where we use to live there was this old senile guy that had a duck." I heard Kasey talking to someone in the mix of chicken and duck chatter. He was sitting on the floor with a girl with short brown hair. She wore a lovely yellow dress and her eyes shined the color of her hair. In her lap was a yellow duckling, looking around. Beside the two was a incubator with a cracked shell still sitting inside.

She smiled. "They are sweet creatures. This may sound crazy but I talk to them and tell them stories all the time. I can tell it makes them relaxed. I sound pretty insane don't I?"

Kasey shook his head as a fat chicken crawled over his legs. "No, not at all." The girl who I figured was Renee softly giggled. Then out of nowhere, I saw a hint of a blush on Kasey's cheeks.

"Well well well, it seems you've made a new friend," I mocked, making both of them jump. Kasey glared daggers at me as he helped Renee up to her feet. She thanked him and finally looked at me, confusion written all over her face.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe we've met. I'm Renee. I work here on the ranch with my parents. Are you Angela that Kasey was telling me about?"

She was very nice and friendly. I could tell we would be friends at this rate. "No, but you're close. I'm Lily." Suddenly Luke popped up behind me, out of breath from running.

"Renee...your...boar...still hates...me..."

The rancher girl laughed, going over to pat her long time friend on the shoulder. "Oh Luke. If you didn't try to get close to the baby then you wouldn't be on the mama's hit list." He still pouted about it and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. The tiny duck in Renee's hands quacked and leaped out, hitting me in the chest from the lack of ability to fly. "I think he likes you."

The duck ruffled his wings and glanced up at me. My insides melted at just the sight of the adorable poultry, his dark black eyes brimming with trust as I clutched the baby bird in my palms. "He is extremely cute!" I squealed, rubbing the head of the duck against my cheek, earning a coo in return from the duck. Walking forward, Kasey and Renee stroked the duck too.

"He was just born this morning. You're more then welcome to keep him." She informed me.

With glee all over my face I excepted without a second thought. "I'll name him Henry."

"Henry?" Luke repeated. "Why that?"

"It's the name of a duck back in the city." I replied.

As the four of us walked out of the barn, Kasey reluctantly parted from Renee but promised he'd be by tomorrow. While Luke and Kasey were getting to know each other, one thought crossed my mind as Henry slid into the bag I was carrying. Where's Ian?

"This humble little town has alcohol?" Ian marveled, staring down at a sign propped up in front of a building called the Brass Bar. Rubbing his chin he could only begin to think how much time they would spend (not to mention money) at this bar because of Kasey. "I might as well go see who works here." As he made a move to the door he heard someone from the inside.

"I'm just going out for a second, Dad!" A feminine voice called, throwing open the door. The woman stopped in her tracks when she heard a grunt and thud. Moving quickly, she closed the door behind her and gasped as Ian lay on the ground, a red mark across his face from where the door had smacked him. "Oh my gosh! I-I'm so sorry!" She got down on her hands and knees beside him and moved his face to look at hers. "Nothing is broken from what I can tell."

Opening his eyes, the first thing he noticed was how much she was exposing herself with the black halter top she wore with a blue jacket over it. She also had striking green eyes and the most golden locks of hair he had ever seen. "Whoa." he commented, not knowing if it was by the fact that he was seeing an angelic figure hovering over him or the fact that his face hurt like hell from the impact.

"I didn't see you there, stranger." She chuckled, getting to her feet while offering her hand to assist him. Once he regained his balance, he stood. He was half a head taller then her he noticed as he watched her face go red by the fact that she just assaulted him. "You aren't mad are you? If you are, then you can have some free drinks from the bar...as an apology."

He shook his head though it made him flinch. "No, it's fine really."

"But I insist!" She laughed softly, taking him by the wrist and pulling him into the bar. Once he walked in, he heard soft jazz playing in the background and the smell of alcohol all around. Behind the counter was a rather intimidating man. He had a big beard that covered his mouth and muscles. The girl holding Ian by the wrist looked at the man with knitted eyebrows. "I'm back and I brought a...uh...guest."

The scruffy man looked at Ian from head to toe before saying, "Why is there a red square across his face, Kathy?"

'Kathy' rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "I kinda hit him with the door and I wanted to apologize by getting him a free drink." She chuckled nervously. The Beard shook his head and came around the counter to shake Ian's hand.

"I'm sorry about my daughter. Name's Hayden and I own this bar."

"N-Nice to meet you. " If Hayden's grip had been any tighter he might have broken his hand. "My name is Ian and I've moved to that farm plot with my two friends and sister."

Hayden nodded and Kathy went to fetch the promised drink. She came back with a cocktail in her hands and set it on the table where he was sitting. While he took a sip, Kathy took a seat in front of him. "You're living in that small house with four people?"

Ian nodded. "Well the first night was pretty rough, but we're getting some new furniture today so it won't be as miserable...I hope."

"Ah. Must be nice to be going out from home and exploring a new area. Where did you guys come from? The City?"

"Yeah actually. How can you tell or did you just guess."

She smiled. Gosh she had white teeth. "Well I could tell by your clothes. That's not really something you'd see everyday here."

Ian looked down at his outfit. He was wearing a yellow top with black pants with a skull design along the bottom. He also had a chain connected to his wallet hanging loosely from his pocket. To him this seemed like pretty normal wear. "O-Oh." He mumbled.

"Don't worry I find it really cool looking." Kathy giggled, twirling a grape with a toothpick stuck in it in her cocktail glass. "What's the city like?" She asked out of the blue.

"Well it's a lot more louder then here. There is also a bunch of stores, fast food joints, bars, arcades, you name it. This place is more of our style though. My sister is more of a country girl anyway."

"Sorry to be asking a lot of questions and all, but what are you're friends like? I know I'm bound to meet them, but I want to know about them before hand so I don't screw something up."

Ian took another drink before speaking to answer her question. "My sister is named Lily. She is also my younger twin by about 1 minute. She'll look like me so you'll be able to pick her out easily. Then there is my best friend's sister named Angela. She had chopped spiky brown hair. She's a really positive girl. Then lastly is my best friend Kasey who is-"

"OH MY GOD THEY HAVE A BAR!"

"-an alcoholic."

Kasey was running through the open doors with Angela right behind him, her arms crossed. She perked up when she saw Ian and Kathy sitting together watching Kasey demand beer. Hayden obliged, passing a cold can to him. "Hey Ian. I'm surprised you found a bar before Kasey did. We were looking around when he saw a flyer for the bar on that message board."

A empty and crushed can flew by them, the sound of another one being opened following. "Wow. And I though Owen was the heaviest drinker alive."

"Um...Owen?" Angela and Ian said in unison.

Kathy chuckled. "I'll give you details about anyone you want later. Right now I think I'm going to put trash cans around Kasey so when he throws them around he might make it in the garbage. It was nice chatting with you Ian." She smiled again before getting up and heading into the back. Angela took her seat.

"D'awww you two look so adorable together."

"No." Ian scolded, pressing a finger on the tip of her nose. "No matchmaking."

"But Ian!" She whined.

Kathy and Hayden watched as Ian started laughing at Angela who was flailing around, demanding why he was laughing at his face. "Things are gonna get very interesting." He muttered. Kathy nodded with a smile. Change never hurt anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

_knock knock knock_

"Mmmn not it." Kasey said from the couch. Angela yawned and pulled at the covers. I snuggled into the bed and tried to get back the covers Angela stole. Ian grunted from the floor.

"I guess I'll get it!" He said crankily, pushing his glasses up his nose. He rose from the floor nest and walked to the door. Hamilton was there looking happy and awake.

"Good morning! Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Friday?" Kasey shouted from the house.

"Well yes, but it's also the animal festival. Enter your livestock or pets in the contest and you just might win something! Well have a nice day!" Hamilton waved and waddled back towards Harmonica town. Ian slammed the door and retreated back to the floor. After a few minutes of silence I spoke up. "What was he talking about?"

Ian replied,"The animal festival or something. We can enter livestock and pets in contests."

"Well we don't have any pets and we only got Henry yesterday." Angela piped up.

"HENRY SUCKS! SCREW THE DUCK! OW!" Kasey screamed. My pillow hit him upside the head. I smiled smugly. _I have good aim._

"Don't talk about my baby like that!" I shouted back him.

"Your baby?" Angela, Ian, and Kasey said at the same time.

I looked at the three of them. "Henry is my baby! I love him like I would my own child if I had one."

Kasey snorted. "Who's child would it belong to? That lumberjack's you hang out with?"

"Shut up Kasey! I'm pretty sure you'll be in Renee's pants one of these days!" I shouted.

"MAYBE I WANT TO!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"SHUT UP!" Ian screamed. He glared from Kasey to me. "It's obvious that we're all tired. Let's just try to get some more sleep and-"

_Knock knock knock_

"Christ WHAT NOW!" Ian stalked to the door and flung it open. Renee and Kathy jumped back.

"Whoa!" Kathy exclaimed. "Not a morning person are you?"

Ian blushed and cleared his throat. "Sorry. Please come in ladies." He opened the door wider so the girls could come in. Angela and I were up and screwing around in the kitchen. Renee tapped our shoulders. "We brought some food over."

Kasey's head popped up from the couch. "Food?" He sprang from the couch and looked at the container in her hands. He then stood back and grabbed onto the couch with one hand, his other holding his head.

"I also brought some hangover remedy. I knew you would need it." Kathy passed a bottle to Ian where he poured a creamy brown liquid into a glass for Kasey. He sniffed it and took a small sip.

"Bleck! This is horrible!"

"That's the point! Now finish it or have a killer headache for the rest of the day!" Kathy huffed. Kasey groaned and downed the rest of the drink. He shuttered and fell back on the couch. Renee giggled.

"Would you like some pancakes? We made plenty." Renee opened her container and the smell of fresh pancakes and bacon fill our house. We all sat down at the table and started chowing down.

"Are you entering in the animal festival, Renee?" Angela asked.

She nodded. "Oh yes! I'm entering my cow, Bessie. I think she has a fare shot." She took a bite of bacon.

Kathy looked at me from her glass of juice. "Are you entering?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I think Henry is a little too young and we have no pets or any other livestock."

"What about the race?"

"Race?" The four of us said. Kathy laughed.

"Yeah. We have a race. You can enter your cow, horse, goat, sheep, or ostrich." She explained. We nodded and continued to eat. Once we were done we took turns changing in the bathroom. Angela popped out in a green shirt and blue denim skirt. "You like? I bought some cute stuff at the tailors! Here!" She tossed me a heap of clothes. I shrugged and walked into the bathroom. Once I had on the outfit I knew I would have troubles.

It was a little short for my liking. It was a brown dress that was super cute, but...goodness! I sighed and stepped out. Ian raised an eyebrow.

"Big brother doesn't like."

"Little sister does though!" I giggled, slapping a brown hunting cap on my head to complete the outfit. Kathy and Renee walked outside. Angela followed. I was about to walk out when Kasey looped his arms with mine and turned me around. "What?"

"Can you...can you set a good impression on me for Renee. I kinda like her." Kasey blushed and avoided eye contact with me. I chuckled.

"Whatever." I skipped out the door and left the two boys to themselves. Ian stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Kasey. "Why are you smiling? That's you scheming smile Kasey, what are you thinking?" Ian crossed his arms and watched Kasey.

"Oh nothing. I'm just thinking of a way to get some major money. We need Henry though." Kasey dashed out of the house. Ian gasped and ran after him.

"Kasey don't! Lily would kill you if anything happened to him!" Kasey wasn't paying any attention to him. He focused on the sleeping duckling in front of him. He extended his hand to grab him and...

_QUACK!_

"OW! Dammit!" Kasey fell back and looked at his finger. "The mother ducker drew blood!" Kasey fumed. Ian rolled his eyes and stroked Henry gently on the head.

"You startled him. That's why he bit you. C'mere Henry." Ian slowly lifted the baby duck and patted his head. Kasey stood up.

"Whatever. Just take him outside." The three boys walked outside and Ian placed Henry on the ground. "Now Renee told me that in the livestock contest, the animals race to their owner. It's a love game technically. We gotta train this little guy to run! Quick, go get the picture of Lily in the living room." Kasey ordered. Ian ran inside and brought the picture. They scooted back a little ways from Henry.

"Henry!" Ian called. He lifted his little head. "Look! It's mama!" Ian flipped the picture up. Henry quacked happily and waddled over to the picture. Kasey grinned. "Oh yes. This will work.

* * *

Kathy busted out laughing. "Chase! Really?" She rolled over giggling. Angela puffed her cheeks out.

"I-I think he's really cute."

"Yeah well your gonna have to break through his tough shell before you can really know him. He's also known to be a little...sarcastic." Renee said. She nodded and twirled the cherry in her cocktail. Us girls were chilling out on the beach behind the fishery.

Kathy looked at me. "See anybody you like?" She smiled. Renee and Angela looked at me as well. I toyed with a sakura shell.

"Not really."

"LIAR!" Kathy shouted, making me jump. "Come on Lily tell us! We can keep a secret."

I bit my lip. "No one. I'm serious. R-Renee it's your turn."

"Well Kasey is kinda cute."

"You just met him yesterday." I said.

"I know, but after those few minutes it felt like I've known him for a life time." She closed her eyes and swayed. Kathy, Angela, and I let out a "awww". Renee's face turned red.

I made a motion for the girls to come in closer."Want to know something? Before I left he asked me to set a good impression for him to you." We all giggled like school girls.

Kathy leaned back in the sand and stared out into the sea. "I don't think I like anyone either."

"Ever since..._him_?" Renee asked cautiously. Kathy chuckled darkly. "Can I tell Angie and Lily?" Kathy kept her eyes glued on the sea, a glum look on her face. She nodded.

"A few years ago Kathy use to go out with Owen, the blacksmith. She really liked him till-"

"That day..." Kathy muttered. Angela and I exchanged worried glances.

Renee nodded slowly."Yes, that day. Kathy had waited at the blacksmith for Owen, but Ramsey said he had left hours ago to meet her. She went back to the bar and she found Owen with the dancer. They were in her room...uhm...yeah." Renee finished, hoping that we would get the point.

Angela and I stuck our tongues out. "Bleh!"

"Wait. Who's the dancer?" Angela asked.

"Her name is Selena. She dances at the bar at night. Selena is known from her skimpy outfits and seductive body. At least all the bachelors on the island have either dated her or had a crush on her. She has a very picky taste. So far she's says she's interested in Owen and Luke."

"Luke?" I repeated.

Renee nodded. "Especially him. I think she is trying to ruin Owen and Luke's friendship, but Luke's a little too dense to fall for her seductive tricks."

"Good." I muttered, my face burning with a hatred for the girl I haven't even met yet.

* * *

"Oh hell yeah! Henry is so gonna kick some ass in the contest!" Kasey shouted. I pushed him lightly to shut him up. We entered in Henry and waited. When it was time for the contest, Renee and her chicken, Cain and his duck, and me and Henry took our places.

"3...2...1. GO!" Hamilton shouted. The little divider was lifted up and the three fowls started running. Henry was in third place.

"Come on Henry! You can do it!" I shouted over everyone else. Henry perked up and stared at me. I clapped my hands and called his name again. He quacked and waddled faster, passing Renee and Cain's birds and got first place. I lifted up my baby duck and hugged him.

"The winner is Henry and Lily!" Hamilton announced. Everyone clapped and cheered. Kasey bounced up to the mayor.

"What's the prize?" He asked gleefully.

"The prize is 200 bags of feed! Congrats!"

My face lit up. "Wow thanks!"

Kasey's eye twitched. "Feed. We got feed." He clenched and un-clenched his fists. I stifled a laugh.

"It's not all bad. You get the privilege to carry them home for me!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Poor Kasey. He can't win.**


	5. Chapter 5

Whenever I think about Lily and Selena fighting over Luke Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift comes to mind. Should I add song lyrics and stuff to this story? Tell me you thoughts. And more reviews would be nice. I'm making this for my own fun so I'm not gonna beg or say I won't continue the story till I get said number of reviews (Those people get on my nerves) Really reviews aren't really that important to me (Unlike Harvest Moon Couple Collection where as I need the reviews) Just more would be fine.

* * *

Like Renee had said a few weeks ago, I went to the bar at night to see if I could find this Selena character. A girl I had never seen was doing some weird dance on the small stage in the corner. She had long blazing red hair that elegantly fell off her shoulders as she danced. Her breasts were practically falling out of her shirt and her poofy pants sagged.

Just looking at her made me look over myself. I wore this outfit called Hero. A blue dress with a bunch of other colors and pockets. It wasn't revealing, but it showed off my legs quite a bit. It also made Ian nervous, but he's my big brother so he's suppose to feel that way. My chest wasn't as big, but I was perky enough for me to be satisfied with my body. I looked up from my chest and looked around. Half the guys on the island was sitting at the tables near the dance stage, watching her.

_Pathetic._ I growled. Kathy looked up and smiled when she saw me. She chuckled when she noticed me glaring at the haughty dancer on the stage.

"Hey!" She said, waving with her free hand. Her other was carrying a tray of alcoholic drinks.

"So that's Selena?" I asked never taking my eyes off her.

Kathy nodded. _Slut. How dare you take Kathy's first love away from her. Your just lucky I wasn't on the island back then. _I mentally spat, wishing I had laser eyes vision. The doors bells jingled. Half expecting Kasey, I was surprised when I was suddenly put in a head lock. The heavy scent of pine and men's deodorant filled my nose.

"Luke!" I laughed, pushing him off. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd stop by. Coconut cocktail please." He said taking a seat next to me.

"Raspberry." I told Kathy. She nodded and went away to make them.

We sat in a calming silence. I would occasionally eye him staring blankly ahead. He once caught my eye and grinned. "How is your farm?" Luke asked suddenly.

I smiled. "Great! I got my first animal, but the coop is kinda broken. My duck almost got squished by a plank that fell from the roof." I sighed, remembering the event.

"I'll fix your coop for ya!"

I perked up. "Really?"

"Well I am a carpenter. It's what I do!" He heartily laughed.

"That would be great. Come by at-"

"Lukey!" A seductive voice cooed. My skin crawled when I saw Selena, standing next to Luke and posing in a very flirty way. I wanted so badly to scoff. Or punch her. Maybe both.

"Oh hey Selena!" He greeted. I drowned them out by twirling the berry in my cocktail. After a while I heard Luke's chirpy voice. "Oh well I hope you have fun! I'll go with someone else then! Maybe Lily!" Luke said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well I meant-" Selena started.

Kathy butted in. "Your needed on the stage Selena." She clucked her tongue and stalked back to the stage, purposely hitting my shoulder and making me spill my drink all over my dress. "Oops." She smiled smugly. I could feel the cocktail glass crack in my hand and crimson liquid slid down my palm. Kathy peeled it from my grasp and went to get me a not broken glass.

Through gritted teeth, I spoke to Luke."What were you talking about asking me somewhere?"

He placed his now empty glass back on the table. "The summer festival. Selena was going with me, but she said she's going to spend the day with her parents. Would you like to go with me?"

"I'd love to!" I said a little too happily.

"Awesome!" He checked his watch. "Oh crap, I gotta get home. See ya later Lily!" He ruffled my hair playfully and left. I caught myself staring at his bum as he walked out. I blushed and turned around.

Kathy chuckled amusingly. I met her gaze and saw the glint in her eyes. Somehow I already knew what she was thinking. "Got a date now, hmm?" She said smugly. I stuck my tongue out at her and got up to leave.

* * *

"Just a taste!"

_SWACK!_

Angela glared up at her brother, a wooden spoon in her hands and pointed at him. "Lay off my fish!" She spat.

"I caught it for you, so why can't I just have one itty bitty-"

_SWACK!_

"God woman, quit it!" Kasey yelped, clutching his red, bruised hand.

Ian and I laughed. "Hit him harder!" I cheered. Angela pushed past Kasey and placed the fish in the oven. She turned a knob and sat on the counter. "What is that for anyways?" Ian asked.

"Chase is teaching me how to cook. He told me to make something in a oven. I'm making herb fish." Ding! Angela jumped off the counter and took out the chopped piece of catfish and topped it with herbs. She placed it in a Tupperware box and walked towards the door. "Be back later!" She announced.

"'K!" I replied, absorbed in the mindless comedy on tv. Angela rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. She skipped cheerfully in the bar. To her surprise it was empty. At this time a lot of guys are here, getting drunk and hanging out. A loud sound reverberated off the walls and hit her ear drums. A slap?

Kathy screamed. _Thump thud _

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" Selena's voice boomed. The door behind Angela opened.

I walked in. "Hey, you forgot the- what's wrong?" She turned around slowly. Her face was pale and the tubberware was shaking. "Angie? What happened? Are you alright?"

_Thump. Thud. Whimper._

Me and Angela jumped at the sudden sound. I pushed past her and kicked open the door to see Selena standing over someone. My eyes widen with fear and anger. Kathy was laying on the ground, two red marks across both sides of her cheeks. "What the hell!" I shouted. Selena turned around.

"I uh found her like this when I got here a few seconds ago." She said. Angela scoffed. "Liar! I heard you scream at Kathy!" She bent down and helped Kathy sit up.

"What did you do to her!" I screamed at Selena.

She placed her hands on her hips."None of your business you nappy farm girl!"

Never in my life had I been so angry with someone. Sure I disliked a few people back in the city, but that was because of rumors I didn't even know were real or not.

Never in my life had I ever gotten in a fight.

Never in my life had I hit someone.

Till now.

My hand stung from the slap I just inflicted onto the exotic dancer I rarely knew. She fell back onto the floor. She did a twirl with her legs and caused me to collapse on the ground. She got on top of me and smacked my cheeks over and over again. I punched her in the jaw. Angela grabbed me by my shoulders and Kathy held Selena back. Blood fell down my bruised and cut cheeks. She was wearing rings which made her slaps more dangerous.

"C'mon!" Angela cried as she tugged me out the door. Once outside I punched the ground, sending a vibration of pain and anger through me. "Lily, please calm down!" Angela patted my back while a mixture of red and clear liquids fell from my face and dripped onto the concrete. I pushed past Angela and ran. I ran as fast as I could go. I could hear Angela call my name and run after me, but that just made my legs go faster. I ran past our farm and into Flue Fields.

I made a turn into the Fugue Forest and just started making my way through. Branches snapped in my face and my outfit began to rip. I came into a opening and tripped over a fallen log. I cried my eyes out then. Sniffling, bloody, and miserable, I sat up and wiped my eyes on my shirt.

A branch snapped defensively under a large force behind me. A turned around and feared the worse. _A bear? Snake? Killer? _My knees were brought up under my chin and I whimpered slightly.

"Lily?" A sweet voice to my ears called. _Luke. Oh my god. _I looked up and saw him standing in front of me with a axe slung over his broad shoulder. His face a mixture of confusion and concern. I desperately wiped my eyes again and tried to smile at him. I ended up crying all over again. He knelt down and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yes I'm f-f-" I lost it then. I threw myself on him and cried my little heart out. I confessed about my fight with Selena and about me running in no general direction and ending up here. In the middle of my scene I looked up and watched him. He cradled me and rocked my back and forth like a father would to a frightened child. When I was done he opened his eyes and smiled softly.

"Done?"

"Yeah." I sniffed.

"Alright!" He picked me and and held me tight in his arms. "Looks like I'm gonna have to take you home! You look pretty tired. And bloody." He chuckled. I yawned and nodded. He cheerfully walked out of the forest and up the path towards the Garmon Mines. We passed our house. The lights were off. _I guess that's why he's taking me to his house. _

He kicked open the door to the Carpenters. Dale and Bo looked up from the dinner table.

"Boy, what did you do now?" Dale grumbled.

"I uh got stuck under a tree in the forest and Luke found me, Dale." I whispered. He nodded and inspected my cheek.

"You got pretty beat up. It's a miracle your alive lass." Dale said. I burrowed my face deeper in Luke's muscular chest. He took me up stairs and layed me down on his bed. He went back down stairs to get medicine for my cheeks. I lazily looked around the room. It was partly messy with a few boy clothes screwed on the floor. A shirt, pants, bandanna's, and...boxers... My face went hot and I immediately sat up.

A guy I had only known for 5 weeks was letting me stay over at his house and in his own bed while I heal. It wouldn't seem that bad if I didn't have a little crush on him. Being in his room made me feel uneasy and dirty thoughts slowly filled my head. clearded my head and focused on the loose strand of thred from my dirty outifit.

He bounded back up the stairs with a few bottles in his hands."Alright! I'm no Jin, but I can help a few cuts." He bounced on the bed next to me and groaned when a pill bottle fell. He bent over to pick it up and I swear, my face couldn't get any more redder. After a few minutes he finally figured out the directions.

"Rub medicine on the sore and re apply for the next 4 hours." He read. "Shoot I don't have a cloth. Wait." He tore his bandanna off his head. His long azure hair stuck out in all directions. I couldn't help but giggle. He wiped my cuts and tied the bandanna tightly around my neck where a ring had deeply cut me. I smiled and placed my hand on top of his.

"Thank you so much Luke. You really didn't have to do this." I said with a lazy tone. The pills I had were kicking in. He grinned and placed his other hand on mine. My head fell forward and rested on his shoulder. That was the last thing I remembered that day.

* * *

Little cliffhanger I guess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forget what I said about the song thingy. I now realise that that seems kinda stupid.**

**I've also noticed I haven't even talked about Angela and Chase. That changes today!**

When day broke, I was greeted by harsh sunlight in my face. _That's weird. There isn't a window in front of our bed._

"Eep!" I shrieked. My head flew up and I scanned the room. "Oh right. I'm in the Carpenters." I told myself. I rolled to the side and hugged the pillow. My nose filled with the hearty scent of a forest. A smile danced on my lips. This somehow felt right; sleeping in Luke's bed. Speaking of which, where was that lumberjack? I hopped off the bed and slowly walked downstairs. Bo looked up from his work bench and smiled.

"Good morning!" He said.

I rubbed my eyes and smiled back. "Where is everyone?"

"Well master Dale is outside and Luke is upstairs sleeping." He replied. I nodded and opened the door on my right. Luke was sprawled all across Bo's bed. A pool of drool on his pillow. I giggled and crept silently to his side. My face slowly heated up as I moved a strand of his wild hair from his face. I turned my head and slightly shook his shoulders to rouse him.

"Jeez Bo, you smell awfully fruity today." Luke grumbled. My face redden. "Go away!"

"Luke, get up." I sighed. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Gaah!" He screamed, tumbling off the side of the bed in surprisement. I couldn't help but start a giggle fit. He mumbled something inaudible and stood up. My laughing seized when I looked at him.

No bandanna.

Shirtless.

My hand flew up to my nose to prevent a nose bleed. "I uh, I'm going home now. Thanks for uh letting me stay over." I said in a low voice.

"No prob." He flashed a grin and walked me outside. Dale was sitting on the bench by the door and when we walked by he smiled at me. "Good morning, Lily. Did you sleep well?"

"Ah yes, thank you again." I leaned forward and bowed. When I rose I saw Dale giving Luke a stern look. His shoulders rose and he shook his head. I looked suspiciously at both of them, but I ignored it. Father-to-son stuff was not my expertise. I waved at them and started walking back home. When I got there I saw Angela out of the little field in front of our house with a watering can in her hands. I started heading in her direction when something flew under my feet. I jumped high in the air and screamed. Angela looked up and cocked her head.

"Lily? What's wrong?" She giggled silently.

WHOOSH! The black streak flew past her and the watering can was thrown in the air. It fell with a clunk to the ground. Ian opened the door and chuckled at us desperatly searching around the area. "Uh ladies? Why are we screaming randomly?"

"There is something running around here!" I shouted. Angela picked up the watering can. She looked up and pointed at the coop.

"It went into the coop!"

"HENRY!" I screamed and threw myself in there. A black animal had Henry cornered. His face was pure fear; that made my blood boil. "Hey! Get away from him!" I ran over to aid him. A harsh hiss sounded from the arch backed animal. It was a black cat. A angry one at that. He spat at me and I was forced to back up. I swallowed my fear and jumped over my little ducky. I prepared myself for the cat's claws to sink into my flesh, but I felt nothing.

Meow

When I looked up I was shocked to see Ian holding the demon. It rubbed it's head under his chin and purred affectionately. Angela awwed.  
"Don't aww! That thing attacked my baby!" I accused, clutching Henry who quacked with approval.

"Please Lily, don't make enemies with Licorice."

"Licorice?" Me and Angela said at the same time. Ian nodded. "Yeah. Since I go to town so often I started visiting this little guy and I thought that today was a good day to adopt him. He'll be living with us from now on." I glared at both Ian and the cat. Licorice for attempting duck homocidal and Ian for not even mentioning taking in a pet. It was kinda hard to feed the four of us and now we had five. I sighed and walked into the house with Henry. Ian followed me with Licorice. Angela stood like a lump in the coop. She bit her lip and skipped back outside to finish her watering. She had planted some spring flowers that morning and couldn't wait till the bloomed. We also needed the money. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. She was surprised because only the three others and her family had her number. She flicked it out and hesitated when putting the speaker to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Is yer refridgerater runnin'?"

"We don't have a fridge, Kasey." She inwardly groaned.

"THEN YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!" His laugh boomed into the speaker. Angela sighed. Kasey was yet again drunk in the morning, not like it surprised her. She put her phone away and went off to to Harmonica town to get him.

When she opened the door to the bar, she instantly knew two things. One, the bill would be high. And two, he had passed out. Angela kicked him in the side. He grunted and stood up. Sober. Just like that.

"What's up?"

Angela cocked her head. "Your weird." She sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose. "And you smell! Go take a shower!" She walked behind him and pushed him out the door. He tried to argue, but she had slammed the door in his face.

"Thank god. I'm tired of seeing him here everyday." A voice sighed. Angela's heart raced when she saw Chase standing behind her. She laughed silently and followed him to the kitchen.

"What's my lesson for the day?" She was referring to the cooking lessons Chase gave her almost everyday. So far she had gone to five lesson and passed all but one.

"Hm?" He looked at her. "We just had one yesterday. You really want to put up with me for another hour?"

She shrugged. "If I can put up with Kasey's drunk ass, I can put up with your sarcasm for a little bit." For a split second she saw him smile. It faded away quickly as it had appeared.

"I'm surprised your still talking to me."

"Why wouldn't I? Sure your kinda harsh and a little mean, but once you get past that, your a softie." She giggled. He blushed a little.

"Am not."

"Oh yes you are! Just look at your face! Your blushing!"

"Angela, shut up!" He hunched his shoulders forward. "God you get on my nerves sometimes." He muttered. Angela could feel her heart break just a little. She silently sat down on a stool and stared out the window.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She heard Chase let out a loud sigh.

"Your too innocent to be angry at. Damn it Angela, stop being so...so..." Chase let his sentence hang. He tried to search for the right word to say, but nothing came to him. He sighed again. "Look if I cook you something, will you forgive me?"

Angela's face lit up. If anything, food could make her do anything. She nodded and hopped off to watch him. He chuckled and started getting ingredients.

"Have anything in mind?" He asked. She tapped her chin. "Surprise me."

"Yes ma'am. Now shoo shoo." He slightly pushed her out the kitchen. "Sit. Stay." He pointed at her stool. Angela woofed when he turned around. Again, she saw that split second smile. That made her feel better.

It was obvious she had a hard crush on the chef. She wondered why though. Yes he was hot, but he was mean. That insult she just received wasn't her first from him. There had been many others. Angela felt like she was just another Maya to him, but she hasn't recalled any times when Chase trys to make up for his insults with food or on one occasion...a hug.

_-flashback-_

_I was sitting with Chase at the docks. We had both finished our daily jobs for the day and were taking a break. I had begged Chase to join me since he worked so hard and almost never relaxed. He seemed to be enjoying it. If he wasn't then he hid it well. He had his hands behind him, supporting him up. My knees were pulled up and I was hugging them to my chest._

_"Tell me something I would have never guessed about you." I had said. He looked at me with raised eyebrows._

_"I cook."_

_I smacked the side of his arm. He winced."Alright alright. I uh...hate turnips. There. Happy?"_

_"Very! Tell me about your family."_

_He winced again, but I hadn't laid a finger on him. "I'd rather not talk about my family."_

_"Why not?" I had asked._

_He just shook his hair and looked out to the sea. "Please?" I saw his jaw clench. "What's so wrong about telling me about your own family! Are they dead or something!"_

_"Yes they are!" He screamed._

_Oh shit._

_Bad move._

_Chase sighed with anger and gripped the side of the dock. "My parents and sister are dead. They died! There! I told you!"_

_"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"_

_"Yeah whatever. Just stay out of my life would ya?" He huffed. I could feel guilt hit me like the waves smashing against the docks. My bottom lip quivered. I quickly ducked my head and tried to hid my tears. A hiccuped escaped. Chase looked at me and closed his eyes. He didn't say a word, but he did something else. He reached over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He pulled me into his lap and gently hugged me. I sniffed. "I'm sorry Angie." He had whispered into my ear._

_"No I'm sorry. I never should have brought it up." I mumbled into his apron. I held onto him tightly; not wanting that moment to end_

_-end flashback-_

Angela was still remembering the way he had smelled and felt when a hot plate touched her fingers. She looked down and saw a orange cake in front of her. She squealed. Chase wiped his hands with a towel and chuckled.

"Yay! Cake! And it's orange too, my fave! How did you know I love oranges?" She asked gleefully, taking a bite out of it. He shrugged and took his own bite with his fork.

"Oranges are my favorite too and I had some handy." She pointed her fork at him. "Really! I gotta plant a orange tree or two just for you." She winked. He blushed slightly.

"You don't have to go through the effort, Angie."

"No it'll be good for you and for us. We're kinda short on money at the moment so I can sell some of the extra oranges. Win win situation!" She licked her fork slowly. She stopped in mid lick when she saw Chase stare at her. "Wut?" She asked with her tongue still out. He shook his head and smiled.

"Your crazy."

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

"'Go take a shower', she says, 'you smell!' she says. Why didn't mom stop after me. Wasn't I enough trouble by myself?" Kasey huffed. He threw open the door to the house and and shut it behind him. Ian looked up from stroking Licorice.

"Hey Kasey!" Ian greeted. Kasey nonchalantly waved and stalked over to the bathroom. He jiggled the knob to find it locked. He pounded on the door.

"Lily! Get out! I have to take a shower."

I scrunched my nose. "I just got in here!"

"Well tough luck. Now get ou-"

QUACK!

Kasey froze then frowned. "Do you have that duck in there?"

"...No." QUACK! "Shhh Henry!" I clenched Henry's beak shut with my fingers. I heard Kasey sigh and pound the door again. His footprints slowly fading into the house. I turned my head and continued to watch Henry. A softer knock was on the door.

"It's me." Ian whispered. "Let me in." I stood and unlocked the door. Ian crept in and locked the door again. He looked past me and at the tub. Henry quacked again and paddled in the water. Ian looked at me with a frown.

"What? The pond it too deep for him. He has a hard time swimming so I'm helping him. It'll only be until he's full grown." I stroked Henry on his yellow head. Ian playfully rubbed my hair.

"Sis, you're a crazy. Now get him out before Kasey gets really angry." I nodded and lifted Henry out of the tub. Ian drained the water and we walked out. Kasey sprang up from the couch and pushed us away. He closed the door and the water started immediately.

"What's his rush?" I asked.

Ian shrugged. Licorice mewed and jumped into his lap. "I dunno. Maybe he's meeting someone."

Now wet and smelling like men's shampoo, Kasey rubbed a towel roughly over his head. He walked out of the bathroom and in with me and Ian. He carelessly tossed his towel to the side and shook his head like a dog. Licorice and Henry hissed. He grinned and jogged outside.

Walking on the same path, but in the opposite direction, a laid back Toby crossed paths with Kasey.

"Hey man! How's it going?" Kasey waved. Toby looked at him with closed eyes and smiled lazily.

"Good evening Kasey. I was just out fishing."

Kasey nodded. he had heard Toby's passion about fishing. "You should really try it sometime. Here. This is my old pole. I have no use for it now." The lazy fisherman handed the fishing pole to the damp man. He gave him another lazy grin and started off towards Harmonica Town. Kasey looked at his new fishing pole. He swung it around a little and managed to tangle the line and hit himself in the head with it...

At the same time...

He cursed and rubbed his head."Damn pole." He started strolling down to Flute Fields. He stopped at the bridge and fiddled with the line. Once it was untangled, he cast the line and waited.

After a while of just sitting and recasting he started to dose off. He was about to fall into dream world when a soft voice woke him up.

"Hello Kasey."

Renee smiled gently at him. Startled, Kasey looked around frantically and focused on the brunette beside him. She was carrying a bucket and a silver fishing rod. A lot better looking than the beat up one Toby gave him. "Oh hey Renee!" He said enthusiastic.

She cast her own rod out and stood proudly next to Kasey. Not but a few seconds later she had a fish on the line. Kasey watched as Renee's face lit up. She tugged on the rod and pulled a rainbow trout out of the water. She smiled and placed it in the bucket.

"I've been here for an hour and I haven't gotten a nibble! How did you do that!" Kasey gasped. The young rancher giggled.

"Okay. Show me how you fish. Pull your line back in." He followed her orders. Once he had the hook in his hands she started laughing. "You have to put bait on the line, or you won't get anything."

"Oh." Renee stuck a wriggling worm on his hook. "Now I'll show you the proper way to cast. Pull your arm back like this, and with not too much force, cast the line." They simultaneously threw their lines out. They smiled at eachother.

"So long does this-" WHOOSH! Kasey stared dumbfounded at his empty hands. His fishing pole was literally yanked out of his hands and fell into the river. Renee erupted into laughter. "The hell! That fish jacked my pole!"

Renee had to take her line out and set her fishing pole down, she was laughing that hard. She collected herself and smiled at Kasey.

"Come on. We'll get it." She tugged on his arm. They walked down to the opening where the water flowed. Kasey started walking through the water when he stopped. He turned around and stared at Renee, waiting on the side lines.

"Coming?"

"Oh no. I'm not much for swimming."

"Oh alright." He slowly started walking. Then he jumped up and grabbed Renee by the waist. he winked at her before they both fell back in the water. Renee tore through the surface, gasping. Kasey was laughing. The rancher repeatedly hit him on the side of the arm.

"Kasey!"

"Oh you'll get over it." He lifted his pole out of the water and grinned at her. She couldn't help but smile too.

After retrieving Kasey's fishing rod, the two walked back up the hill.

"Is fishing always this eventful?" Kasey asked.

"Not usually, but it's fun anyway. Well, I need to get home. Bye Kasey."

"See ya." He decided to stick around. He was going to win round two with that fish. "I really should thank Toby."


	8. Chapter 8

It was a quiet evening. The sun had set and a nice shade of orange and red painted the sky. Ian and Licorice were by the window, watching the beautiful sky. He had even taken a few pictures. Angela was home and she was reading a magazine quietly on the bed. I was on the couch trying to get into the news Elli was discussing, but I kept dosing off.

BANG! The door was kicked open and Kasey stood there, a bucket overflowing with fish in his hand. "Who knew fishing could be so fun!" He exclaimed. Angela tossed her magazine to the side and grabbed his bucket. "Is that a steelhead? Aren't those hard to get?"

"Yeah! Little bugger put up some fight, but as you can see, I won." He grinned happily and set the fish in the kitchen.

"At least we'll have a big dinner tonight." I said. Angela started cooking the fish with Kasey helping. I decided to go check on Henry. I walked outside and into the coop. Without looking at Henry I started for the wall where the feed is, till something bumped my foot. I looked down and...

There was an egg.

My eyes widen and I turned. Sure enough Henry was full grown and a pretty shade of white. I squealed and picked him up. He felt alot bigger now. I set him back down and patted his head. I skipped back inside.

"Hey guys! Guess-"

Ian, Angela, and Kasey were all coughing. The stove was on fire. I gasped and ran into the smoke. I flipped switches and turned knobs, but the stove had burned up.

"Get out! There's no telling when this will blow!" I ordered.

We all filed outside and waited. The stove did blow up eventually. More smoke piled out of the house and blackened the sky. We watched in annoyance and pity.

"Well this sucks." Kasey groaned.

"Could be worse." I shrugged.

The harvest goddess wasn't on my side today.

Out of nowhere a storm had started and now we were drenched in rain. We ran into the empty barn for shelter. Angela was on the brink of tears. Ian wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"I didn't do anything!" She cried. "I just turned the oven on and it started smoking!"

"That house is nothing but crap! I say we sue!" Kasey stated.

"Where will that get us?" I asked him. He slumped his shoulders and fell backwards on the hay that was on the barn floor. I lied down too. I fell asleep without realising.

* * *

_Meow_

A rough wet tongue wiped across my face. I flinched and opened my eyes. Licorice was sitting on my stomach, a smug cat grin on his face. I stood up abruptly and walked into the house. A heavy scent of smoke still lingered, but other than that everything was fine.

Except the stove of course.

The poor thing was brunt to a crisp.

Kasey heaved it off the counter and walked outside with it. I could hear him drop it into the large metal trash can. Angela wiped the soot off the burnt counter and Ian was spraying the air with some air freshener. Kasey walked over to the refrigerator. As soon as he opened it black smoke started flowing out. He quickly closed it and started coughing.

"The...fridge...shorted out." He said between coughs. We all sighed. Now all the food we had (which wasn't alot) was smoked and burnt too. I started for the door. On my way I grabbed Kasey by the arm.

"Wha?"

"We're going shopping."

* * *

"HOW MUCH!" Kasey and I screamed at Colleen. She cleared her throat nervously.

"I'm sorry, but take it or leave it."

Kasey and I exchanged looks. "Leave it." He said. We walked solemnly back outside.

"I'm gonna go fishing. Maybe I'll get something and we can grill it with some matches."

"Good idea! I'll look around and find some herbs and berries." Kasey nodded and walked away to go do what Kasey's do. I stood awkwardly in front of the Ocarina Inn. I clapped my hands and started running back home, looking around carefully for edible things.

* * *

"One blueberry and three chars. That's all we got, Henry!" I exclaimed to my duck. He cocked his head to the side and rested it back on my neck. He was resting between my shoulder and neck. I don't know why though. Maybe it's to make me feel better. I stroked his head and sighed Then I looked up at the roof. New boards had been nailed up to prevent more from falling. I smiled. I really needed to thank Luke for doing that.

"If only we had more money. We could barely afford the sandwiches they sold."

Henry quacked and rose. He walddled around my head and jumped into his nest. He started pushing off something. A brown egg fell softly on the hay that was scattered on the floor. I laughed a little. "Thanks Henry. You're so sweet." I lifted him up and held him in my arms. He rubbed his head softly over my cheek like a cat. I giggled and picked up the egg with my free hand. I set it in the shipping bin.

"LILY!" Angela screamed. She busted through the coop door, sweaty and dirty. "You have to come get help!" Before I could ask what happened Kasey screamed. Angela took off in his direction. I set Henry down and jogged outside.

Behind the house was a huge wild fire.

* * *

**Cliffhangah!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my god!" I ran behind the house and screamed again. A tree and a bush had caught fire and was spreading wildly. Kasey was laying on the ground, unconscious. Ian lifted him up and dragged him away, not before shooting me a worried glance. Angela was standing back and spraying the tree with a hose. I ran back inside and grabbed a bucket. I then ran back outside and scooped up some water from the pond. I threw the contents back on the fire and ran to the pond to refill.

We had barely done anything to the fire. It kept spreading. I started cry, but I kept running back and forth. I tossed more water and dropped my bucket. I fell to my knees.

"Lily!" Angela shrieked.

_CRACK POP SNAP_

The tree just then decided to give in and start to fall right above me. I dropped my head and waited.

"NOOO!" Someone screamed. I was swiftly picked up and carried away. The person tumbled and I flew out of their arms. I opened my eyes slowly and gazed at gold, cat-like eyes.

"Luke." I said with a hoarse voice.

He shook his head. "Stay here." He got back to his feet and picked my bucket up. "Chase! Get the other hose!" He ordered. Chase ran past me and hooked another hose into the facet. He stood on the opposite end of the fire and started to hose the fire too, along with Angela. Two figures ran over to me.

"Lily get up!"

"Please Lily! Your hurt!"

"Renee. Kathy." I gasped. The bar maid and farmer heaved me up and slung my arms around their shoulders. They dragged me back into the house and layed me on the bed. "I...I..."

Kathy covered my mouth."Don't talk. Renee find the bandages, she's bleeding."

The last thing I remember was Renee hovering over me with a bandage and Luke in the doorway, looking at me with worried eyes.

* * *

I awake a few hours later to see everyone asleep in our house. Renee and Kasey are asleep on the couch. Chase is propped up against the wall with his arms crossed and a bandaged Angela fast asleep on his shoulder. Ian and Kathy have passed out on the floor as well. I slowly turned my head and looked at the end of the bed. Luke had pulled up a chair and his head was rested on the bed. Licorice was in the window, watching the ashes of what was left of the tree. I got out of the bed quietly and walked outside.

"Henry?"

The little white duck was pacing in the coop. He looked up at me and quacked happily. I fell to the floor and hugged him. Tears leaking from my eyes. "I never meant to make you worry."

"You made a lot of us worried." I jumped and looked at the door. It was Chase.

"D-Did I wake you?"

He waved it off. "No. Angela got up and she woke me."

"Lily?" Angela looked into the coop. She saw me and walked over to me to give me a hug. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the house. Everyone was awake now. "Hey everyone." I said. Kathy beckoned me towards her. I sat next to her and Renee, hugging them. I directed my attention towards Kasey. "Are you okay?"

He chuckled. "Yeah I'm okay. Some wind started and blew the bonfire at the tree. It got a little out of control from there."

"You're just lucky to be alive." Ian remarked. Kasey reached over and put him in a headlock. He rubbed his fist over his head.

"Thanks for pulling me away from the fire, four eyes." Ian pushed him off and pouted. Kathy handed him his glasses. I giggled, then someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and looked up at Luke.

"No hug for me? I_ DID_ save your life after all." He smirked at me. I playfully punched his arm and wrapped my arms around him. I pulled back reluctantly and looked at everyone.

"How did you guys know that we were...well you know."

Kathy stood up. "Well, Renee was visiting me at the bar, Chase was working, and Luke got dragged in there by Selena." I gritted my teeth at the sound of the she-devil's name. Angela patted my shoulder. "Chase looked out the window and saw the smoke coming from your house. We all rushed there and saw Ian carrying Kasey, Angela hosing a giant fire, and you on the ground about to be crushed by a tree."

"That's when I saved you!"

"How many times are you gonna remind me of that?" I laughed.

"Till you repay me." I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Kathy. I grabbed her hands. "Thank you guys so much for helping us. I don't know what would have happened if you guys didn't come when you did." Kathy smiled and patted my hands.

"I think we all need some more sleep."

Chase sat down back against the wall. "Sounds good to me." Angela crawled back to his side. Renee layed down on the couch next to Kasey, Ian and Kathy got on the bed nest. Luke looked around the room. "Where am I gonna sleep?"

I shrugged and got under my covers. "You can rest your head on the end of the bed like you were doing."

He shook his head ans scanned the room again. I turned over and closed my eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Ow." Luke mumbled. I looked down at my feet. Luke decided to take the spot next to my bed. I had just woken up and tried to stand up when my feet landed on his arm. I retreated my legs and bent my head down to his.

"Wake up!" I whisper shouted. He winced and lifted his head quickly.

His head smacked mine. We both fell back. "OUCH!" We screamed at the same time. Everyone in the house laughed. I rubbed my head. "Shut up guys." I jumped over Luke and walked into the kitchen. I stopped when I looked on our dresser. The bandanna that Luke had given me as a bandage was still there, washed and ready to be worn. I picked it up and handed it back to him.

"I never gave this back."

He pushed it away. "You can have it, that one was a little small on me anyways." I gripped the fabric in my hands. I smiled and rubbed it between my fingers. I wrapped it around my scarred neck and giggled. _This looked pretty cute on me!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: This chapter contains manliness, beer, and bro bonding XD**

**This amount of hilarity has to be illegal XD thanks for helping me create one of the funniest chapters brother!(My manliness consultant)**

* * *

"Okay, here is the plan." Kathy sat next to me on the floor. She handed me a small bag. Luke, sitting on my other side, took it and shook the bag. It jingled and coins were in it. "I'm giving you 2,000G. That should last you at least a week."

"Oh no Kathy I can'-"

She shook her head. "I insist. You guys need it way more than we do. Don't expect me to give you money all the time. You gotta start getting your own. Mine, fish, farm, do something to earn a profit or you'll end up starving."

I smiled and hugged her from behind. "You wouldn't let us starve!"

"Oh yes I would." We giggled. Luke shook his head and looked up at Kasey. He looked down at him and rolled his eyes. Luke laughed a little. I turned around and glanced at both of them.

"You two need to become friends! You need a guy friend, Kasey." I wagged a finger at him. He just shrugged and shoved his hands deeper in his pajama pockets. Kathy clapped her hands and pointed at Ian. "You should join them!" Ian blinked.

"What? Me? No."

"C'mon bro!" I urged. "Make some friends! Go out and have fun!" I grabbed Luke by the arm and did my best to raise him to his feet. Kathy pushed Ian and Kasey outside. The three guys stared at us. We waved and shouted, "HAVE FUN!"

* * *

"Well it's just the three of us and the awkward zone."

"What's the awkward zone?" Ian asked.

"It's when guys are left alone that don't know each other well and can't start up a conversation."

"The only way to fix this is with copious amounts of alcohol! TO THE BAR!" Kasey declared, striking a dramatic pose while Luke cheered. Ian pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

"Hi welcome to the Brass Bar! What will you-"

"BEER!" Kasey and Luke screamed at the waiter and high fived. The waiter chuckled and scribbled it down on his notepad. He turned to Ian and pointed his pencil at him. "Will you have the same thing, sir?"

Ian waved it off. "I'll just have a water."

Kasey and Luke nearly dropped their glasses. They glanced at each other and stared back at Ian. Then they started chanting, "Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!"

Ian sighed and called the waiter back. "Fine!" He spat, "I'll have a beer."

"YEAH!" The two men screamed in the background.

* * *

Meanwhile, me, Angela, and Renee were at home watching TV.

"Hey," Angela said as she sat beside me. "What do you think the guys are up to right now?"

* * *

"Now don't tell anyone, but I'm thinking of asking Kathy out." Ian was saying as Kathy was standing right in front of him, placing his new drink on the table.

To this, Kasey replied, "I'll keep your secret if you can keep this one. I kinda like Renee."

Luke snorted at this. "Oh yeah, big surprise."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's pretty obvious. I mean, every time she's around, you just stand there with this weird look on your face."

As he picked up his drink, Ian added, "Yeah, it's the only time you ever shut up."

With a growl, Kasey tried to push him from his seat, but only succeeded in falling from his own chair. He had been seeing double and tried to push the wrong Ian. With his face in the floorboards, he asked, "How about you, Luke?"

Luke turned a little red at this and admitted, "Well, I think Lily is kinda cute."

"Awww." Kasey said as he picked himself up. "Don't you think you should get big brother's permission first?"

"Well Ian, do I have big brother's permission to like his sister?"

Ian pretended to think really hard about it, and Luke started getting nervous about his reaction.

"Yeah, I guess."

Luke reached across the table and gave Ian his own high five.

Kasey had managed to find his feet by now. "Well, I guess it's official now. Just one problem."

Luke looked at him. "What's that?"

"You didn't say to keep it a secret!" He shouted as he zipped out the door with Ian's shirt collar in his fist.

Luke's alcohol-impaired brain took a few seconds to realize what just happened.

* * *

I yawned and looked at Angela and Renee, passed out on the floor. Movie cases and popcorn littered the floor. I clicked off the TV and placed a blanket over the two girls. I got up slowly and walked over to my bed. Before I could get there I glanced out the window and saw a large puff of dirt swirling around. My heart raced as I watched the smoke get closer. I scooted back from the door as it flew open and Kasey and Ian stood there, panting and laughing like psychos.

"Uh guys?"

"Hey Lily! We got somethin' important to tell ya!"

"What?"

They froze and looked at each other. "We forgot."


	11. Chapter 11

"Nnnn." Angela mumbled. She slowly rose up from the floor and rubbed her eyes. Renee yawned and got up too. She blinked repeatedly to see clearly,and what she saw was the bathroom door wide open and Ian passed out in front of it. Renee stood up and walked over to them. She bent down and gently shook Ian. He flinched and groaned.

"Yello?"

Renee giggled. "Ian, you're on the floor."

He lifted his head a little and laughed. "Yes I am!" His head slammed back on the floor and he began to snore. Renee peeked into the bathroom and gasped with surprisement. Kasey was sitting on the side of the bathtub, thinking.

"Ian doesn't drink often so he is more vulnerable to the effects." He said, staring at the floor. Renee nodded and slowly walked away. Me, now up and about, started to take out the hangover juice from our new fridge (courtesy of the General Store) Kathy said it would never expire as long as we keep it refrigerated.

"What happens if we don't?" I had asked her.

"It might explode...might."

I had put it straight in the fridge as soon as I got home that day. I poured the frothy liquid into a cup and placed the jar back into the fridge. Kasey heaved Ian up by his shoulders and stood next to me. I opened his mouth and poured the stinky juice in.

His eyes shot open and all signs of being drunk were washed off his face, replaced by a look of disgust.

"OMIGOD!THATISGROSS!" Ian screamed. He jumped up and down and held his tongue out. Everyone laughed, even Licorice had on a cute little cat smile. I was standing next to him so I decided to rub his head a little. His silky soft fur felt very nice against my hand. Licorice looked up at me with a emotionless face, but didn't try to bite my hand.

That damn cat was growing on me.

Angela ran up to open the door after some soft knocking. Kathy was standing in the door way with a bag of goodies. Luna was standing there too. "Hey!" Kathy waved. Luna smiled.

"Kat! Come in!" She smiled warmly like the summer sun and stepped aside to let them in. I perked up when I saw the bag. "Presents?" I raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to call this a present, then sure!" Luna piped up. I laughed a little. I had only really talked to Luna when I went to the Tailors to get what little clothes I had fixed. I think maybe this could be a good chance to make a new friend. Kathy took out a very skimpy bathing suit that caught the eye of Kasey and Ian.

"Who's is that?" Ian blushed a little.

Kasey crossed his fingers and mumbled quietly, "Please be Renee's. Please be Renee's!"

"That's mine."

"DAMN!" Kasey banged his fists on the table.

Kathy shoved the suit back in and rifled for the others.

Luna tossed a pair of trunks at the boys. "Go ahead to the Harmonica beach and change there. Us girls gotta get ready." She ordered.

"But-" Kasey said.

5 pairs of angry female eyes shot daggers at Kasey. He pushed Ian out the door faster than you could blink. We smiled triumphantly.

In a matter of minutes we were all in bathing suits. Angela was supporting a green one with a blue bird on the right side of the bottom. Luna had on a floral pink one, Kathy had the skimpy blue, Renee a yellow one, and me with a super cute red suit. I pulled on a oversized t-shirt and opened the door.

"C'mon!" I exclaimed. "We got a whole ocean waiting for us."

* * *

When we got to the docks I instantly saw almost all the residents chilling on the beach and mingling around the stands. Angela ran over to the stand that Chase was running.

"Chase! What are you selling?"

"Hmm?" He turned around. "Oh hey. Just ice cream. I had to for the Inn. Personally I wouldn't have come."

Angela cocked her head to the side. "Why? This seems like an awesome festival! Do you at least stay for the fireworks?"

He shook his head and continued on with business. Angela fumed and began ranting on. I laughed and strolled around a little, glancing at stands and talking to people. I was listening to Candace whisper her day to me when someone yelled my name.

"YO! LILY!"

Luke's voice echoed across the beach. I felt a little embarrassed when everyone started to stare at me. I blushed and walked towards him. He grinned ear to ear and slung an arm around my shoulder, all casual-like. I smiled.

"This is a pretty cool festival." I said.

"I know! It's my favorite one!"

"A-Are you bummed that you couldn't go with Selena?"

He didn't hesitate when he answered. "Naw. She would probably complain a lot and try to kiss me or something."

My hatred for her just got a little bit stronger.

"Besides! You're way more cool!"

"Thanks!"

Kathy waved at us to join in the water. I ran in front of Luke and dashed into the water, splashing Anissa and Phoebe. Luke cannon balled in and soon everyone one else was jumping and running in the water. Kathy splashed some water on my back. I squealed and returned the splash. We just started getting each other soaked at that point.

"Hey!" Luna called from floating on a inflatable chair. "Stop it you two! You'll get me wet." She placed some sun glasses on and rested into the chair.

"One...two...three!" Luke and Owen yelled, lifting the opposite end of her chair out of the water. The little tailor fell helplessly into the ocean. I laughed, Luke and Owen high-fived, and Luna fumed.

Meanwhile...

Renee and Kasey were having a slow walk on the opposite end of the beach, away from all the chaos.

"This is nice." Renee said softly, slowly inching closer to him.

"Ah." He swallowed. "Y-yeah it is." They both looked away and blushed. He stopped walking and turned to the young farmer. "Renee, I...I..."

"Kasey! Renee! I've been looking for you!" Hamilton called.

"Damn it." Kasey murmured under his breath. The mayor wobbled over to the two and paused to catch his breath.

"The fish contest is about to begin. Whoever has the most fish is the winner. Did you bring your fish, Kasey?" He asked, checking the roster where the names for the contest were listed. Kasey beamed and clapped his hands.

"Oh yeah! I do!" He ran back to the docks with Renee making her way after him. She watched him haul a cooler from behind a stand and dragged it over towards the others. A pile of ice coolers and buckets were all in one pile.

"It looks like a lot of people have entered in the contest." Renee observed, eyeing the fish in a bucket.

"Yeah, but I bet no body has more fish then I do. I caught 20 fish this morning!" He said proudly. Renee smiled sympathetically. _If only he knew..._ She thought.

"And the winner of the fish contest is...Ozzie with an astounding amount of 80 fish!"

"What! Is that even possible! Aren't there laws against that kind of thing!" Kasey waved his hands in the air and started to rant. Renee placed her gently hands on his shoulders to calm him. She gave him a smile and went off to get ready for the contest.

The mayor started making another announcement. "It is now time for the fishing contest! The contestants are Toby, Paolo, Renee, Hayden, Bo, and Owen. Whoever catches the target fish first wins. This year's target fish is a horse mackerel."

As the contestent's hurried to the water, Ian turned to Kasey. "Aren't those kind of hard to catch? Do you think Renee'll catch one fast enough?"

Kasey just stood there smiling.

"We have a winner!" Ian's neck almost snapped from the speed he turned his head. It hadn't even been two minutes!

"The winner of this year's fishing contest is Renee!" She held up the fish on her line as she accepted her prize.

"That's my girl." Kasey said to himself with a proud look in his eye.

* * *

"Lily, wake up!" I was nudged in the ribs with an elbow. I grunted and opened my eyes to see the darkened sky. I lifted my head from the beach towel and yawned. "The fireworks are about to start! I didn't want you to miss them."

I rubbed my eyes. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't miss loud explosions, then again I am a heavy sleeper." I babbled on. I sat up next to Luke, trying to resist the urge to lean my head on his shoulder.

Once the fireworks started I was in awe. It's been a while since I had seen fireworks. I remember watching them at our old house with mom and dad. My heart raced when I started thinking about home. I shook the feeling off and enjoyed my time with Luke.


	12. Chapter 12

_QUACK_! Henry pecked at the soap bottle. It fell with a plop in the water.

"Henry! Leave it alone!" I tapped him on the beak again. He wiggled and waddled out of the hot springs. I guess it was a little warm for him. He settled into the cooler water next to the hot springs. I rolled my eyes. "Priss." I laughed at him. He quacked back. I lifted my leg out of the water and into the air. I rubbed my hands over it with a washcloth and dipped it back in the water.

Now I know what your thinking. Why the hell is she taking a bath outside while there is a bathtub inside?

Well our house is finally getting a much needed upgrade. I couldn't take a bath while the Carpenters worked. Especially since Luke was there and I REALLY didn't want him to see me naked. I had set up some covers to block anybody from seeing me. I held my breath and ducked under the water. I came back up and shook my head like a dog. I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my body, and dried off the best I could. I slipped into a dress and began putting the blinds down.

"Oh crap." Luke sighed. Bo shook his head and Dale ran a hair through his hair. I meagerly walked up and asked what was wrong."We used up all the lumber we had and we still need some more."

"I can go to the Fugue Forest real quick."

Dale looked at me like I just slapped him. "No no, I can't bother you like this."

"Really I don't mind!" I ran to the tool box and pulled out my axe.

Luke looked up and dropped his hammer."I'll go with her dad!" He raised his hand in the air, waving it around like a school kid who has the answer to a question. Dale sighed.

"Fine. But be back in an hour. We need about 30 more lumber, you got that?"

I nodded."Yes sir."

"Be back later pop!"

* * *

Luke unlocked the Fugue Forest gate and held an arm forward. I walked in first and listened to him close the gate behind him. My heart raced a mile a minute. I don't think that I had ever been truly alone with Luke before. Just him and me. I swallowed hard and wiped my forehead. Luke jogged ahead of me and scanned the area. Putting his hand on his forehead and examining the trees. I stood with my iron axe between my legs, just staring. Hey, don't you judge me! You try not to stare at a hot guy! It's harder than it looks!

"I think this place is good. Take the other end and start choppin'!" He swung his axe and slammed it against a tree hard. I dragged my axe to a smaller tree and started hacking away. After a few minutes I had my first tree down. When I turned around, Luke had already taken down three! God no wonder he's a lumberjack.

I furrowed my brow, rubbed my hands together, and focused on a larger tree. After a while I had the larger

"Lily! How much have you done?"

"Uhm...two?"

"Okay so 1 tree can equal 5 pieces of lumber. I've cut down...8...and you got 2...so...wait a minute...I can figure this out...uhm...isn't that 100 or something?" He scratched his head. I giggled and sat my axe down.

"No Luke. It's 50. We have 50 pieces of lumber."

He laughed and patted my back. I smiled while we started walking back to the entrance. It blew me away that Luke could carry 30 pieces of lumber. We had stashed the other 20 so we didn't have to chopped down extra trees. Once we had gotten to the entrance I noticed that Luke had kept his arm around me. He removed it to unlock the gate. I blushed hard and stalked out.

"This was fun!" I said. Luke nodded. "We should do this again some-"

Like a annoying mosquito, Selena started walking towards us. My throat throbbed under the bandanna, right where the cuts she inflicted were. She smiled wickedly at both of us. More at me. Maybe I was being a little paranoid.

"Luke! I was _soooo_ worried! Dave told me you were out here with...her...and I was worried she would hack your head off."

"I'm fully capable of using a axe correctly, thank you very much. And Luke's dad's name is Dale." I said, resisting the urge to slap her yet again. She rolled her eyes and focused back on the lumberjack beside me. Why isn't he telling her to go away! This was suppose to be just him and me!

"I was just about to head to the bar. Would you like to join me?" She used her middle and index finger to walk up his arm and slide it back down. My fists balled up.

"Can't." _Sweet justice!_ "I gotta finish building Lily's house. I'll join you a different time!" Selena glared at me before nodding. She leaned forward and placed a slow, soft kiss on his cheek. My eyes bulged out of my head as I watched. Luke didn't make a move. He froze, but his face didn't turn red or anything. She winked and strutted away, drawing attention to men passing by. My heart pounded, blood pumping in my ears, and fist balled up so tight, my knuckles were white. Luke turned towards me and frowned.

"Lily?"

"I just remembered something. I gotta go." I broke out into a run while Luke called out my name. I sat behind the barn at our house and and started breathing heavily. When I seemed calmed down and stared running again. I was in Harmonica Town to catch my breath when she came up from behind me.

"What's wrong?" She put a hand on my shoulder. I quickly flinched and pushed her hand off me, like it would burn me.

"Stay away from me."

She shook her head and began to circle me."What does he see in you, you little farm girl."

"I should ask you the same thing. I can't believe you had an affair with Kathy's boyfriend. That really crushed her." I said.

"Oh yeah." She shook her hand in the air. "That blacksmith. Truth be told, he came on to me."

My eye twitched slightly. "You could have said no."

"Well I didn't."

Oh god. The urge to slap hit me like a wave so hard I had to hold my arm tightly to keep it from acting on it's own again. I smiled the best I could."Well I'm super happy for you! Try to stick with one guy and stop flirting with every possible bachelor." I growled.

She chuckled."Oh I don't flirt with every guy. Just Luke and Owen." She flipped her hair and checked her watch. "I should go. I don't need to hang around you so much." She smiled and walked into the bar. I ran into the Clinic. I was gonna lose it. Anissa looked at me.

"Lily?"

"Can I see that pillow?"

"Uh...sure, here." She handed it to me. I took it and placed it over my face. I screamed loud and long for as long as I could.


	13. Chapter 13

I lifted my head from the pillow and gasped for air. Anissa backed away from me a little.

"Lily? I know the perfect psychiatrist that can help you with whatever problems you are having."

"Shut up Anissa" I said.

She shrugged."Just trying to cheer you up. Is there anything I can get you? Water? Punching bag?" Even though I super pissed, I started to laugh. Harder and harder till tears started forming in my eyes. Anissa chuckled and went away to the back. She came back with herbal tea in her hands. She handed me a cup. I sipped the liquid and let the taste set in. My face lit up.

"This ain't half bad!"

"Now you see why I drink it so much."

I sighed."Actually...this is really the first conversation we have ever had. I haven't talked to you since we first met."

She stopped in mid drink."I guess it is."

"I don't really talk to a lot of people. Besides Kathy, Renee, Luke, and the other three."

"It's healthy to spread out in a variety of people in your life. Limiting the people you talk to can cause problems with communication."

I choked on my tea. "Jeez! You're smart!"

She shrugged."I hang out in the clinic almost everyday so I know a lot."

"Why do you do that anyways?"

She sighed."I'm not quite sure. Maybe it's because I've always wanted to be a doctor. Maybe it's because of the doctor. Either way I love visiting. I help when I can and I learn something new everyday."

"Wait wait wait. You come here for the doctor? OH MY GOSH! You like...uh...the guy with the ponytail." I snapped my fingers, trying to remember his name.

"Jin."

"Yeah him!"

Anissa smiled softly."That might be." She stood up and took our empty glasses into the kitchen."Would you like a refill?"

"No thanks. I gotta get going anyways."

She bowed."I had a fun chat."

I smiled at her over my shoulder."Thanks for being here."  


* * *

Angela looked around a house she had been wondering about. She had never seen anybody come in or out of was a house in a corner next to the empty school. In one room a portrait of the mayor hung on the wall. She made a grossed out face and walked into the other room. On a desk was a picture of Hamilton, a beautiful woman, and a little boy.  
She blinked. Who was that?

"Excuse me."

She jumped, nearly dropping the picture. A man was standing in the open door. Bags were next to his feet. He had on a vest and pants that matched. His blond hair had a cowlick sticking up.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't think anybody r-really lived here." Angela sputtered. The man snatched the picture from her hands and sat it back on the desk.

"Do you mind getting out of my room? I'm going to speak with you in a minute. Stand outside." He shooed her out and slammed the door in her face. She stood there for a second before taking a seat at the table. Angela waited, twiddling her thumbs. When the guy came back out he stood over her with crossed arms."What were you doing in my house?"

"I told you! I didn't know anybody lived here! Y-You're not gonna hurt me, right?"

He sighed."No I'm not. I just got back from a long journey to other towns. I apologize for not being here when you and your friends came. I'm Gill. Hamilton's son."

Angela stood up quickly, knocking the chair to the floor. She shrieked and fixed it. Gill watched her with a emotionless face.

"I'm really really sorry about coming in without permission!" Angela bowed fast enough to get whiplash. Her face red with embarrassment. Gill waved it off.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again."

"Yes sir."

He furrowed his brow."You can call me Gill."

"I'm Angela by the way."

They shook hands."Pleasure to meet you Angela. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to unpack."She waved happily.

"Bye! I'll see you around!" She skipped out, leaving Gill to himself. He ran a hand through his hair and started searching for an aspirin.  
-

Both Ian and Kasey were alone at the house., staring blankly at the TV. When it turned to a commercial, Kasey piped up.

"Just like old times, eh?" He chuckled.

"Yep. Except living here is way better."

Kasey was about to say something when someone knocked on the door. He got up and opened the door. A large man with rippling muscles and red hair stood before Ian, making him feel small.

"Uh...can we help you?"

"Owen! Sup bro!" Kasey pushed Ian aside and gave the burly man a high five. Ian blinked then nodded. Now he remembered him! Kasey's bar buddy, he guessed.

"Not much. I heard that you guys are having money trouble. I thought that I might help." Owen reached behind him and held out two hammers. They both took one.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Kasey walked out behind Owen. Ian struggled to lift the hammer, but eventually got it over his shoulder. He closed the door and tried to catch up to Kasey and Owen.

* * *

Owen stopped walking and looked down at some rocks. Ian huffed and sat his hammer down to wipe the sweat on his forehead."These look like some good ones. Now these rocks contain ores, which you can use to upgrade watering cans, fishing rods, etc. Those..." He pointed at a white crystal looking mineral."Those have wonderfuls that are used in jewelry. These..." He kicked a light grey rock."Are used for building. Those are the basics."

"Cool." Kasey hit a rock and frowned to see no ore. He moved onto a different one. Ian looked around and spotted a rock in a corner. He rubbed his hands together and grabbed slash dragged his hammer. He lifted it over his head and swung down with all his might.

"Wow Ian," Kasey applauded. "I bet you're half way to putting a crack in that rock!" He laughed. Ian grunted and glared at the rock. He retried and managed to break it. He smiled and moved the pieces with his shoe. A lump of dark gray stuck out to him. He lifted it up and called Owen over.

"That's iron ore. It might have some iron in it if you refine it."

Ian grinned and stuffed the ore in his rucksack. Kasey bit the inside of his cheek and slammed his hammer against another rock. A darker lump stuck out.

"Owen! I bet this is some kind of better ore than iron."

Owen laughed."Hardly. That's junk ore. It's completely useless."

Ian snickered. Kasey gripped the rock tightly in hand and threw it behind his back.

After many hours of spelunking, the boys decided to take what they had to the Accessory store. Mira greeted them and gladly took Owen's ores. He came up with 21 scrap metal, 3 copper, 7 iron, and 2 gold.

Ian set his stuff on the table while Mira and Julius examined over the ores. Mira smiled a little."You're got some Rare metal." She lifted a small bar of a shiny blue material. Ian took it.

"Is it hard to find or something?"

"Yes." Mira said. "As the name implies, it's a rare metal to get. One out of every thirty rare ore has metal in it. You've also got 1 gold, 6 silver, and some scrap. Are you next?" She pointed at Kasey's full bag.

He dumped the contents and awaited for them to finish. Mira placed her tools on the table and handed Kasey an iron metal. He stood their for a minute, waiting for her to put more in his hands, but she wasn't making any moves. Kasey held his arms out."Well?"

"That's all."

"WHAT! I had like 20 ores and all I get is one iron!"

"I'm sorry, but that's all we found."

Kasey looked at her, mouth agape. He stood straight and passed the ore to Ian."I'm sticking to fishing."

Ian laughed nervously as he stomped out. Owen and Ian said goodbye to Julius and Mira and left.

"That was fun. I like mining!" Ian said to the blacksmith. He laughed and slapped him on the back, knocking the wind out of him. Ian waved (Still couldn't catch his breath) and started walking home.

* * *

"Ouch!" Ian yelp. I moved the ice pack a little on my twin brother's arm and watched his face turn from pain to relief. I let go so he could hold it himself. Angela tied Kasey's ice pack on his arm with medical tape. He leaned his head back and sighed in content.

"All this because of mining?"

"Well." Ian winced as he positioned himself better on the couch. "It was our first time mining so I guess our muscles aren't use to it."

I fingered the bandanna around my neck and nodded. A empty shelf that came with the house was now full of assorted colors of metals."I'd like to go back sometime."

"Well you're now condition to go back now. Just rest. The mines aren't going anywhere."


	14. Chapter 14

Merry (LATE) Chritsmas and a happy new year. Luv you all! 3

* * *

I looked behind me at Ian and Kasey, asleep in ice packs and pillows. Angela was in the kitchen silently mushing berries in a jar. I stood up from the couch, cicked off the TV, and quietly walked outside.

"Henry?" I called to my duck, sunbathing in the field. I layed down next to him and stared up at the clouds. "You like summer don't you? I do too. Hot weather is my favorite. I don't like getting sweaty though."

_Quack._

I glanced over at him and smiled. I blinked a few times and frowned._ You're talking to a bird. What's next? Are you gonna start hearing voices?_

_Peep!_

OH GOD!

_Peep peep!_

Before I knew it three little yellow ducks waddled around and crawled on top of Henry. I gasped and sat up.

"Surprised?" I whipped my head back and grinned at Renee and Anissa. "I donated one of our female ducks to your farm today. She had some eggs that she was sitting on so we brought those over too. I hope you don't mind."

I picked up a baby duck. A skinny white duck came over and settled next to Henry. "Renee...I...I...I don't know what to say! This is amazing!" _Thank goddesses I'm not going crazy._

Anissa sat beside me and lifted up a baby. Renee grabbed the mother and examined her.

"Look Henry!" I sat the baby duck in my hands next to him."I guess this makes him a step father."

We giggled and watched them scatter, peeping and tripping over each other."I'll make sure to take good care of them." With that, the girl got up and left. I brought my knees up under my chin and watched the babies."Hmmm you!"

I pointed at one baby that had his hair on top of his head all wild."You are gonna be named...uh...Teddy!" I directed my attention to the smallest one out of the three."You are Jr." The last one, a lighter shade of yellow."You are gonna be named...Crackers!"

Someone snorted."Very nice name." I smiled and slightly blushed when I knew Luke was behind me. I patted the spot next to me. He sat down and all the babies fled behind the mom. I laughed and called them back over. Slowly but surely the three ducks waddled over and crawled on top of Luke, sniffing and nibbling on his bandanna and sleeveless vest. Henry and the mom settled next to me as I lied on my back. Henry quacked, rose, and sat on my stomach."I think they like you." I said.

Jr bent down and flew the best it could at the back of him."Hey! They're attacking me! Gaah! Man over board! Man over board!" He held his heart dramatically and fell on his side. I started laughing, causing Henry to get off my rising and falling stomach. Luke had his eye closed and tongue sticking out. I picked up Henry and sat him on his chest. The babies followed and curled up next to him, settling in for a nap. I crawled on my fours and sat cross legged next to his head. "What brings you to the farm, Luke?"

"I was going to Harmonica Town and I saw you sitting out here. Thought I'd stop by." He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. The warm summer breeze blew and whipped our hair in front of our eyes. I bent down and moved the hair out of his face gently. He opened his eyes and did the same with my hair, tucking it behind my ear.

I found myself not moving. Both of us were immobilized. For a split second my eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips. I'm sure he saw this cause he did the same. That was when we started leaning forward. Just inches away from what I wanted most was when disaster hit.

"WOOO! Finally making a move I see." Kasey's laugh boomed, making me jump 10 feet in the air with a red face. Luke sat up and made all the ducks flee back into the barn. We stood awkwardly there, me and Luke blushing furiously and Kasey with his arms crossed, smirking at us. He finally clapped and rubbed his hands together.

"This is just the blackmail I needed. And here I thought I would have to dig up something juicy. Lily, I require your assistance."

I scoffed and placed my hands on my hips."We didn't even...do anything! That ain't blackmail."

"It can be if I tell everyone that he got you pregnant."

"But I'm not!"

"They don't know that."

I hissed in breath. My face burning with anger and embarrassment. Good thing Luke's face was just as red as mine. I stomped my foot."Fine. What the hell do you need me for."

"Renee. Find out everything that she likes. I'd like to plan a surprise for her and she would get suspicious if I started asking random questions."

"Pssh." I snorted. "Sap."

"Watch what you say. Now come on preggers, you got a job to do."


	15. Chapter 15

With my arms crossed and my eyes glaring into the back of Kasey's head, we walked into Flute Fields in search of his future lover. He stopped short and looked around. I stopped walking.

"Renee is over there. Now go talk about stuff."

"Yes your majesty, will there be anything else?" I rolled my eyes and started walking over to Renee. She smiled when I was within talking range.

"Evening Lily! Is everything alright?"

"Yeah things are okay, but..." With gritted teeth I glanced back and stared at a bush where Kasey was hiding. A sly smile spread across my face. "Actually Kasey wanted something that I had to get for him."

She blinked."Oh? And that would be?"

"Information. He wanted me to find out everything that you like so he can plan a surprise for you." _I hope he didn't hear that or else everyone will think I'm having a blue haired baby._ Renee laughed a little.

"Well it's not a surprise anymore."

I scratched the back of my head and started laughing. My laughs drowning out the footsteps behind me."Yeah! Kasey would kill me since I told you what he's planning."

"YOU WHAT!"

I screamed and jumped around, staring up at a pissed off Kasey."Shit." I mumbled, backing away. He started slowly stepping forward with a finger pointed at me.

"I am soooooo telling everyone the blackmail! Emails, phone calls, letters, I'm gonna ruin your life!"

"What's the big deal? Shows you right for forcing me into this!"

He lifted his arm like he was gonna punch me. I flinched and ducked my head away, waiting for the hit that never came. I looked in front of me and saw Renee between us. She was facing Kasey with his shirt balled up in her fists. Kasey's head was leaned down very close to hers. _Wait!_ I moved to see at a different angle and gasped. Renee was kissing Kasey! Full on lip to lip contact! She pulled back and looked into his eyes."I...I..." She mumbled. Kasey couldn't speak. His brain probably fried. I wouldn't be surprised if smoke started coming out of his ears.

Renee said a quick goodbye and rushed into the barn behind us. Kasey collected himself; clearing his throat and fixing his shirt.

"Well?" I asked.

"All is forgiven."

* * *

"And she totally kissed him!" Angela clapped her hands together gleefully while dishing the latest news to Kathy and Chase.

"How long was it?" Kathy leaned forward, eager to know.

Angela shrugged. "Lily said for about 12 seconds, but it could have gone longer."

"Then what?" Asked Chase.

"She ran into the barn."

Kathy laughed, making Angela laugh too. Chase watched her and started chuckling himself.

* * *

"So he didn't kiss her?" Luke asked, smoothing a piece of wood on his workbench. I leaned against the door way to the kitchen and nodded.

"No, Renee was the one to do it. She saved me from Kasey punching me. I should go thank her." I sighed. Luke sat his sander to the side and wiped his forehead. I looked away and fiddled with a strand of shaved wood. My mind kept wandering back to the kiss we almost had. How I wanted it to happen so bad. How it seemed like he wanted it to happen too.

I wanted to bring it up, but...we were just friends. That doesn't explain why we both tried. I finally decided to take my leave. I waved to Luke and exited. Soft footsteps on the gravel came from behind me. I turned around and smiled at Julius.

"Hey Juls! How are you today?"

"Oh I'm just fabulous! I heard about the Kasey and Renee thing. They really are a match made in heaven." He laughed happily. I chuckled and started walking with him."I wonder why they aren't going out yet."

I thought for a moment."I think it's because Kasey had been in a lot of relationships back in the city and Renee is the first girl he has ever had real feelings for."

"What about you? Any men got your attention?"

"Nope. No one." I answered a little too quickly. _I really hope he hadn't noticed that._

"Oh that's too bad. Anyways, Candace and I have now been going out for a full year! Isn't that wonderful? I have this idea to take her out to this wonderful Cafe of the island and have this lovely dinner! Oh Lily you should have seen the pictures! It is a fabulous place! It's got flowers and candles, the whole shabang!" I giggled while listening to Julius go on and on about how the date was suppose to go perfect and all this other stuff I didn't quite catch. I would pay attention if I could, but he kept talking way too fast. I guess that's something I gotta get use to.

Julius stopped and pushed me behind the tree that had caught fire a few weeks ago. It still gave me this tight feeling in my chest. I also have a scar from when Luke tackled me out of the way. I still hadn't re-payed him. He reminds me everyday.

"I was thinking about giving Candace this." He took out a bright blue feather from his pocket. I blinked and snatched it from his hands. His expression turned from happy to horrified.

"A feather? What's so special about that?"

"CAREFUL!" He squawked. He struggled to reach for the feather from my grasp.

I blinked a few times and watched him stuff the feather back in his bag."That feather is super important! You should know that!" He walked off in a huff, mumbling something under his breath. I waved at him even though his back was turned and he couldn't see it. I lowered my arm and started to think.

_Such a freak out for a feather. What purpose does it have? Julius must have forgotten that I came from the city and I don't really understand these kinds of things. It was a pretty feather. It would make a great accessory for Angela, seeing that her birthday is coming up. I could get a blue sundress for her as well! I don't know what is so special about that feather though. Maybe I should ask someone. I'll go to Luke, maybe he'll know._

I started my walk back up to the Garmon mines. I opened and shut the doors to the carpenters. My eyes glazed over the work room, finally resting on Luke's sleeping figure on the couch. I laughed softly and tapped his nose. His nose wiggled in a cute way and he started mumbling."Hey. I need to ask you something." I whispered.

"Mmmmn okay." He replied.

"Um...what's a blue feather?"

Faster than you could say 'awake', Luke was up from his nap and staring at me."I-I-I'm sorry what?" He sputtered.

"Julius showed me this feather he was gonna give to Candace. I liked it and I wanted to get one too."

"Why?"

I crossed my arms behind my back."I was gonna give it to-"

"No no no. You can't give that to anyone. I won't allow it."

I scoffed and dropped my hands."What gives you the right to tell me what I can and can't do!" I screamed. I could feel my face was hot with anger. Luke's was too, but his eyes told a different story. "Nevermind! I'll go ask someone else for the information I need."

"Lily I-"

"Save it!" I spat. "I don't want to hear it."

I slammed the door and ran off back to the house. I slammed that door too. Licorice jumped at my sudden entrance and mewed at me from the ground. "Get out of my face, hairball."

_HIISSSS_

Razor sharp claws raked against my ankle. I cried out and fell sideways on the bed, cursing out the gods and goddess. I grabbed a pillow and stuffed it it under my chin. Someone knocked on the door."If that's you Luke you can't come in!"

The door opened."Trouble in paradise?" Luna raised an eyebrow and shut the door behind her. I said some sorrys and snuggled my face in the pillow."You do know you're bleeding right?"

"Yep."

"Are you gonna do anything about it. You're getting blood all over your bed sheets." Luna grabbed a chair and sat down at the table. I sat up and tore the bandanna Luke had given me from my neck. I was about to wrap it around my ankle before I stopped to look at it. Anger boiled up in me again as I threw the fabric as hard as I could out the open window. It blew away in the breeze. Luna watched it float around and then focused back on me."What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said, hopping on one foot into the bathroom. I came back out with some rubbing alcohol, puff balls, and a band-aid.

Luna rolled her eyes and sat back in the chair."Don't lie to me Lily."

I took in a sharp intake of air as the alcohol stung my fresh cut. I placed the band-aid over it and sat cross legged on the bed towards Luna. "Okay, today Julius showed me this blue feather that he said he was going to give it to Candace." Her eyes got really wide."I decided that I was gonna get one and maybe turn it into and accessory for this dress I planned on getting Angela."

"You're giving a blue feather to your best friend?"

"Yeah. What's the big deal?"

She looked at me for a moment before waving her hand in the air."Never mind. Continue."

"I didn't know where to find one so I went to Luke to see if he knew. After I asked him he started freaking out, saying that I wasn't allowed to give it to anyone. I got a little pissed and ran out. The damn cat clawed my ankle if you were wondering."

Luna stood up and started walking a little bit. She sighed. "Lily, do you know what you did?"

What I did? I didn't do anything wrong!...Did I?

"You're from the city so you wouldn't know the true meaning behind a blue feather. A blue feather is a way of proposing. When Julius showed you that feather that he was gonna give to Candace, he was implying that he was gonna ask my sister to marry him."

"Oh my goddess!" I exclaimed.

Luna nodded."That's why Luke was freaking out over that feather. He thought you were going to ask someone to marry you."

Guilt hit me hard at that moment. I sank in the bed thinking about how angry I got at him for no good reason. My short fuse got me in a lot of trouble back in the city. That's why I moved here. Too many people disliked me and now it was staring all over again. Was I going to lose one of my closest friends? It hurt like hell to just think about losing Luke.

_"No no no. You can't give that to anyone. I won't allow it."_

_"What gives you the right to tell me what I can and can't do!"_

I got up from the bed and ran to the door. Luna looked at me."Where are you going?"

"I have to apologize to my best friend!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Which came first? The firefly festival or the summer one? I feel like I'm getting all these festivals wrong. Oh well. Enjoy and don't forget to review

* * *

**_Please be home. Please be home. Please be home. _Those were the words racing through my head as I headed back to the carpenters. I peeked in the window and saw the back door was open. I ran around to the back and started searching around in the shrubbery. I cursed and ran to the front again. I opened the door slowly and was surprised to see Bo standing in the kitchen, closing and locking the back door. He blinked at me.

"Hello Lily."

"Where is Luke? Please Bo, you have to tell me." I said urgently.

Bo got a worried look in his eyes."He said he wanted to be alone so he went somewhere out the back. He might have headed for the secret beach."

"Secret beach?'

He nodded. "There use to be a big lake behind our house, but it dried up and left only a small portion. Master Dale got a bunch of sand and laid it out there to make it like a beach for Chloe and Taylor to play in the summer. Luke likes to go there when he gets upset."

_Upset? Oh no. _"Thank you so much Bo." I unlocked the door and flew out of it without bothering to close it. Bo yelled "Hey!" at me, but I didn't care. All I cared about was finding Luke. I reached a clearing from all the trees and bushes. I gasped at the sight. Bo had said that it use there use to be a huge lake behind the house and when it dried up it left a small portion. This was a small portion? I scanned the area and spotted Luke lying on the beach, on his back with his hands behind his head. A piece of grass sticking out of his mouth.

Butterflies started dancing in my stomach as I followed the sand path towards him. I made soft slow steps. I stood a few feet behind him. My body tensed up as I wondered what to do next. Lucky for me he opened one of his eyes and gazed up at me. My face went red.

"I...uh...I..." I stammered. He stood up and looked down at me as I tried to find my words. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot and I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No I'm sorry." I heard him mutter. He looked at the lake. "You were right. I shouldn't decide what you can and can't do. I sounded like pops." He sighed.

I took a step forward."I didn't know what a blue feather was and I was stupid to ask you about it. I never knew you proposed with it. I now understand why you freaked out." I looked at the lake too and awed at the beautiful sight of the sunset reflect off the water. I took this time to notice how cliche this looked. Sunset, beach, lake, a boy and girl talking about something related to marriage. My body stiffened the third time today. Luke noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

I gasped and started wiping my eye."N-Nothing, something just caught in my eye. That's all."

Luke laughed and pulled me into a big bear hug. I wheezed, but managed to hug him back. When I pulled back flashbacks replayed in my head of this morning. Why was I always reminded of that? Wait...remind...

_"That's when I saved you!"_

_"How many times are you gonna remind me of that?'_

_"Till you repay me."_

"Repay..." I muttered.

"Oh that's right! You haven't repayed me yet!"

I scoffed playfully over his loud laughing. I pushed him and started running down the side of the beach, kicking my boots off. Luke called my name and raced after me. I started laughing as we ran around the beach. All was forgiven.

* * *

Ian sighed as he relaxed at the bar, resting his arms from another mine trip. He sipped his water and nibbled on some pizza. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, popping it in the process. He heard a chair scoot across the floor and creak a little as someone sat down in it. When he tilted his head forward he almost fell out of his chair when he saw Kathy sitting in front of him."Uh...hi?"

"Hey!" She winked. Ian blushed and tried to concentrate on the water in his glass. Kathy giggled and looked around the bar."I don't see Kasey here. Did he die or something?"

Ian chuckled."Nah. After the whole kiss thing with Renee, we don't see him alot. Our fish chest is getting bigger though. If I have rainbow trout one more night, I'm gonna kill someone." Kathy started laughing. When she stopped, she stared at Ian with soft, emerald eyes. Ian tried to look at everything, but her.

"Are you going to the Firefly festival?"

Ian blinked."The what?"

Kathy laughed."Oh yeah. You're not from here. The firefly festival is where we pay our respects to our ancestors and enjoy the fireflies."

"Sounds nice."

"We also float these lanterns filled with moonstones."

Ian took a bite out of his lunch and nodded."Cool."

"Would you like to go with me?"

He started to choke slightly. He took a few drinks from his water to get the piece of pepperoni down his throat."I...well...sure." He rubbed his eye and avoided eye contact again. Kathy stood up in her chair with a bright smile.

"Great! I'll be by the house at 7! Wear something nice." Kathy joked, patting him on the head as she walked by. Ian blushed and smiled to himself.

* * *

Ian stood in the bathroom, head down and shaking it violently. I walked in and watched him for a minute."What are you doing?" I chuckled. He lifted his head and looked in the mirror.

"This is how I usually style my hair." He placed his glasses up his nose. I waited for a second till his his hair settled and one strand of hair immediately sprung up. I nodded to myself and tapped my own cowlick on my head. We laughed. Who knew twins could develop the same cowlick? Ian looked himself over in the mirror. I pushed him aside a little and looked at myself.

I was wearing a blue sundress that had a sunflower on the hem. Ian was wearing a subtle tux with pants to match. We walked back into the living room. Angela was wearing a pink blouse and a white skirt. Kasey was in a tux too, but the shirt was unbuttoned at the collar and the jacket was open. I think he was going for a sexy/ sloppy look. He sure had the hair for it. Angela shifted in her flats and swung her purse around. We started to chat a little when the door opened. Angela bounded to the door and popped her head out. She mumbled something and opened the door wide.

A foot stepped in the doorway as the first person appeared. Renee. She was wearing a lovely beige dress with high heels. Kasey's eyes wandered all over her. He stepped up and held his elebow out. She wrapped her arm through the hole and walked out with him. The next person to step in the door was Kathy, sporting a bar maid dress that looked really good on her."You took my advice!" She clapped her hands and fixed his collar. Ian nodded slowly and held his arm out. She took it and walked out the door. Angela bounded after them, dateless, but none the less ready to enjoy the fireflies. I stood there waiting for my date to pop out in the doorway.

_(Flashback)_

_Lily and Luke lay panting in the sand, tired from running around the beach. Lily looked at Luke and smiled. She lied on her side to face him."That was fun."_

_Luke nodded and faced her too. "Yeah it was! You're fast! I could barely catch you!" He grinned. Lily looked down and blushed, dusting off some imaginary dust from her skirt. "I uh...wanted to say I'm sorry...again..." He said. She looked up in his eyes._

_"You don't have to apologize. We both forgive each other right? All is forgiven!"_

_"You still haven't repayed me!" He said, getting off topic. Lily rolled her eyes. "Ugh, stop doing that!"_

_"No!"_

_Lily sat up. Luke did too with a grunt. He swatted at her back in a attempt to get the sand off."How 'bout this. Go with me to the Firefly festival, and you can repay the other half later!"_

_"So me going with you will only count as half? That isn't fair."_

_"Take it or leave it."_

_Lily stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed. Then he suddenly stood up and reached into his pocket."Oh yeah. I think you dropped this." In his hand was the bandanna she had thrown out the window in her rage moment. Lily gasped and got to her feet too._

_"You!..." She said. Luke grabbed her right wrist gently in his gloved hand and tied it tightly around it. She blushed brightly and stroked the silky fabric."Thank you." She whispered._

_(End Flashback)_

I snapped out of my trance when a foot lingered in the door way. Luke, wearing a blue tux, _Surprise surprise, _and his infamous red bandanna. He leaned against the door frame and posed, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Luke...James Luke." He said, doing his best imatation. I broke into a fit of giggles before walking out with him and closing the door with my foot.

* * *

Angela looked around the midst of people, Simon and Barbara listening to Phoebe talk about moonstones, Hamilton discussing something boring to Mira and Perry. She blinked and started searching for someone she could talk to. She spotted Gill.

"Gill! Hey!" She waved and started walking over to him. He glanced over his shoulder, not really in the mood to talk. She smiled at him."Are you here alone."

"Yes. I like to watch the fireflies in peace."

"Well that's no fun! It's always nice to have someone to do things with! I'll watch it with you!"

The mayor's son looked at her smiling face and knew she wasn't gonna leave. He sighed and went to go pick a spot to sit with Angela on his heels. I glanced behind me from watching Luke set a blanket on the ground for us to sit on. I noticed Ange walking with that one guy. I think he was Hamilton's son. I was about to go ask her some question when Luke grabbed my wrist, pulling me down so that my head was laying in his lap. I blushed, but didn't make a move to get up.

"Everyone!" Hamilton clapped his hands softly."Take this time to honor our ancestors now and enjoy the fireflies." I watched a few paper lanterns float down the river. Luke reached over and grabbed two lanterns for us. I took a red one and he got the blue. We set them in the water at the same time and pushed them gently, getting them to float down. I looked over and saw Mira, her head down and hands locked together and under her chin. I decided to do the same thing, saying a pray.

When I opened my eyes I saw Luke staring at me."You're really getting into this festival aren't you?" He whispered. I blushed again and looked away.

Angela let out a soft gasp as she stared up at the sky, watching fireflies fly around searching for their mates. One landed in the palm of her hand. She giggled and lifted her hands up to let it fly. Gill leaned back and actually smiled. The young rancher smiled too and leaned back with him, taking in the sites.

"They are so beautiful." She whispered. Gill nodded. He looked at her, watching how many fireflies seemed attracted to her head, flying around. He sniffed. He caught the scent of lily flowers and oranges. Angela blinked and glanced over her shoulder at Gill. He caught her eye and immediately focused back on the bugs. While Angela had her head down and her eyes closed, Gill slipped away. It's not like he hated her, he just wanted to be alone.

Angela lifted her head and looked around, but she didn't see Gill. Her shoulders slumped and she let out a sigh. A few fireflies seemed to sense her sad mood and floated around her head, tickling her nose and shining their lights. She smiled and bent her head down to pray.

On the other side of the river, Kathy and Ian were watching the bugs in awe. Ian propped himself from his back with his arms and watched two fireflies drift away together."Looks like they found their match."

"I think it's so cool that out of the millions of fireflies out here, two of them can find their perfect match just so quickly." Kathy said. Ian nodded and changed his postion. "We should put our lantern in the water." Kathy stood up and smoothed a wrinkle on her dress. She walked over to the booth where the lanterns were and was surprised to see that there was only one left. None the less, she lifted up and ambled back to the miner."They only had one left."

Ian looked up at her."That's fine." Kathy fell to her knees and leaned forward. She stopped before placing it in the water.

"You gotta push it in too."

"Oh right." He leaned next to her and placed his hand on the other side, slightly brushing against her hand. The blue lantern wobbled in the water, but kept afloat as it followed the last of the lanterns down the river. Hamilton's voice came back over the speaker, annoucing the end of the festival. Ian looked around and noticed all the fireflies were leaving. Angela waved at them before walking towards Kasey and Renee. The three joined Kathy, Ian, Luke, me. We decided to walk home together. Me and Angela were ahead, our arms looped together as we skipped forward singing Fireflies by Owl City.

"You would not believe your eyes!" We sang, not really caring if we sounded good or not. Renee giggled.

Once we all got home we said our goodbyes to our friends and closed the door."Well," I said, "time to remove the war paint." I walked into the bathroom and began to scrub the horrific creation of makeup Angela forced me to wear. Ian slid off his jacket and placed it beside Kasey's. The two men fell on the floor nest and clicked off the lights. When I came out of the bathroom all three of them were in bed, still in their festval wear. I rolled my eyes and crawled into the other side of the bed, falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

I yawned and climbed out of the bed, rubbing my eyes and stretching my arms. I went to the bathroom to take a long shower. When I got out I looked around the house. I had no idea where Ian and Angela were. The fishing pole in the corner was gone so I knew where Kasey was. I jumped over the couch and flicked on the TV. A tail flickered over the top corner. I blinked.

"Meow." Licorice kitty smirked at me, swishing his tail over the screen in a way of mocking me. I stuck my tongue out and stared up at the ceiling, listening to the weather.

"Today there is 70% chance of rain and a higher chance of a hurricane."

"Hurricane?" My head shot up, a strand of hair moving in my face. I blew the brown hair out of my eyes and watched Elli point at the screen behind her.

"I would recommend staying at home and waiting till it passes over. Have a safe night everyone!" She waved and the news started. I sighed and clicked the TV off. Licorice muttered a meow and fell asleep. I chuckled and stood to my feet, running a hand through my hair. I looked out the window and saw a sky full of dark clouds.

"Maybe I'll take her recommendation. I just hope the others make it home before it starts."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kasey and Ian were at the Accessory Shop.

"Today, Ian, we found an opal and a ruby." Mira said after refining Ian's latest haul.

"By the way," Kasey asked. "Do you guys make engagement rings?"

Julius smiled at the question. "Why? Thinking of popping the question to a special someone?"

Kasey blushed. "N-no! I was just asking for...you know, future reference."

"Right," Julius said as he went back to polishing a gem. "Well, we do, but you have to bring us a blue feather and we make it out of that."

"Blue feather?" Ian wondered.

"It's what we use to propose here." Mira answered

Kasey turned to her. "Well, where can I get one of those?"

"Sometimes a blue bird will land on top of the mountain. That's where most people in town get them."

"Ian, we're going to the top of the mountain!" Kasey commanded as he dragged Ian out the door by his shirt.

"But we just got back!" He protested as the door slammed shut.

Julius sighed. "I hope Kasey doesn't work Ian to death too soon. He's the best customer we've had in years."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I'm so bored!" I screamed. My voice echoed through the house, causing Licorice to look up from his spot and glare at me with yellow eyes, then close them and falling back asleep. I groaned and got up. When I went outside the clouds were looking more threatening by the minute. I walked into the coop to make sure the ducks had enough feed. Henry and the mom who I have yet to name and the three little were all sleeping peacfully in the corner. I smiled as I set the rest of a bag into the trough.

When I walked out the skies made the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I rushed inside and slammed the door, getting me another kitty glare.

* * *

"Come on, man, we're almost there." Kasey shouted down to Ian from the top of the final set of steps. Ian finally reached the top and had to stop and catch his breath. Kasey was only so full of energy because he wasn't the one who had to break all of the rocks that got in their way.

The two walked through the cave exit and found themselves on top of a cliff. They had to shield their faces with their hands as they were blasted by a gust of wind from the coming storm. After the wind died down a bit, Kasey walked further out.

"Check this place out! We're so high up!"

"Yeah...we sure are. He..he..." Ian wasn't really afraid of heights, but the wind combined with the dark clouds was a little unnerving.

"There's even a hot spring up here! Though it's kind of an inconvenient location."

"Once you're done admiring the view, can we do what we came for and get out of here."

"Oh right, sorry." He said as he started looking around. "Darn! Doesn't look like that bird is here."

"Well, I don't blame it with this weather. Maybe we should get back home before-" The rest of his sentence was drowned out by a clap of thunder. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" The pair ran back inside and hurried back down to the entrance.

As they made it back outside, the wind had picked back up and by the time they were past the General Store, it started to rain. As they ran past the Carpenter's, Dale stuck his head out of the door and shouted to them over the wind.

"Hey you two! Get in here, it's dangerous!"

The two obeyed and rushed into the building. Even though they had only been in the rain for about a minute, Ian and Kasey were soaked.

"First things first, you need to get into some dry clothes. I'll see if Bo and Luke can lend you some of theirs." He went to the bedrooms in the back of the shop while the boys went into the bathroom to find some towels.

Soon after, Bo and Luke walked into the bathroom with spare sets of clothes.

"Here you go, I'm sorry you two got caught in that weather, but I'm also glad to help." Bo said as he handed his bundle to Ian.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Luke exclaimed. "A whole night just for us guys-and Bo."

"Hey!" Bo protested while Luke laughed and ruffled his hair.

Ian sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A clap of thunder made Licorice jump. From the couch, I laughed and pointed at him. When another one rumbled, I flinched. Though Licorice had fallen back asleep, I could see his smile. I decided to flip out my phone and call Ian. After two rings he finally picked up.

"Hello?" He answered, sounding stressed.

"Hey! Where are you?"

"NO WAY!" A faint scream in the back said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Ian sighed."That was Luke. We are staying at the carpenters till the storm blows over. They're trading crazy stories right now."

"I...see...I just wanted to make sure you guys were safe." I could hear a collection of laughs in the background. "Have fun!" I cooed in the phone.

"Oh I will." He said sarcastically

We said goodbye and hung up. I tossed my phone on the couch and fell backwards onto the bed. When I was about to drift off to sleep, a thought ran through my head.

_Where is Angela?_

**Next chapter will be about Angela**


	18. Chapter 18

**Just for the sake of making this chapter easier this once it will be in ANGELA'S point of view. Don't get confused now. It will go back to Lily's in the next chapter.**

* * *

I screamed. It wasn't one of those I-saw-a-spider-running-across-the-floor-scream either. It was like a there-is-a-guy-with-a-chainsaw-that-wants-to-kill-you kind of scream. I had been trying to hunt down Chase and it suddenly started raining and...thunder and lightning started.

I always got scared when storms hit. I know it's childish, but it's one of those childhood fears I never got use to. When the rain started to get harder, I ran towards the closest building. The Marimba farm. Too bad for me they weren't open and wouldn't let me in. Craig hates me for some reason. _I am NOT scrawny!_ I wanted to yell and kicked the door, but the storm was a bigger problem.

_I'll never make it home in this weather. Horn Ranch is closed today too! Damn it! Wait...who lives there?_ I squinted through the rain and saw a orange house. I sucked in my breath and dashed towards it, throwing the unlocked door open and closing it behind me. I flicked on a light. About five minutes later lighting cracked and the lights blew out. I swore again and whimpered. Nobody seemed to be at the house. There wasn't any family pictures or anything, so I couldn't identify who lived here. Thunder rumbled, making me move to the back. Lucky for me there was a bed.

Without thinking, I crawled under the covers. It had the sweet smell of honey and oranges. I smiled and tipped to the side, taking in as much cover as I could hold and wished that the storm would blow over soon. I yawned and closed my eyes for a second.

A long and slow creaking sound came from the front room. My eyes popped open as I heard it close and lock. I wiggled back till my butt hit the wall. I sunk down in the sheets when I heard a muffled voice talk out loud. The door opened and a dark figure came in. It looked over at me and tilted it's head to the side. I tried to breath, but I was petrified. The figure made it's way towards me, leaning forward to remove the covers. When I felt his touch I screamed bloody murder again.

"AHHHH!" The figure yelled too, falling backwards. I ducked the sheets over my head and whimpered.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" I chanted. I could hear the person stand up. With one quick move the covers were pulled off me, leaving me open. I screamed once more. The person sat down and covered my mouth. I chomped on his hand.

"Ouch! Damn it Angela, stop it!"

"C-Chase?" I said weakly. He lit he a candle that was sitting on the bed side. I could clearly see that it was him, a little soaked, but nonetheless here. I wanted to hug him, but I knew I had pissed him off. I reached for the covers again and wrapped them around myself. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I kinda live here."

"Oh." I said, twirling a strand of my hair. It unwound and fell back into place. Chase stood up. Lightning crackled again. I whimpered.

"Are you scared?" He smirked.

"N-No!"

Thunder rumbled and I jumped. He chuckled."Shut up!" I stood up too with the covers still wrapped around me. It dragged behind me as I followed him to the front room. He was closing some blinds to the windows and lighting candles. I decided to sit down at his table."So uh...What do I do?"

He shrugged and blew a match out, tossing the box of matches in a drawer and closing it. "I guess I can let you stay here till the hurricane calms down."

I crossed my arms and rested them on the table with my head laying on top. I made a bold move and peeked out the window. It looked horrible. Gray skies and heavy rain. Not to mention the lightning. I dropped the blinds and watched Chase bang around in the kitchen."Are you hungry?" He asked. I blinked. My stomach choose the perfect time to growl loudly. I covered my waist with my arms, completely embarrassed. He chuckled again. A book was set in front of me."Here. Choose out what you want and I'll make it."

_He's so nice...why do people say he's really mean?_ I blushed."Super bad ass meals for the hungry...?" I read the front out loud, arching an eyebrow.

"Despite the stupid title, they actually have some good food in there."

_By Sil and Diego...hmm interesting choice of names._

I skimmed the pages, eliminating all the fish dishes that was in the book. I stopped when I saw one dish. Mexican chicken. My mouth watered at the picture provided. I hopped up from the chair and showed Chase what I wanted.

"Mexican chicken? Never made it."

"You will though, won't you?" I asked, using my famous puppy dog face. He chuckled.

"I guess."

"YAY!" I screamed, throwing my arms around him in a tight embrace. He roughly pushed me off. I shrugged and started dancing around the house as I looked at all the stuff that he had. A picture of some fields and a animal or two. I looked closer and noticed that all those were the pictures you get before you put your own in them. Why hadn't he placed any photos in them?

The lights came back on. I looked back at Chase."Oh! You wouldn't have been able to cook the chicken if the lights hadn't came back."

"Bummer."

"Shut up!"

He laughed and started slicing an onion. I huffed and walked into the back room. I curiously looked at the dresser with a mirror. I fixed a fly away strand of hair and examined his stuff. A box of hairpins that was on the dresser made me laugh. I looked behind me before taking a few and sticking them in my hair in the spot Chase usually puts them. I giggled and walked back in the kitchen area. I looked over to see him sticking a full pan full of the chicken and other ingredients in the oven.

"That was fast." I said. He nodded and tossed a pair of oven mitts to the side. Then he noticed my hair.

"You stole my stuff?"

"It's more like I'm borrowing."

He smirked."You look silly."

I smirked back at him."So you're saying that you look silly?"

"Touche."

Ding! The oven beeped. He picked up the oven mitts again and took out the Mexican chicken. My mouth began to water as the smell wavered through the house. We gave it a few minutes to cool off before he began cutting some for us. I sat down at the table with a fork in hand. When he put my plate on the table I almost swallowed it whole. It looked absolutely divine! It looked better than the picture in the cookbook!

_Take that Sil and Diego..._

It took all my strength to not wolf it down. We both sat in a slightly awkward silence. There would be times when thunder would rumble and I would jump which would cause him to laugh at me. I'd shoot him a dirty look and we would continue eating. Once I was done I got up and walked over to get seconds. I quickly stopped.

_You're getting seconds? Wow miss piggy you're a lot like Maya! When the storm blows over why don't you go put on a pink dress and annoy the hell out of Chase till he hates you!_

I swallowed hard and looked at my empty plate. I sighed and tossed it in the trash. I dipped my fork in the sink and walked slowly back to the bedroom."Angela?" Chase said. I ignored him. I really didn't want to get in his way anymore. I curled up under his covers again and tried to go to sleep. I heard the clink of his fork hit the bottom of the the metal sink. He walked in the room."Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Liar."

I sighed."I just-" I stopped and tried again. "I don't-" I stopped again. Why was this so hard! Chase shook his head and bent down so his face was close to mine. I lifted the blanket to cover my nose so he wouldn't see my blush."I just want to sleep." I finally said. He nodded and stood up, grabbing a blanket from his closet and spreading it on the floor. He lied down. I quickly took one of the pillows on the bed and threw it at him. It landed on his face which made me laugh. He removed it from his face and placed it under his head.

"Good night...Chase."

" 'Night."

I smiled and took a quick inhale again for that familiar scent of honey and oranges. I exhaled happily and drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Bright sunlight poured in through the Carpenters windows, reflecting off the pair of glasses resting on Ian's face. The miner flinched and mumbled, turning on his side and yanking at his blanket. Kasey looked over lazily at Ian and drifted back to sleep. Luke was sprawled out on the floor, his arms and legs stretched out wide and taking up most of the room. Bo, who had been awake for a while, rolled his eyes at the three guys and walked into the front room. I opened the door to their work and closed it softly behind me.

"Good morning Lily." Bo greeted. I smiled.

"Oh hey. I'm here to pick up my idiots."

He pointed up the stairs."Up there, keep going down the hall and it'll be right in front of you." I thanked him and opened their door. I snickered at the sight. I was in a good mood so I decided to tease them a bit. I took in as much oxygen as I could and screamed like the house was on fire. All the boys screamed back and started looking around frantically. I busted out laughing.

"Not cool!" Kasey pointed a finger at me.

I took in a raspy breath."You're awake aren't you?"

"Yeah! My heart attack really got me up!" Ian shrieked, clutching his chest. It surprised me that Luke still looked a bit groggy.

I tilted my head to the side."Are you still tired?" He blinked and looked down on me. He ruffled my hair the way I liked and walked down the stairs behind me. Kasey and Ian looked outside.

"The storm didn't do as much damage as I thought."

"Just wait till you see the field. Angela is gonna have a cow when she sees it."

"She wasn't at home?"

I shook my head."No, I haven't seen her since the storm started." We all exchanged worried looks. "She's probably hung out with Renee or something. She was going to get some seeds from Marimba farm, so I'm sure she's safe."

Kasey perked up."Wait! I gotta go do something! Come on!" He grabbed Ian and my hands. He rushed out the door.

"Gaah! Kasey!"

"We can walk you know!"

"Bye dudes!" Luke called to us, waving.

When we got home, Ian and I were laying on the couch panting like dogs. Kasey was in the bathroom. A few minutes later the front door opened and Angela stood there. She blinked at us."Did I miss something?"

I gasped."Angela! Where were you!"

She sat on the floor and removed her tan boots."I was trying to find Chase, but the storm started and I ran into an empty house that turned out to be his. He let me stay for the night."

"Who let you stay where?" Kasey ran out of the bathroom. "Big brother does NOT approve!"

"Shut up!" Angela and I said. Ian laughed. "Kasey...*sniff sniff*...I smell your special cologne." Angela walked over and did a full examination of him. She gasped."Heaven forbid! He combed his hair!"

All three of us fell over, dead. Kasey rolled his eyes."Oh ha ha. You think you're so funny don't you?"

We got up and started laughing. "Wooing Renee are we? What does my fine brother have in store for her today?" Angela stood on a chair and attacked his hair with a brush.

"Well ever since she pulled that kiss on me I wanted to somehow get her back."

"Do you mean like, kiss her?" I asked.

He shook his head, making Angela groan and brush more violently. He winced before talking again. "No. I just want to show her a good time."

Angela gasped. "You're asking her on a date!"

"Duh."

"Oh my goddess! You need to right outfit and shoes! This is big!" She huddled beside me as we locked hands and stared a him with tearful eyes."Our little boy is growing up!"

A vein popped out on the side of his forehead."Will you two shut up! I already have something picked! Now leave me alone." He took a cowboy hat off the table before walking outside. We giggled, but shouted sorry to him. As much as we loved messing with him he did get irritated with us. Kasey shook his head at the door and started his walk towards Flute Feilds. When he arrived he instantly saw all the animals on the farm outside and grazing. Renee was standing next to a black horse with a brush in her hands. She stroked the horse with care and affection. Kasey walked close enough and tipped his hat to her.

"Evening ma'am."

She looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Hello."

"Well it's a nice day today and I was wondering if you would like to do something." He said nervously. Renee rocked her head back and forth, then an idea came to her mind.

"How about horseback riding? Bullet needs to get some exercise today so this would be beneficial for him as well."

He nodded and followed her to the barn. He looked around and spotted two other horses. A chestnut brown one and a silver stallion. Renee took the brown horse by the reins. She talked in it's ear as she guided him outside to the black horse. They whinnied at each other.

"Kasey, this is Al. Hop on up."

He put his foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself into the saddle.

"Easy enough." Kasey said, his confidence building.

Renee mounted her own horse. "We haven't even started yet, Mr. Cocky." With a sly smile, she nudged Bullet with her ankles and he dashed out the gate towards the fields. Kasey struggled to stay on his horse as it followed.

When Kasey caught up to Renee, she was laughing. "That was a dirty trick!" He shouted over to her.

"I know." She replied.

They spent a few hours riding through the hills, chatting and laughing the entire time. On their way back to the farm, Kasey noticed something he hadn't noticed when they had first left.

"What's that over there?" He asked, pointing.

Renee looked to see what he was talking about. "That's the race track. Didn't you watch the race at the last Animal Festival?"

He shook his head. "I heard people talking about it, but I never actually saw it." He got an idea. "How about we have a little race of our own?"

"What? You could barely stay on Al while he was walking. What makes you think you would last an entire race?"

Kasey shrugged. "Maybe it's the motivation I need."

Renee decided it was best not to argue and led him over to the track. The two took their places at the starting line. The horses began snorting and fidgeting because they knew what was coming. At Renee's signal the racers started the race. For the first quarter of track, the horses were about equal. About halfway, though, Bullet started to pull ahead.

"Come on, Al. You can do it." Kasey encouraged his horse.

Apparently this worked, because in the home stretch, Al seemed to pull energy from some hidden reserve and passed Bullet just in time to cross the finish line first.

"That was a good job, Kasey. I didn't think you would win." Renee congratulated him as they came to a stop.

"Neither did I, to tell you the truth. There's just one thing."

"What's that?"

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to walk for the next week."

* * *

Renee and Kasey sat on top of Moon Hill, looking down on Bullet and Al walking around the farmyard.

Renee turned to look at the man beside her. "I think Al's taken a liking to you. How would you like to keep him?"

Kasey looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Consider him your prize for winning the race."

"Well, we do have a barn, so we might as well use it."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as the sun starting to disappear over the horizon.

Renee turned to Kasey again "Wouldn't it be totally cliche if we kissed right now?"

"If so, I guess cliche is just my style." He said as he leaned closer to her.

The light from the setting sun outlined the two figures on top of the hill.


	20. Chapter 20

**Just a small chapter, sorry about that, but the next one is going to be in two parts...I think...I haven't thought that far ahead.**

**Also my brother wrote this. Review it. Love it. Talk about how much you like my writing better.**

Ian stared at the dirty brown liquid of the hangover juice while trying to look for something to eat in the empty fridge. Angela walked up behind him and looked back at the drink and him. "Are you trying to see your future in the hangover juice?" Ian laughed and closed the fridge. He looked behind him and saw me, fast asleep on the bed with Licorice at my feet. He hated my guts, but my feet seemed to be the only place he would sleep during the night. Kasey was passed out on the couch, a wide smile on his face. What had happened on his date was still a mystery to us. Angela had been about to go to bed when she saw Ian at the fridge.

"I've been interested in how they make drinks at the bar and I was going to see if I could make my own. I'm about to go over there to ask for advice." He stood up and dusted off his pants. Angela yawned and nodded before crawling in the bed next to me and falling asleep. Ian queitly walked outside and towards Harmonica town. As he grabbed the door handle of the Brass Bar, Ian sensed someone behind him. He turned to see Kasey standing there.

"You didn't think you could come here without me, did you?" Kasey said with a smile.

"Kasey, I'm not here to get a drink."

"Well then, I'll drink enough for the both of us."

The two walked inside and were greeted by Kathy. "Hey Ian! You haven't been here in a while. And Kasey, I can't remember the last time you _weren't_ here."

Kasey shrugged at this. "Nice to see you too." He walked over to the counter. "Hayden, how about a drink for your best customer?"

Hayden smiled at him and said, "I don't know if we have enough."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll only have ten!"

The bartender and the man across from him shared a hearty laugh at this. Meanwhile, Ian and Kathy were still by the front door letting out simultaneous sighs at the display. Kathy turned to Ian and asked, "So, what brings you here?"

Ian suddenly felt nervous for some reason. "Um, how can I put this? I want to know how to make cocktails like you guys do."

Kathy was confused by this question. "Why?"

"Well, I've wanted to try some recipes I came up with and see if they're any good."

"I guess that makes sense." She led him over to the bar. "Basically you just take whatever you want to make the cocktail out of and put the juice in an aging pot. You can probably buy one at the General Store" She demonstrated with two apples. "Soon the contents will be ready to serve."

She walked over to one of the shelves to get a glass. At that moment, Selena decided to have a little fun. She didn't have anything against Kathy or Ian, she just liked to confuse and fluster some of the male customers. To this end, she approached the young man and engaged in some good-natured flirting.

"Hey there, handsome, we've never really talked a whole lot."

Ian was strangely unaffected by her advance. "Oh, hi Selena. Yeah, usually when I come by you're busy dancing and I'd hate to interrupt you."

Now Selena was really confused. Usually, men couldn't even manage to put together two words. Nonetheless, she kept trying. "And so polite! You know, I'm sure any girl would be lucky to have a boy like you." She pushed her point by moving closer and putting her hand close to one of his.

Kathy had seen all of this and was preparing to rush over and do unspeakable things to their dancer when someone grabbed her arm. She looked down to see Kasey was the owner of the hand that stopped her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him angrily.

"Wait." He said with a strange seriousness on his face.

"But-" She stopped herself when she saw...

Nothing. Ian wasn't reacting at all. Instead, he just sat there and said, "Oh, I don't know about that. I mean, I'm just a regular guy, but I'm glad you think so. Maybe I'll see you later."

"Uh...Yeah, maybe. See ya." Selena walked away not able to believe what just happened, but also feeling a kind of respect for Ian for being able resist her in ways others couldn't.

Kathy looked at Kasey in surprise. "What just happened?"

Kasey just continued to down his drink. After finishing, he looked back up at her. "I've known Ian a long time, and one of the things I've learned is that he is PAINFULLY oblivious to flirting. So, if anything, you have no need to worry that some other girl is going to steal him."

Kathy blushed when he said this. "I don't know what you mean."

Kasey chuckled with a knowing look in his eye that you wouldn't see in most people who had just finished off enough alcohol to render ordinary men unconcious.

Ian joined the two at their end of the bar. "Thanks for the help Kathy. We should probably get home, Kasey."

"Aww, but we just got here."

"Yeah, and you're already spending more than we earn."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Good night everyone."

Ian and Kasey left the bar and started making their way home. Ian was wondering how in the world Kasey was standing, let alone walking by himself. Perhaps he's like snake-handlers who become immune to venom when they get bitten enough. It was while Ian was pondering this that Kasey looked over and asked, "So, you realize Selena was totally flirting with you, don't you."

"She was!"


	21. Chapter 21

**ATTENTION! ALL SOL FANS PLEASE READ THIS! Do you draw? Do you like my story? Well then have I got some news for you! I'm having a contest that involves both of those! The contest is simple! Pick a favorite scene from my story (any chapter) , draw it, and submit it to me or my Deviantart account if you happen to have one! Deadline hasn't been announced yet so you have lots of time! The prize is anything you want! A chapter dedicated to you, a request, whatever! As long as I can have one or two submissions, I'll be happy! Thanks!**

* * *

BRIIING!

"Hello? This is Lily speaking."

"Hey sweetie."

I gasped loudly, making Ian look up from giving Licorice his weekly brushing."Dad! It's been so long since we spoke!" I squealed, prancing around the house a little.

"I've been fine dear. I'm just glad to hear your voice. Is it nice on the island? Are they treating you nice?"

A giggle escaped my mouth."Yes! Castanet is amazing daddy! I- I've missed you." I treaded lightly when talking about the island. Ian and I had moved in the middle of the night, leaving a note telling our parents where we were going. Of course I had hinted that that I was gonna move sooner or later. They just never took me seriously. I really did miss my dad though. Him and me were really close. My mother on the other hand...not so much.

"I've missed you too. Uh sweetie? Is your brother there?"

I motioned for Ian to come towards me."Yeah he is right here. I'll put the phone on speaker." I clicked a button and set the phone sideways in my hands.

"Hey dad."

"Hey son! How have you been?"

Ian smiled."I've been doing great dad."

Something seemed a little off..."Why did you call? Did something happen?"

It went quiet on his end."Actually yes...you-"

"HELLO WE'RE HOME!" Kasey hollered, kicking the door open and walking in with some fish tied to his pole. Angela walked in behind him, much calmer with a few berries. She shot an angry look at her brother while lifting her shoulders at me. I mouthed, "our dad", to her. She made an O with her mouth and dragged Kasey far away from the phone.

"Sorry about that dad." Ian said.

We could hear him chuckle."It's fine. Hello Kasey."

"Sup Frank! How's the family?"

Silence again..."That's kinda what I want to talk about. Lily. Ian. You remember your grandpa Doug?"

We looked at each other. Grandpa Doug was our last grandparent. All our others had died while we were little. We were really attached to him. Well I was the most, because he would always bring me candy and money when I needed. My heart raced as dad finished. "He...passed away yesterday. We would like it if you two could come to the funeral this week."

Everyone in the house looked at me. I kept my gaze straight ahead at a mark on the floor. Ian sighed."Yeah dad. We'll be there by tomorrow. See you then." He clicked the phone off and set it back on the receiver. Angela stepped towards me.

"Lily-"

"I need some air!" I shouted, rushing out the door not bothering to close it behind me. I ran towards Harmonica town and went to the path downwards towards the beach. My feet led me to a pile of rocks. I found myself wedged between the rocks, crying. Why... WHY! Grandpa still had a few years left in him! I hadn't spoken to him in so long! It wasn't possible to talk to him now! I wanted to cry some more, but tears just wouldn't fall. I wiped the former tears off my cheeks and crawled out from the rocks. It was getting late. _I should get home and pack._

When I walked in Ian was the first to notice me. We stared at each other before he gave me a smile. I smiled back. "C'mon...we have to pack."

* * *

"DON'T LEAVE!" Angela cried, clinging to my dress as she wailed. I laughed nervously and dropped my suitcase on the deck.

"Angela, please it'll only be for a few days. I'll bring you back something if that makes you feel any-"

"OH! Bring me something from Sally's Boutique! A necklace or something really cute! I trust your judgment!" It amazed me how she could go from the crying person to the giddy girl. I laughed and gave her a hug. I hugged Kasey because I knew I would miss him. (Even though we argue a lot) He chuckled and ruffled my hair. Ian and I got on the boat and waved at the two as it slowly drifted towards the city. Angela lowered her hand as our boat got out of eyesight. When she looked over she could see Kasey's retreating figure go into the bar. She gasped and ran after him.

When she opened the door Kathy was handing him a glass. She waved at Angela."Hey! I was about to go on my break. I was wondering if you, Lily, and I could go get a bite to eat at the Inn."

"Lily isn't here."

Kathy blinked."Huh?"

Angela sat down next to a very happy Kasey and filled the waitress in on the news. "I see. So they won't be back in three days? Why so long?"

"Well it'll take them one day to get there, another to plan the funeral, and the last one to have the actually funeral."

She nodded. Kasey looked over at her, already tipsy. "Why the long face? Are ya gonna miss Ian?"

Kathy blushed."Well I guess I will a little."

* * *

"So where are the cabins?" I asked Pascal. He fiddled with his pipe before answering.

"Just to the side. You'll see two rooms for you guys."

We nodded and thanked him. We walked over towards the rooms and got settled in for the night. The last thing I remember was the feel of the pillow on my head and the loud horn from the boat signaling that we made it to the city. I lifted the lever on my suitcase and dragged it behind me and Ian and I walked on to concrete.

To say the least, the city didn't looked all that different. I noticed a few new buildings, but other than that it was exactly how I remembered it. Our parents house wasn't too far so we decided to walk.

"OHMYGOD!" A shrill voice screeched. I looked to my side to see a few of my friends waving furiously at me. I pulled the hood of my hoodie over my head.

"Walk faster." I commanded Ian. We charged towards a large apartment complex. Our parents were rich so we had the best room on the top floor. We walked in the elevator and pressed the top button. When the elevator dinged on the floor before our parents I stopped the ride momentarily.

"Lily?"

"I'm scared. I haven't spoken to mom in a while and I'm afraid she'll hate me for moving without telling her."

Ian smiled and pulled me in a hug. "Everything will be just fine, sis."

I sighed and embraced him back. "Thanks, bro."

I clicked the button again as the elevator made it's way up. It dinged once more and the doors opened. It was defiantly a sight to see. Our mom and dad were sitting on the couch with grandma. Our aunt and uncle were in the kitchen with a few of my cousins. The rest of our cousins were sitting in the living room. "LILY! IAN!" One of them screamed. We were tackled in the legs by little people.

"Lily! I've missed you!"

"Ian! You gotta play with us later!"

"WILLY! WIAN!"

Our cousins all said at the same time. I managed to calm them all down somehow. Time for introductions! First is the oldest two, Tina and Jack. They are both 7 years old. They were the only two not clinging to us. Then there was Jill. She was 5. Oliver was 4. Then there was the youngest. Claire. She was 2 and she loved me to death. She was the one that called us "Wian and Wily."

"Why does she call me Wian? There isn't even anything before the I."

"She's 2! She doesn't know what she's saying." I replied. Our mom and dad got up from the couch and walked over to hug us.

"Oh Lily! We've missed you so much!" My mom said, hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Yeah it has been a while mom."

After we all got cached up we walked into our old rooms to set our stuff away. My room had purple walls and a lot of goofy posters on the wall. I looked out the window and was surprised to see it was already dark out. I poked my head out of my room and told everyone I was going to bed. The cousins whined and begged, but I just gave them all a little kiss on their foreheads before closing my door and snuggling under the covers.

I didn't bother to change into some pajamas. I guess I was just a slob like that. I untied Luke's bandanna from my wrist and proceed to set it on the table next to my bed. I froze. Suddenly I felt very homesick. I never told Luke goodbye! Oh god, I'm such an idiot! He'll be wondering where I am! I hope Angela can tell him before he starts looking for me. I twirled it around between my fingers before clutching in in my sleep.

What seemed like seconds later my mom opened my door slightly.

"Sweetie? Are you still awake?" She whispered.

I looked at her. "Yeah? What's up mom?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Do you mind?"

_Yeah I mind! I'm sleeping here!_ "No I don't mind." I said getting out of bed. _Let's hope this wasn't another idiotic mistake._


	22. Chapter 22

My spoon clinked against the tea cup as I twirled it around, mixing the packet with the hot water. Mom came back in the room and sat in the chair in front of me. We just sat there for a while, sipping our drinks and listening the sounds of the city. When I tipped my tea cup back she spoke up.

"So are you still a virgin?"

I immediately spat out my tea, choking on it a little. "E-excuse me? Where did this come from?"

"Well you see, I got this letter from Kasey-"

_Oh god I'm gonna kick his ass when I get home._

"But since it is Kasey, I wanted someone who could tell the truth."

_I'm still gonna hurt him._ "Yes mom. I still have my innocence. You don't need to tell me the whole 'the birds and the bees' thing."

"Good...you don't have a boyfriend do you?"

"No mom." I said, sipping my tea.

She pointed at the bandanna in my hand. "Well what's that? Looks like something you wouldn't wear. It's more like a boy's thing."

Eep! I can't tell her about Luke. She'll tell dad and then I'll have to attend someone elses funeral. "It's from a friend."

"Who?"

"Oh...uhm..."

"Hey ladies."

"Oh thank god! Ian come sit with us! Have some tea!" I replied quickly, handing him my cup and giving him my seat. I rubbed my eyes and started rambling on and on about how tired I was. I retreated back to my room. I could hear their faint conversation.

Ian did a spit take. "What!"

"I got this letter..."

I shook my head and laughed quietly.

**(THE NEXT MORNING)**

Claire was bouncing up and down on the bed. "Wakey wakey Wily! Aunt Kimmy wants to see you!" She giggled. I smiled before grabbing her and tackling her onto the bed. She screamed and laughed. I took her small hand and led her out of my room towards the living room.

"You wanted to see me mom?"

Mom looked up from a pan that had a few pancakes on it. "Yes. Eat your breakfast and go get dressed. We have to plan some things for the funeral tomorrow."

Ian drained his orange juice. "What about me, mom?"

Dad walked over and stood beside him, a glass of milk in his hands. "We, son, are going to pick the manliest casket we can find for your grandpa. He deserves it." Ian laughed. I rolled my eyes, but laughed anyways. I quickly scarfed my pancakes and eggs, threw an outfit on, and ran to catch the elevator with Claire on my back. It's gonna be a long day...

**(MEANWHILE)**

Luke walked into the bar, sitting next to Kasey who was drunk out of his mind. Angela poked him with a pencil on the nose.

"Kasey, ever since Lily and Ian left you've been drinking more than usual. Are you okay?"

"Asdfiadt." He gurgled.

"I'll take that as a no." She replied, taking the empty beer bottle from his hands. "Luke, can you get him to stand up?"

He nodded. Angela turned her back to them to pay for his drinks when she heared Kasey grunt. She whipped her head and saw Kasey laying face first on the floor. "Luke!"

He shrugged. "He slipped!"

Angela sighed and heaved him off the floor with Luke supporting his other side. The bell on the bar door chimed. "I knew it!" Renee snapped her fingers. "I knew I'd find him here."

The two girls giggled. Renee held the door open while Angela and Luke dragged him back to the farm. "Wait, did you say Lily and Ian left?" Luke asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. Their grandpa passed away so they went to his funeral."

"Oh..."

"Are you sad that Lily is gone?" Angela asked, a smirk on her face. Luke stumbled over a rock.

"Wha? N-no! I was just wondering!"

Angela and Renee giggled again. "Calm down I was just playing around."

Kasey lifted his head and looked at Luke. "Refobaturget."

"Oh shut up."

"You actually understood that!"

"He was just saying 'aww that's so sweet.'"

Angela stared at him for a second before shaking her head and mumbling something about how strange men were. After a few more minutes of silence Renee suddenly let out a shriek. "What's wrong?"

"Kasey keeps grabbing my chest!" She replied, smacking his hand that was going back for more. Luke and Angela busted out laughing.

**(BACK IN THE CITY)**

I wheezed as I finished the last flight of stairs. _Stupid elevator being broken. I hate this place._ The funeral home was located far away from our hotel. It was a part of another shop and was on the bottom floor. The elevator broke and we had to take the stairs three floors down which is hard when you have a 2 year old clinging to your back. I squatted down so she could get off. Mom knocked on the door and walked in. I was about to join her when she stopped me. "They don't allow kids in here. They have a lot of fragile things in here and you know how fussy Claire can get. Can you wait here with her while I talk? I'll try to go fast."

I shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

She kissed the top of my head. I sat down and caught my breath. Claire looked around the empty hall.

"Bowing."

"I know. I brought some toys for you though." I dug into a bag that had diapers, a sippy cup, and a few toys I had grabbed before we left. A stuffed cow, a toy drum, and a doll that had long brown hair with a red bandanna on her head. She took the cow and hugged it. I looked at the doll.

"Wily?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you move away?"

I looked at her. Her big blue eyes stared up at me with curiosity. "Well...have you ever played with a toy for so long that you get bored of it and throw it away."

"Yeah! That has happened befowe."

I smiled. "Well I just got tired of the city and moved to someplace new. Of course I miss you and your other cousins. So does Ian. We just wanted to try some place new."

She looked down at her cow and tugged the ears. I gazed at the doll in my hands. I pulled the orange jacket on her that was over a yellow shirt. The doll also had cut off blue jeans and red boots. She looked pretty cute.

"Will you ever move back?" She asked. I smiled and pulled her into my lap. She hugged my head. I never answered her, but I think she understood me. We started to play around after that, talking as the doll and cow and playing a song or two on the drum. I forgot how fun it was to play with Claire. I suddenly had the urge to want a daughter of my own to do this with. To dress up and play with. To love and adore with all my heart. Of course I wanted a husband before I even thought about children. I guess I'll have to wait. Mom stepped out of the room and we started our trek back up the stairs.

I can't remember what happened after that because the next thing I knew I was sitting on Ian's bed, stroking the bandanna tied around my wrist. I looked over at him. He looked different without his glasses on. "Did you pick a manly casket for grandpa?" I whispered to not wake anyone up.

"Oh yeah. Gold paint, leather interior, all that stuff." We laughed for a minute before things got quiet. I gave him a short hug and trudged back to my room.

Now there was only the funeral...

* * *

**I edited the chapter since SOMEONE complained... Kasey's slurred talk inst a mistake BTW! ;D Review, Share, Love. Enter my contest! Details in the previous chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

The mourning started the next day. We were all dressed in black, sitting in a church while a preacher talked about our grandpa's past. I dug my face in Ian's shoulder, resisting the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. "One of the grand kids would like to say something." The preacher said, eying me.

_NO! I wouldn't like that at all!_

"Go on dear." Mom said, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

I stood up from the pew and walked slowly towards the stand. I looked at all my family members and friends of grandpa. "I was very close to my grandpa." I started. "I would always run into his arms when I was little. He was a nice man, always went to church and hardly lost his patience. He was sweet to me and Ian and to everyone else in the family. He was even nice to strangers! He had a big heart. We all will miss him..." A tear rolled down my cheek. "Especially me."

Mom and dad smiled at me as I walked down from the stand and followed everyone outside as they lowered grandpa's casket into his grave. Ian and I looked at each other before dropping flowers onto the grave before tons of dirt was dropped on it. I saw Ian cry for the first time that day.

**(Back on the island)**

"And you're not hungover? At all?" Renee asked. Kasey nodded.

"I told you that I'm immune."

Renee smiled and drew a heart on the table over and over again. "So...about that date."

He looked up from the newspaper he was reading. They made eye contact, both blushing brightly. "Does that mean we are going out?" She asked, placing her hand behind her back and crossing her fingers. Kasey pretended to think very hard.

"You tell me..." He said smoothly, leaning forward. Renee closed her eyes as she leaned forward too, waiting for the kiss. The door slammed open as I threw my suitcase to the side.

"Ding dong yo!" I said. The couple flinched. Renee staring up at me with glaring eyes. I smiled at her. She then got up and hugged me, saying she missed me and to come to the bar later tonight.

"Ahhh so close!" Kasey yelled, falling to his knees. I stuck my tongue out at him and skipped inside. Ian came in shortly after.

"What happened with you?" He asked.

"I don't think I could explain it seeing as you haven't experienced it yet." Kasey replied coldly. He earned himself a swift slap on the back of the head from me. "Ow!"

I smiled triumphantly. "Don't be rude to my twin!" I yelled at him. Ian shook his head. "By the way, where is Angela?"

Kasey and Ian looked around. "I dunno."

The truth was that Angela was in Harmonica Town, visiting Gill at his house.

"Gill. Gill. Gill. Gill." She chatted, waiting for him to respond. He slammed the book he was reading and looked at Angela who was smiling innocently. "Come with me to the Bar."

He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Why?"

She bounced up and down, giddy written all over her. "Because! I want something to eat and I thought you'd like to join me. You need a break."

He sighed. "Fine, but-"

Gill never got to finish for Angela was already grabbing him and pulling him outside and into the bar. Gill blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what happened. She led him by the hand towards the bar stools. Chase, who was cleaning a cocktail glass, looked behind him just in time to see Angela holding Gill's hand. "Hello Chase! Well don't be so rude, Gill! Say hi." She nudged him.

Gill never did say hi. He made eye contact with Chase, but that was it. They were glaring at each other. Angela hadn't noticed. "So what is the special of the day, Chasey?" She teased, giggling at her own nickname.

"Shark fin soup."

"Sounds good! I'll have a small bowl. What about you, Gill?"

"Tomato soup would be fine. Thank you." She said bitterly. Chase wrote it down on his notepad.

"I'll get your orders in just a minute _ladies_." He added emphasis on the last word as he walked away. Gill flicked his insult off as he turned toward Angela.

She smiled at him. "Can I ask a question?" He nodded."How long do you work in one day? I mean like hour wise."

"I work all day."

She gasped. "All day! You don't take a break at all?" He shook his head. Angela pouted, his upper lip covering her lower as she made a funny face. "You'll work yourself to exhaustion."

Chase came back with two bowls in his hands. He slowly placed Angela's in front of her and practically threw Gill's bowl at him. "Oh Chase, I need a spoon." Angela said. He placed a sparkly silver spoon on the table. "Gill needs one too."

"We ran out."

"_Chase._" Angela hissed. She might have seemed a very happy person, but when she gave him the death glare, he couldn't help but give the mayor's son a utensil. She went back to her usual smiling face as she slurped her dish happily. Chase shook his head and sighed. After their lunch they walked outside.

Angela skipped ahead of Gill as they got back to his house. "I had fun today! We should do this more often Gill!" She chirped. He nodded and walked inside his house. Angela had nothing else to do so she went back to the bar. Next to Chase, Kathy and Ian were standing in front of an aging pot. "I've never heard of a cocktail like that." Kathy said, rubbing her chin and staring at his hands while he poured the red liquid into a cocktail glass. Kasey, being the happy guinea pig for Ian's tests, was sitting in the bar stool.

Ian placed the glass on the table. Kasey took it and looked it over in his hands, examining it. He shrugged. "What's this made of anyway?" He asked, taking a large drink.

"Those peppers from Toucan Island."

His glass shattered on the floor as he dropped it. He stumbled off his chair and past Ian and Kathy to the sink. Chase turned the lever on for the water while Kasey had his head under the faucet, trying to get the spicy taste out of his mouth. Angela and Kathy started laughing together. Once Kasey recovered he walked over to Ian, placed his hand on his shoulder, and sighed.

"Ian. There are some things that are not meant to be."

Later that night, I walked into the bar at around 10, like Renee said. I was wearing a brown dress with my favorite brown hunting cap. I saw Renee and Kathy and some other friends standing and sitting around the bar. I joined them happily.

"Lily!" Anissa and Luna hugged me at the same time. "We've missed you!"

"I was only gone for two days."

"Two days too long!" Luna accused.

Ian, who had come earlier, chuckled. "I didn't know we were so popular."

"You're not." Luna replied. Ian and I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't mean that in a mean way. I meant that everybody knows everyone, so to get four new people to move to Castanet, it's exciting!"

I laughed. After that everyone just started hanging out and enjoying some cocktails that Ian had made that weren't crimes against nature. Kasey was a little suspicous before he drank his, but managed to still have more than anyone else. While I was sipping a citrusy coktail that I had taken a liking to, the bar bell dinged, signalling a new party member. I never had a chance to turn around to see him when Luke whisked me off the ground in a hug.

"LILY!"

"Gaah!" I screamed. He spun me around the room, making me worry if my legs were gonna hit anybody. "Luke! Why are you spinning me around?"

"Because I missed you!" He sat me back on the ground, but never pried his arms off me. I moved around, trying to get out of his death grip, but it's hard when you have a lumberjack clinging to you. Not that I minded really. I wrapped my arms around him too.

Luke pulled back, his hands on my shoulders. "I've got something special planned for us!"

I blushed. "What?"

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me outside. "I'll show you."


	24. Chapter 24

"Luke, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise!"

Running down the empty path towards my house, I was being dragged by one of my closest friends. When he stopped I bumped into his back. I clutched my head as Luke ordered me to stay where I was. He walked behind our barn where I could hear Al whinny. I wondered if Kasey gave him fodder. I went ahead and jogged in to check up on him. Sure enough, Al was chomping on some hay in the trough. I walked over and stroked his head carefully.

I smiled. "Good boy." I whispered. Al looked up and extended his large tongue to swipe across my face. I recoiled, but started laughing anyways. "Silly Al." I patted his horse hair and walked back to were I was standing.

"Bad Lily!" Luke scolded when I passed the barn corner. "I said stay! Now I don't think you deserve your present..."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh whatever. What did you get me?" I asked, anticipation written all over me. Luke tugged on a leash and a small little puppy came bouncing around the corner. My whole face lit up. "Oh my gosh!" I fell to my knees as Luke dropped the leash. The puppy came running at me, snuggling into my arms. "He's so cute!"

"A dog in town gave birth to him a season ago. Chloe had actually found him and took care of him for a while till Ramsey said she couldn't keep it. She gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you!"

The border collie puppy licked my chin over and over again. I giggled and got to my feet. I leaped forward into his arms. "Thank you so much! I can't believe you would go through all the trouble for me!"

He hugged me tightly back, a pink hue resting on his cheeks. "I'm super happy you like him."

I pulled back and planted a kiss on his cheek. I could feel him tense up as my lip made contact with his cheek. When I pulled back he blushing immensely. He collected himself and kissed my cheek! Oh god, I could have dropped dead a happy woman at that moment. He pulled back we started leaning for a different spot. The puppy barked at us and jumped in the air, pulling at my dress, making me stumble. The harvest Goddess must not want us to kiss yet since she keeps making things get in the way.

We detached ourselves from each other as I took the puppy by the leash and started walking inside our house. Luke followed behind me, closing the door.

* * *

"AWWW!" Kathy squealed as Renee finished her story about Kasey and her dating. "You two are so cute together." Renee giggled, feeling Kasey's hand that was holding hers loosen. He looked at her before dropping her hand and walking over to Toby.

"Hey Toby."

He looked at him with closed eyes. "Oh hello, Kasey. How's your fishing coming along?"

He grinned. Talking about his fishing skills was something he was proud of. "Awesome! I caught a Huchen the other day. They're worth some big money."

"Speaking of money," Kathy said, turning her attention to Ian. "how are you guys doing?"

"Fine. My mining has really helped. I really like mining too! It's just the feel of the vibration as I swing the hammer onto the rocks that makes me excited. It's also the wondering if I'll find anything that makes me come back for more." Ian said, his hand in a fist as he stared up at nothing. Kathy laughed.

"Wow. You must really like mining."

The bell to the door jingled. Kasey's scream echoed through the building. "OWEN!" The large blacksmith chuckled and walked over to him. Kathy's fists tighten when she stared at him, thinking back at the bad moments she has had with him. She shook those thoughts away and focused on someone more important. "Did you find that gem?" She pointed at the amethyst ring on Ian's middle finger.

"Huh? Oh yeah I did, but Mira made the ring a little too small. My finger is turning purple like the jewel." He pulled the accessory off and placed it on the table. After staring at it for a second Kathy picked it up and slid it over her left ring finger. "It fits you perfectly. Although it makes you look like you are married."

"You gave me the ring so that means you're married to me." She winked. Ian's face couldn't have gotten anymore red. She giggled and told him she was only teasing. "You look like a tomato."

He chuckled, taking his glasses off his face and wiping them with his shirt.

Kasey and Owen laughed heartily together, hopelessly drunk. "So I heard you're dating Renee." Owen said.

"Yes sir!"

Owen chuckled. "She's nice and all, but..."

Kasey stared at him, wobbling in place from all the alcohol. "But what?"

"Don't you think you could have picked someone less plain?" If Owen were more sober, he would have realized what he had just said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kasey asked, a serious look on his face.

Ian and Kathy started laughing at a joke when they heard a big clatter and Kasey yelling. They looked over to the side to see Owen on the ground, rubbing his nose that was gushing blood. Kasey was standing over him, his knuckle red and his breathing labored.

"Oh god." Ian muttered, rushing over to pull Kasey outside before he caused anymore violence. Renee rushed after him. Hayden and Dale helped Owen to his feet, yelling for someone to get Jin and Irene here. Kathy ran after Ian.

()()()()()

Luke, puppy, and I were all asleep on the floor. It was 1 in the morning. I wish I could have stayed at the little party that they had at the bar, but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't miss much. I sighed in my sleep, snuggling into Luke's side. Puppy, who I have yet to name, wagged his tail slightly then stopped to turn on his belly. The door slammed open and the lights came on. Kasey walked in, his face red with anger as he walked into the bathroom, slamming that door as well. Renee, Kathy, and Ian followed. Luke and I lifted our heads. "What happened?" I asked.

"Kasey punched Owen in the nose." Renee said, close to tears. She was in shock no doubt. Kathy placed an arm around her shoulder as she hugged her friend. I joined in their hug, trying to keep Renee from busting in tears. "I'm so worried! What if Owen wants revenge! He's a lot bigger than him and he'll kill him! I couldn't handle that!" She exclaimed. Kathy closed her eyes and shushed her, rubbing her hand up and down her arm.

Ian looked at the bathroom door where Kasey was. He suddenly came out, looking a little calmer. He noticed Renee crying. "Renee..."

She looked up at him. Then she ran over and started punching him in the chest. "What the hell is wrong with you! Why would you do something so stupid!" She screamed. Her punches didn't hurt, but Kasey still cringed. Soon she stopped hitting him and just sobbed into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her. Puppy whimpered. That night was filled with silence as we all sat in the dead quiet house, wondering what would happen next.


	25. Chapter 25

The very next day I awoke to puppy looking down at me, his tongue hanging out and tail wagging. Licorice, sitting on the TV was glaring at puppy, hissing if he looked at him. I laughed and got up from the floor. Angela was up and around in the kitchen, making a big breakfast."I never saw you come home." I whispered.

"I stayed and cleaned up the bar with Chase. I also had to apologize to Hayden for what Kasey did. I...also have to deliver some news to him." She smiled softly, poking an egg with her spatula. I shrugged and lifted puppy off the ground. He eagerly licked Angela's chin. She giggled. "He's so cute! Have you given him a name?"

I totally forgot! I've just called him puppy. "I dunno." I placed him back on the ground. He looked around the room, his tongue hanging out. He shook his fur. The black and white fur on his head covered his eyes. Angela and I looked at each other before saying at the same time, "Shaggy."

Kathy, with a yawn, walked over to the kitchen. She had removed her blue tied on shirt, so she came in with only the cut of black shirt and her skirt. "Smells good. Chase is teaching you well." She said, stealing a piece of toast. All the boys woke up and sat around the table. "Where is Renee?" I asked.

Kasey pointed at the young rancher."She's still sleeping on the couch."

"Poor thing." Kathy muttered, shaking her head. "You shouldn't have made her worry so much, Kasey."

He sighed. "I know. I feel kinda bad."

Angela walked over with the frying pan in her hands. "Uh...Kasey? I have some news to tell you."

"What?"

She fidgeted. "Hayden says that you're banned from the bar for a week, starting today."

We all looked at him, expecting him to burst into tears or something, but all he said was "Fine."

"Damn dude!" Luke cheered, pounding his fists on the table. "You're tough!" He extended his fist towards him. Kasey bumped his fist against Luke's as they laughed. We girls rolled our eyes.

"Nnn." Renee muttered, rising up and rubbing her eyes. Kasey got up immediately and ran over to him.

"Renee,Idon'tlikeseeingyouupsetsodon'tbeangry!" He said in one breath. We looked at each other, seeing if any of us understood what he said. Renee smiled and hugged him by the head.

She whispered, "I forgive you." Kasey smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"If you two don't mind we are trying to eat here!" Luke said. I giggled.

After a nice breakfast, Kathy and Renee left. I bounded up to Luke just before he walked back to the carpenter's. "I named him Shaggy..." I said, pointing at the border collie asleep outside next to the ducks. Luke grinned.

"Cool! You have fun with that puppy you hear me, young lady?"

"Yes father." I rolled my eyes. He ruffled my hair and opened the door. A powerful gust of wind propelled the door open, hitting the wall with a loud crack. When it calmed down, Luke looked at us. "The weather sure did change fast."

Angela glanced over at the calender. "It's Autumn the first. We're going to need some warmer clothes."

"See ya." Luke waved, before closing the door.

I looked at the spot where the doorknob slammed into the wall. "Aww damn it!" I cursed, glaring at the hole there. "Ian, get me some duct tape." He tossed me a roll of gray tape. I ripped off a small strip and covered the wall. "There, good as new."

"Arf arf!" Shaggy yelped, clawing at the door. I opened it and he trotted in. When I tried to close the door again another powerful gust hit and made the door hit the wall again. Kasey and Ian forced the door shut. The hole had gotten bigger. "Oh come on!"

After half the roll of tape the hole was secured. Kasey and Angela walked to the door. "I'm going to buy some clothes." She said. "Kasey wants to go apologize to Owen."  
I nodded, opening the door for them and quickly closing it before the wind started.

Kasey walked up the path to the Garmon Mines, hands in his pants pockets. He wanted to say he was sorry to Owen since they were bar buddies. He just prayed that he wasn't all that angry. He walked into the mines and saw him coming up the stairs. His nose looked like it hadn't been injured at all.

"Owen I'm-"

He couldn't finish, because Owen's fist flew into Kasey's stomach. Kasey gasped for air that he had lost and fell to his knees. He looked up at Owen. "Now we're even." He said with a smile, holding out his hand to help Kasey up.

* * *

"Here ducky ducky ducky." I cooed, shaking a bag of feed at the ducks. The babies, now a little bigger, waddled over to me, climbing all over my lap and arms. Jr and Teddy pecked the bag, trying to poke a hole in it. "Hey! I've dealt with enough holes today so if would kindly get off me and wait your turn." I snapped. Jr and Teddy sadly walked off my lap, sitting next to their patient brother Crackers. I took a hand full of feed and dumped it in front of the three. They started to peck at the pile. I walked over to Henry and the mother. "You need a name don't you?"

_Quack..._

I snapped my fingers. "Anita. That's your name." I patted her head. I rubbed the spot under Henry's beak before placing the rest of the feed in front of them. I placed their eggs in the shipping bin and walked into the barn. To my surprise Kasey was in there, brushing Al.

"You look happy. Did Owen forgive you?"

"He punched me in the stomach and we laughed. So in a way, yes he did." He replied. I nodded slowly, trying to understand how a punch to the stomach makes everything better. Must be a man thing. He mounted Al who whinnied. "I'm gonna take Al to ride around for a while."

"Okay."

"HOLD IT!" Angela screamed. In her hands she had two bags filled with clothes. "No one is going anywhere till you try these on."

Kasey swallowed hard. "Uh-oh, you know how Angela gets about clothes."

She smiled evilly. I was terrified to say the least. She dragged us by the ears inside. Ian was sitting on the couch, wondering what was going on. She tossed a bag at the boys. "Try on everything. Come out with your most favorite outfit." After a few minutes of changing, we all had on our new outfits. Kasey had on a brown jacket over a yellow shirt. I had on a brown polka dotted shirt with blue jeans. Angela wore this pink jacket with matching pants. Ian was wearing a light brown jacket, a red shirt, and green pants.

"We look sexy!" Kasey exclaimed, looking at himself in the mirror. I smiled and nodded.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

**ANNNNd I'm just ending it right there. I have no idea how to continue so yeah...It's mostly gonna start with all the Autumn stuff...and a few old characters come back to cause more drama...and Angela is gonna start something she never meant to! Sounds like a soap opera I know, but look forward to it!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Congrats to Diego for winning my contest. She was the only one that entered so yeah. I didn't expect anybody to anyways.

* * *

**

I scribbled on the top piece of paper on a notebook. With the pen cap hanging from my mouth I mumbled, "Autumn 14. Moon viewing festival. Sounds fun. Autumn 18 is Kasey's birthday. Last day of Autumn is the Harvest Festival. Sounds like a busy season. Kinda boring though. What do you think?" I looked to my side at Licorice asleep by my feet. He mewed in annoyance while I laughed.

I capped my pen and looked around the room. "Ian is at the mines. Kasey went fishing. Angela has yet again slipped away to do goddess knows where."

The room was quiet except for the faint sound of Licorice and Shaggy snoring. I looked around and frowned.

"Wow I need to get a life."

* * *

Angela was at the bar again, sitting in front of Chase as he cooked meals for some people for lunch. With her arms crossed she stared with fascination as Chase cooked with speed and skill.

"Can I try?" She asked. Chase looked at her before setting a plate of food for Kathy to deliver.

"What? Cook?"

She nodded. "I just want to see if they'll like my cooking."

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

Kathy appeared, handing Angela a piece of paper with an order scribbled on it. "One order of herb fish."

Angela smiled, knowing that a fish dish was one of her best since they practically lived off the good fish Kasey caught. She looked around the messy kitchen. "I'll need an apron...ah-ha!" She tore Chase's purple one off and tied it around her small figure. The chef sighed and shook his head. He sat in the same seat she was sitting in and watched her. She chopped up a catfish and added the herbs. She placed the plate in the oven and cleaned the kitchen up while waiting.

Chase had to admit, she worked very hard at her cooking. She put her heart and soul into the dishes she made. He could tell from the determined look on her face as she sliced the fish. When the oven dinged, she took it out carefully, added a little sauce to top it off, and placed it on the table for Kathy to take. With a smirk on her face she looked at Chase."I'll be impressed when we hear from the customer." He said.

After a few minutes Kathy returned. "I asked the guy about his meal..." She said, looking a little sad. Angela's head dropped a little. "He loved it! He gave me this tip to give you too!" She said happily. She extended a small bag that had a few G (whatever that stands for) in it. Angela's face lit up as she stared at Chase and back to Kathy. "We've also got three more orders for herb fish if you don't mind."

"I'd be happy to!" She replied, heading to the kitchen. "Oh, Chase would you mind helping?"

"Nah, I'm good. It's fun to watch you do my job for me." He said. Angela rolled her eyes and started chopping up some fish.

The bell over the door dinged. Chase turned around and groaned loudly, making sure the person who had came in could hear. Gill.

"Gilly!" Angela squealed, shoving the fish in the oven and running over to hug him. "How have you been?" Gill slowly pushed her off of him and stared in her chocolate brown eyes, making sure Chase could see him.

"I've been okay. I'm hungry though."

She smiled ear to ear. "The special of the day is herb fish. Would you like some?"

He nodded and she skipped into the kitchen, beginning to slice the fish. Gill and Chase continued to glare at each other.

"Why are you here?" Chase hissed.

"I could ask you the same thing! It's your day off!"

"Yeah, well Kathy needed help."

"Sure...you just came to see Angela." Gill whispered, glancing over at Angela who was oblivious to their argument.

"I could say the same thing about you. You have a crush on her."

"So do you!"

"Prove it."

"I saw you staring at her...butt a while ago."

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

They started fighting back and forth about who was and wasn't staring at Angela's ass. Kathy and Angela now directed their attention at them. Angela swallowed. "Uhm...guys? Food's ready." She placed both of them a plate on the table, even though Chase never asked for one. The two males stopped and redirected their attention on the food in front of them.

She had no idea what or who they were fighting over, but she didn't like it. Arguments made her upset so she tried to fix a lot of things, getting in over her head again. She hoped this wasn't one of those times.

"Can I ask what you two are fighting over?" She asked innocently. Both guys looked up at her then at each other.

"Nothing." They said coldly at the same time. She frowned._ Liars_.

Once the two guys were done, Gill stormed outside after paying for her "wonderful" food. He stood outside the door, fuming.

_I hate to admit it, but I do like her._

Chase went ahead and did the dishes while Angela went to talk to Kathy and Luna.

_She does have a crush on me...not him. I won't let that change._

_He wants to take her away._

**No matter what...Angela will not be his!**

* * *

"So if you hate someone, what do you do?" I talked out loud, my head dangling off the side of the bed while my legs were stamped against the wall. "Do you tell them that you hate 'em or what?"

Shaggy, who was on the floor on his back stuck his tongue out and wagged his tail. Licorice growled.

"I guess that's Licky's way of saying he hates me."

HISSSSSS

"I Love you!" I shouted as the black cat hopped through the window, giggling afterwards. My front door opened.

"Love you too." Said the lumberjack who came through the door. I shrieked, falling face first to the floor, my face blushing very bright. "You okay?" He asked, pulling one of our chairs out and sitting in it backwards. I lifted myself from the ground.

After a quick shake of my head to fix my hair, I replied. "I'm fine, thank you for the help." I grumbled, stumbling over to the fridge. "You hungry? I could make something."

"Got any spinach?"

"Spinach?" I questioned, hanging onto the handle of the fridge door as I gave him a weird look. He nodded happily. "That's...something I didn't expect. Are you Popeye or something?"

He laughed. "Naw. It was my moms favorite food so she made it a lot. I grew to love it over the years."

"Where is your mom?"

"6 feet under in the church cemetery."

I nearly dropped a carton of eggs when he said that. I placed the eggs carefully in a drawer before looking at him. "Your mom is d-dead?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah. Since I was little."

"I'm...so sorry."

He waved it off. How can he just do that? "Eh it's fine. I've gotten past the remorse state. I've learned to move on with my life and not let her death get me down."

"Look at you, using big words." I teased. "Have you been reading a dictionary or something?"

"Where is my lunch, woman?" He asked, getting far off topic of death. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm no Chase, but I can make a pretty decent sandwich."

He got up from the chair and into the kitchen, snagging a bottle of mayo. I didn't really mind since he was probably going to use that for his own. I used some chopped up meat on some lettace and placed the two plates on the table. He flipped the top bread off of his to the side and squirted out nearly the whole bottle on his sandwich. I stopped in mid bite to watch him replace the top and take a huge bite. The white condiment oozing out of the sides.

I grimaced. "Ew."

He looked up from his lunch. "What?"

"You! That's disgusting."

He smiled and took another larger bite from his sandwich. "We just have different tastes in food. What do you like the most, miss Lily?"

I had to think for a second. "I really like asian food. Oh, and I love anything with rice! I've always loved the smell and taste of fresh rice!" I giggled, taking a bite out of my sandwich. Luke chuckled and finished his mayo smothered lunch. He licked the remaining juices of his fingers. I wasn't even halfway done. "Shaggy!" I called. The little border collie came running through the new doggy door we put in. He ran up into Luke's arms and started panting.

"Hey little buddy!" Luke said, scratching his head. He wagged his tail rapidly and licked his chin where some mayo had slid down from his lunch. I made a face and finished my sandwich. "I think Imma head out now." Luke said, standing up and looking at me. I pounced on him, hugging him tightly. He blushed slightly and ruffled my hair before walking outside. Shaggy whimpered as he left. I looked at him and stractched behind his ear.

"I know how you feel. I'm going to take a shower so you go take a nap or something." I said, waving at him while I grabbed a towel and closed the bathroom door. I stripped from my clothes, turned the hot water on and stepped in.

The front door opened. "Lily?" Angela called. "Where is the broom? I need to lend it to Kathy."

I frowned. I didn't like being interrupted while I was in the shower. This was my thinking time. "It''s propped up against the side of the house." I hollered, rubbing shampoo in my short hair. The door closed again. Then opened a few minutes later. I groaned. My hand turned the knobs to the water off while my other grabbed my towel. I wrapped the fabric around my body. It was snug, but it was only Angela. She has the same things I do. "Angela! It's not that hard to find! I-" I opened the door and stared at the person in the living room, staring with wide...yellow eyes. This wasn't Angela...it was...

"LUKE!" I screamed, slamming the bathroom door again and blushing so hard I felt dizzy.

"Holy shit- Lily! I-I left my necklace! I-I didn't know you were taking a shower!" He replied, his face just as red as mine. I covered my mouth with my hand, closed my eyes, and sunk down the be sitting on the floor. "I...didn't see anything...I swear." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

I blushed harder if that was even possible. "Just leave please." I said. His heavy footsteps echoed till the door closed. I got up from the floor and dressed myself. My face was still red.

* * *

Kasey was rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off as Ian, Luke, and Owen watched him. Kasey was still banned from the bar, so the guys started hanging out at our home. Angela was making a snack and Ian had some cocktails aging in the pot. I was sitting as far from Luke as possible. Every now and again we would catch each others eyes, look away blushing, and continue on with whatever we were doing. Somehow Kasey found out about what happened.

"So...ehahaha...Lily gave you a...haha...a free show, eh Luke?" He said while laughing.

"She was wearing a towel. I didn't see anything."

"Oh, too small for a good look huh?"

I turned my head and glared at him. "What's too small?"

He looked over at her. "Your rack."

I jumped up from my seat and slapped him straight across the face, knocking him off his feet. I fumed, mumbling about how idiotic he was while going to the kitchen. Owen and Luke were laughing as Kasey looked up. A red hand mark was burned on his left cheek. Angela placed a big bowl of cheese fondue on the coffee table and long forks that held the pieces of bread. Ian took the aging pot and sat it next to the fondue. Kasey helped himself to the first drink.

After a few hours of chatting and cheese, everyone had to leave. As Luke walked outside Kasey jumped to the door. "I'm sure you'll have some interesting dreams tonight!" He called. When he closed the door and turned around he earned himself another slap across the face. He tumbled to the floor again. I sighed and walked over his body to go to bed.


	27. Chapter 27

****

**I luffs you Grey (my brother has a name!) for typing this wonderful, but short, chapter for me!**

* * *

Ian and I had decided to go to the tailor's. The clothes Angela had gotten us made us want to see if there might be anything else we might be interested in buying. And by that, I mean that there might be something I want, and I was dragging Ian along to carry bags.

As we walked in, Candace, Luna, and Shelly greeted us. I got to browsing the racks while Ian just leaned against the wall by the door. I gathered together a couple of cute outfits and Luna told me I could use the rooms in back to try them on. After an hour or so, I handed the money to Shelly and we were about to leave when in walked Selena.

When she saw me, a strange smile appeared on her face. I had a pretty good idea what she was about to say.

"So, I heard you flashed Luke the other day." She said.

How had she heard about that? "It wasn't like that! He just walked in at the wrong time. Besides, I had a towel on."

"It's just as well. He probably wouldn't like what he saw very much anyway."

Ian was standing to one side, sighing as he watched the scene unfold. Candace slid beside him.

"Should we do something?" She asked him.

"No, this always happens when these two get together. Nothing serious is gonna happen. We should just let them burn themselves out."

Selena was really starting to get under my skin, but what she said next was just going too far.

"Luke obviously doesn't care about the quality of goods. Otherwise, he would be head over heels for me."

I clenched my fists as I prepared to knock this bitch into next week. However, right as I was about to take a swing, Ian stepped in with his own comment.

"Maybe you're right."

Selena and I turned to look at him. I wasn't sure what I was hearing. Was my own brother taking her side?

He continued. "Luke doesn't judge by appearances. He likes Lily for her personality. Something I think you could stand to work on a little bit."

Selena was stunned. Nobody had ever talked to her like this. "What did you say?"

"I'm saying if you were a little nicer instead of focused on messing with people, you would probably have a lot more friends. I think Lily could teach you a thing or two." Ian moved past her to get to the door, and when he got close, he said, "I hope you and Lily stop this rivalry soon. I'm sure you'd be a nice girl if you had some friends."

He walked out the door after that and I hurried to follow him.

"Wow, Ian. I've never seen you stand up to somebody like that." I said as we made our way home.

"Well, I had to say something, you had that look in your eyes. If I hadn't, you probably would have hit her and made the entire thing ten times worse."

I scoffed. "I would not! It's called self defense!" I ran ahead of him, leaving him in my dust.

* * *

"Would it kill you two to at least try and get along?" Angela asked me after we made it home and I told her and Kasey the story.

"It's not my fault! She's the one that always starts it."

Kasey took his turn at calming me down, "Maybe if you would stop losing your temper, she would take it easy on you. She only teases you because she wants to make you angry, for whatever reason."

I looked at him sitting on the arm of the couch. "Oh, so the man who can't stay sober for an hour is giving me advice on control?"

He looked away and said, "You're right. Ol' Kasey's good for a laugh once in a while, but when stuff gets serious, he should just keep his mouth shut?" Was I imagining it, or did Kasey sound hurt?

"I'm sorry, Kasey. I'll try harder to keep my cool. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. When I looked up, Kasey was smiling. "You didn't hurt my feelings. You forget that Ol' Kasey is as hard as stone." That was a relief. "He also knows just what to say to the ladies to get them to hug him."

"Kasey!" I punched his shoulder and we laughed. At least he had cheered me up.

* * *

Selena was having a glass of water as the bar prepared to close. She was thinking about what Ian had said earlier. He was right, she could bother to be a little bit nicer, but she couldn't help it. She figured that most guys were only interested in her looks and girls were usually jealous, so she hadn't tried to get close to too many people. But Ian was different, he talked to her like a person, not just a pretty face.

Kathy walked by and took the empty glass. Before she moved on, Selena said, "Hey, about that boy, Ian."

Kathy was wary as to what Selena was going to say. "What about him?"

"He's a good guy. Don't let him go."


	28. Chapter 28

**I love this chapter sooooooo much! ^w^ I hope you do too!**

* * *

Rain. Rain is amazing. I love the feel, the way it touches my skin and slides down and onto the ground. It washes the dirt from my face and leaves me feeling refreshed. I sat outside on the side rail, dangling my legs off the side and closing my eyes. Shaggy was running in circles trying to catch his tail. Henry and Anita were swimming together in the pond. The babies didn't like the rain so they were camped out in the coop, watching the adults swim.

I giggled, feeling a few drops trickle down my back and sending a cool sensation through my body.

I wasn't the only one enjoying the rain.

On Horn ranch, on the porch of Renee's house, she and Kasey were sitting together watching the rain fall. Renee was sitting between Kasey's legs, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She placed her head on his shoulder. "Rain is so magical. It helps crops and the enviorment."

Kasey nodded, looking around mindlessly. Renee stood up, moving from under the porch. "Come on!" She called, spinning in circles. She laughed like a kid, twirling in the slick mud. Kasey ran a hand through his hair before running out to grab her...only to fall face first in the mud.

"Why does this stuff keep happening to me!" He looked up at the sky. "Is there someone up there writing me into these misfortunes!"

Renee rolled her eyes and helped him to his feet. Once he was up, she pulled him towards her, placing his hands on her waist. He smirked, leaning forward and kissing her sweetly.

* * *

I skipped to town, passing by shops and enjoying the rain. Shaggy was right behind me, barking and running after me. I giggled and stopped to let him catch up. Kathy popped her out and made a "PSSST" sound at me. I turned around and waved at her.

"Are you crazy! You'll catch a cold out here."

I shrugged. "I never get sick, so I'm not really worried."

Kathy rolled her eyes and motioned me to come inside. "I gotta ask you for a favor. I have to go to Renee's place for a few hours to help her with the animals so I need you to watch the bar. Even though it's closed."

"Where is Hayden?" I asked. Kathy tossed me a towel before answering.

"He has a cold so he's sleeping in the back. He was given some strong medicine. Dr. Jin said it would be at least three hours before he woke up. Be as loud as you want." She smiled. I nodded and rubbed Shaggy down too. "Got it? And no drinking or you'll be banned too."

I chuckled. "Did you know Kasey is suffering from withdrawl? Ian's drinks aren't as strong as yours so he can't get good and wasted like in here." Kathy and I giggled before she left. I clapped my hands and wandered around. I threw my rucksack on a table and took out my ipod. I had snuck it from when we went to the funeral. I plugged it into the stereo on Selena's stand and turned the music up high, jumping and dancing to the music.

_~Tonight's gonna be a good night.  
That tonight's gonna be good night!~_

In the backroom, where Selena and Kathy sleep, one certain person mumbled in her sleep. She cracked her red eyes open and glared at the door. "What's farm girl doing here? Whatever." She huffed, throwing her pillow over her head. I continued to prance around, taking Shaggy's paws and skipping in circles with him.

_~Everybody breaking bottles  
it's a filthy hot mess  
Time to get faded  
I'm not the designated driver  
so I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a~_

Selena groaned, piling pillow after pillow over her head to block the sound. My favorite Japanese song started. I jumped on a table and danced.

_~to, tomaru isshun no dekigoto feel the kodou _  
_mita me oshare, sukoshi hade_  
_sukoshi dake jibun no taipu no kare moshikashite is he?_  
_chekku ni mi ni kiteru nara it's time to get busy~_

That's it. She had had her limits. Selena tossed the pillows to the side and stomped out, throwing the door open and glaring at me. I stopped in mid lyric, my mind going from me and Luke singing this to the pissed off Selena staring at me. "Morning star shine! The earth says hello!" I grinned. Her eye twitch. She walked over and turned the music down. "It's too early to start a rave, farm girl. I need my beauty sleep."

I snorted. "If you needed your beauty sleep then you'd be asleep for years." I laughed, realizing what I just said. Shit!

I could see a vein pop out of her head. She calmly walked into her room, her fists balled up. I gnawed on my bottom lip. I turned my music back up a little and sat on the ground, stroking Shaggy.

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did!_

The drums to the Taylor Swift song scared me a bit. I sighed when the song started. Before the lyrics started I began thinking how good this song was...I could have some fun with this. Selena came back outside her room right before the actual song started I hopped to my feet and started singing.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and  
I had it all; I had him right where I wanted him  
You came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause!  
You took him faster then I could say sabotage._

She gave me a cocked eyebrow look. I smirked and continued.

_I never saw it coming; wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
You had to know the pain is beating on me like a drum  
You've underestimated just who you are stealing from_

"You're kidding me right?" She asked, that vein coming back.

_You're not a saint  
and you're not what they think  
you're an actress  
Woah!_

_You're better known for the things that you do on a matress!  
Woah!_

Apparently she had never heard this song, because once I had sung that lyric five more veins joined her forehead. I could practically see the steam coming from her head. That didn't stop me.

_Soon you're gonna find  
stealing other peoples toys  
on the playground  
won't make you any friends!_

_You should keep in mind  
you should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge!_

I danced a bit and got ready for the next line when she tackled me. I hit the ground hard as her weight crushed me. We started punching each other and rolling around. Somehow we ended up in her room. My leg hit the door, slamming it with such force the door handle popped off. I pushed her away.

"DUDE!" I screamed, running to the door and pulling at it. It wouldn't budge. Shit shit shit! This was the last thing I wanted to happen! Being stuck in a room with Selena with no one to get us out! "Damn it..."I muttered. I slid down the wall and rubbed my bruised arm. Selena was also on the floor cradling her right eye. I smiled to myself. At least I had gotten one good hit in.

"I hate you." She mumbled. I looked at her.

"Back at ya. You got us into this."

Her head whipped around. "Me! It was your leg that hit the door."

"Yeah but if you hadn't tackled me, then we wouldn't have gotten into this problem!"

"You started it by singing about how I'm such a whore!"

I wanted to counter that, but I just bit my tongue, staring at the door. Shaggy's paw explored under the crack. He whined. "Aww baby, I'm sorry." I whispered, stroking his fuzzy paw. "You're gonna have to be by yourself for a little bit." He licked my fingers and I suddenly felt guilty. I shouldn't have brought him. I felt like crying, to just curl up in a ball and wait for Kathy to come back. I wouldn't know how long that would take.

"Why were you here anyways?" Selena asked. It wasn't in a rude tone so I answered back.

"Kathy wanted me to watch the bar for her. Why didn't she ask you?" I questioned.

She looked down. "I was going out on a date...with Owen." She said, almost like she was shy about talking about the strong blacksmith. I turned at her and smiled just a little.

"With Owen? I can see you two dating somehow." I said. She turned her head and 'hmphed'. Apparently she wasn't going to chat. I hit my head against the hard wood door, wincing at the sharp pain. I could my music still playing.

_~Run baby run!_  
_Don't ever look back!_  
_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance!~_

A few minutes passed and the next song started.

_~Her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining~_

Then another...

_~Keep drinking coffee stare me down across the table  
while I look outside~_

I closed my eyes and started listening, wishing to be out of here. Then I heard it. "~So many things I'd say if only I were, but I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by." Selena whispered, singing to herself. I lifted my head and smiled.

"~You've got opinions man! We're all entitled to 'em, but I never ask." I sang out. Selena looked at me.

We started at the same time. "~So let me thank you for your time and try not to waste anymore of mine. Get out of here fast." Selena and I actually smiled. We stood up, grabbing a hair brush and singing."~I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning. There's no one here to save."

_~Who cares if you disagree! You are not me! Who made you king of anything.  
So you dare to tell me who to be!  
Who died?  
And made you king of anything.~_

We laughed, dropping the brushes and shaking our heads. "Nice singing, farm girl."

I chuckled. "Thanks, blacksmith lover." I snickered. When I opened my eyes, that vein was out. What?

"What is that suppose to mean?" She yelled. What did I do!

"I...uh..."

"Just shut up!" She huffed, storming to her bed and lying on it.

_Well someone must be visiting their monthly friend. _I thought, sitting back by the door and stroking Shaggy's paw. It was gonna be a long day...

* * *

**All the songs that were listed in order;**

**I got a feeling by the Black eyed Peas**  
**Take it off by Kesha**  
**Candy pop by HeartsDale Feat. Soul'D Out**  
**Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift (I edited the song to make it work with the story.)**  
**Check yes Juilet By We the Kings**  
**Just the way you are by Bruno Mars**  
**King of anything by Sara Bareillies**


	29. Chapter 29

I struggled to lift the window over Kathy's bed, grunting and making other sounds. My hand slipped and I banged my chin on the bed post. I screamed a really bad word. Selena sighed.

"I can't believe this! This is not fair!" I yelled, punching and thrashing around on Kathy's bed. "I wanna get out of here!" My voice was on the verge of hysteria. Shaggy barked and growled. I stopped and stared at the door. He had his eye to look under the door, glaring at me. I think he picked that up from Licorice. He was the only one keeping me sane at the moment. He howled. "What?"

He howled once more. holding it out longer, but it had a weird pattern. I think I knew what he was saying. "You want me to sing?"

_Thump thump thump._ His tail smacked the floor. I grinned. "Good boy! Maybe someone will hear me!" I pressed my ear to the door and listened for a song.

_~According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.~_

"Ha HA! Perfect! Turn it up Shaggy!" I started jumping up and down, smiling wide. Selena rolled her eyes. Shaggy was a smart dog so it didn't take him long to paw at a switch to turn the music up more.

_~But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful,_  
_incredible,_  
_he can't get me out of his head._  
_According to him_  
_I'm funny,_  
_irresistible,_  
_everything he ever wanted.~_

I continued singing as loud as I could, but still trying to keep my voice to the correct tone. When the song ended I had to stop and take a breather. A soft song started so I decided to wait it out.

"This isn't going to work. No one will hear you over the rain." Selena said.

"At least I'm actually trying to get us out of here."

_~Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life~_

I slowly looked at the door. Could I sing this? I sure could try. I had only heard this song once or twice, but I'm sure I could get it.

_~Mistreated this place  
Misunderstood  
Miss no it's all good  
It didn't slow my down~_

_~Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimating  
Look I'm still around~_

I closed my eyes and swayed, singing out. This had to work. I had skipped breakfast and I was starving. It was getting harder to sing because of that.

What I didn't know was the person outside, walking around. Luke. He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He and his dad had gotten into an argument. He was upset and just needed to simmer down. When he passed the bar he could hear the music. He blinked and walked inside. Shaggy looked up at him and wagged his tail. "Hey buddy. Where is Lily?"

_~The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking  
is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line  
and we try try try  
But we try too hard and it's a waste of my...time~_

The last line came out a gasp as I tumbled to the floor, exhausted. Shaggy perked up and ran back to the door, clawing the crap out of it. Luke tilted his head to the side and opened the door. He saw me on the floor and someone under the covers on a bed. Shaggy ran in after Luke and licked my face. I groaned and looked up. My eyes got wide.

"LUKE!" I screamed, getting to my feet. "I LOVE-"

_Click_. The door closed. "I FREAKING HATE YOU!" I replied, slamming my fists against his chest. Selena looked up from the bed and at the lumberjack. I collapsed on the bed, sobbing dryly.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Miss complain over there got us stuck in here. The doorknob got broken off and we couldn't get out."

"Bitch!" I screamed into my pillow. Luke chuckled.

He grabbed the door handle. "Ladies, watch and learn." He bent down and placed the knob on the door, twisting and trying to fix the door. We both stared at him, watching his face turn from hope to disbelief. "It's broke."

We clapped for him. "Thank you Sherlock." Selena hissed, lying back on the bed.

~~10 minutes later~~

"God I'm starving." I said, clutching my growling stomach. From Selena's bed hers did the same. Luke sighed. He was lying on the floor, his hands behind his head and Shaggy asleep on his chest. I was on Kathy's bed, wearing one of her cowboy hats.

Outside another song started.

_~Riot Riot_  
_turn off the lights_  
_We gonna lose our minds tonight_  
_What's the dealio?~_

"How many songs do you have on your Ipod? That thing has been playing ever since you got here."

"It's got three hours of music on it. It's been at least an hour since we got in here."

Luke was quiet. I lied on my stomach by the feet of the bed and stared at him. "Hey! What's wrong?" He opened one eye at me. "Luke...you can talk to me." I said softly.

He sighed. "Well..."

_Bo and I were standing in front of one of my new pieces of work. A table chair! It was perfect! People from all over the world would come and buy it. Bo scratched the back of his head. "I dunno Luke. This is a weird...whatever it is."_

_"I call it...a Chable! Or a Tair? No that doesn't sound right."_

_Pops came down the stairs and into the work room. I grinned and moved Bo out of the way to show him my work. "Yo Dad! Check it out!"_

_He squinted at it. Then frowned. "Son, that wouldn't happen to be the table and chair a customer ordered, would it?" He asked._

_I nodded, quite proud of myself. "Yup! I joined them together for the person! They'll be happy."_

_He sighed and lifted my chable and carried it over to one of our saw machines. He placed it on the table, turned the saw on, and sliced it on half! "Nooo!" I whined, unplugging the saw machine. "Dad! What did you do that for!"_

_Pop roughly shoved the now destroyed chable in my hands. "Go make the table and chair again and do it right!" He yelled. I gritted my teeth._

_"That's not fair! I did make the table and chair!"_

_"No Luke!" He shouted. "You just wasted wood! Now get to work and when you're done you can go upstairs and stay there! You're grounded!"_

_I dropped the wood. "I'm 21 years old! You can't ground me!"_

_"Don't back talk me boy!"_

_I kicked the wood as hard as I could. The flying wood almost hit Bo in the face. I threw open the door and dashed out, cursing under my breath as I ran in no real direction._

I nodded as he finished. He looked upset so I tried to think of something to make him feel better. "I would have bought your chable." I smiled. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Really?"

"Of course! A chable is so bad ass! I'm sure your dad would have gotten use to the idea sooner or later."

Luke's grin got bigger as he tackled me on the bed, hugging me and laughing. My face had gone completely red. He was laying on top of me and I couldn't move. It felt so wrong yet so right. Selena was fuming in the bed beside us.

"If you two lovers don't mind getting frisky while I'm in here."

I slyly smiled. "Your just jealous you can't get a man."

"Say that one more time." She said through clenched teeth.

"You, that's you Selena can't. Get. A. Ma-"

A pillow smacked my face, leaving a slight tingle. I laughed at her.

~~later~~

I groaned, rubbing my stomach. I raised my shirt to the bottom of my chest and gawked at my flat belly. My ribs showing. "I have to eat or I'm gonna die!"

Selena shook her head. "We have to get out of here. I'm going crazy listening to your complaining. I hope someone finds us before I commit suicide..." She looked over at me. "Or commit homicide."

I stuck my tongue out and slammed my head back on the bed. Luke had passed out on the floor. I was still thinking from his tackle hug. It was nothing really, but the thought just never left. Shaggy whined and pawed at the door. Just then the sweet scent of fruit filled the room. I sniffed, looking everywhere. Kathy couldn't be back and no one besides us were here. Luke was asleep so that would mean...

My head darted in Selena's direction. She had her blanket over her head. I stepped off Kathy's bed and slowly tiptoed to her. When I was close enough I swiftly swiped the blanket off of her. She had a banana in her mouth. "Oh I'm going to murder you." I hissed.

She lunged off the bed with the fruit in her hands. I chased after her, jumping and grabbing her by the ankles. She fell and the banana flew out of her hands. "MINE!" I screamed. I reached to it, but Selena crawled over me and grabbed one of the peels. I squirmed and rolled so that my back was on top of hers. She cried out, but still tried to grab the fruit.

Shaggy trotted over to us, cocking his head to the side and staring at us with curious eyes. He looked over and saw the banana. His tail wagged.

"NOOOO!" We screamed, both placing our hands on the yellow fruit and pulling on it. "Let go Lily! I had it first!"

"Sharing is caring!" I yelled.

"Fine! Then take it!" She ripped a hunk off and threw it at me. I gasped and did the same to her. I tackled her and the whole fight started over again.

When we had stopped we looked to our side to see Luke staring at us. "Well that was...interesting..."

~~30 minutes later~~

Selena and I had taken turns using the shower, cleaning off fruit from ourselves. I stared sadly at the faint yellow swirling down the shower drain as I turned the water off. I dried off and walked out with the clothes I was wearing earlier on. Luke was slightly blushing when I came out. I did too, remembering the last shower I took. Selena was brushing her long crimson hair with her back turned to me.

_~I wanna lock you up in my closet  
when no ones around~_

I hummed along as I layed back down on Kathy's bed, tapping my foot against the headboard. When the song ended and I waited for the next one...nothing came. I lifted my head, straining to hear for some kind of beat, but I couldn't hear anything. "Looks like it's been three hours since we've been in here." I said sadly. Luke nodded, stroking Shaggy.

_"Where is Hayden?"_

_"He has a cold so he's sleeping in the back. He was given some strong medicine. Dr. Jin said it would be at least three hours before he woke up. Be as loud as you want."_

"Holy-" I groaned as I sat up fully. Luke and Selena looked at me.

"What is it?"

I started bouncing up and down."Hayden is sick! He's sleeping in the bar!"

Selena continued to brush her hair. "Yeah, but he's out cold with medicine. Kathy said it'd be at least a few hours till it wore off."

"Yeah three! Three hours! My Ipod has three hours and forty five minutes worth of songs on it so the medicine Hayden took wore off forty five minutes ago! He can get us out of here!" I couldn't help but jumping off the bed and start pounding on the door. The two just blinked at me. "Don't just stand there! Make some noise!" Luke joined me by the door, hitting it over and over. Shaggy howled and Selena decided to hit the wall next to us too.

"SHUT UP!" A gruff voice yelled. Luke and I jumped back as the door opened and Hayden stood there, his eyes bloodshot and his beard all crazy looking. Selena and I screamed as we pushed the man away and ran into the kitchen, grabbing anything edible. Luke, Hayden, and Shaggy walked in and watched us devour food in a very unlady-like manor. We couldn't help it. After a while I patted my full stomach. Hayden had gone back to his room, a bottle of aspirin and Tylenol in his hand. Luke unhooked my Ipod from the stereo and tossed it in my rucksack.

Selena had left too, saying she needed a walk. It was just us. "Are you all good?"

"Mmhmmm." I hummed lazily.

"Well! Let's go!" He declared happily, lifting me off my seat and carrying me towards my farm. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, sighing with content as he carried me home. I really needed a nap.

~~Meanwhile~~

"Hello?" Kathy opened and closed the bar door, scanning the room. She walked into the back and placed her stuff away. "Jeez this room is a mess...and why do I smell bananas and dogs?"

_Click._

"And where is the doorknob!"

* * *

**All right here are these songs in order:**

**According to you by Orianthi**  
**Fucking perfect by Pink**  
**Raise your glass by Pink**  
**Hot by Avril Lavigne**

***sigh* I'm sorry if you see any mistakes. Grey was busy and I just wanted to get this out of the way.**


	30. Chapter 30

Warning: This chapter contains a lot of fanservice. You been warned...ENJOY!

* * *

Kasey and Ian were at Horn ranch, waiting for Kathy and Renee to finish brushing the horses so they all could go riding together. The women walked toward the men with their horses by the reins. Suddenly Kathy's horse goes berserk, thrashing her head around and running forward. Ian and Kasey jumped from their spot and grabbed the fussy horse before it got away.

"Man, Sophie is acting strange today." Kathy sighed. Renee walked over to Sophie and started stroking her coat. Her fingers got scraped by something sharp. She looked and saw little burrs in the horse's coat. Slowly and gently she pulled out all the burrs. A few that were in deep had drawn a little blood.

"I don't think we'll be able to ride today. Sophie is in pain. Maybe next time." Renee said. Ian and Kasey sat back on the porch railing.

"Hey, it's cool. We can try some other day." Kasey said.

The bar girl rubbed her neck and sighed. "My muscles are a little stiff anyway. I need a visit to the hot springs."

"Oh, we can go together!" Renee said. The girls giggled. The boys, who had started their own conversation, immediately turned their heads to the two laughing girls.

Kathy smirked when she saw this from the corner of her eye. "But I don't have a swimsuit." She winked at Renee.

Renee saw what she was doing and played along. "That's okay. It may even be better without them." Ian and Kasey's jaws dropped.

Kathy turned to them and struck a flirtatious pose. "Oh, how rude of me. Would you two care to join us?"

On cue, both Ian and Kasey fell backwards off the railing. Their faces red and blood slightly coming out of their noses. The girls giggled again and went off to the springs.

(meanwhile)

"I'm bored." Angela stated, kicking her legs that were dangling off the table chair. Gill sighed, trying to consentrate on a book he was reading. The young farmer leaned forward, placing her head on his shoulder and skimming his book. Gill blushed a little.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"No." She said flatly. Gill rolled his eyes and continued reading. Angela sighed as she started humming softly. The sound distracting Gill even more. He just closed his book and got up from his seat. Angela huffed and opened his book back up.

SLAM

The door was thrown open, making the two jump. Standing in the door was Luna. She marched over and placed her hands on her petite hips. "Hi Gill." She smiled, pink hues resting on her cheeks. He nodded at her. "Angela I need you to come with me!" She said, taking her by the hand.

"W-why?"

The little tailor looked at Gill, glared for some reason, and stomped out with Angela behind her. That look he had gotten from the girl made Gill curious. Curious enough to follow them.

Nearby, Chase was leaning against the wall of the lower area in front of the Sonata Tailor's. He fixed a falling hair and continued to stare at the sea. "Keep up, Angela! I've got a job for you!" Luna's squeaky voice cooed, throwing Angela in the tailors. Chase looked behind him at the confused face of the farmer as she stepped in the shop. He tried to focus back on the water, but his mind kept going back to the girls. He groaned and hustled up the concrete stairs. When he was walking to the shop he saw Gill coming towards it as well. They glared at each other.

"What are you doing? Me? What are you doing!" The two men hollered at the same time. They redirected their attention when they heard a shrill scream. They scrambled towards the open window and watched, unseen, as the scene in front of them unfolded. Angela was standing on a large box. Luna had an outfit bag over her shoulder. She said something the boys couldn't hear. Angela sighed and took the bag into the back. When she came out the guys almost fell over.

She was wearing a maid outfit that just _barely _went past her hips. It was daring, but not too inappropriate. She just couldn't bend over. It had no sleeves so it cut off around the breasts. Of course Angela wasn't...big enough...in that area to show much. Chase clutched his nose. Luna nodded.

"Very nice!"

"C-can I change? I feel weird." She blushed.

"What? No, we still have more outfits. Here is one." She handed the little maid another bag as she shuffled to the back. Luna clapped her hands happily and skipped away. She had to bend down to get something and she flashed the window. Gill pinched his nose and looked away. Then, it got better.

Angela came out in, believe it or not, a chef outfit. It was white and unbuttoned to show some cleavage. Chase's eyes got wide."D-damn!" He muttered. Angela whimpered, pulling desperatly at the hem to pull it down.

"Luna! Please! Enough with the short skirts! I feel like a hooker." She covered her face and blushed so brightly she looked like a tomato. Luna shook her head and sighed. She still had many outifts that needed to be tried on. Then she saw the window. The two men were in a trance. open mouths and blood trickling from their noses. She covered her mouth to hide the smile.

Luna had to admit it. She did have a crush on Gill. Ever since they were little she would always hang out at his house and they grew very close together. Then Gill's mother died and he grew apart from the women in his life. He left the island for a while to collect himself and to see how other mayors handle their towns. Luna had missed him greatly, her childhood crush.

"I'm going to change now." Angela mumbled, stumbling off the box she was standing on and wobbled all the way to the back on her uncomfortable high heels. She came back a few minutes later in her regular green tunic, her face still a little pink. Luna banged on the window, sending the boys running.

* * *

TADAH! short chapter I know, but it should make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Or not. I don't care. Enjoy.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hello, Anisser! How are you?" I teased, pulling softly at her hair. She squeaked a little and smoothed down her black sliky hair.

"Good morning Lily. I've been doing great. More then great! Fantastic!" She said enthusiastically. I cocked my head to the side. Talk about out of character. I always took Anissa to be the calm type, not a firecracker. She lifted up her right hand to show me her reason.

A blue feather.

My eyes got wide. "Oh my goddess! Did Jin...?"

She nodded happily and we both shared a hug. "Anissa , that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

Anissa sniffed. "Thank you. I want you to be my maid of honor, if you don't mind."

"Are you kidding me? I'd love to!" I gave her another hug. She took me by the hand and into the clinic. When I walked in I saw Irene and Jin discussing something. Anissa dropped my hand and replaced it with his, entwining her fingers with his as they shared a sweet smile. I grinned and looked at Irene. She was wiping her eyes. "Congrats you two." I told them.

"Lily is going to be my maid of honor. Have you chosen a best man?" Anissa asked. Jin sighed.

"I'm not sure, I don't really talk to a lot of people. Do I have to have someone for a best man?"

I bit my lip. "I could get Ian to do it. He buys a bunch of bodigizer for when he goes to the mines so he should be your best friend." I chuckled. Jin nodded.

"Alright. Can you inform him for me?" He questioned. I nodded and headed off to the house.

When I opened the door Shaggy jumped on me, clawing my pants. I patted his head and walked over to Ian who was on the couch watching Kasey play a game. He looked up at me. "Hello." He blinked.

"Jin and Anissa are getting married." I smiled. Kasey paused his game.

"Whoa really? I thought Jin was, like, 40 or something." Kasey mumbling. I swacked the back of his head and continued.

"I'm going to be the maid of honor and Jin needed a best man. I said you could do it and Jin said it was fine. Do you mind?" I twiddled my thumbs. Ian crawled over Kasey to stand up.

He lifted Licorice up and his brush while talking to me. "I don't mind." He smiled. I hugged his head and clapped my hands.

The door opened. "Don't mind what?" Angela walked in. I noticed that her face was red, but I ignored that.

"Anissa and Jin are getting married. Ian's the best man and I'm maid of honor." I replied. She smiled widely. "I'm going back to see them, if you would like to join."

Angela nodded her head, her pixie-styled hair flopping in her face. With a quick finger comb and her jacket, she walked outside after me. While we were going to the clinic I was whisked off my feet. Half expecting Luke to be the reason, (Since he technically does this to me everyday) I was surprised to see that it was Julius.

Damn he's stronger then he looks...

"Oh Lily, dear! I'm so happy!" He cried still twirling around.

"Okay okay! I can see that! Ahh, I'm going to be sick!" He placed me back on the ground. I wobbled and teetered back into Angela. "Why are you so happy?"

He flipped his fabulous hair out of his face and smiled a flawless smile. "Well remember back when I told you I was going to propose to Candace on that little special dinner date?"

I nodded. "Well I had left the feather at my house. I thought it had slipped from my pocket while at the city. I recently found it and gave it to my little blueberry. Of course she said yes! Oh my, I couldn't be more happy!" He fanned himself and sighed with deep content. "By the way, she wants you to be the maid of honor."

I nodded again mindlessly. "Okay sur- wait what!"

"Toodles, girls! I have to go plan a few more things!" He skipped off while humming a tune. Angela chuckled nervously.

"I can't be the maid of honor for two people!"

My brownie haired friend took me by the hand and sat me down on a bench beside the bar. "It's alright. It's not like their weddings are on the same day." I glared at her. She took a small step back. "W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

I sighed. "Because you just jinxed me. If they do have their wedding on the same day, yours will be the next funeral I attend." I hissed.

She swallowed hard.

* * *

"Oh Lily. Angela. Come sit with us and help us with the plans!" Anissa called when we walked into the clinic. Candace and Anissa were sitting behind those big white dividers with cups of tea in their laps. We sat down on a bed. "So we were just discussing flower arangements. What do you think about roses and lavender?" She questioned, scribbling something down on a clipboard. Angela prepared herself a cup of tea.

"I think roses and cosmos would be better. Or maybe pink cats. I love pink cats!" Angela said.

I shook my head. "Well when you get married, you can have pink cats."

She blushed and sipped her tea. We agreed on the lavender and started talking about the dresses.

Candace piped up. "L-Luna said she would make our dresses for us. She'll be here later with dress designs."

Anissa nodded and wrote some more things down. "So when are the weddings?" I asked. I just figured that they would both answer.

"In a week." They both said at the same time. I chuckled.

"I meant the dates."

"Autumn 17th." Again at the same time. My fists tightened up as I looked to my side slowly. Angela's retreating figure could be seen out the window.

* * *

"KASEY HIDE ME!" Angela screamed as she burst through the door and threw herself on her brother. I came in a few minutes later looking for her.

"I would never betray my dear sister like that!" He declared, pointing behind him.

I walked around him to where she was crouched with her eyes closed tightly. I lightly tapped her on the shoulder. When she opened them, she gave me a smile.

"You jinxed me! I can't attend both of their weddings!"

"T-then don't go!"

"I can't! Anissa and Candace are my friends."

Ian stepped up. "Then go to one of their weddings, rest for a bit and maybe get some coffee to wake you up, and attend the other. You can pull this off."

This is why he's the smart one, and I'm the short tempered one.

"That's not a bad idea. I sorry Ange." I wanted to act cute so she would forgive me.

She giggled and gave me a hug. "I forgive yous."

"Great. Now that that's out of the way, I need a dress. Kasey, would you care to join me as I go to the tailor?"

"And by that, you mean 'Come with me and carry things' right?"

"You know me so well."


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm making the Celeste church a little bigger than it really is to have a proper wedding. Unlike the ones in the game where you walk down the aisle, swear your love, and kiss. I'm not writing any vows or anything. Maybe a cheesy love comment or two. Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

Things were really hectic the next few days and they were going to be like that. I had two weddings to attend an hour apart. I had that long to change my dress, makeup, and shoes. It would have been easier if Luna had just stuck with the same goddamn dress! I swear the dress I'm supposed to wear needs the fashion police to arrest her or something...

My god! I need to stop hanging out with Julius so much.

I sat at a table with Anissa's dress for me. It was an easy soft purple dress to slip into. I raked my nails over the hardwood surface and then began drumming my fingers. Anissa was standing on a big box while holding a tissue. Luna was adding finishing touches. After a minute of drumming Luna threw those pin holders that look like a tomato at me. "Shut it Lily! It's annoying!" She hissed.

"Mrowr!" I teased. She held up a long needle, made a motion over her neck, and continued working. Yeah she did have a lot of sharp jabbing weapons. I should shut up. When the dress was done, Anissa broke out into tears when I placed the veil on her head. "Oh, Anissa." I smiled, giving her a hug.

She sniffed loudly and blew into the tissue. "I can't believe it. I'm getting married to the doctor...it's like a dream."

Luna and I smiled. She started placing all her needles in her big bag and heaved it over her shoulder. "As soon as I get this in Candace's room, I'll come back and we can get these weddings over with." She left the room momentarily. While she was gone, I was fixing Anissa's make up.

"I hope you'll have a long and happy marriage with Jin. I can tell that you two deeply love each other."

"Oh don't start Lily, I'll start crying again." She whacked my arm playfully. Luna came back...and it was show time. I ran a hairbrush through my hair before running after them.

As we walked down the halls to get to the exit close by the dressing room, I started thinking about my wedding. What would it be like and with who? When a bright blush settled on my face I had a good idea of who I wanted. "LILY!" Luna screamed. I shook my head and looked around. We were standing at the front doors of the church. Anissa was in the far back with Craig. He looked a little choked up.

"You'll be the second to enter with your partner. Stand next to that person once you get to the altar. Left side."

"My p-partner?"

She nodded slowly. "You do have a partner don't you?" She clenched her clipboard tighter and tighter in her hands. I swallowed hard.

"Yeah I do...it's...uhm..."

"Me!" Just who I needed. Kasey. Luna scribbled some more things down and went to go talk to the others. "Well hello milady."

I looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Angela made me. You also needed a partner. Hey, how long do these things usually last?"

I shrugged. "Maybe an hour."

"An hour of standing around while doing nothing! How is that fair?"

"Hush! it's starting." We looked in front of us and saw the church doors open. I gave one more hopeful smile to Anissa before watching Ruth and Taylor walk up the aisle. Luna hissed for us to start walking. I looped my arm through Kasey's and began.

Ian and Jin were already standing at the altar. Jin looked terribly nervous as he was searching for his bride. I smiled softly and stood in position. Once everyone was here the music changed. Jin started getting extremely nervous then. The doors swung open and Chloe walked out with a basket of flower petals. She took a few steps, stopped, dropped some petals, and continued skipping down the aisle.

Then came the woman of the hour. I could tell she had started crying again for she had a few black lines running under her eyes. Craig actually had a smile on his face. When they reached the altar, Craig looked Jin over, placed her hands in his, gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Dearly beloved..." Perry started.

()()()()()()()

"You may now kiss the bride!" Perry exclaimed. Anissa and Jin turned towards each other and intertwined their fingesr together.

"I know I can't match up to your first wife, but...I hope I can be even better." She whispered.

Jin smiled and tilted her chin up. They shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone started clapping and cheering as they walked back down the aisle. Once out of sight, Luna took over. "Alright I need someone to sweep the flowers away and everyone attending my sister's wedding you need to change now! Then you can something to eat, but make sure you don't get your outfit dirty! Make SURE of it!" She hollered.

I looked up at a snoring Kasey. I elbowed him in the gut to wake him up. "Huh? What, did I miss something?"

"Yeah everything. As soon as we got to the altar you fell asleep. It's not that boring. It's wonderful." I sighed happily. Kasey rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say. Don't you have to go get changed?"

"Oh sh- you're right! Thanks for reminding me!"

After another hour, Luna and I were in a different dressing room with Candace. She was the same as Anissa, choked up and crying a little. When Luna was done with the dress, her sister gave her a hug. "What's this for?" She asked, hugging back.

"F-For always being there for me. It means a lot." She whispered. I smiled. Then we walked outside again, lined up, and got ready to walk down the aisle.

"Lily, were is your partner now?"

I looked around to see if I could spot Kasey, but he was out of sight. "Oh boy. I'm not sure. I think he's..."

"Right behind you!"

New voice. New partner. Take a guess...

"Luke...I didn't know you were here." I said. Then I got distracted by his outfit. A blue tux with a black tie. Of course he wasn't wearing it right, but that's just his thing. He still had on his bandana which I figured he wouldn't take off. "I'm guessing you'll be my partner?"

"Hell yeah! Wait...what am I your partner for again?"

I gaped at him for a few seconds. "You're joking right? You and me are gonna be walking down the aisle to get..." I stopped in mid sentence, realizing what I was saying. I tried again. "...To be there for Candace and Julius as they get married."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "How long will that take?"

I swear Luke and Kasey could have been brothers. "About an hour. Think you can handle that?" I raised an eyebrow.

He grinned and looped his arm through mine. "I'll live."

()()()()()()

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Perry exclaimed, snapping the bible he didn't use shut. Julius grinned ear to ear and lifted his bride in the air, twirling her around before planting a sweet kiss on her lips. Everyone cheered. A few wolf howls came from the back and from Luke. I shook my head and walked out with the lumberjack at my heels.

"Now that that's over, time to par-tay!" Luna yelled, throwing her precious clipboard to the side. People cheered again. Glasses of champagne clinked, food was served, and everyone was having a good time. Perry had set up speakers around the event so music echoed through the whole area.

Tons were on the dance floor, shaking what they had. Chase and Yolanda were working the food and Maya was rushing around delivering. When the music changed, the two brides stepped onto the floor with their husbands and swayed slowly to the music. I smiled and finished off the rest of my drink. Angela got up from her seat and smoothed down the faded blue dress she had on. She smiled softly when Chase walked over, his face emotionless.

"Let's just go." He mumbled, taking her hand. She giggled and blushed as he took her to the dance floor. Renee and Kasey were also out there. Around the corner I was pretty sure Kathy was begging Ian to join her. I could tell by the way his glasses steamed up from the heat coming off his face and he constantly had to wipe them. I was sitting by myself with a glass of champagne when a gloved hand shot out towards me. I flinched and looked up. Luke had on a grin as he shook his hand in my face.

"You wanna d-dance?" I asked, placing my soft fingers on his calloused ones. He pulled me from my seat and guided me to the floor. I placed my hands on his shoulders and his wrapped around my waist. A bright pink hue rested on my cheeks. "I didn't know you could dance."

"I don't. I'm just copying the other people." He said, glancing around and watching Jin and Anissa sway slowly, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. He cocked his head to the side. "Let's try that!"

My pink hue got brighter. "W-wait I-"

Before I could say anything he pulled me closer to him and again placed his hands on the small of my back. my hands slid down his toned chest. Suddenly everything around us disappeared. It was just us two on the floor, swaying to the soft music. Then I realized that we were the only ones on the floor! Everyone had stepped aside to let us do what we pleased. I looked up and slightly panicked.

Angela was smiling at me, giving me a thumbs up before taking Chase by the hand to the food stand. Luke's hold on me tightened. "This is nice." He spoke. "I don't want it to end. It's like an awesome dream." He whispered in my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck rose. As the music came to an end, the swaying stopped. I looked up at his eyes that stared back into mine. I totally would have kissed him if the whole island wasn't staring at us. He settled for a quick peck on my forehead before drifting off somewhere else.

I stood there for a second, a goofy smile planted on my face. Luna snapped her fingers in my face. With a quick shake of my head I regained my thoughts. "S-sorry." Candace and Anissa walked over to me, the blue feather ring on their fingers glistening in the sun light. "I'm sorry for stealing the spotlight from your weddings, girls." I bowed to them. When I looked up they were both smiling.

"It's f-fine Lily. You and him deserved a moment together." Candace giggled cutely. Julius was lucky to have such a sweetie like her. Jin also had it made. Anissa seemed like the type to be a wonderful wife. I gave them my congratulations and walked back to my table. An upbeat song started. I stared at Ian until he finally sighed.

"I take it you want to dance, dear twin?" He shook his head. I giggled while taking his hand.


	33. Chapter 33

"Get up get! It's your birthday! Happy Birthday!"

"If you really want me to be happy you'll let me go back to sleep."

Angela was jumping up and down on her brother, not to hurt him but to wake him up. With every jump he grunted. He pushed her off and sat up in on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. Ian and I laughed as Angela gave Kasey a puppy dog pout. The fisherman shook his head and patted her hair. "So, got anything planned for my special day?" He asked me while walking into the kitchen.

I flipped a sloppy pancake in the frying pan and made a face. "Are you kidding? Why would I do anything like that!" I exclaimed. With a quick glare he gave me a good morning headlock.

"C-careful or I'll ruin your chances of having kids!" He chuckled and plopped in front of the kitchen table. Ian was reading the newspaper, his glasses sliding down his nose. He pushed them up and looked at Kasey.

"What would you like for your 'special day'?" he asked

"Maybe you can dig me up some gold so I can move out of this place." He replied, half joking. Ian gave a awkward chuckle and continued reading.

It had been a day since the weddings. Candace and Anissa (along with their husbands) had disembarked on their honeymoons, Anissa and Jin going to Toucan Island and Candace and Julius going to the city for...god knows what. I shivered at the thought of what might go on, but finished up with the flapjacks. "How about this," I started, sliding a few pancakes on Kasey's plate. "We give you a gift, a piece of cake, and alone time to make out with Renee. Sound good?" I sat down at the table and sliced my breakfast into small pieces.

"Sounds tempting, but how much time are we talking about?"

I rolled my eyes as we started talking about regular things, like Henry and Anita and Al. When Kasey was done he stated that he was going to go out with Al to see Renee. Once he was out the door and mounted on the brown horse with his fishing rod strapped to his back, Angela's face broke out into a grin. "I want to plan a surprise party for Kasey!" She squealed. My twin bro and I stared at her. "He's never truly had a real birthday party, what with us not being able to afford it back...home." The amateur chef sighed, but her face brightened up again. "So, can we?"

I shrugged. "I guess..." The thought was now stuck in my brain. I began thinking of things he would like. Booze was on top of the list, no doubt. Maybe some kind of fish dish. "Angela, go to the bar or wherever Chase is in the mornings and figure out a fish dish. Cook it and bring it here."

Angela nodded, slipping on her tan boots. She still wore her pj's, but no one would care. "Ian, make the best cocktails possible. I don't know how you do it, but make it so that any human being even looking at it will get drunk." I ordered.

He chuckled again. "Then I'll be at the bar."

With both of them gone I had to decorate the house. I gave a quick call to the general store. "Hello, this is Phoebe."

"Um hi! Well do you sell party stuff?"

"Yeah, streamers, balloons, candles, etc. Whose birthday is it?"

"Kasey's. I'll be down there in an hour to get some of the stuff. Thanks."

"Tell him I said happy b-day, and see you then."

With that, we hung up. I've never spoken to Phoebe before. I hardly knew her. All I knew was that she was dating that Indiana Jones look-alike and spent her life in the mines. Whatever, I had more important things to do than think about random people. I changed out of my sleep outfit and into a yellow shirt and blue jeans. I zipped my jacket up and secured the bandanna around my neck and headed outside to care for the ducks.

Once they were fed and sent out to chill, I headed on over to town. I told Luna my plan. "So I need you to invite a bunch of people who are friends, or at least acquaintances with him. Can you do that, please?"

The pink hair girl stared at my pleading eyes. She rolled her blue orbs and nodded. "Fine, but only because you're my friend." I gave her a hug before dashing out to the church. I took some stairs down and towards the mine cart. I can still remember riding this the first day I got here with Luke. Quite a ride. I hopped in the rusted cart and pulled a lever. It let out a creak before moving forward.

When the ride stopped I had to blink to realize I was in the mines. It seemed way faster than I remembered. I smoothed down my hair and walked in the general store. Barbara was at the front wiping the counter. "Howdy! What can I do for ya?"

"I need some party supplies."

"Right over there little missy."

I tried to ignore the country accent, but it was hard let me tell ya...oh jeez. I grabbed all the party stuff I would need and payed for them as fast as I could. As I walked out with them she called to me, "Ya'll come back now, ya hear?"

_Goddess help me now._

()()()()()()()()()

Angela rapidly beat the door to Chase's house. She was super excited and it showed. Before more knocks could ensue, the chef opened the door roughly and stared at Angela with intense violet eyes. "What do you want?"

"Fish dish." She said slipping into the house. With a sigh he closed the door behind him. Angela snickered. "Nice pajamas."

He smirked. "Nice bra."

She quickly looked down and saw her shirt sagging a little, exposing the neon pink wonder under her silky shirt. She yanked it up and tied her robe around her body. "Do you have a fish dish we can make or not?" She sputtered, blushing.

" 'We?'"

"Yes. I can't make really good dishes all that well and I wanted it to be extra nice for Kasey, since it's his birthday today."

"How old will he be?" He asked, tying his black apron on and tossing his blue one to her.

She looped the strings around her and ambled into the kitchen."Oh, he'll be 23."

"Wow, and that'll make you...?"

"I'll be 20 in Winter." She replied, flipping through the "Badass Meals for the Hungry" book. "Since Ian and Lily are twins, they'll both be 22 next Summer."

Chase pulled out a big pot and placed it on the stove. "So that makes you the youngest out of the four of you."

She nodded. "Yep. What are we making? How old are you?"

"Seafood gratin and 23." He responded, placing two fish on separate cutting boards. He twirled a knife in his hand and held the handle out for Angela. She smiled and took the sharp object. They continued chatting while making the dish.

()()()()()()

"Shaggy, I swear to god don't make me come down there!" I hollered, glaring down at the growing puppy on his hind legs. His paws were on the ladder, shaking it with each of his barks. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me. He dashed off the ladder and ran onto the bed. He made three circles before settling down. I rolled my eyes and stapled the rest of the 'happy birthday' banner to the ceiling. The door opened and I quickly looked behind me. It was only Renee with the staples I asked for. "Oh good, I thought you were Kasey. Toss those to me if you don't mind."

She threw the box of staples at me before plopping down on the couch. "I'm glad you're doing this for Kasey even though you two argue a lot." She said. I stapled the banner and turned to look at her.

"Yeah, well as much as I hate him, I love him. Can't live with him or without him."

She was about to reply when we heard clomps of a horse coming up to the house. Kasey was home early! He is usually out most of the day, but he was in the barn putting Al back! "Oh sh-...Renee! Go distract him!"

The animal lover looked around in a panic. "How do I do that!"

"I don't know! Think of something!"

The door knob twisted. As it opened slightly, Renee placed her foot on it so it wouldn't open any more. She stood in the way of the decorations. "Hey babe, why are you in the house?"

"Oh just...looking for you!" She giggled nervously. I slapped my forehead.

"Alright...am I allowed in my house? I kinda want to- Mmph!"

He was cut off mid-sentence by me pushing Renee into him so their lips met. I made a motion for Renee to keep it up. She closed her eyes and made a very loud and dramatic sound of pleasure. The young girl practically pushed Kasey outside with her lips. He didn't seem to mind.

I made a face and proceeded to finish the decor.

()()()()()()

"I'm...sorry about what happened a few hours ago Kasey..." Renee said, brushing Al. Kasey, who was leaning against the wall watching her, shrugged.

"I would have done the same thing if I saw me at the door." He grinned. Renee rolled her eyes. Al snorted.

It was all a part of the plan. Renee was supposed to bring Kasey into the house after she heard the signal, a bird call. She just had to wait and hear it so she could take him inside.

"Well I-"

"MEOW!"

"*sigh* Luke it's suppose to be a bird call!"

"Oh...sorry...*ahem* CAW CAW CAW!"

"Will you just go back inside! Jeez..."

Kasey raised an eyebrow. "The hell was that?" He asked. Renee laughed.

"I dunno. Hey, can we go inside? I'm thirsty." She replied. Kasey nodded and tossed a carrot into the trough for Al. He whined happily. As Kasey stepped inside the house and turned on the lights he got the full throttle surprise. We cracked those party popper things and screamed Happy Birthday! And by we, I mean almost everyone on the island. Kasey smirked as we cheered for him.

"Oh wow...and here I was thinking Lily would do nothing for my 23rd birthday. Oh how foolish am I." He said this sarcastically.

I gaped. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew. You dropped a roll of streamers on the door step. Still the thought was awesome, Lily. Thanks." He pulled me in for a hug. "You should see what I have planned for your birthday in the summer..." He whispered. I groaned.

Angela popped her head inside the room from the back door. "Come on guys! The real party is outside!" She yelled. Everyone made a beeline towards the aroma of seafood that floated in from outside. A big bonfire was in the middle with a bunch of chairs and an old wooden couch or two from the carpenter's. A table with the food was set up away from the fire. The fire itself was far away from the old tree that had caught fire in Spring. That tight feeling in my chest never left whenever I looked at it.

Everyone gathered around the fire with their food, talking and laughing and having a jolly good time. It seemed like this was so normal to the islanders. Back in the city for us, we hardly threw celebrations like this unless there was a birthday, holiday, or wedding. Not much else was this big and grand. It was a change of pace and I loved it. We all did.

Watching Kasey do a drunk dance with Renee and Kathy, I started remembering things from when we first got here. How Kasey and Angela hid in our luggage and the first time we met Luke and Chase. I also remembered when I got the ducks. Also everything that has happened in my life. It almost brought me to tears for some reason.

"Lily!" I looked up at Luke and Kathy motioning for me to come dance with them. I giggled and followed after them, joining in on the fun.

* * *

**This started to sound like a finale towards the end. But don't worry. The story ain't ending, trust me~!**


	34. Chapter 34

Ian was at the bar, sitting in his usual chair at his usual table. He had one of the cocktails he had invented that he was quite fond of, a yam cocktail with a hint of raspberry. Sounds disgusting, but it wasn't all that bad. As he sipped the drink he was playing close attention to Selena dance on her podium. Lately she had been changing up her act, moving in a different way and her moves seemed less foreign, and more along the lines of teasing. Ian was glad Lily wasn't here.

She and Angela had to stay at the house and clean up all the party stuff from the house and backyard. He was quite proud of the cocktals he made with Kathy. Kasey only drank 5 and he was buzzed. It usually takes him more. A certain blond pulled the chair in front of Ian and sat down. She sighed. "What's wrong?" Ian asked

"Oh just me and my dad arguing. I've been messing things up more lately. My feet seem to get a little wobbly and my mind keeps thinking about...things." She whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear the last part. Of course he wouldn't.

"Sorry to hear that. I guess you're just having a bad day."

Kathy looked up at him. "This has been going on since yesterday."

"Bad...week?" He offered in a way of joking. Her emerald eyes rolled to the top of her head. "Well anyways, did you have a good time last night?"

"Yeah I did. It was fun to hang out with everyone like at the weddings. I didn't eat much though."

"Yeah I guess having two parties in a row wasn't the best idea, but things just have a way of doing that."

She placed her head on the table. "When is your birthday?"

Ian drained the rest of his cocktail and slammed it on the table like Kasey usually does, though he apologized for the loud sound. "Lily's and mine are summer 28."

"Cool! Mine is on Summer 3rd. I hope you'll get me a present!" She winked. "I don't usually celebrate my birthday though. That's why I didn't bother mentioning it last season."

He gave her a weird look. "Why? I would have liked to have given you something, or at least wish you a good one!"

"Why?"

He blushed and looked away. His shyness was coming in to tell him to shut his yap, but the tiny brave side of him told him to say it! "B-Because I'm grateful for the day you were born..."

The barmaid looked at him for a second, a blush slowly easing up on her cheeks. "O-Oh. I see." Suddenly she stood up. Ian hung his head, knowing now that he had scared her away. "Come back here tonight. Wear something nice and come alone...please...7:00." She whispered before falling into the back of the bar. Ian shook his head till his glasses slid off. He picked them off the table and left a generous tip.

* * *

"Hell to the yes! Shy boy has a date with the bar goddess!"

Ian sighed. "I knew it was a bad idea to tell you."

Kasey wrapped an arm around his buddy's shoulders. "Aw c'mon, you know I'm just teasing." Ian had seen Kasey lying on the beach on the way home and decided to ask for his advice. "I don't really have room to talk, seeing as I've been claimed. I'd tell you to be yourself, but I don't think you want Kathy to fall asleep during dinner."

Ian gave him a dirty look.

"Ok, sorry! Have a sense of humor. Just try not to think about it too much. Don't worry about impressing her, she already likes you. Just have fun."

"I guess I can do that. Thanks, Kasey."

"Just don't tell people I actually helped you out today. I've got a reputation to keep up."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! You actually have a date with Kathy!"

"Why does nobody believe me when I say that?"

When Ian had returned to the house, he realized he had no idea what to wear. He'd decided to trust Angela with helping with his wardrobe. That is if he could get her to focus.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you, and I have the perfect outfit." She reached into the trunk they all used to hold their clothes. When she came up, she held up a three piece suit.

"Angela, I'm not going to tea with the president."

"Okay, how about...this!" Now she had a plaid shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"That's just as bad, but in the other direction!"

Angela puffed out her cheeks. "Don't worry we'll figure this out somehow."

Half an hour later, Ian was looking at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a blue button-up shirt and grey slacks. "I guess it'll work."

"You guess? That's the last outfit in the trunk! You better wear it or you'll be going in your underwear."

"Shut up Kasey." Ian pointed at him. The fishermen had his mouth open to say something, but closed it and went back to talking with me. "I'll be off then."

I leaped from my seat and ran over beside Angela. "WAIT!" We screamed. He turned around and was greeted by a bright flash. We glanced at the screen of the digital camera and cooed at Ian's face. He rolled his eyes and left the house.

(Kathy's point of View)

"How about this Selena?" I held up a green dress to show the exotic dancer acros the room. She looked up from her magazine to give her opinion.

She shrugged. "I dunno. You've worn that a lot. What about that purple skirt with the light tank and your jean jacket."

I gaped at her. "Dang, I would have never thought of that! Thanks!" I shuffled back into the bathroom and changed into the outfit Selena had offered.

Yes, Selena and I had had a rough past, what with her taking Owen away from me when we were dating, but frankly I've gotten over that. Owen got drunk a whole lot and I always had this thought that was the whole reason he went out with me. Ian was different though. He couldn't handle alcohol well which was good. He was also sweet and caring and gets flustered so easily. "Stop daydreaming and get out so I can take a shower, Kat!" Selena yelled. I stepped out and did a twirl. "Very nice."

I giggled and clapped my hands. She rolled her eyes, but still laughed a little. Dad knocked on the door. "Sweetheart, the _boy_ is here." He seemed to drag out the word 'boy'. It's hard for dads to let some other guy we like to take us away...

...Did I just say I like Ian?

Selena gave me a rough push as I flew outside the room. Ian stared at me as I swore under my breath at her for making me seem stupid. I absolutly loved his outfit. I hoped he liked mine. "You look great, Kat." He muttered. I felt my face flush as I mumbled a thank you. Dad was glowering from behind the bar, rubbing a glass that was already clean. I darted my annoyed green eyes at him.

We sat down at our regular table and sat in a slightly akward silence. After maybe a good 5 minutes of nothing I busted out laughing. He blinked at me and looked behind him. "Did I miss something?"

"No it's just we're acting like teenagers! Let's just be ourselves even though it's just the two of us. How are you guys doing? I've noticed the land in front of your yard has a few crops."

Ian watched Dad place our drinks on the table. He hung out a little close to us before hiding behind the bar again. "Well Lily takes care of some yams and spinach. Angela has a flower garden behind all that. It's hard to tell which one of them will have the house."

I sipped my grape cocktail and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm pretty sure if some of us...ahem get married...we're not all going to be living in the same house. We've decided that someone should stay the farmer on the island. It's between Lily and Angela since Kasey and I would rather be in the mines and near water."

_Married_...the word stuck in my head. Dad had talked to me about getting married. Of course he said things like...

_"If whoever you end up with hurts you in any way, you can expect me to hurt him even more."_

Overprotective of his one and only daughter...that's dad. I was the only thing he had left that was close to mom. "What are you thinking about?" Ian asked.

"My mom." I blurted out. I never meant to. Talking about mom always made me depressed, even though it's been 14 years. "She died in a fire when I was little. I don't want to talk about it."

Ian was real quiet before sighing. "I'm sorry to hear that."

I shook my head, trying to keep the tears away. "It's fine now, can we talk about something else?"

After the awkward moment we started talking about cocktails, horses, and city life. Turns out I learned a lot about Ian than I thought I would. He loves to read and draw, got stuck in a tree when he was five, and I had no idea he knew Angela and Kasey when they were kids. I always thought they were friends from school or something. I walked with Ian to his house.

He scratched his head while he decided how to say goodbye. I decided to be merciful and make the decision for him. I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips and a smile before walking away. When I was a little way down the path, I looked back and saw him still standing on his porch. That is until Kasey came out and lifted him like a statue.

Life had certainly been a whole lot more interesting since those four had moved in.


	35. Chapter 35

"Can I borrow this book?" Angela asked, lifting a blue hardback from a shelf. Gill looked up from the island's newspaper.

"I guess."

She smiled to herself and plopped down next to Gill in his chair. The book was small and easy to read. At most, it could have taken her a week to read it. After 4 hours of nothing but reading, Angela closed the book and got up to get the sequel. "You already finished? You skimmed through the pages didn't you?"

"Nope. I read every word down to the punctuation marks. It was very interesting. This, though, " She heaved the next book off the shelf "will take me a while. I best be going h...going...ACHOO!" She sneezed. Gill handed her a tissue without looking up from an article. She thanked him and blew. "I'll be going ho...hom...ACHOO!"

Gill cocked an eyebrow at her as she blew her nose again. He questioned if she was coming down with something. "No I just think it's allergies. I'll be going hom...ACHOO! I'll be going hom...ACHOO! TO THE PLACE I LIVE!" She screeched, mumbling as she left the house with her book. Gill cracked a smile before continuing to read.

"I am not sick! I refuse to be! Achoo! Nope I'm as healthy as...healthy things!" Just then Angela started a huge coughing fit. She shivered even though it was fairly warm for autumn. "Just allergies...ACHOO!"

"Jeez Ange! I can hear you sneezing from outside. Are you sick?" I asked, getting up from the floor. Shaggy whined from all the attention I was giving to my friend.

She sniffed heavily and I could practically hear the mucus in her nose. Gross. "No!" She said a little nasally.

Angela was always in a hospital when she was younger since Kasey was her only big brother. They lived in a bad part of the city so they couldn't go outside to play, so they came up with fun inside games while their parents were away like "See how many packets of ketchup you can eat without throwing up."

She got sick, vomited, passed out, and was sent to the hospital for the day. Her record was 11.

Then there was Kasey's personal favorite, "Kung fu reenactment." He had thought this up while watching some old movies. They would play the movie in the background and they had to do the exact moves. He and Angela really liked it.

That is until Kasey did a high kick that knocked a shelf and all it's contents went flying. Mainly at his sister. She had to get stitches and stay in there for a week. She's hated hospitals and clinics ever since. She's gotten over all the stupid things Kasey did to her, seeing as he was her brother and you just couldn't stay mad at him for long.

I placed my hand on her forehead. "Not sick my ass! You're burning up!"

"It's just allergies!"

Ian shook his head. "Ange, everything is dead outside. There is nothing to be allergic to."

"Left over pollen?"

"Just get in the bed and I'll get Jin over here."

"Aren't Anissa and him still on their honeymoon?"

Crap, I forgot they went on a week-long honeymoon. Irene closed the clinic for the day. "What about Perry?" I looked behind me at Ian when he said this. "He told me that he use to study medicine on this one island in his teenage years."

"Isn't he already a teenager?" I asked.

"No he's 35."

"Damn! I thought he was 16!" Angela squeaked then coughed. I nodded at Ian. "Go ahead guys, go get the boy. I kinda want to sleep." She trudged over to the bed and layed down. Ian and I left the house.

()()()()()()

When we walked into the church, a big gust of wind hit our faces. It didn't smell bad, but it wasn't nice. I gagged slightly and walked up to the blue haired man. He looked up from his book and smiled at us. "Good morning. May I help you?"

"Yeah Angela, our friend, is sick. The clinic is closed and we really need someone to help her. She's coughing and all nasal."

He nodded and started walking out from his spot. "Shall we go then?" He offered.

We walked from town back to the house. When we opened the door it wasn't a pretty sight. Angela was curled up in a ball on the bed, panting and shaking like it was 0 degrees in the house. I covered my eyes. I could have busted out crying at the sight. Perry rushed over to her. He then got up and fetched a rag which he dipped in cold water. He placed it over her forehead.

"I got this. You guys can go do whatever you need. Angela has a harsh cold. I think it'd be best to stay away from her seeing as it's very contagious."

"What about you? You're gonna get sick." I said.

"I've gotten shots for things like this. I'll be fine."

We nodded. Ian pushed me outside. "I hope she'll feel better."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah me too. I guess I'll go hang out with Renee or something. See ya later."

()()()()()()

Ian had his head on the counter of the bar. Chase, who was cleaning the counter stopped at his head. He would have just pushed him off, but that would have been _rude._

_Like I care._ He grabbed the back of his neck and lifted his head, rubbing down the spot where his head was. Then he dropped him and continued cleaning. Ian opened his eyes. Had he missed something? Why does everything smell like lemons now?

"Angela!" He screeched, throwing his head up. "Oh...yeah...never mind."

"Problem?"

He rubbed his forehead. "Not really, but Angela is really sick. She's got a cold or something."

Chase glided his rag over to Ian and rubbed one spot over and over again. "How bad?"

"She's coughing up a lung and you could cook an egg off her forehead."

"Dang, that sounds bad." He sighed, throwing the rag in the sink. Sunddenly another blond rushed over and clung to Ian's arm.

"Did you say Ange was sick!" Kathy asked. Ian nodded. "Oh no! Chase," She ran over and glomped him. "you have to make something for her! To make her feel better!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. He roughly shrugged her off of him. "Will you keep bugging me if I don't?"

She nodded. He sighed and thumbed through a cookbook. Ian was reading over his shoulder to see if he could spot anything. "Chestnut juice cures..mucas? Whatever that means, but she can drink it right?"

"No. She's allergic to chestnuts."

Chase sighed again and skimmed pages and pages of food. "Chicken soup for the soul?"

"I'd go for it."

After a few minutes of cooking and waiting, a boiling pot of chicken, spices, and other things was being placed in a thermos. Kathy had stopped by the clinic and begged Irene for some things to help her. She came back in the bar with a few bottles in her hands. "I hope you made it strong, because I've gotta put this stuff with the soup." She shook the bottle to emphasize. Chase uncapped the thermos and held it out. Kathy crushed a pill and pushed the contents into the soup.

Done. Chase recapped it. "I'll go. I never get sick."

Kathy snorted. "What about that one time you got the chicken pox?"

"That was five years ago Kathy. Get over it."

"Still it was funny watching you try to scratch your back when you couldn't."

"Yeah, it was also hilarious when you got drunk at that party one year and stripped in front of everyone."

She blushed as Hayden looked up from serving someone. She shook her head and denied everything while Chase slipped out.

Perry was leaving the house when Chase got there. "Ah, good morning Chase. Chicken soup?"

"Maybe." He pushed past him and opened the door. Steam blew out like smoke, making the chef gag. "The hell?"

"Chasey! You came to say hello! Don't mind the steam, it's just to help me breath."

"How can anyone breath in this gas chamber? I can't even see in front of me."

Chase placed the thermos on what he thought was the kitchen table. Angela flicked the steamer off while opening a window. Cold autumn air whisked around in the room till it cleared up. Angela coughed. She waved her hand around to see Chase's frowning face. She gave him a smile. "Bring me something?" She asked gleefully.

He held up the thermos. "Kathy made me bring this. It's got some stuff in it to make you...feel better, I don't know, just eat it." He thrusted the can into her hands. She sat up in the bed and uncapped the top. She took in the smell of the soup. "Bleh, still smells bad in here," he said, grabbing a seat next to the bed.

Angela 'nyahed' at him. "Don't complain around a sick person, Chasey. It's bad for your health."

"Says the person who's sick."

"You sarcastic bas-"

"Don't swear around people tring to help you." Chase mimicked, talking a pitched voice to sound like Angela. "It's bad for your health."

Her cheeks flushed. "Screw you!"

"Yes please." He purred.

"Why I outta-"

Chase just laughed as she tried to punch him, but he just sat farther back in his chair. Angela saw this opportunity to give a swift kick to the leg, causing him to fall flat on his back. Angela busted out laughing. He lifted himself back up and rubbed the back of his head. "Ow, that kinda hurt. And here I went through all the trouble to bring you some soup."

"Well you shouldn't have been such an ass to me. Then I might truly appreciate your wonderful smelling soup." She huffed, crossing her arms. Chase sat his chair back up and went to the kitchen. The chef searched through the cabinets till he found the bowls. He took a spoon from the sink and passed all the untensils to Angela. She poured the frothy hot soup in the bowl and dug into it. She made all sounds of pleasure as she ate it, each bite tasting better then the last. "I love this! It tastes so good! How did you ever become such a wonderful cook, Chase?"

He shrugged. "I went to culinary school for my high school days and I've been studying under Yolanda since I moved here. In fact, she was the whole reason I moved here."

She tipped the bowl back and licked her lips to get the remaining juices. She held the bowl out for more. Chase dumped the rest of the soup in the bowl and placed the thermos back on the table. They talked a little more till she finished it all. She made a move to get up. "Whoa now. You're sick. I've got this."

"Thanks." She replied, yawning a short bit after. Chase stayed at the sink, washing the bowl and the thermos for the heck of it. When he walked back he saw that Angela was asleep, her soft snores extremely cute. Chase brushed her hair to the side before smiling and walking out.


	36. Chapter 36

I screamed while my horse slowed down to a stop. Renee kept laughing as she more calmly stopped Sophie. I scrambled off the white horse neighing at me. I panted. "This...horse...is...crazy!"

"I did warn you about choosing the wrong horse."

I pointed a finger at her. "You said nothing!"

She rolled her brown eyes. "Come inside. We can catch our breath there."

I stopped walking when we got to the door. "Wait." She turned around. "Angela is still sick. I can't stay at the house. Do you mind if I...?"

Renee smiled at me. "No problem. We'll have a slumber party."

"Yay!" I skipped ahead of her into the house. Cain and Hanna waved at me before they went to the living room to watch TV. We snuck Renee's room like ninjas and attacked the bed. When it stopped bouncing I picked up my phone and speed dialed Kathy.

"What do you want?"

Selena was on the other end. I mouthed her name to Renee and she rolled her eyes. "Put Kathy on the phone."

"What's the magic word?"

"Bitch."

"Wrong answer." CLICK!

I scoffed loudly as Renee fell on her side laughing at my face. I thumped the back of her head so she would fall off. This time she called me. I picked it up and placed it against my ear. "Kathy?"

I heard her sigh. "Sorry. I saw her put my phone down when I walked in the room. So you called?"

I dodged as a pillow whizzed past my head and threw Renee a smirk. "Me and Renee are having a slumber party at her house. Wanna join?"

"Oh I'd love to! Let me clock out and I'll be there. You don't mind if Maya and Luna come too, right?"

"Yeah that'll be perfect! The more the merrier." I giggled. She hung up and I watched Renee fix her room up. We pushed the bed and a few other things to the side so that we could use the floor. Renee left the room for a sec to warn her parents since their beds were beside ours. I looked out the window at all the stars in the sky. I closed my eyes and bowed my head as I said a small prayer for Angela.

()()()()()

"A sleepover! Are you serious?" Angela gawked at Chase, who was stirring more chicken noodle soup in a pot. He nodded. "Those jerks! I want to go!"

"You're still too sick. You can't even walk without falling."

She crossed her arms. "That's because I haven't walked in forever since SOMEBODY won't let me get out of bed."

"You'll thank me later."

"I'll thank you never!" She yelled, throwing a pillow that didn't come close to hitting Chase. He just smirked and gave her her soup. "Hmph." She declared, crossing her arms and turning away. "I've lost my appetite."

"If you eat, I'll let you walk around."

She looked up at him. With a defeated huff she began to spoon the wonderfully tasting soup in her mouth. Once it was all done she stared up at him. "What?"

"Help me up?"

"You have two legs that aren't broken."

"Yeah well they feel like they are. Now help me to my feet." Angela said. Chase walked over to her and held a hand out. She placed hers in his as he wrapped his fingers on top of her hand. He pulled her up and she smiled. He let go of her hand and she started walking around. Then running. Then skipping. "Yay!" She exclaimed.

Chase laughed to himself watching her prance around.

()()()()()()

"Now this is how men should spend their evenings," Kasey said as he laid a card on the table.

Since the house was being quarantined, Kasey and Ian were spending the night at Luke and Bo's place. When they had gotten there, Luke suggested they play cards. They invited Owen over and Kasey actually Toby and had him come too. So Ian, Kasey, Luke, Bo, Owen, and Toby were sitting around the kitchen table playing cards, eating snacks, drinking soda. You know, man stuff.

"Well, it's more than I usually do. I go straight to sleep most nights," Toby said and crunched on some chips.

Owen drew a card from the center of the table, saying, "You go straight to sleep most DAYS. You're so lazy, doing anything more strenuous than this would probably break your arms." They all laughed at that.

Toby smirked. "At least I have arms, not tree trunks. You try to give someone a hug and you hear them say 'wait don't!' CRACK!" Another round of laughter and Owen raised his glass to Toby.

After they calmed down, Bo turned to Kasey. "Is Angela going to be okay?"

Ian nodded. "Chase was there with her when we left, so I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I don't get why my sister likes him so much," Kasey said as he laid down a card. "Or Gill for that matter. They just seem like such downers."

"Hey, Chase is pretty cool once you get to know him," Ian said in his defense.

"You're just saying that cause he works with your girlfriend. You're probably too busy gaping at Kathy to even talk to him." Kasey ducked an empty can Ian threw at him and turned back to the others at the table. "Speaking of girlfriends, Owen and Toby, being friends with us pretty much means you have to tell us about any girls you may be interested in. The rest of us have done it."

Toby passed one of his cards to Bo while he said, "I kind of like Maya, to be completely honest."

Luke looked at him skeptically. "Maya? But she's so happy and energetic, and you're so...you."

"Opposites attract I guess." Toby sipped his drink. "Plus, if we did get together, I wouldn't mind if she cooked for me more often."

Every man in the room contributed to a simultaneous "What?"

Owen shook his head. "I'm sorry, but there must be something seriously wrong with your sense of taste."

"Yeah, her food almost killed me faster than Ian's demon cocktail." Kasey jerked his thumb towards his friend.

"Hey, it's not my fault you'll drink anything in a stemmed glass. So Owen, any ladies in your life?"

The blacksmith rubbed the back of his head. "I've actually had my eye on Selena." He looked to see how his friends would react. Toby nodded, Luke gave him a thumbs up, Bo just took a drink, and Ian didn't really do anything.

Kasey seemed to be thinking about something. Finally he said, "Well, she's definitely got looks. On the other hand, she's pretty much the only option you have since most of the other girls are getting married or somebody here already has dibs."

"She's not my only option. What if I moved away to another town and found a girl there?"

"The fact that you're considering Selena says that you're not planning on that."

"True." Owen rearranged the cards in his hand. "What about Bo? He hasn't said anything yet."

They all turned to look at Bo. He shrugged. "I'm just trying to get the most I can out of single life before I settle down for a relationship."

Kasey held out a hand to him. "High-five to that." Bo slapped the hand and the men focused on their game.

After a few minutes of silence, Ian finally spoke up. "Does anybody even know what we're playing?"

()()()()()()

Luna and Maya were behind the door when I responded to a knock on the door. The pink haired girl had a bottle and a small bag in her hands and Maya had a stuffed rabbit and a red pillow in hers. I blinked at the annoyed look plastered on the tailors face. "I'm about ready to kill someone." She hissed, shooting blue eyes at the perky girl beside her.

"Hmm?" She questioned, looking around. I guided them both away from each other. (fearing that if they were alone in the room Luna would rip Maya's head off) Renee was dragging more blankets in the room and threw them together with a bunch of pillows. We all collided on the floor and sat in a silence for a little bit. Then after a few moments of eye contact, we busted into laughter for no apparent reason. You know, girl stuff.

"Where is Kathy?" I asked after we settled down. Maya sipped a drink form the mini fridge in Renee's room.

"She had to gather a few things before coming."

As if on cue, the door opened and Kathy rushed in with a big bag of things. She had on a long sleeved gown but it cut off at her knees. She shivered when she sat down and wiggled under the three feet of sheets. Then our discussion turned to...what else do girls talk about at sleepovers?

Boys.

"So yesterday I saw Toby checking Maya out." Kathy dished out. The young girl's eyes bulged out. I snickered with Luna. "It's true."

She blushed. "He is kinda sweet. I offered him some of my cookies the other day and I-"

"YOU WHAT!"

"Yeah well he didn't vomit or scream or anything else people usually do. He liked it."

Renee blinked. "Are you serious! Was he sick?" She covered her mouth real quick. "Oh goddess I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

Kathy laughed. "You're too humble."

"So what about you Luna? Any luck with Commander Gilligan?" Maya giggled.

She sighed. "Not really. I haven't talked to him in a while. We've just kinda drifted since Mary died." Luna looked away. I tilted my head to the side.

"Well staring at him from the sidelines isn't gonna get him to ask you out. Accidentally 'bump' into him one day and start up a conversation! It's that easy!" I said.

"Okay Miss Hookup, why don't you take your own advice and get yourself with Luke. It's obvious that you two have the hots for each other."

I puffed out my cheeks. "W-well. I'm getting there. I want to learn more about him before we start dating."

All the girls groaned. I looked around at them frantically.

Kathy slung an arm around my shoulder. "Hun, what don't you know about him?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but I had to close it. She was right. I practically knew everything about him. He knew everything about me too. I was just making excuses for myself because...well...I wasn't really sure why. "I...I'll talk to him...when we're ready."

"Moving on." Maya pulled the band form her braid and shook her hair so that it came undone. "How are you and Kasey doing?"

"Good. Things are just perfect between us. We know each other like...and not be cliche...it's like we've know each other all our lifes."

We all aww'd loudly to bug her. Renee's face lit up and she buried herself in a pillow. I giggled and jumped on top of her. "Ah! Lily get off me!"

"~Kasey and Renee, sitting in a tree!" I sang.

"~K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Luna, Maya, and Kathy finished. Kathy piled on top of me. I grunted.

"Good lord Kathy! What have you been eating!"

She squirmed on purpose to make me grunt even more, kicking my feet to get her off. She laughed and rolled to the side. I swacked her with a pillow which caught her off guard. Luna took the chance to take a pillow and hit Maya in the back of the head. She gasped. Then it was on. Pillows were everywhere. At one point we heard a tear and feathers flew all over the room.

It was like a scene from a movie. Too cliche.

We didn't really care though.

()()()()()()()

A few hour's after their game, the boys had all retired for the night. Owen and Toby going to their homes, and Ian and Kasey laying in sleeping bags on the floor of Luke's room.

"So, how are things going with you and Kathy?" Luke asked as they lay in the dark.

"Pretty good. We actually had dinner one night at the bar."

"Cool." Luke got quiet for a minute. "I've been wanting to ask you a few things about Lily."

"Like what?"

"Well...What kind of things does she like?"

"Hmm. She likes accessories like rings, brooches, things like that."

"Alright. I think I can do that. But I'm not much for mining, so..."

"I'll see what I can find."

"Thanks man. I owe you one."

Kasey growled from his place, "Ladies, if you two are done gossiping, I'm trying to sleep."

Ian and Luke could hear him turning over and they decided to call it a night.


	37. Chapter 37

**Had this done in two days! BOOYAH! But it would have been posted yesterday if I hadn't gotten side tracked. (Damn you modern TV!)**

* * *

My eyes twitched when sunlight hit my lids. I cracked them open and slowly looked around with slightly annoyed eyes. My auburn eyes blinked, registering where I was. Then I remembered I was at Renee's with my friends. Maya was in the fetal position hugging the bunny toy, Luna was under the covers along with Kathy. I didn't see Renee anywhere. When I got up slowly and walked into the kitchen I could smell eggs frying.

Renee was humming something and swinging her hips as she tended to the breakfast on the stove. I rubbed my eyes a little and stumbled over to her. "Mornin' sunshine!" She smiled. She looked wide awake. I blinked a few times.

"What...time is it?"

"7:17. I got up at 6:00 to tend to the animals. You girls sure can sleep."

"That's because no one is awake at 6 am."

Renee pursed her lips. "You will someday when you have to get up early for the crops."

"Eh, Angela can do that. I don't want to get up early for all that. She is the one with all the energy."

She smiled and shooed me to the table. After a few minutes Kathy hit the wall, rubbing her eyes and groaning. "Renee did you have to open every window! I'm going blind!"

We laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be your eyes." I smirked. "Keep walking forward." She did as I told, her arms waving around in front of her. "Now turn to your left." Kathy did and hit the divider from the kitchen and shop. We busted out laughing.

"When I can see, I'm gonna kick your ass Lily."

"Well aren't we a little grumpy this morning." Renee chimed. The bar maid blinked her green eyes a few times and sat horizontal from me. Renee slid an egg on her plate. After a few more minutes Maya and Luna joined us at the table. "Don't forget Lily." Renee said. I looked up at her with my fork hanging out of my mouth. "Today is the Harvest Festival. Tell Angela to bring all her best crops and a flower to the Marimba farm at 10 for the judging. Oh and a cooked dish."

I swallowed. "Then I better get going. I might want to take on that cooking festival."

Maya grinned. "Me too!"

We all chuckled nervously. I walked back into Renee's room and slipped into a yellow jacket and jeans. I was tying my bandanna around my neck as I walked out the door.

When I arrived at the farm I was watching Angela squat down in the field, her body almost covered by the crops growing. It looked like she had fully healed from her cold. She heaved a pumpkin out from the roots and placed it carefully in a basket. She moved a little ways the side and picked another. I walked over to her and bent down. "Yo."

She looked up. "Hey! Check this out!" She rummaged through the basket and took out a eggplant. "Isn't this the freshest eggplant you've ever seen!"

I backed away from it slowly, my face turning into a slight feared scowled. Angela blinked and gasped loudly. "Oh my god! I totally forgot you were allergic to eggplants! I'm so sorry!"

Yeah I was allergic to eggplants. I hate those purple demons. I figured this out one day by a dinner I had back in the city and my throat closed up from a tiny piece of eggplant in my dinner. I hadn't know I was allergic to it at the time so it scared us all. I've hated them with a passion after that. Angela hid her crop away and hugged me. I hugged back and giggled.

"It's fine. Just don't let me near one of those. It's the last day of Autumn anyways so I won't have to deal with them. Oh yeah." I pulled back from her and clapped my hands. "The Harvest Festival is today. Bring...the stuff. I forgot what they were."

"A vegetable, fruit, cooked dish, and a flower. I'm entering my pumpkin, honeydew, cheese fondue, and a blue mist flower. I'm sure I'll win something." She smiled. Then she looked at her pink watch. "I better get going."

"I'll see you there."

"'Kay!"

She took her basket with her inside and came back out with all her stuff. After a quick check on the ducks and egg deposits, I went inside and thumbed through one of Chase's cookbooks.

"Bad ass meals for the hungry? Pssh, that's stupid." I rolled my eyes. They had good recipes in here though. I wanted to make something, but all this stuff was rated 4-5 stars in difficulty. I only had till 10. What time was it now? "9:45. Oh come on!"

I settled with the most simplest dish I could muster. Pudding. I walked outside and took a duck egg from the shipping bin and cracked it in a bowl. I poured the other ingredients in it and dumped it all in the pot. After a few minutes of vigorous stirring, I had jiggling pudding. I looked at the clock again.

"10:07! Oh crap I gotta go!" I shoved a towel over my dish and ran out of the house.

I saw Colleen collecting dishes when I arrived."Here...is...mine..." I puffed out.

"Pudding? It looks good, Lily." She said, but I saw a little humor in her eyes. I was so going to lose. Her look and the smell of the others dishes was enough to get me discouraged.

Angela placed in all her things as they started the contests. She won the flower, got fourth on the vegetable, and second on the fruit. So far she had bag of fertilizer and a bunch of bottles of perfumes. All that was left was the cooking contest. Angela could see from the corner of her eye Chase talking to Yolanda. Beside them were delicious looking dishes.

Her mouth watered just looking at them. "I hope I have a chance of winning." She told herself.

Hamilton, Jake, and Hayden stepped up to Angela, surrounding her fondue. They each took a piece of bread and dipped it in the cheese. They all smiled and wrote something down on a clipboard. When all the judging was done they had to talk it over. Chase slowly stepped towards Angela.

"Cheese fondue." He nodded. "Good choice. I doubt you'll beat me or Yolanda, though"

The look in his eyes told her that he was only joking. She was about to say something when they heard a high pitch "YOO-HOO!" They both flinched when Maya bounced up, a sad burnt creation in her hands. "Look! Isn't the best looking cake ever!" She squealed.

"I am impressed." Chase crossed his arms. "You can actually see the lack of potential in it. Plus it hasn't killed the judges yet so I say that is better."

Maya pouted. "I hate you!" She yelled, throwing down her dish and running away. Chase scrapped the crusted on food off the plate she used and placed it in the pocket in his apron. Angela rubbed the back of her head.

"You didn't have to be so rude about it."

"Yeah well if someone doesn't put her in her place, she'd be making stuff like that all the time." With that he walked away to go hear the results.  
Angela pressed a hand to her heart and followed.

"In 6th place is...Maya." Jake cringed. "5th place is Lily. 4th place is Mira. 3rd place is Chase. 2nd place is...Yolanda which means Angela won 1st place with her wonderful Cheese Fondue!"

Angela's face lit up as she climbed the podium to the top. Chase and Yolanda stood on both sides of her and smiled along with her as Simon snapped a photo of them. He promptly gave each of them a copy.

"I knew I'd lose. At least I did better then Maya. If she had beaten me I would have gone crazy." I sighed. Angela and Chase stood next to me, a wide grin on her face as she held her photo proudly for me to see. "Cool! You blinked though, Chase."

He furrowed his brow and stole a glance at his picture. "I did not!"

"Just seeing if I can fool you." I smirked. Angela giggled.

"Says the person with the shitty pudding."

I scoffed and threw my plate at him. He dodged it and it fell lifelessly on the ground. It didn't break so I ran to pick it up and chased him down till we ran onto the farm plot. I threw it like a Frisbee. Chase dodged again, this time the plate hit a tree and shattered. "Oh man! You owe me a new plate!" I screamed after him. The chef shrugged and walked to town.

()()()()()()()

"MAIL!" Kasey screamed that same evening, taking the mail from the mailbox. I had forgotten to retrieve it this morning. "Letter for Ange, to Ange, to me, Ian, and...: He stopped at the last letter. "Lily. Someone wrote to you! You should be proud someone actually cares enough to-"

"Piss off." I hissed. He laughed and tore open his own. I waited for them to read theirs first. We always read out loud what we had whenever we had mail. It was an old habit back in the city, but we did it with report cards. Angela had a few congrats letters, Ian had one from the cousins wanting to see us, Kasey had a letter from Ozzie's about new shipments.

I lifted the flap of my letter and pulled out the sticky paper. Yellow goo was all over it. I sniffed the air around it. Tree sap. Did Luke write to me? He's the only one that would have tree sap on his hands. Him or Bo. I shivered at the thought of Bo writing me some kinds of love letter.

Turns out Luke did write to me. I skimmed over it and smiled widely. I looked up and saw all of them staring at me. "I don't wanna read it out loud. It's personal."

"Then you don't have to." Angela said, patting Licorice on the head.

"Like hell you do!" Kasey declared. "Let me see it."

"No!" I ran into the bathroom and locked the door, letter in hand. I re read the words Luke wrote to me and pressed it against my chest. I giggled happily. Kasey pounded on the door.

"Open up! I have my ways of getting in! IAN! Where is that key for all the doors?"

I lifted the bathroom window open and crawled out. I ran to the Garmon mines. Kasey twisted the doorknob and swiftly opened it. He was irritated that I left, but the letter was on the ground. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Lily,_

_Yo! I'm not much to write letters, but I was hoping that you could meet me at our 'spot' tonight around 9. I've gotten something super awesome to show you! Oh and come alone please!_

_Luke_

I had a good idea of this 'spot' he was talking about. I maneuvered past all the tree branches and shrubs to reach the secret beach. It was still amazing look even at night. Luke was pacing around when I got there. "Luke!" I called. He looked up and waved me over. I dashed over to him and was whisked off in his embrace.

We hugged for a couple of seconds before he let me go. "So, read my letter?"

"Obviously or I wouldn't be here. So what is this thing you wanted to show me?"

He sighed nervously and reached into his jacket pocket. He hesitated before handing me a medium size box. I held it on the palm of my hands and lifted the top. I gasped at the sight.

A brooch. Silver embedded and sparkling. In the middle was a emerald. It was dazzling. "Oh Luke..."

"I wanted to get something for you. S-Since we're friends and all."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him again. "It's awesome! I love it! Thank you so much!" I gushed. He pulled me closer to him and took in the smell of my hair.

Then he slowly pulled away and looked at my face. I blinked and then smiled softly. "Lily...I'm sorry, but...I have to do this." He whispered. My breathing slowed down a little.

"I know." I muttered.

The brooch dropped from my hands, landing to a safe drop on the sand as Luke pulled me against him. Hot lips touched mine then retreated by an inch. I showed I wasn't against this as he came back, this time moving against mine. My hands went under his bandanna, his silky hair going in between my fingers. We swayed slightly together, taking in the feeling of it all. I sighed with his mouth still on mine.

I couldn't have imagined a better feeling then this. I wish it would never end.

* * *

**Meh this chapter was suppose to be about Ian and Kathy, but I got a tad side tracked AGAIN (I need to stop doing that) so next chapter will be about them. Also this was kinda my first kissing description. Did I do a good good? Review and let me know! Kthxbai**


	38. Chapter 38

As we were kissing a million things were going through my head. What would I do next after this? Do I say good job or something? Am I suppose to leave after this or something? Will this go too far! Yikes that wouldn't be good. Though...NO! Nononononono bad Lily! Wait till your married! God I'm going crazy.

I think I knew why I was going crazy. I was losing air. I had to pull back, but I placed my forehead against his and began to breath in and out. His chest rose and fell too as he gasped for air as well. Maybe breathing though my nose would have been a good idea. I shivered at the cold winter air that blew through. A jacket would have been a good idea too.

Quickly, Luke shrugged off his green jacket and placed it around my shoulders. I smiled at his sweet gesture. He laced his fingers through mine.

"This...is awkward." He said.

I started giggling. "Yeah. I guess we should just...go home?" I offered. He looked up and shook his head.

"I don't want to. I want to stay here and talk."

"Just talk?"

We walked over to the sandy shore and plopped down. Another gust hit us as we shivered together. Luke pulled the back of his jacket so that he tugged me towards him. I sat comfortably in his lap with his arms around me. "This...is okay...right?" He asked with caution. I took in the scent of pine from his jacket.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Good. It's just that we're friends and all and I didn't want this to be too awkward for you, that's why I asked." He coughed into his fist. "Am I rambling? I'm not meaning to. Pops said I do that when I get nervous."

I shook my head and sighed playfully. His chin rested on the top of my head. I looked down and watched our fingers twiddle and play. After a while of this, I looked up at him. He looked down and gave me a toothy grin. "Luke...where does this lead us?" I asked.

He turned his head which was still on my head and gazed out to the lake that had mostly dried up over the years. The moon was a perfect circle in the water. I closed my eyes and listened to the water hit the shore and retreat back. "I'm not sure...we should just...you know...wait and see what happens."

When I opened my eyes and saw his gleaming yellow ones. My face heated up slightly just seeing them. Then his face was up against mine again as he pressed his lips once more on mine. We tipped back so that I was lying on top of him. We broke apart to let out a laugh. I fixed myself to a comfortable position though I was still on him. Both of our faces were red, but we made no move to change. I bent down till my nose touched his.

"I can't believe we're doing this." I mumbled with a smile.

"You don't mind do you?"

"N-No! It's just that...I...uhm..." _I've never thought it would truly happen._ "Never mind." I giggled softly. He blinked and grinned again, pecking my on my cheek. "I...kinda don't want it to end."

"Luke? Luke are you out here?"

Bo's voice suddenly pierced the romantic atmosphere. We hit reality hard, relising that we weren't the only once here. Luke still had work to tend to and here he was having make out sessions with me. We scrambled to our feet as we saw two rays of light look around the forest. Dale was out there with Bo, looking for Luke!

"What do we do?"I whispered loudly. He looked around frantically.

"I-I dunno! Pops will kill me if he knows your here with me! He'll think I dropped work to hang out with you."

"But you did."

"So? I don't want him to know that! You gotta hide."

There was no way that would work. The only place to hide was the lake. I told this to him and saw that glint of mischief in his eyes. "Oh hell no!" I growled. The lights were getting closer.

"Sorry about this."

Luke lifted me up bridal style, gave me a cute look, and tossed me in the water. I covered my mouth to muffle the scream as water engulfed my body. It was freezing to say the least. It was the beginning of winter after all. Luke looked from the lake to Dale and Bo giving him weird looks.

"Son, what are you doing out here? You have work to finish up." Dale sighed.

"I was uh...chillin'."

Bo smirked, as if he knew what he was really doing. Luke shot him a killer look. "You wouldn't happen to been here with _Lily_, would you?" He accused.

"Pssh, do you see her anywhere around here? I sure don't. Like I said, I was just chillin' after a long day of...carpertering." He smiled innocently. Dale shook his head and motioned back to the house with his flashlight.

"Go back to the house, boy. We all need some rest."

The two boys nodded. While Dale and Bo walked ahead Luke looked back at the lake. I tore my head above the water, gasping for air. Luke waved at me before trotting back to his house. I slowly made my way out of the water, clinging to my shivering body. When I looked down to examine my ruined boots, I saw his jacket laying in the spot we were at just a few seconds ago. With a huff I lifted it off the ground and pulled it around my shoulders, zipping it up all the way and pulling the hood over my head.

I made the long walk back to the farm.

()()()The Next Morning()()()

"If I get pneumonia then I'm going to be pissed." I growled, covering myself with three blankets. I watched Ian wrap a scarf around Licorice's neck for which he got a head rub in return from the evil cat. Angela was at the tailors trying to get us winter clothes with Kasey (To carry bags)

Ian and I were cracking jokes at each other when the door opened. Kathy marched inside and took Ian by the arm. Before she left she looked at me.

"You don't mind if I borrow your brother for a second, do you?"

I waved a hand. "Eh go ahead."

"H-Hey!" Ian hollered, kicking his legs. "You're a bad sister!"

"Have funnnnn!" I called back before the door closed.

Since I was all alone and had nothing else to do I looked over at the calender. I got up and took it off the wall and grabbed my journal. I marked down all the important things happening this season.

"Winter 7th is Angela's birthday, the 5th is Harmony Day, and the 11th is Starry Night Festival? Hmm, I'll ask someone about that. Then the last day is new years. Okay cool. Though, I don't I'll be doing a whole lot this season. No crops can grow. Or...can they? To the phone!" I hopped over to the old fashion rotary phone and called Marimba farm.

"Hi thank you for calling Marimba Farm, this is Anissa speaking. May I help you?"

I grinned real big. "Oh my god! Anissa, you're back!"

She sighed playfully. "Oh shoot. I was going to surprise you today. Yeah we just got back last night. I'm packing all my stuff right now while my parents are outside planting seeds."

"Oh so you can grow things in Winter?"

"Yes. Buckwheat, snowdrops, and anemones."

"Anem-what?"

"Yeah we get that a lot. What would you like?"

I thought for a minute before settling on getting the flowers and some buckwheat. While they were being delivered I brushed through Shaggy's coat. Then I wrapped a tiny scarf around his neck to keep him warm. He licked my chin and thumped his tail against the floor. I pulled him into a hug and giggled.

Just then Angela and Kasey came back. When they opened the door I could see a soft snowfall starting. Boy those seeds better come fast before the field gets covered.

Kasey threw two bags on the table and sighed. "God. I'll never understand why clothes are so heavy!" He popped his back and grunted. "He reached in one and took out some earmuffs. "These will work." He placed them over his ears and looked at me. My eye twitched.

"Shut up."

"Nope they don't work."

I smacked his arm while he laughed. Angela rolled her eyes. She took out a few hats and scarfs, gloves, boots, and a few extra clothes. "Oh Lily." Angela smiled. "Luna said I could work part time at the tailors! Isn't that great!"

Angela was always into clothes and fashion. As a little girl it was impossible to keep her out of her mom's jewelry box. She loved to wear big earrings, necklaces, rings, etc. She still does, but she know how to accessorize correctly and stuff. I myself always thought she'd end up working at the bar so she could hang out with Chase.

Kasey started taunting me so I excused myself from Angela to beat the crap out of him. While she just stood there and watched, someone knocked on the door. She got on her tip toes to look in the peep hole. She smiled. When she opened the door Gill was standing there in a winter coat and a hat on his head, hiding his cowlick. "Hey Gill! What brings you here?"

He coughed in his hand and held up a blue bag. A bright blush came over his face. "Just something I saw a few days ago. I thought you might like to wear it."

The petite farmer took the bag from his and peered inside. She gasped when she pulled out green earmuffs. Her favorite color. "Oh Gill! I love it! Thanks!" She pulled the mayor's son towards her in a hug. His face got brighter, but he managed to hug her back. They said goodbye and she walked back inside, running over to a mirror to look at herself.

"I love it." She repeated, smiling softly.

"OW! Ow ow ow ow!"

"Yeah you're not so tough now are you you ignorant-"

* * *

***EDIT* Thank you Kohaku-Koneko for the dates. I've fixed them and I'm thankful for you doing that.  
**


	39. Chapter 39

I grunted when Angela's foot tapped my leg. I swatted at her head with my pillow, but never even got a good grip on it. I ended up slapping her forehead. She squeaked and punched my stomach. After that, we fell back asleep. I really needed my own bed. Sharing it with Angela was fine and all until we had those days where we just smack each other for more room.

After another hour of rest, I slid out of bed and trudged into the bathroom. When I stepped out, Angela was still in bed, snoring in a cute way. I headed to the coop and picked up all the eggs and scattered feed on the floor for the family. Then I stopped in the barn and brushed Al. I gave him a carrot afterwards and went back into the house.

"What is Harmony Day?" Angela asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Good morning to you too. It's some kind of day where people bake cakes for the people they're grateful for."

Angela unfolded a piece of paper from behind the calender. "That would explain why there is a shortcake recipe taped to the back. I'll start making some!"

"I'll get the eggs."

"Wait Lily." She called. I stopped by the door. "It says to use chicken eggs."

I shrugged and walked back to her. "Well then I'll go buy some. Let's get started."

"First things first! Ingredients. We have eggs and milk covered. We need flour, strawberries, and icing. Can you go get those for me? I have some wheat in the fridge. Take that to the watermill so it can get ground up." I nodded and took out the short stalks of wheat. I left the house and into the noisy watermill. I dropped the stalks in the bowl. It would take a while, so I left to go get the other stuff.

"Where could I get icing?" I asked myself. I walked into Horn Ranch and found Renee in her room, reading a book. She looked up and smiled at me. "Hey, do you know where I can get icing?"

She closed her book. "Yeah. The general store sells some."

_NO! I don't wanna go back to see that country lady_. "Can you...get some for me? I've gotta get some stuff from Marimba farm."

"Sure." She got up and I gave her a hug. I left the ranch with some eggs and walked to Marimba Farm. I ordered my strawberries and walked home. Our mailbox flag was up. I furrowed my brow and opened the door. In it laid a tin can of icing. I took all the stuff in for Angela. She sighed. "Flour?"

"Ah! I forgot!" I dashed back outside and slid the bowl towards me. I had caught it just in time. It was perfect. After some sloppy pouring in a bag, I was now covered in flour. When I got back to the house, Kasey was there. "Yo." I said.

"What's with all the stuff?" he asked. "Makin' me a cake?"

Angela took the flour. "For Harmony day."

He nodded and plopped on the couch, turning on the tv. "Okay, so you do your thing and I'm going to change," I told Angela. I grabbed some things out of our clothes chest and walked into the bathroom. I changed from my pink jacket and pants to a polka dotted long sleeve, dark blue jeans with a skirt on top, my boots, and bandana wrapped around my neck. I looked down on the ground and saw the note Luke wrote to me. I hoped Kasey hadn't read it.

When I walked back to the kitchen I threw the note away. Then I heard it. "That reminds me, what is this secret spot you went to with Luke? Some kind of hideout for making out?"

I blushed and looked down at my feet. His eyes widened. "No way!" Then he just busted out laughing, falling backwards on the couch while holding his sides. I looked away and went back to helping Angela with the cakes. It took forever. We started at 9, and at noon we had cakes ready for everyone. That included the cakes Angela would give to Kathy, Gill, Chase, and Maya. My not-as-good-looking cakes will go to Luke, Bo, Dale, Renee, Anissa, and Luna.

"Kasey, are you going to give out cakes?" Angela asked her brother.

"I guess, but I have a much easier way to get them...Hello, Ocarina Inn? Do you deliver?"

I rolled my eyes. "Cheater." We placed our deserts in baskets and covered them up before heading out to deliver them. I walked across the bridge and to the carpenter's. I knocked a few times before opening the door. Boss was the the one to greet me. I patted his head. "Hey boy! How are you doing?"

He barked loudly. "Of course I couldn't forget about you." I reached in the basket and pulled out one of Shaggy's bone that he found somewhere. Boss took it in his mouth and ran into the kitchen corner to chew on it. Dale and Bo were in the kitchen as well. "Knock knock." I smiled. They turned around and blinked at me.

"Oh Lily. Can you step out for a second?"

It was my turn to blink back. "Uh okay?" I took a step back and placed my basket on the counter. I hoisted myself up beside it. After a few minutes they came back out. They had flour smudged on their faces. Were the big strong carpenters...baking! This is weird.

"Luke! Lily is here!"

"Oh shit!" Something upstairs crashed. "I didn't do it! You can't prove anything! I'll be down in a second!"

Dale shook his head. "I honestly don't know what you see in that mess."

I blushed a little. "W-well...opposites attract?" I suggested.

Bo rolled his eyes. After a few minutes of talking, Luke stumbled downstairs. His hair sticking up in every direction, his bandana hanging on his ear, and his jacket was half-way on. I laughed. He chuckled, a pink hue of embarassment on his face. I flipped the rag I had covering the cakes and took out the three cakes I had for them.

"Well I'm a little new to cake making so don't make fun of how it looks." I fixed my tussled hair real quick and flashed them a smile. I passed a shortcake to Bo, a blueberry cake for Dale,

and a spinach one for Luke. That last one sounds a little strange, but that's what he wanted.

"Thanks." Bo replied.

"How generous." Dale patted my back.

"Bad ass!" Luke whooped.

Dale looked at Luke and gave him a firm nod. Luke blinked then a light turned on in his head. "Oh yeah! The cake! I'll be right back." he walked into the kitchen while pulling his arm through the sleeve of his jacket. More waiting. Then out came Luke. He had a dirty rag covered in dark brown stuff. It made me suspicious, but he wouldn't put a rag covered in...ick never mind.

He pulled the rag off and 'ta-dah'ed. A lopsided, lumpy looking fudge cake was presented. "Is this for me?"

The guys nodded at the same time. "We wanted to show our appreciation by making something, but we aren't experts." Dale chuckled. Bo wiped some flour from his freckled cheek.

"Me and master made it, and Luke is taking full credit." He grumbled. Luke scratched the side of his head.

"Well whatever. Have a bite! We worked hard on it."

Bo began grumbling again after he said "we". I sighed and grabbed a fork. I took a piece off and slid it in my mouth. It wasn't the best, but it wasn't disgusting. Too much sugar in my opinion. I smiled nonetheless. "It tastes great."

Dale and Bo left to go clean up the kitchen so it was just me and Luke in the main room. I had my back turned to him so I could stash their cake and fold my rag over the others. When I turned around, Luke grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the wall. He placed his lips covered in cake on mine. Slowly my eyes drifted shut as we enjoyed the feeling. When Dale's heavy footsteps started approaching, I pushed him away and we both looked away, nonchalant. "Well I guess I have go to." I covered my mouth. "I mean, I have to go." Luke flashed a proud smile. Damn him. Making me dazed and saying things backwards. I just waved and walked out with the taste of spinach cake in my mouth.

* * *

Gill and Chase still were still having their competition. Both of them would try to get Angela to be theirs. Of course, it was hard due to Angela being a little clueless and taking all of their nice ways as just being friendly. Sure, she had grown to have a crush on both of them somehow, but with the boys' luck, she'd either go off and marry someone else or turn out to be gay...which she wasn't, but the boys didn't know that.

So when she asked both Chase and Gill to meet her at the bar, it was a race. The chef and the mayor's son were exhausted when they arrived. In the corner, Ian and Kathy looked up from the cakes they had made each other to stare in wonder. "And so the games begin. Round one!" Kathy made a ding sound and giggled.

Angela smiled. "Hey guys! Glad you came! I've got cakes for both of you." She walked behind the bar counter and bend down. The two boys sat beside each other, but not too close.

Angela came back up with an orange cake and a shortcake. She placed them both on the table and left to go get forks. Once she returned, she watched them both take a bite out of their cakes. She turned a little ways to Chase. "How is it, teacher?" She smiled.

Chase had to think for a minute. "A little too much sugar. Also I think more orange should be in it. It just tastes like a cake to me, not an orange one." Angela's face fell slightly, but she smiled and nodded anyways.

Gill cleared his throat. "I thought my cake was perfect. It tastes like a real pro made it."

With that Angela's face lit up once more. "Really? Yay!" She pulled him over the counter for a hug. The future mayor flashed a smug grin to Chase. The fork in his hand getting bent with every second of the hug that seemed to last forever.

When she pulled back, she saw the look on Chase's face. She opened her arms. He turned his head. "Aww don't be like that Chasey!" The farmer got on her knees on the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck. Despite himself, he turned around and just sat there. Gill fumed. "Looks like my time is done." She said after releasing his head. She placed another cake on the counter. "This is Kathy's. Okay, bye everyone!" She called waving at the few people in the bar.

"'I thought my cake was perfect. It tastes like a real pro made it.' Kiss ass," Chase told Gill, cleaning the bar up.

"I'm not gonna sit here and argue with a 4 year-old. I have work to do."

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

Kathy sighed. "I think this round was a tie."

Ian shook his head and bit into his cake. "As long as nothing gets too bad, things will be okay."

* * *

**I think Ian just jinxed us...wait and find out later! Oh and the next chapter is the Starry night. yes yes two festival chapters in a row, but don't blame me. Blame winter for being boring.**


	40. Chapter 40

Yawning, I trudged over to the bed. Before I got a chance to get under the covers to sleep by myself for once, the phone rang. I wanted to ignore it, but we didn't have caller ID. I sighed and picked the phone up. "Yeah?" I asked, yawning once more.

"Yo! Lily!"

"Luke what do you want? I'm going to sleep."

He was quiet. "But it's Starry Night. You can't go to sleep on the most anticipated event of the year!"

"Yeah I can. Good night."

"WAIT!" He screamed. I cringed. "Stay for a little bit? Please?"

I mulled this over a little. I _was _tired but this was quality time with Luke at a very romantic festival we were talking about! "Fine, but only for a little bit. I'd like to sleep sometime tonight."

"Awesome! I'll see you in the Flute Feilds." And with that he hung up. I checked the calender for when it would start. 18:00. I checked the wall clocked. 17:20. I had time to take a shower to wake me up. I stripped down and turned the water on cold. I started shivering and switched the water to full blast the other way. I burned myself and fixed it once more, this time getting it the perfect temp. I turned the water off and dryed off the best I could. With a towel wrapped around my hair, I ran out and got a heap of random clothes.

I blinked. "These are Angela's. I can't wear them!" I went back to the chest and rumaged through. Nothing that would work. Except something on the bottom. I pulled a dress out. It was black with white lace. It looked like a maid outfit. With nothing else to wear I reluctantly pulled it over my head. It was a tad snug, but it would work. I laughed at the matching headdress at the bottom of the chest. I decided, why the hell not, and placed it on my head.

When I was good and clean, I whistled while stepping outside. Al trotted out of the barn and looked at me. "Do you think you can help me get to the festival?" I asked. He snorted. I hitched on the saddle and patted the top of his head. He didn't move. "C'mon Al! If you go, I'll give you some carrots when we come back!" With that, I had a moving horse. I laughed maniacly as we began to pick up speed.

* * *

Kathy and Renee were already waiting for their guys when I got there. The bar maid had big plans tonight. Renee was just excited to see this festival. The young rancher watched her father take Al into their barn until the festival ended. I walked up to them.

"Why are you in a lolita outfit?" Kathy asked.

So that's what it was..."I didn't have anything else to wear."

She smirked. "Luke is really going to enjoy it. I can tell."

I rolled my eyes and turned away to stand beside Renee as they waited. We argued a little over things until Kasey tapped Renee on the shoulder. She turned around and squealed. Then he took her hand and guided her to a spot on the hill. Kathy and I were now standing alone.

"You invited Ian?"

"Yep. Luke for you?"

"Mmhmm. Right after I was about to go to sleep."

She stared at me. "Why would you go to sleep early on a day like this?"

"Because I had a tiring day! The babies decided to play hide and seek and it took me forever to find them. Also, Licorice and Shaggy keep getting into fights, so I have to break them apart, leaving me with these." I pulled up my sleeve and revealed multiple claw marks. Some not that bad and other with a thin trail of smudged blood. Kathy recoiled and looked away.

Then we heard a voice. "Ah. Showing the battle scars, are we?" Ian smiled. Kathy clapped her hands and threw herself on Ian, giving him a big hug. He blushed as she led him by the hand to a spot for them. I, now alone, decided to walk around and talk to a few people. Julius told me about his 'fabulous' honeymoon, Simon talked about cameras, and Perry taught me how to find a few certain constellations.

"Lily! I'm here!" Luke called, out of breath. I turned around and saw him bending over on his knees and take deep breaths. I laughed. When he regained his breath he took my hand and dragged me over to a spot away from the others. I sat down with my arms behind me. Luke plopped down beside me and had his arm twisted with mine behind me.

"Man! I'm stoked! These shooting stars are gonna look awesome!" I nodded. "And we get to be alone too." I saw him eying me from the side. "It's nice."

I blushed and placed a hand on my cheek. He smiled and we went back to staring up at the sky. Suddenly a star rocketed across the sky. many people to the side of us awwed and oohed. Luke elbowed me. "Make a wish." He whispered.

My head bobbed down as I closed my eyes. _I wish..._ I looked over with one eye open at Luke beside making his own wish. _I wish for a happy relationship with Luke._

* * *

Renee giggled at the corny joke Kasey told. He shook his head and held her by the shoulder to keep her from falling over. After she was done she stared up at something behind them. The fishermen turned around too and saw Owen with a cooler in his hand. "Hey guys." He waved.

"Yo dude. What's with the cooler?"

He patted it firmly. "Starry night is great to watch with a nice cold one."

Kasey jumped up to his feet for a high five. "Yeah! Now, you know you have to share."

"I figured. Just leave some for the others." Kasey pulled out a few bottles. "When everyone who wants one has had one you can have the rest."

"Oh my god, it's like Christmas." Kasey sniffed. Owen walked away and Kasey sat back down beside Renee.

She stared at one of the brown bottles. "Do-do those taste good?"

He nodded and tossed the cap to the side. He took a big swig of it. "What, you've never had one?"

"No. My dad never let me."

"You're a grown woman. I would have thought you'd at least tasted one before. Here. Knock yourself out." He twisted the bottle cap from the top and held the open container to Renee. She sniffed it and recoiled. She took a deep breath and lifted the bottle up. After a quick drink she took the bottle from her lips and shivered.

Kasey clapped. "Congrats."

She had to admit. It wasn't exactly bad. She finished the rest of her bottle. Kasey had already downed the other two he had gotten. Then Owen came back with the chest and a few more bottles. Renee and Kasey clinked their drinks together.

* * *

"Hey where is Angela?" Kathy asked Ian.

"She was watching TV when I left. I think she fell asleep on the couch though. She hates cold weather, so Starry Night would have been torture for her."

She nodded. "Poor Ange. Oh well." She sighed and looked up just in time to see a shooting star. "Ian! Look!" She pointed up at the sky. Ian peered up over his glasses and saw the ball of light fade away. "Did you make a wish?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh no. I forgot."

"Oh well. There is always next year," she replied, snuggling into his side for warmth. With shaky hand, he placed an arm around her. She melted happily beside him.

Two howling laughs shrieked from the side. People looked over and saw Kasey and Renee laughing their asses off. If Cain and Hanna weren't gone somewhere for animal business, then they would have pulled Renee home by her hair.

After they stopped, Renee turned to Kasey. He wobbled on the spot for a sec before looking at her too. She launched herself on him and attacked him with her lips. He grunted and fell back on the freezing snow. With their brains impaired by the alcohol, they didn't even realize what they were doing. Kasey snaked a hand up to stroke her smooth legs under her dress. She giggled and rolled off of him.

"H-Hey! I wasn't done!" He hollered.

"Come." She whispered in his ear, giving him chills. She took him by the hand and drunkenly led him to her house. He pulled her in as the door shut and locked behind them. A few seconds later...so did Renee's room.

* * *

**Ohohoh You bet I just posted that! And yeah it's a cliffhanger. Because I'm such a jerk, I won't be able to update till next week. You're stuck wondering what will happen next for that long. Enjoy ;D**


	41. Chapter 41

**Gah so sorry for the late post. I was at my fathers without internet. Good thing I typed the next three chapters in the span of a week! MWHAHA! enjoy.**

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the window and Kasey held up an arm to shield his eyes from the brightness. For some reason, he felt unusually well-rested and his back didn't ache like it usually did. He realized this was because he was in a bed for once.

_Angela and Lily must have been feeling generous,_ he thought as he settled back into the pillow. _Wait a minute, the girls aren't nice. This isn't our bed. Where am I?_ His eyes shot open and he took in the unfamiliar room. _This isn't even my house._ His gaze fell upon a set of clothing on the floor by the bed. _Those look like mine...Oh my god they are mine! What happened last night?_ As the rest of his body woke up, he registered something interesting.

_Whose hand is that?_

He rolled over and saw the shape of a person under the blanket beside him. Having a bad idea about their identity, he gently pulled back the covers.

"Oh no."

Sure enough, right there in the bed with him was Renee, and to make matters worse she too was completely naked. Kasey crawled out of the bed and retrieved his clothes. After dressing, he pushed open the bedroom door and peeked out. Thankfully, Cain and Hanna had yet to return from their business from last night. He crept through their room and out into the front of the house. Once safely in the kitchen, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Luke, it's Kasey."

"Dude, it's not even seven yet."

"I know, but this is important. You just have to promise to keep it a secret."

"If it's supposed to be secret, why are you telling me?"

"Because I need to tell SOMEONE and you're the only person I can trust."

Kasey sensed Luke was grinning as he said, "Well, I'm glad you think so highly of me."

"No offense, but you're really my only choice. Ian is terrible with secrets and Owen might get drunk one night and tell everyone. Toby...Toby's a wild card, so that just leaves you."

"Oh." Luke sounded a little disappointed. "Okay, so what's the big secret?"

Kasey took a moment to take a deep breath. "This morning, I woke up at Renee's."

Luke didn't answer, and Kasey decided to elaborate. "In her bed."

"..."

"With her in it."

"..."

"With no clothes on."

"Oh, nice."

"No it's not!"

"It's not?"

"NO!"

Luke sighed. "Maybe you should start from the beginning."

"At the festival last night, Owen brought some beers and Renee mentioned she'd never drank alcohol before. I convinced her to try a sip. A sip became a bottle, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up feeling better than I have in months."

"Sleeping with Renee did that?"

"No, it's because that was the first time I've slept in a bed since I came here. That's not the point! You know how shy Renee is. When she wakes up and realizes what happened, there's no telling how she'll react. She might never speak to me again. Or worse, she might blame herself and shut herself off from everyone she knows."

"I wish I could help you, but I'm not exactly...experienced in this kind of thing."

"Thanks for listening anyway, Luke. See ya later."

He hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket before taking a seat at the kitchen table to wait for Renee to come out of her room. That's if she can bring herself to do that.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. _Where am I? What happened?_ I rubbed my head. I remember...Starry Night...and my wish...and nothing else. The familier sensation of the sheets made me aware of where I was now. Things seemed normal except I didn't hear Kasey's snores from the floor. Maybe he'd spent the night sobering up with Luke or Owen. Whereever he was, I hope he wasn't getting himself in trouble. The night before, I had seen him and Renee acting like fools.

Ian's legs dangled over the arm of the couch, and the smell of Angela's cooking wafted through the air. Shaggy was curled up in a ball beside me and Licorice was cleaning his face in the window sill. Yep, all was normal.

After a quick breakfast, I changed out of my lolita outfit and into jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I pulled on my jacket before heading out the door. "Good morning guys!" I cooed to the ducks. Henry and Anita waddled over to me and rubbed their heads against my leg. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a white flash move to the opposite side of the coop.

Then another going the other way.

"What the hell?" I said to myself, glancing around the room. Henry seemed to have a proud duck smile on his beak. Something attacked my head and I muffled a scream. With flailing arms, I hit the wall and covered my eyes with my arms. Three duck calls went off in a row. I peeked out from my arms at the sight in front of me. I chuckled and lowered my arms.

"Well I'll be."

Crackers, Teddy, and Jr. were all fully grown, brilliant white feathers gleaming under the dim lights the coop provided. I smiled widly. "You guys look great!" I giggled. They quacked again and waddled away to go do what ducks do. I left feed out for them and headed into the barn to feed Al. I had my back turned for a second, but I felt whiskers on my leg. I laughed.

"Shaggy did you follow me in her-" But before I could finish I looked down at what was rubbing against my leg. This wasn't a dog. This was...

"Moo~"

"What the-? Where did you come from?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air. It only mooed back and continued to rubbed its head on me. I sighed and sat down to pat the small cow on the head. It was a baby, just born maybe a few seasons ago from the size of it. Then I noticed a piece of paper taped to the wall. I walked over with the cow following to examine the writing.

_Dear Lily,_

_One of our cows gave birth and we had no room for it. We didn't want to put the little guy down, so we dontated it to your barn. If you don't want it, go ahead and send it back whenever we are open. Thank you._

_Hanna and Cain from Horn Ranch._

I eyed the little black cow giving me sad eyes. A rumble erupted from its four stomachs. I smiled and crumpled the note. "You're hungry. Well come on over here and I'll gladly give you some fodder."

The cow stood at attention behind the trough next to Al, who gave it a questioning look. "Now Al," I started wagging a finger at the horse. "She will be living here from now on. You be nice to her, okay?"

As if expecting a reply, I stopped. The horse blew air in my face and bent down to eat the fodder I placed for him. I grumbled when I walked out. "Moody horse."

Suddenly Al and the cow started making loud noises. A crack and a thump came from where I once was. I dashed back inside the barn and saw what had happened. The roof of the barn had caved in from the weight of the snow, causing a large gaping hole in the ceiling and white powder all on the floor. Al and the cow were huddled in the corner, shaken by the event.

"Looks like I'm going to have to make a trip to the Carpenters for repair...not that I mind." I told myself. With a grin I reassured the animals I'd be back and headed for the Garmon Mines.

"I wish I could help you, but I'm not exactly...experienced in this kind of thing." I heard Luke say when I walked into the Carpenter's. He said goodbye to the person on the phone and hung up, yawning afterwards.

I tapped the back of my finger against the closed door behind me. "Knock knock Sleeping Beauty." I chuckled. He looked over and blinked lazily at me.

"Luke isn't here at the moment. Please leave a message after the snore." His head banged the counter as he instantly fell alseep. I covered my mouth to muffle the laugh.

"Wake up, I have a job for you." I said, rubbing his back. I only got heavier snores. "Wake up!" I cried out, now shaking him till he fell into a heap on the floor. I rolled my eyes and kicked him in the gut.

He grunted. "Ow! The hell?" He jumped up, giving me a look.

I grinned nonetheless. "Oh good, you're awake. My barn needs to be fixed." I told him.

Luke stretched and scribbled the order down on a notepad full of other jobs they were assigned to do. I began to pull my wallet out of my bag to pay.

"No no no, I'm not going to take your money."

I blinked. "Then how am I going to pay?"

He leaned forward across the counter, his hands going through my hair. I blushed a little. "I think I'll collect my payment now."

I smiled and ran my own hands through his untamed hair. "Does this mean I'll still owe you?"

He thought about this for a moment. "I think you can repay me better."

"That's just an excuse."

"Nothing wrong with that. If you owe me, I might as well twist the rules a little."

"Shut up and kiss me."

He didnt hesitate to pull me closer. My eyes closed as wandering hands moved over my body. I shivered and pulled away, not wanting this to go too far. He smiled at me before giving a soft peck on my lips.

I waved and stumbled outside, falling against the door. I sighed with content.

* * *

The creaking of a door and approaching footsteps signaled Renee's arrival. Taking a deep breath, Kasey stood up and turned to see her standing in the doorway. She was wringing her hands and looked extremely nervous.

"Kasey," she whispered. "Last night, did we..."

"Yeah. I think we did." Renee lowered her head. Kasey assumed it was so he wouldn't see her tears. "Renee, I'm sor-"

He cut himself off as Renee took a step forward. Kasey tensed, expecting a slap or something. Instead, he was surprised when he felt Renee wrap her arms around him. He blinked and tried to figure out why.

Renee explained, "I was always worried about our first time. I thought it would be awkward and uncomfortable, but now I don't have to worry about that anymore."

Kasey placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back so he could look at her face-to-face. "You know, you just ruined every scenario playing in my head all morning. Aren't most girls supposed to be upset when something like this happens to them?"

She smiled. "I guess most girls don't have a guy like you."

"I am pretty studly, aren't I?"

Renee laughed. "The fact that you stayed and waited for me shows how much you care. I think that's what makes you so great."

Kasey pulled her back into the embrace and whispered, "I promise you one thing: Next time, it won't take ridiculously large amounts of alcohol. Just the usual amount will do."

"Lucky for me, my usual amount is none."

"Oh, that's no fun."

She punched his shoulder and they spent the next few minutes laughing as they stood there hugging in Renee's kitchen.


	42. Chapter 42

The carpenters arrived at the house a little before lunch a few days later. Bo climbed on the roof of the barn to shovel off all the snow so they could fix it without anyone slipping and falling.

Once he was done with that, Luke joined him with a toolbox. Dale went inside the barn to supervise. (And make sure Luke didn't make the hole any bigger...)

I stayed inside the house, watching them work away. Licorice was hogging half of the window so it was hard to see. I grunted and just picked up the black cat. He hissed and clawed at my arm, but we managed to split the window.

I got bored of watching after a little while, so I left the house to go hang out with anyone I could find.

I went down to Flute Feilds with Kasey's fishing rod and decided to fish a little. Toby joined me and we started talking. Once he left, I got bored again.

"Man I've never been this bored before. Where is everyone at anyway? No one is around."

I dropped the fishing rod at the watermill and headed over to talk to Renee. She was inside the barn brushing the animals, but she dropped the brush a lot. She seemed tense and a little out of focus. It wasn't like her.

"Hey Renee." I said, petting the sheep she was trying to brush.

She nodded at me and picked up the brush for the fourth time. When she fumbled with it again, she finally decided to set it down. "I'm feeling a little under the weather." She said softly, holding her head. "Can you come inside with me? I don't want to be alone."

"Where are your parents?"

"Mom and dad are taking care of some sick chickens."

When we got inside, she took a seat at the table and started taking deep breaths. I sat beside her while rubbing her back gently. She looked so pale.

Suddenly she covered her mouth. She jumped out of the chair, causing it to fall over, as she made a mad dash for the bathroom.

The distinct sound of her throwing up could be heard. My jaw dropped a little. Was she coming down with something? The water ran for a few minutes and she stepped back out. Toothpaste dotted her lips.

"S-Sorry about that. I didn't mean to do that."

I waved it off. "It's not like you can control that."

She nodded and looked down at her hands. Sweat beaded her forehead. "Renee are you sure you're feeling okay? I'm getting a little nervous."

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I'm gonna take a nap. Thank you for caring."

I smiled at her and patted her back before getting up and leaving the ranch. When I got back home, the guys were just finishing up the roof. "Wow! You guys work fast!"

Dale nodded. "It wasn't that big of a problem."

Luke grinned. "I could have handled it all by myself! It was soooo easy!" He pumped his fist in the air. Bo sighed with annoyance. "Imma hang with Lily for a little bit! You two can go on home." He said, slinging an arm around my shoulders. I blushed a little.

"Thank you so much for fixing the barn." I bowed to Bo and Dale. We watched them walk off and headed inside. "Man, I still can't believe..." I muttered, putting some coffee on.

Luke took a seat at the table, placing his snow covered shoes on the table and leaning back in his chair. "What? You look upset. Tell Lukey what's on your mind."

I laughed a little and sat beside him. "Well, I just visited Renee and she seemed sick. I'm worried she caught a cold or something. Do you think I should go get some medicine for her?"

He shrugged. "I'm not a doctor. I wouldn't know. Maybe you should go ask D.J about it."

I looked at him. "D.J?"

"Yeah! Dr. Jin."

I blinked for a minute before chuckling. "Oh how clever. Yeah I guess I should. Come with me?"

He stood up. "Why not. I got nothing else to do."

We headed out to town, listening to the crunch of our shoes on the snow that blanketed the earth. I moved my bangs to the side and wrapped my arms around my waist. "Cold?"

"Just a little. I'm fine though."

Luke shook his head and pulled me closer to him. I was nearly walking on him! After a while I just dropped my arms. "L-Luke?" I looked up at him and swallowed hard.

"Yes?"

"Are we...together?" He stopped walking. Oh god, I knew I shouldn't have asked. "W-Well I brought it up because of all the..ah...kissing we've done. I didn't know what else to call it."

He looked to the side and rubbed his chin. "Do you want to be?"

I've only wanted it since I first saw you... "Well...do you?"

For a second I thought he wouldn't say yes, but then I was lifted off my feet. I was being spun around in circles. "That would be so awesome!"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, hanging on till he got too dizzy to continue. He set me down and we spent a little time regaining our balance. "So you're like my girlfriend now?"

"That's how it works." I chuckled.

"So I can do this in public and stuff?" He slipped his hand into mine, squeazing softly. I blushed.

"Yeah."

"Sweet." And with that, we started walking. I was pulled along a bit, but I managed to catch up. We walked all the way to town hand in hand. When we went up the ramp to the Clinic, Luna gave me the most excited look I've ever seen.

She gave me a sly smile. "We are so having a talk later" was what it said. I shook my head at her, but smiled. Luke held the door open for me when we got there.

Jin was marking things off on a clipboard when we walked in. Luke sat down in a chair and waited. Jin looked up over his specs. "Lily? What brings you here? Are you in need of medical attention? Your face looks a like red."

You try to not blush after what just happened a few minutes ago. "Um, it's not about me, but Renee. She seemed a little sick and I wanted to get some medicine for her."

He looked a little skeptical. "Alright, but first tell me what her symptoms are."

"Well she look paled, sweating, and she threw up once." Jin nodded and wrote everything I said on the clipboard. "While she was brushing the animals she couldn't keep a good grip on the brush. She dropped it constantly."

Jin nodded again and reviewed the aliments. "I'm not sure, but I'm thinking it's a cold. I can't give you the medicine though, I would need to see her myself to make sure. If anything else happens with her, just call or bring her in."

"Alright, thanks for the help." I bowed with respect and walked out with Luke. "Well that was a waste of time." I sighed.

"Hey, I gotta pick up some fish for dinner tonight. I'll talk to ya later okay?" Luke said, his hand drifting from mine. I smiled sadly at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. Then he walked away. I sighed with content and decided to speak to Luna. As soon as I opened the door she pulled me inside and demanded details. Maybe this wasn't such a smart idea.

* * *

Ian was cleaning up his station where he made cocktails after another day of experiments. He had succefully come up with a few more cocktails that Kasey tested. Thankfully, he didn't get poisoned or anything this time. Kathy watched with fascination as Ian wiped down the counter for Hayden. He was so sweet. He cleaned up the bar even when no one asked him to. He wasn't even working here, but he sure acted like he did. He even got along with her dad! Well a little. Hayden still shot them looks when they were together, but that was just a dad's nature to watch out for his daughter.

The bar maid walked over and sat on the counter, getting in the way of his cleaning. "H-Hey." Ian said, poking her rump with the towel. She acted offended and thumped his head.

"Don't poke me there!"

He blushed and adjusted his glasses. "S-Sorry."

She laughed. "You don't have to be so nervous. I was just playing around." He sighed and chuckled. "I don't see how you and Lily are twins. You're so shy and quiet and Lily is loud and likes attention. Don't tell her I said that."

"Meh. Our dad always said that mom was shy when she was our age and that's where I get it from. Now all she cares about is grandkids."

"Are you their only kids?"

He nodded. "Our mom decided to get surgery so she wouldn't be able to get pregnant after we were born. She said the pain from pushing out twins influenced her decision."

Kathy laughed slightly. "I always wanted a little sister to play with. But since my mom died when I was so young, it never happened. Dad couldn't even bare the thought of remarrying."

"You know," Ian stated. "I've noticed the lack of mothers on this island. Your mom, Luke's, and Gill's aren't with us anymore. Anissa, Maya, and Selena have theirs. Do everyone else's just not live here? Or have they passed as well?"

"Well, Luna and Candace's parents live in the city where they have their own business. Toby's mom resides somewhere called Waffle Island or something like that. Most everyone's parents and other family members live there. It's on the other side of Toucan Island. It's also much closer than most of the other neighboring islands."

Ian nodded. "I had no idea there were neighboring islands. I'm a little curious about it now."

Kathy looked over at the clock on the wall. "It's almost time to open the bar. You staying to help?"

He walked around the counter. She hopped down and followed him to the door. "Nah. I want to see if I can do a little research on this Waffle Island. I blame you for that, by the way."

She shrugged. Before he left, she felt the sudden urge to give him a kiss goodbye. But if she did that, she knew it would freak out and confuse Ian. She just settled with a quick hug. They smiled at each other before he closed the door.

Hayden gave his daughter a weird look when she turned around. "What?"

"You like Scrawny Boy a lot don't ya?"

"D-Dad! Ian is not scrawny! And yeah, I think he's really nice. Why do you ask?"

The scruffy bar tender gave her a smile. He leaned over and kissed her on top of her head. "I'm just not ready to give up my baby yet."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh dad...you'll have to be someday."

She hoped someday would be soon.

* * *

A soft rap on the door got the attention of all of us in the house. Angela skipped over to the door to open it. Renee was on the other side. Kasey got up from the couch and stood beside his sister. "H-Hey. You look sick."

She didn't say anything, she just walked inside towards Kasey. He pulled her into a hug. She refused to let go. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

I hadn't noticed the brown paper bag in her hands. "Lily...since you're my best friend I have something important I need to discuss with you. Please, can we talk privately?"

Angela tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Come on, guys, let's watch something on TV."

"Can we watch the news?" Ian suggested.

Kasey snatched up the TV remote and settled back into the couch. "Screw the news, girls' volleyball is on." He grinned as he saw the hint of a smile twitch on Ian's face.

Angela took the remote. "I'm not going to watch teenage girls wearing barely any clothing chase after a ball. We are watching Animal Planet."

"Oh, so watching two elephants drink water is any more entertaining!" I left the three of them to bicker as I guided Renee to the back room. A new addition had been added to the house where we now had a second room. A matress was on its way from the city so Kasey and Ian wouldn't have to sleep on the floor and rock-solid couch anymore. There was also a second bathroom Renee walked into with the bag, slamming the door behind her..

"Have you thrown up anymore since I saw you?" I asked, sitting beside the door.

"Just once. I had to in the middle of my nap. Lately I've been more hungry then ever. I've been snacking on random things since dinner." I nodded, wondering what she could possibly want to discuss in private with me. "I...I wanted to check something so that's why I've pulled you away from everyone. Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's okay. We were fighting anyways so it's good that you came. I'm ready to bite Kasey's head off." I growled slightly, curling my fist up into a ball in front of me. I heard her laugh brokenly.

Then I heard her whisper, "Oh no..." The bag rustled and ripping plastic was heard. After that it got a little quiet. Then the toilet flushed. Renee stepped out and looked at me. "S-So how was your day?"

She is hiding something from me. "Good. Luke and I are now a couple." I saw her smile for the first time today.

"Really? How nice. You two are made for each other. I can tell." We laughed quietly for a second and then sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to Angela and Kasey fight over the shows. We laughed a few times at them before Renee got up to go back in the bathroom again.

Something dropped.

The lights went off. I got to my feet and peered suspiciously at the door. "Everything alright?" I asked the wood.

She was quiet before I heard her say, "My period is late."

"That can happen every now and again. It's nothing to get worried about...right?"

Renee stepped out. Tears were falling from her face. A small white stick was in her hand. I swore my heart stopped for just a few seconds. A pink plus sign was clear. Please don't tell me this is what it looked like.

"No way!" Kasey shouts. We freeze, thinking he's just walked in and saw what was happening. "It's a three-hour championship game!"

"Kasey, we are NOT watching volleyball!"

We breath out simultaneously and I look back up at Renee. "Does this mean-?"

She nods. "I'm pregnant..."

* * *

**Did I just cliffhang that ending? I think I did!**


	43. Chapter 43

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" I screamed.

She cringed. "Lily, please keep it down." Angela and Kasey stop fighting once they hear my outburst. Slowly, Angela crept up to the door with Ian and Kasey behind her. They pressed their ears to the door to listen in.

"How did this happen? I can't believe this!"

"It was an accident! We..." Her voice quieted down, barely above a whisper so Angela and the guys couldn't hear her. "We were drunk..."

I lowered my voice along with her. "Starry Night?" She nodded. "Renee, I don't believe this..."

She broke down into tears, sobbing loud enough for Kasey to get worried. He opened the door and looked down at his girl crying on the floor. "What's going on? What happened?"

I patted Renee on the hand before she stood up with the pregnancy test in her hand. She silently handed it to him. He dumbfoundedly stared down at it. Then he quickly dropped it like it was on fire. "Are-Are you serious? You're pregnant?"

Angela gasped. Ian's eyes got wide. Renee nodded and fell into him, crying more. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Please don't cry. I-I hate it when you cry."

She wiped her eyes. "S-Sorry. I don't mean to cry. I think it's hormones or something right?" She sniffed innocently. Kasey held her in his arms. We all walked into the living room. We sat around the couch.

They explained what had happened. They got drunk and went back to her place. A few days later, Renee started feeling sick and having weird cravings. Now she was pregnant. "Well, we can't be sure." Angela said. "Those tests can be false sometime. You won't really know unless you go to the clinic."

Renee's face paled more. "B-But then everyone will know."

"I'm pretty sure everyone will start thinking something a few weeks from now when you start getting a baby bump."

She entwined her fingers with Kasey's. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah. I'll go tomorrow."

"This is crazy," Kasey says. "If my mom were here, she would kick my ass."

"Then what are you two going to do if Renee IS pregnant?"

They exchanged glances and Kasey said, "I could buy one of those empty houses we've seen. I'd make a living by fishing and she could get payed for working at the ranch. Maybe I could even work there a little."

"But...are you going to ...marry Renee when the baby is born?" I suggested.

Color returned to Renee's face as it went red. Kasey closed his eyes. "If that's what is takes to make things right...then yes."

* * *

"Irene said that I was defianitly pregnant." Renee sighed over the phone. I twirled the cord around my finger. "I'm going to tell my parents tonight when Kasey comes over. I'm not sure how they'll react though. Disappointed probably."

"I'm sure things will get better."

She sighed again. "I know, but was this the right thing? I mean I don't know if I'm ready to have a baby. Let alone get married and settle down."

"Renee, do you love Kasey?"

"Of course I do."

"Would you do anything for him?"

"Yes."

"Then you're making the right choice. Sure you rushed and made a mistake, but I'm sure you will think differently when you hold your child in your arms. I've dealt with a lot of things like this before."

Renee coughed. "Huh?"

I sat up on the bed, stroking Shaggy on the head. His tailed thumped against the wall. "My mom made me work part time at a hospital before we moved. I was put in the maternity ward for a few days. I've seen stressed-out mothers and teenagers talk about their mistakes, but when they held their babies, everything changed. There is just something about a newborn that can move people."

"Wow, Lily. You sound like a mother."

"Meh...I don't wanna be one just yet. I can barely afford food for Shaggy."

She giggled softly. "You'd make a great mama."

"So will you. I've gotta go now. Take it easy."

"Okay. You too."

We hung up and I placed the phone back on the reciever. I plopped back to lie down beside my puppy. He curled up into a ball and began snoring straight into my ear. I nudged him and he whined.

"Arf!" He exclaimed when Licorice joined the party.

"HISSSS!"

"BARK BARK BARK!"

"SHADDUP!"

They settled down. Screaming over them always worked, even if woke up the others. Ian stumbled off the couch. "Scream louder sis, China didn't hear you."

I laughed nervously. "Sorry. I hate it that they fight so much."

"They get that from you and Kasey."

"We don't fight that often!"

Kasey walked through the door, carrying a bucket and his fishing rod. He looked over at my untamed hair that was as frizzy as an afro.

"Morning Wiwy. I love your perm."

"Shut up, man-whore."

He chuckled at me and dumped his fish in the freezer. Ian gave me a 'told ya so' look.

Kasey walked over to me again and started poking my hair. "My god, how can you do this in your sleep?"

"I'm going to bite you." I said curtly, grinding my teeth. He chuckled once more and went to get something to drink. I got up and silently walked into the bathroom to tame my hair.


	44. Chapter 44

A few weeks had passed since the big news flash from Renee, and things had gotten a lot different. Kasey spent as much time with her as possible. He wanted to be there for her through every cramp and craving. Angela was also informed about the battle for her heart between Gill and Chase.

"Tch, guys are stupid." She had scoffed, shoving a ripe strawberry in her mouth. It was also the start of our second year on the island. Spring was nice to see after the long period of coldness. I was getting tired of my jackets anyway. I picked a red fruit up from the bowl and popped one in my mouth as well. "I mean, why fight over me? I'm flattered and everything, but I don't want to disappoint them.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean 'disappoint'?"

Her face went crimson a tad. "W-Well I like both of them. Chase is so nice to me even though people say he is a jerk. Gill cares and listens to what I have to say. I'm not sure which one I'd go for really."

"Who do you care for most?"

She munched on another strawberry. "I don't know. Bah, I don't wanna think about this right now!" She hollered, throwing herself on the field of grass around us. I laughed and finished off the fruit.

Luke and I have really gotten the hang of the whole boyfriend/ girlfriend thing. He sometimes comes over for lunch on his break and I like to surprise him when he is outside swinging his axe. Dale also enjoys my company.

"I'm glad he's found a nice girl such as yourself. That boy needed someone to settle him down." He had said at one point. Bo on the other hand, was a little irritated.

"He won't shut up about you. I mean, you're cool and everything, but it's getting a little annoying." He grunted.

As I walked into the Carpenter's, I was surprised to see Dale and Bo not working in the front. I checked all around the house, but no one was here. Thinking that it was a Thursday, I went out the back door.

Luke was laying out on the beach. Suddenly flashes filled my mind.

_"Lily I-"_

_"Save it!" I spat. "I don't want to hear it."_

When I had gotten upset at him and he came out here because he was upset. We had apologized after, but that tight feeling I got at the time came back and reminded me of what an idiot I was. I walked along the sand, taking notice that Luke was asleep.

_He sure does sleep a lot. Then again he does work hard all day so I guess I can't really blame him. _I sat beside him, pushing his blue locks away from his face. He stirred, but didn't mind the soft caresses. I looked out at the water and smiled at the beautiful sight.

Sunlight flitted through some of the tree on the mountain that was over the lake, making these pretty spots on the water. Flower petals floated on the surfaces.

"Yawn! Wow, I slept good. Oh, hey Lily! When did you get here?"

I looked down and saw Luke stretching out on the sand, rubbing his eyes and yawning. I moved a wild strand of hair from my face. "Just a couple of minutes. I came by to see you guys, but no one was at the shop."

"Pops and Bo went out for lunch. I wasn't hungry so I just stayed here."

My head nodded on its own, my thoughts taking over.

"We...had our first kiss here." I muttered, looking away from him.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about throwing you in the lake."

I chuckled. "I think I've repayed that dept for saving my life a year ago now." My tongue stuck out at his.

He looked down at his bare feet. "That dept was payed a while ago."

"Huh?" I turned towards him. "What do you mean?"

Luke took me by surprise with a kiss, holding my chin so he could get at an angle. "It was payed when you agreed to go out with me."

A bright blush came over my face. I so badly wanted to cry out in joy over what he said. It was so adorable. "I didn't know you could be so sweet." I giggled, wrapping my arms around him. He smirked and pulled me into him, kissing the side of my head sweetly.

"I wanna know everything about you Ms. Lily." He said to me, adjusting my waist so that I was sitting on his lap. I moved hair from my eyes and bit my lip.

I sighed. "Well what do you want to know?"

He looked towards the lake as he though for a little bit. "Why did you move from the city to the small island?"

I bent my head back so that it was against his shoulder. "It's a long story." I muttered.

"We got time."

I closed my eyes, seeing everything as it happened like it was just yesterday.

_I'm standing in my room, pacing around with Ian watching from the top bunk of our twin beds. He followed my feet as they went in the same straight line over and over. "The carpet is getting worn out sis."_

_I looked at him. "Sorry. I've got a lot on my mind. I mean...is this such a good idea?"  
_

_The pamphlet that I was talking about lay on the floor. A ad like brochure for beginning farmers on an island called Castanet, it was asking for a willing person to take over the empty land for someone. It would usually be called junk mail, but when we saw how beautiful the island looked and how it offered a new home and farm for anyone willing to take it, we talked about it._

_Ian picked it up and reread it for the fifth time. "It looks nice. Mom and Dad won't be too happy about us leaving."_

_I snapped my fingers. "That's it! We can sneak out tonight and catch a boat to the island!"_

_He gave me a weird look. "I don't think that's smart."_

_"Huh? Why?"_

_"Well, first of all, they would be devastated. Secondly, they could get some people out to come after us and bring us back. Mom has connections, what with her being an agent and all."_

_I scowled. Dammit..."Yeah yeah I know. I'm tired of the city though." I threw myself on the bottom bunk, rubbing my face over. "I'm sick of all the pollution, rapists on the streets, and the crappy job mom made me take. It's Hell! This island...Castanet...looks peaceful and sane! Much better than here in my opinion."_

_Ian folded the pamphlet up, staring at the lush green land that was pasted on the cover. He had to admit it did look nice, but everyone, their family and friends, were here. They couldn't just leave on such short notice. No doubt they would do everything in their power to make them stay._

_Dad opened the door after a quick knock. "Kids, dinner is ready."_

_"Dad we're almost 20. We're not kids." I playfully said, giving him a smile. Dad chuckled. We followed him and sat around the large table along with all of our cousins and relatives. Since Mom and Dad were filthy rich they bought out the biggest suite in a large hotel for our family to live it. It was a spoiled lifestyle...and I was more of an old fashioned girl._

_Tina and Jill, two of my younger cousins, were arguing over a toy at the table. Their moms were trying to calm them down. This was another reason why I didn't like it here and wanted to leave. Me and Ian had to watch over our cousins when everyone was at work._

_Sometimes we would get help, but these kids destroyed everything, fought about everything, and screamed about everything. It was annoying._

_After bickering for 10 minutes, I finally snapped. I stood up, slamming my hands on the table. Everyone quieted down and looked at me. Jill and Tina took the time from their fight to stare at me. "Me and Ian are going to be leaving for an island out south." I said._

_Mom stood up from her chair as well. "Excuse me? You're going to leave everyone?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Um, no?"_

_I crossed my arms while staring her down. "I'm a grown woman. I can do whatever I want without you guiding me around like I'm 4."_

_"Lily Rebbecca Williams I am not allowing you to leave and that is final!"_

_ This was typical. I've hardly said anything and she gets all defensive and demanding. I wasn't the perfect daughter she hoped I was. This was why we never got along._

_I pushed my chair from behind me away. "Too late. Me and Ian have made our decision. Haven't we?" I looked down at Ian, hoping he would back me up. He swallowed the lump in his throat, looking at mom and back to me._

_ The air was thick with tension. Mom could have busted at any point. Dad was standing up and rubbing her shoulders, to relax and hold her down. "Yeah, Mom. We wanna go to the island."_

_She closed her eyes and curled her hand into a fist. "I can't understand why. Why?" She demanded._

_"I'm tired of this crappy place! The island we wanna go to is peaceful and safe. It's better than what the city has to offer." I retorted, moving into the back._

_"Yeah right!" Mom screamed, making me freeze. "You're just saying this to spite me! You can't last without all of us and what I give you! I offer love and this is what you give me in return?"_

_I didn't look back as I walked into our room. Ian came in shortly after, closing and locking the door behind him. "She's crying. Are we still doing this?"_

_"Hell yeah we are!" I hollered. "She thinks I can't survive! I'll show that...that..." I shut my eyes. "We can do this Ian. We'll show her that we aren't babies anymore."_

_I opened my eyes again. "Start packing. We have to visit some people before we leave."  
_


	45. Chapter 45

**A continuation from the last chapter. It's in third person P.O.V to save me the trouble.**** It also kinda goes back and forth in time like, it'll be with Lily and then it'll go to Angela a few minutes before hand. try not to get too lost or anything. XD**_  
_

* * *

_Angela was throwing a load of dirty clothes in the washer when they heard a knock on the door. She knew that her parents were sleeping off some whiskey and Kasey was out drinking like he always did. She closed the machine door and turned the knob to start it before rushing over to open the door._

_On the other side, she saw her best friend, Lily. Angela smiled at her and opened the door more for her to come in. Lily sat down quietly on the couch, not saying a word just yet. When she told Ange the news, she would break down for sure._

_"You look upset Wily." Angela said, walking into the kitchen to retrieve some tea. She poured the hot liquid into two cups and offered one to Lily._

_She really didn't want to do this, but she had to. Ian was searching all the bars, looking for Kasey. "A-Angela I don't...know how to tell you this..." She muttered, taking a long drink. She blinked her chocolate brown eyes. "Ian and I...are moving."_

* * *

_"So?" Kasey gurgled, throwing a beer can at the wall, not even close to touching the trash can._

_Ian cocked an eyebrow under his specs. "'So?' That's all? We're leaving first thing in the morning and all you have to say is 'so?'"_

_Kasey laughed at nothing in particular. "Of course I'm...happy for you you sonsofbitches!" He teetered on his feet while trying to sling his arm around Ian' shoulder. He only succeed in clocking a bar maid that was walking by. She screamed and fell to the floor, rubbing her bruised cheek._

_"Gah! I'm so sorry about my friend!" Ian said, helping the poor girl up. She nodded her head and picked up her things before walking far away from Kasey._

_"CALL ME!" He yelled after her. "She won't call."_

* * *

_"First thing in the morning?" Angela said in disbelief. Lily nodded her head slowly, wishing with all her might that her friend wouldn't cry. Angela's head ducked down which was a signal she was wishing the same thing._

_Lily patted Angela on the forearm, giving her best smile. "I PROMISE to come back every season to visit you and...well just you really."_

_Ange giggled. "Kasey seems to be drinking a lot more now that you mention him. I don't know why."_

_"Where are Linda and Jake?"  
_

_She thrusted her thumb at the hardwood stairs. "Sleeping off their night out. I hope they don't puke or anything on the bed. I just washed it yesterday." Lily shook her head. Always with the cleaning. "I mean I have to keep everything in order or my whole family will be living under five tons of whiskey and beer bottles."_

* * *

"Is that where Kasey got his drinking habits? From his mom and dad?" Luke had asked, making me come out of my state of nostalgia.

I blinked, trying to focus back with the real time. "Oh yeah he did. At age ten too. He broke into their alcohol stash and downed a few glasses of scotch. After that, he opened his variety to all kinds of poisons. Angela and Kasey's parents never did care what they did, so they never told Kasey to stop leeching from their stuff unless he had he last of it._"_

"So, what? He ever say something cliche like it was the worst mistake of his life."

"Nope, he said it was the best decision he'd ever made."_  
_

He chuckled, his grip around me tightening as I continued with the story.

* * *

_"Well when you're sober enough to care..." Ian stated, standing up off the uncomfortable bar stool. "We leave early in the morning. I doubt you'll see us off since you'll be getting a huge hangover by sunrise."_

_Kasey watched Ian leave before snorting and requesting another drink. "He don't know what he's talkin' 'bout."_

_The waitress that he had smacked was behind the bar, taking over while the bartender handled some rowdy patrons. She had heard their conversation and looked at Kasey. "Maybe he does. From all the drinks you've had, you won't wake up till 1 or 2 pm. Trust me, I know these things." She winked._

_"So purrty. If you're so smart, then tell me when he'll leave."_

_"First of all, my name is Muffy. Secondly, considering all the stuff he told you, which by the way you were too hammered to hear, he'll leave between six and seven. Better set your alarm." And on that final note, the blond girl left._

_Maybe it was what she had said...or maybe it was because the scotch he'd ordered turned out to be water, but Kasey somehow sobered up (or at least became less drunk) enough to leave for home._

* * *

_Angela was sitting on the couch by herself by the time her brother decided to come in. She looked away from her soap opera to stare at him. He didn't seem as plastered as he usually was when he came home from drinking. "Go to bed, sis." he said, ruffling her hair._

_She nodded and gave him a hug before trudging up the stairs. "Oh and Ange?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you help me up the stairs. I'm not quite all here just yet."_

* * *

"And then what?" Luke asked impatiently.

I laughed. "Well aren't we getting into the story."

* * *

_The next morning at around 6:25, Lily's phone buzzed beside her. She groggily looked up from her pillow. The cellular stopped and was quiet again. She yawned, shoving her feet into the mattress above hers, waking Ian up. "Get up. It's time to go."_

_He yawned, picking his glasses off the headboard and slipping them on his face. He jumped down on the floor and they quickly changed into their jackets and pants. Lily slowly pulled the handle up on her suitcase as Ian crept down the hall to make sure no one was around._

_"We were really going to do this. In the early morning, right before the sun cleared the horizon." She hadn't realized that a few tears had sprung up until her hands slipped off the metal hangers from the slick surface. She used the bottom of her red jacket to wipe away the saltiness before Ian came back._

_They nodded to each other and rolled their belongings down to the elevator. When both of them were in, Lily reached out to press the button, but Ian grabbed his twin's hand. She blinked and looked behind her at him._

_"I can't believe we're leaving...I can't say I won't miss it." He whispered, sorrow embedded in his tone. Lily suddenly felt guilty for dragging him into this. She moved her hand to press the close door button. The elevator wouldn't move so it was a good chance to talk to him without their family hearing._

_"Ian...you don't have to come with me. I mean...this is my choice and I just kinda...brought you along. I didn't want to do this alone and...I..."_

_"Lily, it's fine. I don't mind going. That's what twins do. They stick together."_

_She smiled and rushed into him, embracing him tightly. He chuckled and returned the gesture before pressing the button and descending to the 1st floor._

* * *

_"GET UP OUR BEST FRIENDS ARE MOVING AND WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!" Angela screamed right in her brother's face. He groaned loudly, tossing her off the bed so he could ease the horrid pain in his brain. She huffed, fixing her hair. "Kasey, come on! I don't want Lily to move! She is the only friend I have left!"_

_He opened one of his bloodshot eyes, glaring up at his sobbing sister. He sat up slowly. "What time is it?"_

_"It's 6 in the morning. We have to get down to the docks before they go! Get your shoes on. I have a bottle of aspirin in the car."_

_The hungover man glanced at Angela. "The car? We're going to be DRIVING?"_

_She nodded. "It's the fastest way to get there. Now come on." She jangled the keys next to his ear, making him wince. "Let's drive."_

_Angela made record time to the docks, pulling the red beaten-up truck into an alley where it could rot for all they cared. She tightly held onto the small handbag she carried and Kasey was slowly walking behind her, the half empty bottle of pain reliever in his grasp._

_That's when one man made Angela freeze. She had seen him before. She gasped._

_"Dad!" Lily shouted._


	46. Chapter 46

_"Mr. Williams!" Angela exclaimed, confused by the fact that Lily and Ian's father was standing on the docks. Was he here to force them to go home? Kasey walked up behind her, the bottle of pain killer in hand._

_"Oh 'sup Frank." He said popping another pill. Angela took the bottle from him and stashed it in her purse as the older man chuckled._

_He shifted the weight on his legs. "I've brought some things the kids might need." They took a look around noticing all the boxes filled with who knows what. How nice! Angela smiled, the sweet gesture making her wish their father was that selfless. The two siblings departed from the waiting father and headed back to the car. As they started to get in, Angela rummaged through her purse for the key._

_"I guess we can wait in the car till they show up. After that..." Angela kinda just let the sentence drop, staring out the window for no reason._

_Kasey felt a little helpless watching his sister mourning over losing the only friend she really cared about. Kasey didn't have a lot of friends either, except Ian. If she started crying he wouldn't know what to do. Suddenly a thought struck him. He exited the car on the passenger side, slamming the door behind him. He then walked around to Angela's side and opened her door._

_She jumped. "What are you- waaaah!" She cried out when Kasey lifted her from the seat and heaved her over his shoulder. "Kasey! What the hell!"_

_"Shut up. I'm thinking."_

_He walked around with her over his broad shoulder. She huffed, propping her elbows on his back so she could support her head. He walked through the alley till they both saw Mr. Williams standing at the docks, checking his watch. "There are two empty boxes over there." He pointed out._

_"Yeah...so?"_

_"You really want to stay with Lily?" He said while smirking._

_Angela's eyes got wide. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."_

_He lifted the heavy duty boxes. The wild smirk on his face being joined by a deep evil laugh._

_()()()()()()_

_Kasey lightly craved multiple holes on the side of the box. He whistled while doing so. Then he lifted the tape gun he found laying around. "You okay in there?" He asked._

_The box shifted. "I uh...I'm a little squished, but fine I guess. I've got my Ipod with me so I'll be entertained."_

_"Good girl. Now I gotta find the loader." Kasey peered out the side of the alley wall. He noticed the large man heaving boxes on the boat. Mr. Williams wasn't in sight. Kasey picked up Angela in the box and headed over to the man. "Good god Angela this box is heavy. What have you been eating?"_

_She growled. "Don't make me come out of here."_

_He chuckled to himself and placed the box with the other. The loader looked at him. "I'm Mr. Williams other son. This goes with them and another one form the truck in the back alley. If I don't bring it here can you come look for it?"_

_"Sure thing, pal."_

_Kasey nodded and rushed back to the other empty box. He shimmied inside and closed the top. He took the tape gun he had and taped the inside of the box. Then he poked holes for air. After a few minutes he heard a grunt and suddenly he was being carried. He grinned._

* * *

_"Dad!" Lily exclaimed, her heart stopping when she saw their father at the end of the docks. Ian froze. What was he doing here? "Dad, what are you doing here? And what is all that...?"_

_The father just smiled, taking Lily and Ian by the arm to hug him. "Don't just stand there, give your old man a hug." Lily sorrowfully buried her face in his chest, smelling his cologne and detergent from the washer._

_Ian smiled slightly. "How sweet Papa." He grinned when his dad playfully ruffled his hair. "Hey, did Kasey and Angela come by?"_

_Frank crossed his arms. "Yeah they did. Kasey had a major headache, drinking again I guess." He stopped to laugh when Lily muttered, "Go figure."_

_"Angela looked about ready to cry though. They left a while ago. I don't know why they don't stay to see you guys off."_

_Lily got a discouraged look on her face. Angela didn't even stay to see her off? Maybe something came up and they had to leave. That must be it. They boarded onto the ship, settling in with all the boxes of stuff. Their father gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "You guys be careful. I'll call you guys every so often to check up on you, okay?"_

_They nodded. Once the goodbyes were done, the ship's horn blasted their eardrums. Then it started moving. The place where the twins had been born and raised was slowly disappearing from view...till they could no longer see it. The sun was beginning to come up, giving the sky a beautiful look._

_Lily giggled, standing at the front of the boat with Ian sitting on the side, watching her place her hands on the railing. "We're Castanet bound bro! Woohoo!"_

* * *

I took a breath, finishing up my long story. Luke nodded at me, laying back on the sand. I stood up, dusting the sand that was all over my skirt. "I'm gonna go ahead and go back home."

He looked up at me. "You should go home too," I said. "Get back to work?"

"Pffft." He snorted, waving his hand in the air. "Work is overrated."

"Work keeps food on your table."

"Kasey doesn't work, but he always catches something to eat."

"Do you really want to be like Kasey?"

While I gave him that to think about, I walked off, smiling from the fact that I could tell that story a million times and it would never get old.


	47. Chapter 47

**An easy chapter today. Third person because I've taken a liking to the P.O.V for some reason. We're almost at 50 chapters! Yaaaay! I also suck at last names so It'll seem a little cliche with a few. Xp enjoy**

* * *

"Ducks and livestock all fed," Lily said while sitting down on the couch beside Kasey. She yawned and stretched her arms out in front of her. "Scoot over, I'm about to fall off the couch."

Kasey had a pillow covering his face. "That's the plan."

She scowled and sat up, only to sit back down on his leg while taking the pillow from him. He grunted, demanding his pillow back. She just stuck her tongue out at him and turned the TV on.

Angela came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her neck. Ian was brushing Licorice with Shaggy by his side. "You know what we should do, guys?" The wet headed girl spoke.

Everyone looked at her. "We should go on a picnic! Shelly gave me the day off, and I doubt any of you have plans!" They all exchanged looks before Kasey broke the silence.

"Why not? Renee told me to stay home for today."

Ian shrugged. "I was planning on mining today, but I guess that can wait till tomorrow."

"I got no plans either," Lily said.

Angela excitedly clapped her hands. "Great! Go get dressed, guys! I'll put together some food."

Lily got to the bathroom first and slipped into a yellow tropical dress with light blue shoes on. Kasey was next with a white tee and shorts. Ian also wore shorts, but had a green Halo shirt on. Angela herself had on a pink dress with black boots. She had pulled her hair into a small ponytail which looked cute on her. In her hands, she had a basket with a lid on it and a checkered blanket resting on top.

"Ready?" The friends all nodded and headed outside. They had barely passed the crop field when Lily heard Shaggy howl. She stopped and stared at the house.

"Can I go get Shaggy? I don't wanna leave him there by himself with that mean cat."

She didn't wait for an answer. She opened the door and the growing puppy dashed out, running under Kasey's legs. He cursed at the dog for almost making him trip and they continued on their way to town. Angela thought it would be kinda fun if they traveled in the mine cart.

"How the hell do you expect all of us to fit in that tiny thing?" Kasey asked her. "I mean what with-"

"Say anything about my weight and I kick your ass," Lily threatened. He shut up after that. The two men got in first, taking up most of the room. Then Angela sat in the middle. Lily waved them on. "Go ahead guys. I'll wait for the next one."

Angela narrowed her eyes at her. "You sure? I bet we can make some room."

"Ange, your boot is digging into some very uncomfortable spots, so cramming her into this would be worse," Ian grumbled, pulling the lever. "We'll wait for you at the stop."

She nodded and they pulled into the cave. Lily sighed, sitting on the ground as she waited. She could remember specifically how Luke had taken her on the mine cart when she'd first arrived. She could also remember Angela meeting Chase here and falling head over heels for him. Then she noticed some stairs that desended to a lower level. Lily tilted her head to one side. Where did those go?

She got to her feet and followed them down. Her heart stopped for a second when she saw what was there. A cemetary. There were only five or so graves there, half of them animal graves. She glanced at one, and what was written made her bend down and read it.

"R.I.P Mary Hamilton. That's...Gill's mom." The one next to that one made her gasp too. "Here lies Elizabeth Wood. Luke's mom is buried here too." She suddenly felt a sharp bitter coldness surround her when she touched the grave. It seriously scared her. She got up and sprinted back up, seeing the mine cart already there and waiting.

Lily hopped in and pulled the lever while rubbing her arms to make the goosebumps go away.

"It's about time!" Kasey said impatiently when she pulled up. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," she mumbled, stepping out of the cart. "I was looking at something."

He allowed it to slide. The group headed in the direction of the carpenter's, but took a left turn into some trees. "Are we having a picnic in the forest or something?" Ian asked.

Angela giggled. "Noooo. I discovered this place a long time again. I've wanted to come here with someone, so it's the perfect place to have a picnic!"

For a spilt second, Lily thought she was taking them to the secret lake. If that was the case, then she and Luke wouldn't have their place to escape the world anymore. Luckily, Angela kept going left. Soon the sound of rushing water could be heard. Then, a clearing appeared as well.

Ian, Kasey, and Lily gaped at the sight before them. A waterfall on the right, lush green grass everywhere. Small fish were swimming around without a care in the world in the cleanest water they had ever seen. At the far side, there was a strange tree. It had a few branches, and each of them had a single green leaf at the tip. It looked so pretty and fragile.

Angela spread the blanket out in front of the tree. "Isn't this place amazing! I love how calming this place feels." She smiled. They all sat on the blanket along with her, still gawking at how perfect the area was. "This spring is rumored to be where the Harvest Goddess resides. Along with the guardians of the bells."

They all took the time to look away from the spring to her. "Ange, that's a fairy tale." Kasey snorted.

"No it's not! I read one of Gill's book and it says that the Harvst Goddess lives here along with the Harvest Sprites. There is even a Harvest King on top of the mountain."

"Well, Ian and I were up there once before, and I didn't see a castle or anything. Enough crazy talk, what did you bring to eat? I'm starving."

"I am NOT talking crazy!" She huffed, flipping open the basket. Ian and Lily chuckled. "I packed some sodas, strawberries, sandwiches, and cake."

The four of them dug into the food, eating and chatting like they use to back in the good old days. Lily and Angela were on their sides, laughing hard as Kasey told a story. Ian himself was trying to be composed, but they knew he was dying to do the same.

"Oh...my...god! You never told us that story before!" Angela giggled out, wiping the tears from her eyes. "When did this happen?"

"Back before you guys moved. Probably a month before you did."

Ian cleared his throat. "So let me get this straight. You tried to hit on a girl...and she turned out to be a guy?"

Kasey chuckled. "That's exactly what I said."

"Was she hot?" Lily asked while holding her stomach. It hurt, but it was a good kind of pain.

He shrugged, sitting back. "Don't make fun, I've bet you've had a disaster date at one point."

"I never really dated back in the city. I couldn't find anyone I really liked enough. You, on the other hand, had a different girl with you every week."

He seemed to get a little flustered when she had said that. "Y-Yeah. Don't tell Renee any of this. I don't want her thinking I'm some kind of playboy or anything."

Angela bit into her cake, chewing thoughtfully before taking something else out of the basket. "Frisbee anyone?" Shaggy, who was sleeping beside Lily, perked up when he saw the red disk in her hand. He jumped on all fours and barked happily. "Shag seems excited about it! C'mon!" She pulled Lily up by the arm. Both of the girls giggled and walked over to the open area behind the tree.

The guys joined after a while, forming a square with Shaggy jumping and running all around the middle.

As the sun began to set, the four friends packed everything away. Angela stood up while looking at the others.

"Let's make a promise."

They blinked, but nodded nonetheless. "Let's promise that no matter what happens to any of us, we'll always be friends." She held her hand out. Lily smiled, placing her hand atop Angela's.

"I promise."

Ian was next. Kasey chuckled. "Way to be cliche, sis."

"Shut up and promise." She hissed as he placed his hand at the top. "Yay! Now carry the basket, Kasey."

"Love you too." They chuckled and headed home with Shaggy trotting behind them, frisbee in mouth.


	48. Chapter 48

Ian crouched down to his knees, his hand pushing aside the remains of a once-large ore rock. The faint glint of silver ore made the miner smile. All he needed was one more piece and he'd be able to upgrade his hammer. He got back to his feet and wandered around in search of more. When his eyes caught the lump in a corner, he walked towards it.

He rubbed his hands together, lifted his hammer over his head, and-

RING!

"Sh-!" Ian hissed, stumbling with the heavy weight over his head. The tool made a dull thump as it hit the ground. Ian cursed at himself for forgetting to turn his cell phone to silent. He pulled the annoying item from his pocket and stared at the illuminated banner on the front.

"Kasey! Ugh..." His grip tightened around the phone. Then he opened it and pressed the receiver to his ear. "What do you want? I'm in the mines."

"Oh wow, I didn't know you got signal down there. That's cool."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Is there a reason you called me?"

Static made Ian flinch a little. Then Kasey's voice came again. "I wanted to come mine with you."

"But you hate mining since you can never find anything."

"I know, but I wanted to give Renee something. She's been feeling bad the last few days and I...I don't know...I just wanted to give her something to cheer her up a bit."

Ian chuckled. "Okay I'll meet you by the entrance." He pressed the disconnect and lifted his hammer out of the small hole it created when he dropped it. The miner was just about to head down the stairs when the ore he was about to break caught his eyes yet again. He quickly pulled out his hammer once more and slammed it into the rock.

A deep blue stood out from the black. Rare ore. Ian suddenly felt the need to do a fist pump in celebration of his new find. He needed to stop hanging around Luke so much. He shoved the ore in his bag and shuffled down the stairs.

* * *

"Yo, dude." Kasey greeted once Ian had made it from the higher levels of the mines. "You look like you have a bunch of stuff. Good haul?"

Ian nodded, dumping some of the ores and wonderfuls in the shipping bin so he could get them refined later. He slung the rucksack back over his shoulder and nodded towards the opening. "Let's go." When the two of them got inside, Kasey was a little taken back. The first time he had been in here had been his last, but still. When did that second staircase get here?

"Surprised? Owen and I found this opening last summer." Kasey nodded, figuring Ian had a whole story to tell.

"We had Calvin research them a little. He found out that they are duplicate stairs to the ones that lead up to the top. It's not like the other path that has just a couple of rocks in the way, this path is completely covered. So much that I haven't gotten past the third floor."

"Wow."

"So what kind of jewel are you looking for? Diamonds and other white stones are plentiful in the upstairs as well as the yellow ones. Purple, green, and all the others are in the lower levels."

Kasey snorted, picking up a hammer that was leaning against the wall. "You sound way too formal or whatever. A guess an amethyst. She has a some amethyst earrings I've seen her wear before. I could make a necklace or something to match."

The two men went ahead and descended, the temperature increasing by every floor. After the 15th floor, Kasey had to stop to wipe the sweat that was getting in his eyes. "Damn, is there a volcano down here or something!"

"Yeah, something like that."

The fishermen blinked. "Dude I was joking."

The miner grinned. "I wasn't. There is lava on the 30th floor. That's why it's so hot."

"Well duh."

Ian rolled his eyes, smashing his hammer into a clear crystal only to get a green wonderful. He sneered at the wrong wonderful, but picked it up nonetheless. Kasey heaved his hammer and slammed it into a crystal too, ending up with nothing. "I hate mining. I have terrible luck."

"You don't have bad luck. You just don't pick the right crystals. Go for that one in the corner."

Kasey mumbled under his breath, his hammer being dragged behind him. Kasey heard an unsettling crack and looked down. The place he had just stepped was crumbling, and his weight caused the rock to give away completely.

Ian called out his friend's name as he fell through the pit. "Kasey, are you alright?"

A moan came up through the darkness. "The things I do for that woman."

"Yeah, I probably should have warned you about the pitfalls."

"...I freaking hate you, Ian."

Ian found his way to the stairs and met Kasey on the floor below. To Ian's amazement, the cavern was practically filled wall-to-wall with crystals. He helped Kasey to his feet, and the two of them got started on searching for the right gem.

Kasey started to get a feel for the hammer as he gained practice, but on one of his swings, his hands slipped and the hammer slammed into the center of his boot. A sharp pain went through his entire body, his brain screaming at him to remove the tool from his foot. Ian winced at the sight and Kasey just stood there immobilized, his eye twitching.

"Ouch. That looked like it hurt." Ian said.

Kasey slowly turned his head towards him. "How about I show you how much it hurt?" He yelled, coming at Ian with hammer in hand. Ian shrieked, dropping his own tool and making a mad dash around the cave, Kasey limping behind him. When the fisherman made an attempt to slam his hammer into Ian's foot, he jumped out of the way. The iron collided with a wonderful that happened to spill out of Ian's bag.

The impact caused the jewel holder to crack and break open. The two stopped running when they heard the sound. Ian bent down to examine what was left of the purple wonderful.

"Holy cow." He muttered, standing up with something in his hand. Kasey dropped his hammer, asking what had happened. Ian turned around, the vibrant purple color standing out in the worn-down mining gloves Ian wore. "I told you you don't have bad luck." He said while smiling along with his friend. The two men headed back up the stairs, hammers in hand as they began their walk to the accessory shop.


	49. Chapter 49

"Oh a lily given to someone named Lily how original."

"Just take the damn flower."

I giggled, reaching out to pluck the yellow flower from Luke's hand. I sniffed it. Call it ironic, but lilies were my favorite flowers. I brought the hand I was hiding behind my back around to reveal what was in it. A tulip.

"Aww." Luke commented patting my head. "How adorable."

"Just take the damn flower."

He laughed while taking it from me. Then he reached out to take the lily from my hand and placed it behind my ear. I would have blushed at his sweet gesture if a sudden white flash hadn't made me wince. When I regained my sight, I noticed a black box in Luke's hand.

"You jerk! No pictures!" I hollered, turning my back to him. He laughed again.

"Please! You look so pwetty."

"No!"

Another flash and I was running. I could hear him right behind me. Before I knew it, he had lifted me up and tossed me carelessly over his shoulder. I pounded his back with my fists. "Put me down! I'm wearing a skirt! If anyone peeks, I'll kill you."

The lumberjack rolled his eyes. "You'd have to wait until I finished killing the guy who peeked. Trust me."

"Well, aren't we protective?"

"Just protecting what's mine is all."

"I'm not a THING to protect."

He snickered, poking me on the leg. Then he sat me down on an already-prepared blanket directly under a sakura tree. While we started to get the food out, I had to constantly push flower petals off my food and sometimes pick them out of my drink. After the fifth petal got in my glass of water, I groaned. "I love theses trees and all, but I want water that doesn't taste like pollen!"

"Should have brought an umbrella."

I rolled my eyes playfully and switched over to where I was sitting beside him. While munching on a ham sandwich, he placed his arm nervously around me. I smiled and leaned against him causing him to tense. He was still nervous around me? That's kinda cute. It had been almost a full season since we decided to go out, I think. Just a few more weeks. I wasn't the type to celebrate every single thing we do, but just the thought of us being together for an entire season made me just a tad excited.

I guess I was just weird like that.

Suddenly, while I was in mid-sip, I was whisked to my feet and dragged away by someone. When I stopped, I yanked my arm free. Fearing that I had just been kidnapped, I looked up and saw Kathy with a red face. "What the heck, Kat?"

"I wanna go out with Ian!" She blurted out. I blinked rapidly. "I-I don't know where he is." _Okay, this is totally random..._

"Who?" Angela asked as she walked up beside us. We formed a small circle to avoid being overheard. "Who are you guys talking about?"

"Kathy," I jerked my thumb towards her, "wanted to come here with Ian, but he seems to be hiding. I'd go find him, but..." I bite my bottom lip, glancing back to see Luke chatting with Julius.

Angela nodded. "I think he's at home. I'll go get him." And with that, she dashed off. The barmaid wrung her hands nervously in front of her.

"D-Do you think he'll come?"

I chuckled. "Kathy, trust me, I know my brother. He'll get here."

The petite farm girl slowly opened the door to the house, looking around till her brown eyes settled on the lump in the bed with Licorice and Shaggy sitting around it. Angela closed the door behind her which caused the animals to wake up and rush over to her. She took a moment to stroke their heads before poking the warm lump.

"Ian, come on. The Flower Festival is fun."

He groaned. "I don't wanna go. I'm dateless."

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you care? I went without a date and I'm having a great time."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Chase and Gill have been swarming you, so technically you already have a date."

"True...they are having a competition on who can get the biggest bouquet of flowers for me or something, but this isn't about me! Kathy wants you there."

He was silent for a little bit until he said, "Really?"

She smiled and got down on her knees to be face to face with her friend. "Yeah! She is lonely and awkward standing by herself. It's a little sad."

He peeked out from under the covers. "Fine...I'll go."

"Good boy!" With a sharp tug, she managed to pull him out. His head hit the floor with a thump. "Come on! It ends in a few hours!"

* * *

"Lilies smell nice." Luke said absently, sniffing the flower that was tucked behind my ear. I smiled a little while fingering the stem of the tulip I had given him.

"Why do you like tulips? I didn't even know you liked flowers until you told me."

He shrugged. "I guess it's because I don't know a lot of flowers. Beside tulips are cool...as cool as a flower can be really." While he was talking, I placed the red flower under his bandana where I figured his ear was. When he finished talking, he yelped from a bright flash.

Luke rubbed his eyes and leered at the camera in my hands. "It's only fair."

The lumberjack rolled his eyes, snatching the camera from my hands to see how the picture looked.

"Kathy! I got him!" Angela shouted, dragging Ian behind her. He adjusted the glasses on his nose when he and Kathy were standing in front of each other.

"T-Thank you." She said quietly. Was it just him or did she look completely flustered? Was she nervous?

Angela walked away from the two as they just stood awkwardly. After a few minutes of nothing being said, Ian cleared his throat. "Should we sit down? I saw a nice spot over there." He pointed at an available picnic spot. Kathy nodded and followed him to the blue blanket. "So, why are you so...uh..."

"Nervous? Quiet? Freaked out?"

"I was going to say pale, but yeah those work too."

The blond smiled faintly before squirming. "W-Well I was a little scared that I'd be here alone."

"That's all?"

"No. That's kinda what I hate. Being alone I mean. I think it has something to do with my mother dying. I thought the same would happen to Dad and I would be all alone. It's childish, but..." She averted her eyes all the while scooting closer to Ian who seemed a little oblivious. "I-I'm glad you decided to come with me."

He scratched the back of his head, chuckling. "Yeah well, when Angela told me you wanted me to be here, I knew I had to."

"Oh..." Kathy said, her head dropping. Ian frantically waved his hands as he realized his mistake.

"I-I mean it's not like I only came because of that! I wanted to so you wouldn't be all lonely and sad!"

She giggled, resting her head on his shoulder and placing her hand on his knee. "Thanks."

"Y-Yeah. No problem." He coughed, moving to a more comfortable spot. "The flowers are pretty."

"Mmhm."

"I wish I had come last year. Now that I think about it, we had moved in a few weeks into spring so we must have missed it."

Kathy and Ian sat in the happy silence as the other couples chatted and had a great time around them. No words were needed for anything like this. Just the fact that both of them were there was enough.

* * *

**AN: gah sorry for not updating in a while. I had gotten a little writer's block DX. I have a lot of stories I've started and ugh I wish I could just delete them, but idk...I won't...**

**so yeah enjoy the fluffiness**


	50. Chapter 50

**GAH I'm so sorry for not uploading a chapter in forever! I have a reason though. I had NO inspiration for a while, but now I do. Oh by the way to the new reviewer (HersheyChocolates101) I'm happy to say that once I read your reviews I was literally jumping up and down with happiness, because it just made me so happy! I'm always excited to hear about other people's thoughts about my stories, so you made my day.**

**Anyways, enjoy this long chapter since I haven't updated in a while~**

* * *

Candace was standing in the house she shared with her Julius. She walked around in the silence, the only sound being the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. She looked up from stroking her hair to stare at the moving hand.

Tick...

Tick...

Tick...

She sighed, continuing to pace around the empty house. When the door suddenly opened she squeaked quietly, smiling softly at her purple-haired husband as he placed his bag on the doorknob. "Hello, darling! You look...pale, is everything okay?" He asked worriedly, taking her hand in his.

Candace shuffled her feet along the floor as Julius sat her at the table. She sat across from him, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. "J-Julius I have some news and I'm not quite sure how to tell you." She said with her voice below a whisper.

"Just go ahead and say it. I'm sure that whatever it is I'll-"

"Julius I'm pregnant!" She said, her shoulders up to her ears and her long blue hair covering most of her blushing face. The ruby-eyed man sat there with his mouth agape.

"Are you serious? I mean...did you take a positive test?"

She nodded. "Irene did some tests because I was feeling really sick this morning. She told me the news a few hours ago, and I've been waiting for you to come home so I could tell you."

Without realizing she was whisked off her chair, the wood banging to the floor as Julius clung to his now-expecting wife. She hugged back with care, wanting to be held.

This was really happening.

Candace was sitting at the tailors', knitting solemnly with Renee. Both of their stomachs were rounded slightly, Renee's more then Candace's. The girls giggled about something as their significant others stood awkwardly beside each other. The girls wanted to chat about their babies and they had Kasey and Julius to try an make friends with each other.

Unfortunately, the men had practically nothing in common. After a long time of silence, Kasey spoke up, "Soooo... is that your natural hair color or..."

The other man laughed, pushing his long hair to the side. "I get that a lot. It used to be blonde believe it or not."

"Wow, really? I can't see you with blond hair, man."

"Yeah. I actually forget what I used to look sometimes, but I like it this color. Also the highlights are fabulous! I couldn't resist them."

"So if you're a natural blonde and Candace has blue hair, does this mean your kid's hair is gonna be green or something?"

The expecting fathers shared a laugh before the awkward silence set back in. Kasey scratched his chin, eying Julius. The purple haired man, seeing as they were getting nowhere, decided to change the subject. "What are you going to do after your child is born?"

Kasey shifted on his feet, a sign of uneasiness. "Well I figure I'll marry Renee. We'll need to get our own place first though."

"How long have you two been going out?"

"Three seasons. In summer, it'll be a year."

He nodded. "You're making the right decision Kasey. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

The fisherman turned his head to stare at the jeweler glancing over at the giggling girls. Then, he looked back down at his feet.

"I guess I am."

* * *

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!"

Ian looked over the top of his book at Kathy dancing around while sweeping the bar and listening to music from an MP3 player.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she handled the broom like a microphone stand.

Kathy took the ear buds out of her ears. "What?"

"I said, what are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to have fun while I do all of my chores. Why? Is my beautiful voice distracting you from reading?" Then, she added with a playful smile, "Or is that song putting distracting images in your head?"

Ian bent his head down, pretending to go back to reading in order to hide the redness on his face. "No. I'm just one of those people that would rather just listen to music instead of singing along."

"Oh, come on. I bet you have a great singing voice, Ian."

"You'll never find out," the man said with a laugh.

"Come on, Ian. Pleeeeeease?" She bent over the table across from Ian and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"The puppy eyes thing only works if I look."

The barmaid huffed and straightened up. "Then how about this? If you sing one song, I'll give you a kiss."

"Good thing your dad is at that World's Finest Ales convention for the weekend, I don't think he would like hearing that." Joking aside, Ian hesitated for a second before saying, "Despite what Kasey probably tells you when I'm not around, I'm not THAT desperate for affection."

"Okay. So I'll give you a kiss and a little something special later tonight."

Ian's head jerked up so quickly, his glasses almost flew off. "You mean..." Kathy nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."

The blonde started laughing excitedly and took the music player out of her pocket. "Let me just find a good song."

"I don't get to choose?"

"Nope. This needs to be fun for me too." Ian groaned. "Don't worry, I won't choose anything too embarrassing."

After she unplugged the ear buds, Ian took the device to see her choice. "How bad could it- Raining Men!"

* * *

"You know, Ian, this is the first time I've done this."

Ian swallowed anxiously. "Good to know."

"So...what do you think?"

"...Beautiful."

"Let me know how it tastes."

"I can tell just by looking that it'll be delicious."

"That's sweet, but probably not as sweet as-"

"Oh, would you two just stop already?" Chase yelled from behind the bar. "All you did was bake him a pie."

Kathy glared back at him. "Hey, I've never baked before, and I wanted to make sure he likes it."

"Well, he can't like it unless he tastes it. And your pointless banter is keeping him from doing that."

Earlier that week, Kathy had learned that Ian's favorite food was cherry pie and had promised to make him one someday. Today, she had decided to cash in that promise as a bribe to get Ian to sing.

Kathy turned away from the chef and bake to where Ian was taking his first bite. "So? How is it?"

"I haven't actually had a homemade pie in years, so I may be biased when I say...This is the best thing I've ever had!"

Kathy was delighted while Chase just rolled his eyes and said, "Of course he would say that. He's just trying to stay on your good side." After he finished talking, he ducked under a spoon Kathy threw and went back to washing dishes.

"What's up with Chase?" Ian asked. "He seems even moodier than usual."

"He's just stressed out by the stupid competition he and Gill are in for Angela's love."

"It's not a competition when I'm obviously the better choice," Chase shouted over his shoulder.

"By the way, Kasey didn't stop by today. Obviously, that's mostly because of Renee, but he usually comes and says hi."

"He wanted to go to bed early tonight," Ian explained between bites. "He's going house-hunting tomorrow."

Ian finishes his slice of pie Kathy asks if he wants to take the rest home with him. He declines her offer, saying that it wouldn't last more than a day with the four of them in that house and that it would give him one more reason to visit the bar. As Ian was saying goodbye, Kathy stopped him.

"I just realized I never gave you the other half of your reward."

"You mean bribe?" Ian pointed out.

"Do you want it or not?"

Ian answers by stepping closer while Kathy wraps her arms over his shoulders. They're about an inch apart when...

"Take it outside!"

The couple cast a disdainful look at the cook before doing just that.

* * *

**Milkshake is that wonderful song by Kelis and Raining Men is by The Weather Girls (XD)**

**I wanna thank Grey for typing the second half (more than half rly) of this story. So yeah...thanks... :,)**

**Okay so that's about all for this chapter. I was hoping to get another chapter up today, if not by tomorrow. So please don't give up on Slice of Life! Bai!**


	51. Chapter 51

"I'm not sure about this Kasey..." Renee said slowly, walking around one of the few houses for sale. The home was pretty big, but it was so high up on the mountain. She had nearly fallen off three times. If Kasey wasn't there holding her hands while walking behind her she would have fell through the blacksmith's roof.

"I dunno, I don't see what's wrong with it. Well, except for the fact that it's a hike to get up here, but it's got a nice view." He said, gazing out the window to the people below. Luke swinging his axe outside, Phoebe walking with a remote in her hands and a small robot flailing around, and Chloe and Taylor playing some game by the mines. It looked like they were playing kick the can with some red thing.

Angela, who had wanted to tag along, was checking around the rooms. "I like it."

Renee huffed. "But I don't. What if the baby is outside and falls? It's a drop of doom from up here."

Kasey scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Mayor Hamilton also warned me about something else that I guess makes this house a definite no."

His sister tilted her head to the side. "And that is?"

"Rocks falling from the mountain. There's a chance they might break through the roof." As if on cue, a sizeable boulder smashed through the roof inches from Kasey, causing the whole house to shake and the man to turn white as a sheet. Angela squeaked in surprise and Renee ran to his side to check for injury. "Next house!" he said, pushing both of the ladies outside and as far away from the death trap as possible.

The next house was located in Harmonica town right above the Ocarina Inn. Angela seemed to take quite a liking to it, making quick friends with the orange tabby walking around nearby. "I wanna keep him! Can we?" She begged, holding the cat in her arms. Kasey cocked an eyebrow at the cat which seemed to give him the cutest look he had ever seen on an animal.

"Fine, but I name it later."

"Okay!" She giggled, rubbing her cheek on the cat's head and giving it a kiss on the ear. It mewed at her and licked her hands.

When they stepped inside, it seemed very nice. Blue wallpaper, good flooring, no giant rocks falling from the sky. Renee was mesmerized by the huge kitchen and Angela was quite fond of the fountain to the side of the house. Kasey was just wandering around when he started hearing a weird thumping sound. The girls stopped whatever they were doing to look around for the source. Angela even walked outside to see if something was loose.

"Nothing outside. Maybe it came from the basement?" She said when she came back. Her brother nodded in agreement, opening and closing the door behind him as he stumbled down the stairs. When he came back up the stairs, he had a sea bass writhing in his grasp.

"I found this beating against the walls...there's an ocean in the basement."

Renee groaned. "I really liked this house too. Oh well I don't think we have any more options." The three of them properly disposed of the fish and started walking up the path back to the farm. Kasey carefully placed his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling pretty bummed out about not finding a house. "What other options do we have?"

"Hamilton said there was a house on Toucan Island, but I didn't figure you'd want to be so far away from Hanna and Cain."

The rest of the walk passed in silence. Angela awkwardly parted from the couple to go say hi to Chase. Kasey and Renee sat by the bridge, watching the water wheel turn. "I can't live with my parents with you there as well." She sighed.

"Yeah I don't think they like me too much." He chuckled to ease the tension. She blinked slowly, pulling him by the hand to hold her. He wrapped his arms around her. She felt his chin on her head as he said, "I promise I'll find somewhere for us to live." Without hesitation he added, "I love you."

The young rancher's eyes widened. That was the first time he had ever really said that to her. Her heart felt like it was about to explode. With a wide smile on her face, she pulled back to look in his eyes. "I love you too."

As they leaned in for a kiss he suddenly swooped his head up to narrow his eyes at a building behind her. Renee opened her mouth to whine when he broke away from her into a run. "H-Hey! Where are you going?" She yelled, waddling after him. He was already inside the house when she arrived, panting.

He was dancing around inside the house when she peeked inside. "This is great! Perfect! Awesome!" He laughed joyfully. "No rocks, no water, and no one living here! It's perfect, Renee!"

She giggled at him. "Yeah it looks great." She admired, touching the green wallpaper delicately. "We could always build a fence to keep the baby from drowning or anything."

"I can do that!" Kasey whooped, still bouncing off the walls. "Man, I can't believe Hamilton didn't tell me about this place! I'll have to have a word with him about it."

Renee smiled at him, absently stroking her stomach again. Things were looking up.


	52. Chapter 52

"House-warming party!" I yelled, kicking open the door to Kasey and Renee's new house. Ian and Angela were behind me, carrying food. Renee giggled from the couch and got up to greet us. "How you doing Renee?" I asked.

She moved her hair from her eyes. "A little tired, but that's normal. It's been getting harder to sleep since the the baby keeps kicking me. He only seems to do it when I'm trying to sleep."

A boy.

They were having a baby boy. They figured this out last time she went in for a check up. Kasey had always wanted a son to teach him everything he knew, and he was always talking about how all three of them could go fishing together. Renee had been personally hoping for a girl, but cheered up when Luna told her that she and Candace would make some clothes just for the baby.

Angela clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, I can't wait till I have children."

"Yes you can," Kasey growled, coming out from the backroom and flicking his sister's nose. "You aren't having kids till mine does." She stuck her tongue out at him.

A season had passed since Kasey and Renee had moved into the riverside house. Hamilton had explained that the reason he never mentioned it was because he knew the house was perfect for them and was just waiting for them to find it on their own. Renee was also due to give birth in early autumn, so they wanted to move in as fast as they could. Even now, they still had a few moving boxes that had yet to be put away, but they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Ever figure out a name?" I asked, reaching out to touch her belly. I felt a small nudge in my palm and I gasped a little, taking my hand back. Renee giggled.

"No, we haven't, but..."

Kasey raised an eyebrow with a smile. "You got a name?"

"W-Well I'm still deciding, but I really like the one I found."

"Well spill it!" Angela said excitedly. "I wanna know the name of my new nephew."

"Leon." She replied, looking at all of us. "I saw it in a magazine, and I felt him kick once I read it over."

Ian chuckled, pushing up his glasses. "I guess he liked the name too."

She nodded and Kasey gave her a hug and a kiss to the temple. "I love it." He whispered, twirling her short hair in his fingers. She blushed a little and returned a peck to the cheek in return. Angela and I cooed at them, Renee getting flustered and covering her face.

"Enough with this, I'm hungry." Ian huffed, tearing off the top to the bowl of curry Angela had prepared. We all crowded around the table and enjoyed ourselves, joking around and laughing like we always did. Afterwards, Angela packed all the empty bowls and utensils together. "Need help?" Ian asked.

Angela nodded and he took the weight from her hands. "Kasey!" She squeaked, remembering something. "Owen, Toby, and Luke wanted to have a few drinks with you at the bar. Chase asked me to tell you that."

"Aw man, I can't even remember the last time I went into the bar." He sighed. Renee gently placed her hands on his arm, giving him a sincere smile. "You're okay with letting me go? I don't have to if you don't want me to."

"I'm not going to be the reason you don't have a social life with your friends, Kasey. Go out and enjoy yourself. Just be careful, the last time you got drunk...well..." She trailed off with a giggle, poking herself. He laughed and gave her a final kiss before leaving with Ian and Angela. I was going to be the last one out when Kasey grabbed my arm. "Stay here with her, please. I don't want her to be alone."

I shrugged. "Bring me back a raspberry cocktail?"

Just to bug me, he gave a sloppy kiss to the side of my face. I groaned loudly, pushing him away. "Can do! I'll be back later, Renee."

"Okay. I love you!"

"I love you too." And with that, he closed the door.

Renee flicked open the cabinet to Kasey's movie collection, grinning at me. "Saw 2 or 3?"

I laughed and jumped over the couch to sit. "The 3rd one doesn't have that much scary stuff in it. Go with 2."

* * *

"KASEY!" The three men in the Brass Bar exclaimed, running (Toby walking) towards the fishermen who had just stepped into the room. It was a little overwhelming to be bear hugged by two of the strongest young men on the island, but thankfully it was short. "Dude, it's been forever." Luke grumbled, picking his chair back up from the floor where he'd dumped it and getting back to his drink.

He shrugged, taking his spot between Owen and Toby. "Well, things have been busy." He flagged down Kathy and ordered his usual beer. When it arrived it was a little sad to say that he had almost forgotten the taste of it. "Plus, I lost my desire to drink for a while. I needed to serious the eff up."

"You'll kick back with us today though, right?" Luke asked sheepishly. When Kasey nodded a grin spread across the lumberjack's face. "Awesome."

"Luke," Toby started. "I don't like that look you have."

"Oh it's nothing."

To change the subject Owen stood up, glass in hand. "I'd like to propose a toast. A toast to my buddy Kasey, his wife Renee, and...uh..."

"Leon. His name is going to be Leon."

They all rose to their feet. "To Leon!" They shouted while slamming their drinks together. As some of the liquid splashed out onto their hands and clothes, they downed the first of many drinks. Kathy watched from behind the bar, shaking her head and laughing wistfully.

_"Four friends bound by alcohol." _She thought with a smile.

A few hours had passed and the guys had yet to move from their spots, but it seemed to them like they were all over the place. To their surprise, Toby was the one that kept falling off his bar stool each time they busted out laughing. All drunk off their asses, they decided to leave.

"A'ight!" Luke declared, wobbling in place. He pointed a finger at Chase, who glared slightly at the drunk idiot. "You are the designated driver."

"Designated driver? Nobody here even has a car except for Cain. Besides, I'm not dragging you idiots around."

Kasey, his mind muddled by alcohol, clung to his arm. "Aww. Chasey pleaaaaase?"

"...Fine, but get off me first." He replied curtly, shoving Kasey off. Picking up Toby who was too lethargic to stand up from his last fall, the inebriated quartet followed the chef outside. Trying to get the guys home, he noticed that they stopped at the foot of the hill leading up to the church. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.

Luke pushed passed Chase, rushing back to the bar while the other three just stood with grins on their faces. Suddenly, Luke popped back in sight, a white roll of toilet paper in his hand.

"You only got one?" Toby asked.

"I tried to get the one from the ladies' room, but Selena smacked me." The carpenter said, rubbing the red hand mark on his cheek.

Chase pinched the bridge of his nose as the four of them started up the hill. These idiots were going to teepee the mayor's house with one roll of toilet paper?

The men formed a line in front of the house. Luke pulled his arm back with the toilet paper and flung it...over the house, missing it completely. Chase couldn't help but snort at the would-be pranksters distraught looks.

"Well...damn," Owen sighed.

Kasey blinked. "Those afternoons swinging your axe in front of your house really paid off huh?"

Luke laughed and scratched the side of his nose. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

Toby stumbled past the house, calling over his shoulder. "Let's go find it." They nodded and followed the fisherman, even Chase was beginning to enjoy watching their stupidity. The four guys started wandering around, still obviously drunk as they tried to search for the missing roll. Chase just stood against a tree, arms crossed, as he watched the fools search for something they would probably never find.

* * *

Renee screamed loudly as the head of one of the victims on the movie exploded, the blood and chunks getting all over the camera and walls. She covered her face with a pillow and sobbed, "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

I laughed, a little shaken as I turned the television off, the silence unsettling after the horrid sight on the screen. She quickly flipped on the radio to ease the quiet. "That's better. Maybe we should have watched My Little Pony or something." I chuckled. She laughed nervously in return. "It's just a movie, Renee."

"I know!" She retorted, throwing the pillow at me. I leapt over the back of the couch and into the bathroom.

"I'll be in here for when the realization of what I've just seen scares the pee out of me!" I called before closing the door.

"Have fun with that." She replied.

I decided to wash my face once I got in and changed into a tank top and removed the leggings I was wearing. I heard a low moan from the living room. _Must be cramps or something. _"Hey Renee I could really go for some popcorn. You got an-"

My heart stopped when I saw my friend lying on the floor clutching her stomach. Did she fall? "L-Lily!" She cried brokenly. I tried to rush over to aid her, but a hot wetness touched the tip of my toes. I glanced down and saw water. A LOT of water.

"Oh no..."

"Lily! The baby is coming!"

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn...**


	53. Chapter 53

"Where the hell is it?" Kasey screamed out of frustration. The guys had been searching for over 20 minutes now and it was just getting annoying. They wanted to find the toilet paper to finish their prank quest, but without it, they were pretty much screwed. Owen grabbed the fisherman's shirt and pointed at the church. Kasey and the others followed his gaze upwards and noticed the roll perched at the very top of the steeple. "How the-"

Chase, who was getting a little bored watching them, suddenly heard fast footsteps coming up the pathway to the church. He looked around and saw Angela run past him and towards her brother. She looked shaken, if not terrified. "Kasey! Kasey!" She yelled while flailing her arms around like a deranged bird.

"Not now, Angela. We're wondering how Luke broke the laws of physics," he replied, shooing her away with his hand. Out of nowhere she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him. He yelped in pain as she growled.

"So some stupid drunk plan is more important then the birth of your own son, huh?"

The news instantly sobered up the man, and he ran all the way to the clinic with the rest of the group right behind.

* * *

(A few minutes before...)

"Oh god R-Renee! What am I suppose to do!" I asked in a frenzy, watching her face contort in agony.

"Get...Dad!" She screamed. I took her hand and reassured her everything would be fine as I dashed out of the house, breaking into a run towards the Horn Ranch. The door was unlocked, good because I probably wouldn't have bothered knocking anyway. Hanna and Cain were sitting at the kitchen table with a bunch of papers strewn about. They both looked up at me as I bursted inside. I was panting, leaning against the door for support.

Hanna was the first to notice that something was up. "Lily dear, what's wrong?"

"It's Renee. She went into labor."

"What?" Cain quickly got to his feet. "She isn't due till Autumn."

"Cain, we shouldn't worry about that!" Hanna said, also standing up. "We have to go help her. I'll get the horse, you pull the cart from the back. Lily please go stay with Renee." She ordered. I nodded as we all rushed out of the house. I could hear her screaming out very loudly before I even got close. She was still on the spot where she fell, but blood was slowly joining the rest of the water.

I bent down to hold her hand again which she squeezed tightly. "Your parents are on the way, Renee. Everything is going to be okay."

"I-I'm scared." She sobbed. "I want Kasey here."

"Ugh, damn that alcoholic! I'll go get Angela to find him."

I reached into my pocket and called the house, getting Ian on the third ring. "Hello?"

Renee moaned again and I retook her hand. "Ian, get Angela to find Kasey ASAP. Renee went into labor."

I heard a creak and I could tell that Ian was leaning back in the kitchen chair and had settled back down to keep from falling over. "Oh my god, is she okay?"

"I don't have time to chat Ian!" I yelled. "Just send Angela! She runs a lot faster."

"Okay, okay. I'll meet you at the clinic." We disconnected. As I shoved my phone back in my pocket, Cain and Hanna rushed in.

I scratched the back of my head. "How exactly are we going to get her in the cart? She can't stand."

"I know, but since we don't have a hospital stretcher we'll have to use one for animals that get injured. Cain, get her other side."

Both of her parents carefully eased their daughter onto the stretcher. Then, together they lifted her off the ground and placed her on the cart they had filled with pillows to cushion the bumpy ride. Hanna and I climbed in beside her while Cain took the reins.

"M-Mom, please tell me that this isn't going to hurt too much." Renee said, a fine layer of sweat forming on her forehead.

Hanna gently wiped her wet hair away and smiled. "It will hurt, I'm afraid. A lot dear, but I know you can do it. You are a very strong girl, Renee." She said, wiping her eyes. Renee and I quickly realized that she had started crying. "I'm sorry about that."

"Mom why are you crying?" Renee asked.

"I just...didn't expect to be holding the hand of my pregnant daughter this soon. You're still my little girl."

I didn't notice I was a little teary-eyed myself until my vision got fuzzy. I cleared my eyes and looked ahead. "We're in Harmonica town now! Get ready to be moved, Renee," I told her. She nodded and she suddenly moaned again, clutching her stomach and writhing.

Jin was outside before we even stopped, hurrying to get Renee off with the help of Hanna. We quickly filed in and I kept praying that Kasey would be here soon. Irene and Jin quickly helped Renee to a bed, where she had to place her feet on some pedals to deliver Leon. "Oh god!" She screamed.

"Contraction. We have to move fast." Jin said, placing a mask over his face. "Everyone needs to leave."

"No!" Renee screamed. "I won't do it 'til Kasey comes."

"If we wait any longer, it could be too late!"

"I don't give a shit at this moment! I've held this baby for three seasons, it can wait a few-"

"RENEE!" The door flew open and Kasey was inside, by her side and holding her hand. "I-I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

I looked back and saw a whole crowd in the waiting room. Angela, Chase, Owen, Toby, and Luke were either standing or sitting. Ian showed up a few seconds later after stopping by the Brass Bar to get Kathy. The men had a stench of alcohol, but it went unnoticed under the present circumstances. Irene shooed me out, saying only family and Kasey were allowed. Everyone swarmed me, asking if Renee was okay and other questions. "Chill! She is fine. A little stressed out, but fine." The entire group seemed to breath a sigh of relief at the same time.

All the guys were telling everyone about how the whole toilet paper plan was a bust and they were all laughing, before a high-pitched wail from the other room made everyone flinch.

Irene opened the door with a smile. "It's a boy," she said. Even though we already knew, hearing those words put a strange energy in all of us.

Kasey swallowed hard as he looked over at his exhausted Renee laying in a bed and holding baby Leon in a blue blanket.

He had a lot of light brown hair. When he opened his eyes they shined mud brown, much like Angela's. Renee encouraged Kasey to hold him as two people from the waiting room followed Irene in.

Angela and I went absolutely crazy, cooing at Leon and touching his soft hair. Ian and Kathy came in next and were all smiles. After them came everyone else. Cain patted Kasey on the back and beamed.

Perry also came to see the baby. Kasey had recently befriended him, and as the town's priest, he showed up at every birth to give the child a blessing.

"It's just too bad we couldn't have gotten married before all this," Renee commented airily, kissing the tip of Leon's nose.

"...Then why don't we do it now?" Kasey's eyes were shining as he looked down at her.

She blinked, cheeks turning pink. "W-What?"

"Let's get married. Right now. We've already got the priest, and all our friends and family are here so- Oh wait..." Quickly handing Leon to me, he grasped Renee's hand and got down on one knee. Renee covered her mouth with her hand as tears sprung into her eyes. "Renee. I love you so much, and having Leon has convinced me of that even more, so...will you marry me?"

Renee, on the verge of tears, nodding and leaned forward to give him a hug. Perry, who had brought his bible with him, opened it and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness...a most unusual marriage. Do you Kasey, take Renee to be your lawfully-wedded wife?"

He nodded. "I do."

"And do you Renee, take Kasey to be your lawfully-wedded husband?"

A single tear of pure happiness slid down her cheek as she said, "...I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

After the couple sealed the event with their kiss. I handed Renee her son, pulled out my camera and snapped a picture of the happy family. After all, who wouldn't want a reminder of the happiest day of their lives?


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey everybody! Grey here, bringing you another one of my chapters you all love so much.**

* * *

Summer 28. 12:48

I held the door open as Luke hefted inside a dark brown recliner Ian had ordered the day before.

"Where d'ya want it?" he grunted.

"Just put it down anywhere," Ian said. "We'll have to rearrange everything else to make it fit anyway."

"Okay." The lumberjack set it next to the couch and dusted off his hands as he straightened up. "Now then, that'll be 1,500 G."

Ian went to hand him some money, but he stopped. "1,500? The price tag said 2,000."

"Yeah, just call it a...preferred customer discount." He smiled at me, and I started giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush. Ian tapped Luke on the shoulder to remind him of where he was.

"Right then, I'll be going now. See you guys later." He took the money from Ian and went on his way, giving me a quick hug on the way out.

"All right, time to test it out." Ian plopped down into the chair with a content sigh.

I walk over and fold my arms on top. "Why did you even buy this thing? At the rate you and Kathy are going, I figure you'll be moving out too before long."

"Then I guess I'll just have to bring it with me. Besides, this house needs more furniture. That sofa couldn't be less suitable for sleeping if it was covered in nails." He flipped the top off one of the armrests. "Ooh, cupholders."

I laughed. "And you're supposed to be the intelligent one."

"Hey, I'm still a man. And men like cupholders."

Just then, Kasey waltzed in the door.

"Aren't you supposed to knock before coming into someone else's house?" I asked him.

Kasey raised his hands to his face and pretended to look shocked. "Goodness me, I completely forgot I don't live here anymore. I'm so sorry, I should leave." He backed outside and pulled the door shut.

"Kasey!"

He walked back in with a grin on his face. "Can't a guy visit his friends once in a while?"

"I just think that a man whose son was born five days ago would want to spend time with said son."

"Yeah yeah, I see your point. I just stopped by to tell you that Luke wants to see you and Ian."

My brother and I shared a confused look. "What? Luke was just here."

This time, Kasey looked genuinely surprised. "Oh. Did I say Luke? I meant...uh...Luna."

"Luna's had the flu since yesterday."

"Calvin?"

"Who?"

"Just get out of the damn house!" I yelped as Kasey wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled Ian out of his chair before pushing us outside and slamming the door shut behind us.

"What was that all about?" Ian asked as we stood on the porch.

I sighed. "Knowing Kasey, he's probably trying to arrange some elaborate thing for our birthday."

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot that was today." He laughed. "With all of the recent excitement, it must have slipped my mind. So what now?"

"Want to go get some lunch?" I jerked my thumb towards Harmonica Town and the Ocarina Inn.

"Sure."

Back inside the house, Kasey peeked through the window blinds and watched as we walked away. After we had disappeared, he turned around and started making the first of several phone calls.

* * *

"Will you be having anything for dessert?" Maya asked as she came to collect our plates.

"No," Ian said. "We'll probably be getting plenty once we get home."

"What do you mean?"

"Today is Lily's and my birthday, and we think Kasey is throwing some kind of party at our house.

"You can come if you want to, Maya," I added.

The girl smiled, but shook her head. "Sorry, but I've got plans tonight with Toby." Ian raised his eyebrows at the news. "Happy birthday anyway," she said as she skipped off with the dishes.

"We'll save you some cake," I told her.

Ian looked down at his watch. "Well, that killed an hour. Anything else you want to do while we wait for Kasey or whoever is supposed to come get us?"

We spent the next couple of hours wandering around town. We visited Anissa and Jin at the clinic, climbed to the top of the lighthouse, watched Phoebe and Paolo set off some elaborate mechanism involving an egg and a pearl, and we even had a picture taken at Simon's studio. As we stepped back outside, I heard barking coming across the bridge. Seconds later, a familiar-looking collie bounded up to me.

"Shaggy! What are you doing out here, boy?" I kneel down to scratch him under the chin. I run a hand down his back and feel something odd. There's a note tied to his back with red string.

_Come back to the house_, it reads.

"Give him points for creativity," Ian said, looking over my shoulder.

We made it back to the house just as the sun was about to touch the horizon.

I placed a hand on the the doorknob and took a deep breath, preparing for whatever might be inside before pushing it open.

As we walked in, I heard Kasey say, "Well, it's about time!"

Kasey was standing behind a makeshift DJ booth with a laptop hooked up to a couple of speakers from Barbara's store. The kitchen had been converted into a snack bar with Angela pouring drinks. And scattered around the house, chatting or eating, were our friends: Kathy, Luke, Chase, Renee, and Bo.

"Isn't this the part where you all jump out and yell 'surprise?'" I said.

"It would be, but this wasn't a surprise," Kasey answered. "If you remember, I hinted at it on my birthday last year. Plus, I knew you were on to me ever since I kicked you out this morning. To be honest, I was half-expecting you two to walk in while we were setting everything up. Now, enjoy the party!"

Ian and I split up to mingle with our guests. I sought out Renee and asked her where Leon was.

"We left him with my parents. They're happy to be spending the quality time with their new grandson. Oh! And Kasey promised to cut down on his drinking so he can be a good example for Leon. He says that he's only going to allow himself one or two per day."

I laughed. "Kasey being responsible? This'll be a new experience for all of us."

Meanwhile, Ian had approached Chase who was standing off to one side, away from everyone else.

"What are you doing here, Chase? You don't seem like a birthday party kind of person."

"I was just supposed to deliver the food, but Angela insisted I stay. What is it about her that makes it so hard to say no to her?"

Ian chuckled. "I don't know. She's always so sweet and gentle, but if she wants something, she'll get it."

The cook smiled. "Yeah, that's for sure."

"Come to think of it, she's kind of like Maya."

"Except with a decent ability to cook."

"No arguments here."

I was talking with Bo when Luke suddenly jumped me from behind.

"Happy birthday!"

I turned around, and Bo decided to give us some privacy. "It's almost as if I saw you earlier today," I joked. "So...where's my present?"

"You mean my being here isn't enough?" I punched his arm while he laughed. "Seriously though, I do have something for you. I even made one for Ian."

Strangely, he reached up underneath his bandana. He said it was because they wouldn't fit in his pockets and that was the next best place. After a few seconds of fumbling around, he slid something out and handed it to me. It was a carved wooden figure of me, complete with one rebellious lock of wooden hair curling upwards.

"Aww! I love it!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he returned the hug.

_"~Can you feel the love-~_"

"Kasey!"

"Sorry! My finger slipped." He ducked his head over the computer to hide his grin while he changed to a different song. "Oh hey, that reminds me. Ian!" Kasey waved his friend over and leaned in to whisper. "I heard you've got a set of golden vocal chords."

Ian's face reddened and he laughed nervously. "You heard about that, huh?"

"Yeah, and it gave me an idea. We should have a KARAOKE CONTEST!" He raised his voice on the last two words for all to hear, and the assembled group let out several cries of approval.

Kasey opened a program on the laptop, and the game was on. Angela channeled her high amount of energy into an upbeat pop number, Luke had us rolling with an off-key Queen song, Kathy captivated us with choreography during a ballad, Ian and I performed a duet, and Bo surprisingly ended up winning with his rendition of Billy Joel's "Piano Man." After the applause and Luke's demands for a recount died down, Chase pulled a cake out of the fridge and started passing out slices.

The party started winding down soon afterwards, and everyone decided to call it a night. Kathy gave Ian a kiss on the cheek on her way out. Luke made plans to see me tomorrow and had one foot out the door before he remembered he still hadn't given my brother his carving. Chase stayed behind a little longer to gather up his catering supplies.

Kasey looked around at the dirty dishes and the furniture that had pushed against the walls to make room. "I'd love to stay and help clean up, but I just remembered something."

"What's that?" Angela asked.

"I don't live here anymore! Run!" He grabbed Renee's hand and hurried out the door with her laughing and shouting her farewell over her shoulder.

Should have seen that coming.

* * *

**If you like my work and want to see what else I've written, check out my profile: Grey-Hearted Hero.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey guys and gals here's the next drama filled chapter. Things are pretty much gonna get hectic from this point on so be prepared!**

**I've read in some other chapters, and I've found out that I've failed to mention the livestock and such since... for a while! XD my bad I feel bad because Henry the duck is like the most important character in this entire story. Next chapter involves them more then just a mention.**

**Also I'd like to answer a frequently asked question since it's been coming up a lot. _Why are Molly (Lily) and Kevin (Ian) brother and sister when they are from different games?_ Well Have you noticed how Molly and Ian have round hairstyles and Angela and Kasey have spiky hair? That's my reason. Simply the hair styles. And I guess I also did it to be original.**

**One last thing. Around the end, it kinda switches around from one person's inner thoughts to the next so try not to be confused. It works for the moment.**

**Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Sitting in her fields of tomatoes, corn, and watermelons, Angela let out a sigh. Thinking over things, she couldn't help but wander into thoughts of Gill and Chase.

_Gill listens to what I have to say and isn't a afraid to give me his opinion, which is nice. He's also cute as well._

_Chase has always been there for me when things got tight. Not to mention he cooks for me. Those bobby pins in his hair make him attractive as well as, weird as that sounds._

Throwing herself on her back, she grunted to herself. She looked to the side and watched their newest cow Bessie, still a calf, follow Al the horse around like a lost puppy. The ducks were swimming around in the pond in a discussion as they kept quacking back and forth. Shaggy was sunbathing on the porch, and Licorice was on the coop roof with the new cat Angela had picked up.

Kasey had indeed named it like he had stated the day they found him. Garfield.

"Why Garfield?" Angela had asked.

"Because he looks like him. Well maybe in his golden days before he turned chunky, but just feed him a lot and we'll have the look alike."

Getting to her feet, Angela decided to head into town. She hadn't seen Gill in a while and Chase was probably busy. She walked past the bar and the Mayor's house to head for a different building. The one with a blue dome and the tip of a telescope peeking out of a hole in the roof. Better known as the Wizard's house.

Angela's snooping around had led her to investigate this house one day to find the Wizard sitting at a table with a book and cup of coffee beside him. They had stared awkwardly at each other for a while before she spoke. Angela visited him every few days. She figured he didn't get a lot of visitors, so she wanted to make him feel included with the town and not just the antisocial one living in the big house.

"Hello, Wizard!" She greeted, her nose filling with the scent of coffee as usual. Instead of his little desk, he sat in the middle of the room with a large blue ball sitting in front of him. He gave a wry smile as she sat across from him.

"Welcome, Angela. Just visiting today? Or is there something more?"

Her eyes gazed into the orb, the insides swirling around slowly like clouds. "W-Well I was wandering if you could help me. You know about Gill and Chase's little...competition over me right?"

He nodded. "You've told me once before, yes."

"U-Uh I was wondering if you could...look into my heart instead of one of theirs?"

This surprised the Wizard. never had he been asked to look into the heart of the person in the room. Whenever someone came, by they always asked to see what others thought of them rather then the other way around. "Indeed I can, but I must ask why."

"I'm so confused, Wizard." She sighed, folding her arms together and laying her head on top of them. "I want you to tell me who is the right one. I know it's somewhere in me that I know who the right guy is. I just can't find it myself."

He nodded once more and placed his hands over his crystal ball, closing his eyes as images began playing into his mind. Angela was squirming in her seat, feeling like she was being peeked at from the inside, all her secrets and dreams being looked over. Soon the feeling died down and the Wizard opened his different-colored eyes.

"Angela, I apologize, but I could not find the answer." She felt her heart sink a little. She knew that she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up, but it still hurt. "You're filled with too much confusion."

Well that much she already knew. She got to her feet and gave him a smile. "I guess I expected that. Thank you very much, Wizard. I shouldn't have bothered you about this."

"You're welcome, and it's fine. I hope that you can find the solution for yourself."

She muttered under her breath as she pulled the door shut. "Yeah, me too."

_Hmm...I don't have to go to work today, so nothing to do then. Crops are watered, pets aren't very active right now, everyone is workin- omph!_ She recoiled back a few feet as she bumped into someone without looking. Red with embarressment, she found that she had hit Gill standing in front of the tailor's. As the future mayor looked over his shoulder at her she quickly smiled. "Well hello, stranger! Haven't seen you in a while."

He blinked his blue eyes slowly before a tiny smirk formed on his lips. "Yes, it's been a while since the last time we talked."

"Sorry about that. Things got really hectic. Anyways, whatcha doing today? Gonna buy something?" she questioned.

"Actually, I was going to buy my father some more suits. His old ones are either stained or too small for him, but my problem is that...uh...I'm not exactly keen on fashion."

Angela clapped her hands excitedly. "Ah! I can help! I'm sure we'll find something very nice for Mr. Hamilton!" She grabbed onto his arm and began pulling him in inside the shop. Once inside, they saw Luna and Shelly discussing something and a pregnant Candace knitting together a creation at her regular work station. Angela waved over at her friend and coworker before scanning the place for the right outfits for the mayor.

"Does he want a specific color?"

"He likes blue and purple I guess." Gill shrugged, lifting a few shirts then dropping them to leave the decisions to Angela. She gathered the right sizes of shirts and overcoats for Hamilton as fell as getting a few hankercheifs for the coat pocket. While they were checking out, Gill's eyes caught something. He turned around and saw a hairpin of a pink cat flower. He picked it up and looked it over...before setting it on top of the clothes Luna was ringing up.

Angela looked down at it and then at Gill. He simply looked ahead. Once everything was paid for, they walked out.

"I'm kinda hungry. Would you like to go get a bite to eat? I'm sure Chase has something yummy to cook for us."

"Yeah, sounds good," he replied.

Gill led Angela in by the wrist for some reason. When the bell doors jingled, the peach -haired chef glanced over his shoulder from the sink. Anger flashed over him when he saw Gill holding onto Angela like he owned her. _Damn that man._

"Chasey! I'm starving," she exclaimed, giggling. "What's for lunch?"

"Steamed rice bowl. It's egg, shrimp, spinach, and mushrooms. Also, we have orange cake for dessert." He added, knowing well that they both loved orange dishes. She licked her lips.

"Sounds great! Two orders of that please?"

He nodded, not even trying to look at Gill as he turned around to stir a bubbling pot of the rice. Though he knew it was an invasion of privacy, he couldn't help but tune into their conversation.

"...flower pin at the shop? I don't think Mr. Hamilton will wear it." She chuckled.

"Actually I didn't buy it for my father. I saw it and thought it would look good...uhm..."

Chase's eyes widened a little. He didn't...

"I thought it would look good on you."

_Damn that man!_

Angela gsped after a bag rustled under the bar table. "Aww! It is pretty! Pink cats are such beautiful flowers. Thank you very much Gill I'll wear it right now." She clipped the pin into her chocolate brown hair, admiring herself in the reflection from the spoon on the table.

Chase walked back over with lunch, shuffling away once he did so to keep from strangling Gill. He took a glass in his hands and began rubbing it furiously with a rag, muttering swears under his breath. He was winning, dammit. He'd have to do something.

"Chase, son, I think that glass is as clean as it can be." Hayden remarked, furrowing his bushy brows at his chef.

"Sorry Hayden." He sighed, throwing his rag and placing the dish away. To keep himself busy, he walked into the back to do something. Anything. He didn't realize Angela and Gill were watching him the whole time.

The young farmer covered her mouth with a few of her fingers. "I wonder what's wrong with Chase."

"He must be overworked." Gill offered, feeling a sense of acomplishment at that moment. With him out of the way, he could finally set his plan in motion. Standing to his feet Gill sighed shakily. Angela looked up from wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Angela, I was wanting to ask you something."

She blinked. "Okay. Anything Gill."

"Well we've been friends for a while and I was just wondering...if you would...like to go out."

"Aren't we already 'out'?" She laughed.

His face went red which confused her. "I meant as...a couple."

_Oh what am I doing back here._ Chase growled to himself while running a hand through his untamed hair. _I'm just hiding. I can't let Gill think he's won._ Chase walked back to the front, seeing everyone in the bar look at Gill and Angela's table. He was standing in front of her, blocking the view from her body. What was he doing?

Angela's heart felt like it would explode. Did she just hear him right? "You-you mean you're...asking me out? To be your...girlfriend?" He nodded at her, his cheeks really red now.

"No..." Chase gasped quietly. _Say no. Reject him. Please._

_I'm so confused!_ Angela's mind screamed. She felt the need to pull all her hair out. Was Gill the one for her? Is this a sign of some sort? Everything was so muddled and crazy that she hardly realized what she was saying before she could stop.

"Yes."

_DAMN THAT MAN!_


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Oh BTW I've updated chapters 1-4 of the story so if ya wanna go ahead and go back and see how well I've improved I'd be very happy. I quite like it. And lol I love your comments on the last chapter XD**

**Please enjoy and leave a review of love~**

* * *

How long had it been? A week? An entire week had passed since Gill had asked her out and things were...okay. It was so weird to Angela, dating a close friend like Gill. Sure she had dated back in the city, but they were just hormonal teens wanting sex. Of course, being the innocent girl Angela is, she always denied them which caused them to break up with her and send her on a guilt trip. Luckily, Kasey could beat up the punks that tried to pull moves on her while they were in the house. He was always looking out for her...

And now where was he? Surely he would be a little apprehensive at the fact she was going out with the mayor's son, but he wouldn't go as far as kicking his snooty rear. He knew better!

Angela liked Gill. He took her to lunch every other day and called her everyday on his break from work. She also visited him once while he was working and that was a mild disaster. He was too busy with paperwork and other things to tend to, but he hardly recognized her presence. She left without a word and ignored his calls.

They are fine now, but Angela couldn't get past one problem.

Luna.

Angela and Luna were very close friends and it was only a matter of time before the young tailor asked about Angela's crush. She didn't admit it to anybody else, but Luna had told her about the love she felt for Gill when they were just little kids. Angela badly wanted to pair them together since they obviously were perfect for each other, but then Gill had to go and ask her out.

She felt tension. Angela kneaded her hands together quickly, beads of sweat spotted her forehead. Luna of course was working like usual, humming softly while stacking clothes on the display. When would she figure out they were dating? Luna would certainly think Angela took Gill away from her. Oh, what had she gotten into?

"Angela?" She jumped a mile high from her chair beside Candace who still had a season to go with her baby. She dropped her knitting needles and they fell with a tinkle on the floor. Shelly was behind her with a confused look on her face. "Are you alright, dear? You've been rubbing your hands together. I was afraid you would prick yourself with the needles. Are you sick?"

"N-No. I'm perfectly fine," she fumbled, picking up the needles from the floor and setting them on the table. "I just need some air." Angela got to her feet and smiled at her boss. "Really, Shelly, I'm okay."

The old tailor nodded and took a step back to allow her employee to go outside the shop. _I need to tell Luna. If I don't then she'll be even more angry from hearing it from someone else. _Angela took in a deep breath and held it till she couldn't anymore. She exhaled shakily. _Swallow your fear._ She opened the door. "Luna I need to speak to you. Privately."

The pink haired girl blinked her crystal blue eyes. "Uh...okay? Let's head to my room." She followed her cow-orker into the back, past the kitchen. Once they were in and she closed the door, it was obvious to tell whose room was whose. Candace's side of the room was fairly empty except for a dresser and a few posters of hot famous guys and animals. "Since Candy moved in with Julius I'm working on making her room my closet." Luna smiled proudly, toying with a penguin doll on a table. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

Angela avoided eye contact like it would kill her. She picked up a cat plushie and hugged it tightly. "It's about...u-uhm...it's about..." She stammered, finding her mouth ridiculously dry. She choked on her words and coughed to make it seem like she wasn't about to die from saying this sentence. _I'm dating Gill._

"Come on I haven't gotten all day, Ange." Luna sighed, tapping her foot on the floor. Suddenly she looked alert and that nearly sent Angela to her death bed. _She figured it out. She's planning my death as we speak. Is there such a thing as being killed by stuffed animals? Maybe if she smothered me I'd-_

"Is this about Chase? Are you and him finally going out?"

This surprised Angela. Chase? "Wha-? Luna that's no-"

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Luna squealed, hugging her neck tightly. "I always knew you and Chase would be cute together! Once me and Gill start going out we can double date! I was thinking of asking him to dinner tonight. Maybe you and Chase can come too, that is if Gill agrees, but I'll make sure he does."

"I don't think he would come."

She waved a hand at her. "Pssh. I'll drag him by the ear if I have to."

"No, I'm positive he would turn you down on your offer." Angela said, barely audible. Luna heard though and placed her hands on her hips.

"And why is that?"

"Because...he...and...I are dating." Finally she got the words out, yet as soon as the last word fell from her lips, she wished she could have taken them back. Luna's face went emotionless, the pink color draining from her face till she was almost snow white. Suddenly without a word she turned on her heel and walked back into the main room. Angela followed her. "Luna! Please don't be mad! I never wanted to hurt you in any way!"

She was standing in front of a mannequin, pinning things on it like they had never spoken. Angela, on the other hand, was in hysterics, begging Luna to talk to her. Candace and Shelly watched from the sidelines, concern written on their confused faces.

"P-Please Luna." She wept, touching her gently on the shoulder.

A bomb exploded, it seemed like. Luna wheeled around faster then Angela could see and made contact with her hand. The crying girl recoiled from the smack, falling on a table and flipping it. The red mark burned and made her cry even harder. Shelly gasped and started going around to assist, but Candace held a firm grip on her grandmother's arm.

"Leave." Luna snarled, ripping the name tag from Angela's shirt without another word and leaving the room with a slam following. Weeping out of control, Angela ran out of the shop, past everything. She didn't know where she was going. Anywhere but here is all she thought. Before she knew exactly how far she'd traveled, her boot tip bumped into wood.

She cleared her fuzzy vision to see the gate to the Fugue Forest. _Great. I can die in the woods and no one would be able to find me._

Opening the gate and heading inside, things grew dark for Angela. The trees seemed to stretch towards her, the branches reaching out to grab her. She tripped several times on roots that wanted her to fall, but she knew if she did she wouldn't get up. She kept going.

An opening was ahead of her after hours of walking in circles. Angela, who didn't really care what happened now, went ahead to the open area only to find a house in the middle of a swamp. A circular house with a purple roof beside a tree with things crammed into a hollow at the bottom and animals napping around it. It appeared no one was home.

_No one would find me here._

Pressing her fingers to the knob she could faintly hear...music? Must have been something else. She turned the door and the next couple of seconds blew her away.

"SINCE YOU BEEN GONE!" A voice screeched, off key with the track playing in the background. A lady with white hair that swished around was standing on a step ladder, stirring a weird concoction in a bubbling pot. "I CAN BREATH FOR THE FIRST TIME!" She seemed to want to be off from the singer, letting out a laugh of amusement. "Oh god, that song bugs me." She chuckled to herself, throwing some things in the purple mixture.

Angela was still standing with her hand grasping the knob. Who was this lady? Why was she in the middle of a forest?

"Man, it's hot. Is the door open?" The white-haired girl wondered airily, stepping down without turning her back. Angela could have made a run back into the woods without getting caught, but her mind had other plans. She left the door open and scrambled under the bed a few feet away from her. The woman came into the room and closed the door, humming the song she hated. Then she stopped.

Angela felt her heart stop. _Does she know I'm here?_ She thought, fearing for herself.

Of course things happened at the moment you never want them to. Angela's new city-ordered cell phone gave a small jingle as she received a text. The sound seemed to be as loud as it had ever been.

"The hell?" Feet stopped right in front of Angela's face. Then she swore she saw the bed slowly being lifted. This woman was a tank! When the bed was far into the air somehow Angela pried one eye open to see the disgruntled look of the witch with one of her hands in the air. Some kind of pink light surrounding it and the bed. "Can I help you?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

Angela got to her feet, but not before smacking the back of her head on the bed. "I'm sorry! I-I was just looking around and I didn't mean to disturb you or anything!"

The silver-haired lady raised an eyebrow, thinking about slamming the bed on the trespasser. Suddenly a sob came out of Angela and she tried to contain it. The mark from the slap on her cheek throbbed and memories of Luna's enraged face made all the tears come back. She crumpled back into a ball and started weeping again. "S-She hates me!" She yelled, not even trying to control herself. "My best friend wants me dead!"

"Hey! No crying!" The witch exclaimed. She hated when people cried in her presence. Their splotchy faces and running noses disgusted her, but since Angela obviously wouldn't move from her spot, she had to do something."Look, can you move out of the way so I can put my bed down? I'll discuss your problem in a minute."

"M-My p-problem?" Angela questioned the best she could in her state while crawling out of the bed's spot. The witch lowered the bed back with her arm and sighed.

She turned her head and looked over at Angela with her blazing golden eyes. "The bathroom is on the left. Clean yourself up and then I've gotta talk to you about your trespassing."

Angela nodded slowly and dragged herself to the small and blank bathroom. While she dotted her face with a wet rag, her phone went off again. "This is all your fault." She muttered before taking it from her pocket. As she expected, it was Gill that sent the first text.

'Hey I haven't heard from you at all today' The first one said. The next one was 'can we meet up? I need to talk to you' Angela's heart began to race. What did he need to see her for? She was quick to reply.

'I'm a little busy, but maybe we can meet up at the lighthouse around noon?'

She checked the time on her phone after sending. 10:25. Maybe it wouldn't take that long. Whatever the witch wanted to talk about surely couldn't take two hours. Angela stepped out of the bathroom to see the witch back at her cauldron, a new song playing in the background. "I'm better now," she said.

"Good. Now let's get down to business. I've made some tea, please have some." She extended a tray with a pink mixture of herbs. Anglea took one of the cups and sat down. "I think it's only fair to ask a few questions first. Do you have a job?"

Angela lowered her head. "No. I got fired a few hours ago, actually."

"Eh, sorry." She sipped her tea. "You got a clingy boyfriend? Likes to know where you are most of the time?"

What a weird question. "No I don't. We like to talk every night and meet up for lunch every now and again, but he's occupied by work most of the time. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Please drink," she insisted. Angela glanced down at her tea, not even taking a sip yet. "So, basically what I want is a...loyal servant to help me." The witch finally said once Angela took a drink. "I've been having some problems finding some things and you're going to help me."

"Why me?" She questioned, knowing the answer by the time she asked.

"Trespassers must pay a price, right?" She winked.

Angela sighed and finished the tea. This was crazy! She wasn't going to do someone else's work for them! "Yeah I'll do it! Hehe!" The words fell off her lips with ease. "Wait, what the hell?"

The witch smiled and took the tea away from Angela. "A cousin of mine is a witch-in-training. Marian is a smart little cookie. She invented this tea that can make whoever drinks it obey the server. So, I'm going to need these things from the forest." She handed a list to Angela.

_NO! I will NOT do this!_ "Okay! I'll be back later! Hehe!" She heard her voice but those were not her words. Her body moved, or actually skipped out the door back to the forest. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**Oh gawd this was a long chapter, but I'm glad it's done.**

**For those who haven't played Rune factory 3 SHAME ON YOU! It's a great game. One of the girls you can marry is a witch named Marian, who had made a tea that, very often, the main character drinks to do her deeds for her. It's very funny actually. I thought it would be better then Vivi threatening to kill Angela if she didn't do it.**

**Oh and the 'Hehe!' is also apart of the whole tea thing. When it affects the main rune factory guy he does a hehe or something too, so I added that in. Kinda cute Haa~  
**

**Did you expect the drama from Luna and Angela? I hope not and I made a twist for you. Haha!**


	57. Chapter 57

"Ugh this SUCKS!" Angela hollered to herself as she crawled on the damp and dirty ground of Fugue Forest. She got to her feet and screamed in frustration after seeing her shirt was ripped and dirty, and her jeans had unattractive dirt stains at the knees that would never come off. This was all because of that stupid Witch.

The list she had given Angela was hanging loosely out of her pocket. She grasped the slightly brown paper and read over it. "Fugue mushroom, red herb, blackberry, and a white mushroom..." She flipped the paper over and saw that the Witch had taken the liberty of describing each item. For the herb, mushroom, and berry she didn't say a lot, but she was very detailed about the Fugue mushroom.

_The Fugue mushroom stands out from other mushrooms. It's purple with pink dots. It also glows. It shouldn't be that hard for you to find._

Angela shoved the note back into her pocket. At the rate she was going, it would get dark, and that would make it even harder to find the items. She picked twigs absently from her hair when her foot knocked a tiny white mushroom on it's side. She squeaked before picking it up.

"Okay, got one! Three more to go."

In the matter of a few hours she had gathered the blackberry and red herb, but the sun was starting to set and still no Fugue mushroom in sight. Angela grabbed the sides of her torn sleeves to try and cover her freezing arms. Fall nights were really cold, and she hadn't brought a jacket or anything.

"Maybe I should stay over at the Witch's house and start again in the morning...where is her house again?" She looked around the area, but all the paths looked the same, so it was difficult to determine where she came from. Taking a deep breath, she chose a random path and followed it, still looking for that mushroom.

Just then, her phone began chiming, signaling that she was getting a call. Angela dug out her cell with her numb fingers and pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ian is making dinner tonight. When you getting home?" Lily asked on the other end.

Oh crap. She wouldn't make it home tonight. "O-Oh, uh...I dunno. Whenever I feel like it?" She laughed humorlessly.

She could feel that Lily was making a weird face when she said, "Ange..."

"Lily, I'll be home later okay?" she said quickly.

"Are you okay? You sound exhausted." A locus chirped loudly, making Angela scream slightly. "What was that? Angela, where the heck are you?" Lily demanded.

"I'm in Fugue Forest, okay? I got scammed into getting some materials for the Witch that lives in the forest. I'm lost, cold, scared, and tired," she sobbed in reply.

She heard Lily stand from the creaky couch. "I'm coming to get you."

"N-No! I don't want you getting lost too! I just have to find a Fugue mushroom and I'll be done. I might spend the night at the Witch's house though, but I promise I'll be back home as soon as I can!"

Lily didn't sound too convinced. "I can send Luke to help you. He knows that forest like the back of his hand."

"I don't need your boyfriend here," she muttered miserably. "Will you stay on the phone with me though? I want someone to talk to while I look."

"Alright..."

Angela and Lily kept up a conversation of different things as the farmer continued to search around. Soon, it was completely dark and the creatures of the night began to emerge. Angela ran into snakes, bats, boars, and foxes, but none of them seemed particularly interested in her.

"Lily, where are you right now?" Angela asked randomly.

"Huh? Oh I'm in town heading to the bar. I had a hankering for a cocktail." Angela heard the doors open and a peppy greeting from Kathy as she entered. "Hey!" Lily said brightly.

"Who're you on the phone with?"

"Me," Angela said loud enough for her the hear and giggled.

Kathy chuckled. "Hey, Angela. what's up with you and Gill?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was in here a little while ago looking all bummed out. I asked him and he said you never arrived for a date or something."

Angela gasped and stopped in her tracks to cover her face, trying to contain tears. "O-Oh no! I forgot that Gill wanted to meet up today! Darn it! I'm such an idiot!"

"Oi," Lily said. "You aren't an idiot. Tell him the truth tomorrow and I'm sure he'll understand. He isn't the type to hold grudges."

Angela nodded to herself and slowly started walking again. Lily and Kathy sat down and kept talking to her after Lily gave a brief explanation of where Angela was.

"Oh man, I gotta get back to work." Kathy sighed, getting to her feet. "Good luck, Angela! Come home in one piece, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." Angela smiled.

Lily sipped her cocktail. "You found that mushroom yet?"

"No not yet...wait...can I call you back, Lily?"

"Uh...sure?"

Angela disconnected and searched through her contacts before clicking a number and pressing the phone back to her ear.

A soft voice came from the other end. "Yes, Angela?"

"Wizard, I need your help. How can I find a Fugue mushroom? I've looked everywhere."

"Why would you need a Fugue mushroom?" he asked.

She explained the whole ordeal she had got herself into. After she was done, the Wizard was quiet for a few minutes.

"Check large rocks. They like to grow under them where sunlight can't touch them," he finally answered. Angela looked around her and was excited to see a fairly large rock a few feet from her. She nearly cried when she saw the purple mushroom poking up beside it. She quickly grabbed it, shoved it in her bag, and thanked the Wizard over and over again. She disconnected and dashed down a path she thought would lead her to the Witch's house.

After a few minutes of wandering, she found her way to the house again, a little past midnight.

"Witch!" Angela stumbled through the door and stopped to catch her breath. The silver-haired maiden looked up from a large and dusty book. "I finally got all the items you requested."

"About time," she grumbled. "Well actually, I'm a little impressed. My last vic- I mean assistant took a couple of days. Thanks." The Witch took her bag and placed each of the items carefully on the table parallel to the boiling pot. When she brought out the Fugue mushroom she examined it very carefully. She nodded once and carelessly tossed it to her side, the shroom landing in the pot with a _plop_!

"I...guess I'll be heading home now." Angela said softly.

As she started shuffling for the door, she heard the Witch call her. "Hey. Since you went through all the trouble of doing this for me, I'll take you home."

Angela smiled. "Thank you very much! I really don't want to travel back through that forest."

"Eh, it's the least I can do I guess, but I want one more favor from you."

She stiffened. "W-What?"

"Come visit me often. You're an...okay girl. Plus, I don't get a lot of company around here."

"Sure! I'm curious as to what you're...boiling in that pot."

She chuckled. "I can't tell you that. Top secret." She winked.

"If you tell me, you'd have to kill me?"

"Basically." They laughed together for a few seconds before the Witch gave Angela a serious look. "Close your eyes, hold your breath, and think up an image of where you want to be."

Angela nodded, deciding that it was best not to ask why. She stood perfectly still and followed all her orders. The witch began chanting something in a different language, making Angela start feeling tingly all over. When there was nothing but silence, she dared to take a peek.

Angela's first sight was the large field littered with her precious autumn sprouts and flower buds. She gasped silently and looked around, seeing the house behind her with the window open. Lily had her head sticking out with Garfield beside her.

"Welcome home," she said.

"It's good to be back." Angela stepped inside, giving Lily a hug, careful not to get her dirty. "Ugh. I need a loooong bubble bath."

Ian walked by in a white t shirt and pajama bottoms. He did a double-take when he saw Angela covered in muck and filth. "Jeez, you look like you've been crawling through a forest."

Lily and Angela looked at each other before they started giggling. "Let me clean up and I'll tell you the whole story later."


	58. Chapter 58

**Wooooow, it's been a while hasn't it? I haven't been interested in Harvest Moon lately, but I'm slowly becoming that obsessed girl I was a few months ago. Lol maybe. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

* * *

"I-I'm scared, Lily." Angela bit her lip nervously as she stared down at her phone. A notification lit up announcing she had two missed texts. Both from Gill. "He's mad at me, I can tell." She looked up to stare at me, her eyes briming with tears. I grabbed one of her hands that wasn't clutching her phone and gave it a squeeze. "Read it for me. I can't."

Her phone plopped on my lap with a small thud. Shaggy looked up from where he'd been sleeping beside me and scooted over to Angela, where he rested his head on her knee. She was petting him while I was checking her messages.

"The first one says 'Can we meet?' The other one just asks if you got the message. Ange, you can't hide from your boyfriend forever, you know." I could have sworn I saw her flinch when I said 'boyfriend.'

"I know...I'll go meet him. Can I take Shaggy with me? He might want a walk, plus he's a good listener." I nodded and released her hand before she got up to her feet. She clipped the leash to Shaggy's collar and left the house without another word.

I ran my hands over my face and sighed. Angela seemed more miserable lately, and it made me feel sad too. She is such a natural optimist that her mood always brightened my day. Now it just felt like she always had a cloud over her head. Hopefully things would get better for her...

* * *

Angela tugged at her jacket for warmth with her free hand, the other grasping the leash. Shaggy was trotting ahead happily, sniffing random spots and exploring bushes and holes they came across. Once or twice, Shaggy would find an item and give it to Angela. So far, he had retrieved a bushel of blackberries and an old, worn-out ball. They were just about to cross the bridge to Harmonica Town when her feet stopped. Past the buildings, she could see Gill sitting by the docks on a bench. He had his hands covering his face and he wasn't moving. Her heart leapt.

Shaggy whined and tugged on the leash, wanting to move ahead. "S-Sorry," she apologized softly. Once more, they walked forward. Angela took slower steps the closer she came to getting to Gill's form. How was he going to react to her constant disapearance and solemn attitude? He had been known to be quiet and reclusive too, so at least she had a defense if that was his arguement.

Finally, she was a few feet away from him. The wind swept across the island, making her hair fall into her face. When she had pushed the pesky brown hair away, she saw Gill peeking at her through his fingers. He stood up and looked down to her. Instictively she ducked her head down. "...Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey...I-I'm sorry for-"

"Lily told me about your whole adventure in the forest. I know." She glanced up at look at him. His blue eyes were closed. "What I just don't understand is why you've been ignoring me."

Angela fully brought her head up at this comment. "I haven't been ignoring you! I've been...thinking."

"About what?"

"Just...stuff. Look, I haven't been feeling all that well, so I wanted some space. I'm sorry if I made you feel left out or something." She heard a small 'tch' sound. This time when she looked him in the eye she was glaring. "What?" she questioned, slightly upset.

He crossed his arms. "It sounds more like an excuse."

Shaggy whined when the leash end dropped from Angela's hand. Her fist balled up beside her. "Excuses? I told you I haven't been feeling well! What reason would I have to make an excuse?"

"That's what I want to know Angela!" At this point they were screaming. "Have I done something wrong?"

"You haven't done anything." She muttered.

He scoffed. "So all the times I asked about your day and stuff was nothing? Excuse me for caring about my girlfriend." Gill replied sharply.

"That's my problem dammit!" She yelled out, slamming her feet on the dirt path. A few tears leaked down her cheeks and her breathing stopped for a few beats. "...I'm not sure I want to be your girlfriend now..."

What...just happened...?

"Dr. Jin! Miss Irene! Chase is hurt!" Maya's shrill voice screamed out. Her black-clad body raced out of the Inn in record speed to the Clinic. Following behind were Coleen and Jake on both sides of Chase. Finally, Yolanda was last out carrying a rag covered in blood.

Wait blood?

Angela picked up the leash and ran after the crowd to the Clinic. All the while, she was drying her face. So that was it...they broke up. Was it really that simple?

Gill was left standing there. So that was it...he was single again. Angela already went chasing after...Chase, but maybe that was only because she was concerned about him. Whatever the reason was...they seemed better together then they had been.

"His finger! It's-it's-it's..." Maya stumbled over her words, exhausted from the running and fear she felt.

"Maya, please calm down," Jake said calmy, placing his arm around his daughter's shoulder. "Chase will be fine."

Angela walked into the Clinic quietly, but they all watched her meekly come in. "I-I saw you guys running in. What happened?"

Yolanda stood up. Her face was red and her eyes were blinking away tears. "Well I was trying to get Chase to create complex dishes faster and his hands slipped and sliced the tip of his index finger off. Oh, it's all my fault he got hurt. I was pressuring him too hard."

Angela gasped softly. "Oh my, is he alright?"

Just then, Irene stepped out from the back room. "He's perfectly fine now. We gave him some painkillers and strapped some bandages over the wound. He can leave whenever he is ready. Although, he is a little disoriented from the medicine, so I'd give him a few minutes to sober up a little." She chuckled. "You can visit him if you wish."

"Angela," Coleen started. "Would you like to see him first?"

"Oh no, I couldn't. You guys are probably more worried about him then I am. I can wait he-"

The innkeeper shook her head. "Go on. I know you're concerned. We can talk to him while we take him back to the Inn to rest." Angela bit her lip anxiously before nodding. Before she did, she passed along Shaggy, who had been laying on the floor out of the way, to Maya. Chase was laying back on a bed with his eyes closed when she was in the back room.

"H-Hey, Chasey." She smiled slightly. He cracked open an eye and she could see a sleepy haze covering his violet eyes. Those painkillers must have been strong. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm floating," he mumbled, then groaned. "I don't like it." Angela carefully sat at the edge of his bed and watched him slowly sit up. He rubbed his lids and yawned. "I should probably go back to the Inn now."

She laughed a little. "You should rest for a while till your pain meds wear off."

"I feel fine."

"Chase." She whined.

"Your eyes are red. Were you crying? I only cut off the tip of my finger. I'm not dying."

Angela quickly looked away from him and wiped at her face. "Oh...right. I-I was worried you know?"

"You're such a horrible liar. Tell me why you're crying." No response. Chase grunted and grabbed Angela's shoulder, turning her around to face him. "Angela...what's wrong?"

She sighed. "Chase thank you for caring and all, but I really don't want to talk about it right now." She looked up and saw all the details in his face. From the bags under his eyes, to the tiny freckles he had that you wouldn't be able to see unless you were as close to his face as she was at the moment. "I'll tell you later." She tried to stand up so he could rest, but he grabbed her by the wrist. Again she sighed. "Chase c'mon you need to re-"

He pulled her down to her level, silencing her sentence with his lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kasey and Renee's house...

Kasey was slouching on the sofa, watching television, while Renee played with Leon beside him. Suddenly, his head whipped around to the window.

"What's wrong, Kasey?" his wife asked.

"I don't know. I have this feeling that something huge just happened somewhere on the island." He sighed as he settled back down. "And I'm probably gonna hear all about in the next day or so."


	59. PLEASE READ

Hello Slice of Life fans! You're probably wondering about the whole "Discontinued" part of the summary. Well I am here to explain that.

You see, my brother and I were re-reading the story and I was...to put it bluntly, disgusted with my grammar, mistakes, and just plain wording. I thought most of the events that occurred in the story were just pointless and stupid. Yeah I am pretty harsh on myself I know.

For those who DON'T know, I am currently re-writing SOL with my brother as my co-writer once again. Now that we know better and vow to focus more on four friends trying to survive in a more natural enviroment rather than silly romance. (don't worry there will still be some of that :D just not as much)

Most of the plot (what little plot there was in the first place) will be taken out, but some selected events will stay and be edited. I hope all my older fans will follow along with Slice of Life REBORN :3

Also I want to thank "ThatOneFan" for recommending that I make this to explain why this is discontinued. I give many thanks to you.


End file.
